Misanthropy
by Mara Windrunner
Summary: "Sé dónde vives y te estoy observando". No podía vivir eternamente huyendo. Había creído que encerrarme y apartarme de todo me ayudaría a olvidar y a ser más fuerte, pero no había sido así. La certeza de que aquello no me serviría de nada se hizo más fuerte cuando mi mejor amiga apareció muerta en un terreno abandonado, y yo intuí que aquello no podía ser un simple suicidio.
1. Track 0: Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

 **Nota:** Solo pasa al primer capítulo y verás de dónde salió esto~.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

 **Música:**

 _Disasterpeace – Old Maid_

* * *

 **Track 0:**

 **(Prólogo)**

 **-.-**

Lo sabía. Lo supe desde el momento en el que vi ese peculiar destello verde cuando me dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Mayflower, el viejo centro comercial abandonado a las afueras de la villa. Ella nunca habría ido a aquel lugar por iniciativa propia ya que nunca le habían gustado los lugares tan grises y tétricos.

Sabía a la perfección que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella nunca iría voluntariamente y a solas a un sitio como aquel. A diferencia de mí, ella no era del tipo de personas que hace cosas increíblemente estúpidas. Luego de haber encontrado ese extraño mensaje en su chat de _Facebook_ , supe que las cosas no estaban bien

Me había llevado muchísimo tiempo, trabajo e incontables horas y días sin descanso; pero había logrado descubrirlo: Aquel grupo de psicópatas eran quienes habían asesinado a mi mejor amiga. La habían humillado, la habían acosado hasta el punto de llevarla a recluirse en su casa y habían hecho pasar su muerte como un suicidio. Desde un principio había tenido la corazonada de que todo ese grupo era el responsable de lo que le había sucedido a mi amiga. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en una ínfima fracción de segundo cuando su mirada y la mía se cruzaron aquella vez, aquel inaudito momento en el que su carísimo descapotable dorado y mi bicicleta se toparon en la misma carretera. Uno alejándose del Mayflower, el otro avanzando hacia aquella grisácea torre. Aquello solo me confirmó la corazonada de que el repentino buen humor que había rodeado durante tres meses a aquella panda de imbéciles tenía que ver con la muerte de mi amiga. No había sido simplemente una reacción a una suerte de berrinche de niños de primaria, y no importaba cuántas veces insistieran en que yo estaba paranoica, que ella se había suicidado y que esa era toda la explicación. Sabía que eran responsables de todo lo que había sucedido y nadie me iba a convencer de lo contrario.

Digo, menos ahora, que me encontraba huyendo, avanzando a oscuras por los túneles del tren subterráneo luego de que tuviera que huir de mi casa por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. Podía escuchar sus risas histéricas a mis espaldas, llamándome insistentemente por mi nombre, provocándome varios escalofríos. Tanteaba las paredes de roca del túnel, procurando tragarme el espantoso ataque de pánico que me quemaba el pecho y la garganta como si fuera ácido subiendo por todo mi sistema digestivo. Estaba desesperada por huir, por no terminar igual que ella. Pero sobre todo, quería sobrevivir y demostrarle a todos que había tenido la razón, que siempre estuve en lo cierto en lo que respectaba a ese grupo de personas. La bilis subía y bajaba por mi esófago, en un desesperado intento por salir de mi organismo y dejar que todo mi cuerpo sucumbiera al pánico. Podía apostar a que, si me libraba de aquella, lo primero que haría sería vomitar y echarme a temblar en posición fetal para drenarlo todo.

Repito, si me libraba de aquella.

Jadeando, y procurando avanzar más, a pesar de sentir que el suelo bajo mis pies se hacía cada vez más y más inestable, alcé mi cabeza al percibir una especie de destello blanco. Y cuando creí que lograría salvarme, que aquella era la luz al final del túnel, escuché un ruido que me dejó lívida. No eran los insistentes llamados a mis espaldas, en medio de risitas histéricas. No era el ruido de las piedras apartándose bajo mis pies, y mucho menos el amortiguado sonido de mis manos raspando las paredes.

Era una bocina. Una bocina que hizo estremecer las paredes del túnel y los rieles bajo mis pies. Era el sonido del tren de la medianoche.

Y estaba acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chaaaaan. Ea, que solo es un prólogo, no os preocupéis. ¿Habéis quedado suficientemente intrigados? Espero que sí, porque eso me pondría muy contenta._

 _Y hala, ya sabéis qué hacer. Estaré contenta de recibir cualquier cosita: Tomatazos, cupcakes, pasteles de manzana, yogurt griego o tortitas de arroz. ¡Cualquier cosa, solo dejadme vuestros comentarios!_

 _ **Mag C.**_


	2. Track I: Intro

**Disclaimer:** No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

 **Nota:** Ésta cosa me surgió como una suerte de chispa de inspiración gracias a un vídeo de Dross — _heh—_ , en el que hablaba sobre una especie de juego suicida llamado _"The Blue Whale Game"_ o, traducido al español, _"El Juego de la Ballena Azul"_. No lo sé, entre eso y ver una de mis películas favoritas, _"Suicide Room"_ , se me despertó una inspiración para escribir algo medio (MEDIO) terrorífico que hacía tiempo que no escribía. Igual también es que últimamente he estado viendo/leyendo demasiadas cosas relacionadas con el terror. Pero acá no hay cosas sobrenaturales… ¿o sí?

En fin, sin nada más que acotar, excepto que me acabo de comer un helado de tizana (frutas) que estaba DI-VI-NO: Disfruten del fic.

(Por cierto, esto va en escala. No esperen que lo creepy salte de una vez)

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

¿Qué más? Ah sí, buena parte de las cosas que suceden en toda la historia me han pasado a mí en la vida real. No, no todas y no diré cuáles. Ta-dá.

 **Música:** Para los que me leen que ya lo saben, repito lo de siempre: Éste apartado SIEMPRE es variado. Para los que recién me leen, ídem.

 _Tatsuya Kato – Kakurenbo_

 _George Thorogood & the Destroyers – Who do you love?_

 _Earthbound OST – Hi Hi Hi (Saturn Valley)_

 _Kevin Macleod – The Cannery_

 _Brody Dalle – Don't Mess With Me_

* * *

" _Soy un raro. No puedo soportar al ser humano en su estado actual, he de ser engañado. Los psiquiatras deben tener un término para designar eso, yo también lo tengo para los psiquiatras_ _."_

 _(Charles Bukowski)_

* * *

 **Track I:**

 **Intro**

 **(Amy)**

-.-

 _(Seis meses antes...)_

 _-.-_

—Señorita, apague y guarde la cámara, por favor.

El suave _clic_ de la cámara que reposaba entre mis manos fue el primer sonido que escuché en cuanto los altavoces anunciaron que el avión estaba por despegar. Y mi último gesto en mi país natal, Estados Unidos, fue una mirada de intensa irritación hacia la azafata que me había dado aquella orden en un suave, monótono y mecánico acento inglés americano. Sus chispeantes ojos verdes estaban enmarcados en una hilera de gruesas pestañas maquilladas con demasiado rímel y el cabello, oculto entre la gorra de azafata, dejaba caer un travieso y grueso flequillo color caramelo sobre su frente. Maldita naturaleza por hacer que solo unos pocos hayan sido privilegiados con caras y cuerpos bonitos. Tenía unas ganas terribles e intensas de enseñarle mi dedo medio a ver si al menos así la espantaba, pero había tenido demasiados inconvenientes, por no decir directamente y en lenguaje coloquial _"líos"_ , que realmente no quería añadirle más mierda a toda la carga que ya tenía sobre mi cabeza.

Al poco tiempo de que el avión despegase, no pude evitar releer el _e-mail_ que mi padre me había enviado la noche anterior al vuelo (lo había impreso, como siempre solía hacer cuando quería leer y releer algo una y otra vez). Solía trabajar como jefe de promotores en una importante empresa de turismo, pero ahora había sido ascendido a corresponsal internacional ya que la empresa estaba inaugurando escuelas para aprender distintos idiomas a lo largo y ancho del mundo. No me había molestado ser el sujeto de pruebas del primer curso de idiomas de la escuela que habían abierto en Los Ángeles, donde yo vivía; lo que sí me había molestado era que mi padre se hubiese entusiasmado tanto con mi recién aprendido francés, que se hubiese tomado el tiempo en buscarme un nuevo instituto en una villa que quedaba a unas horas de distancia de París. No había escogido París, o Lyon al menos, no; había escogido una villa con un nombre cursi y soso, lejos de toda vida nocturna interesante y repleta, seguramente, de gente que se conocía entre sí. No quería ser una desagradecida y… no, corrijo, sí quiero ser una completa desagradecida. Odio tener que estar viajando todo el tiempo y, encima, tener que hacerlo sola, porque hace eones que no veo cara a cara a mi padre. Porque dudo seriamente que las cenas frente a una laptop con el _Skype_ abierto con su rostro reproduciéndose en cámara lenta, todo pixelado gracias a la pésima calidad de la cámara y la conexión a internet, se consideren como encuentros cara a cara. Pero, bueno, hace un esfuerzo por llevar el pan a la mesa, así que tampoco puedo quejarme mucho.

No quería imaginar cómo iría mi pequeña mascota en el compartimento de mascotas del avión. Odile, una perrita _bichón frisé_ de un año y medio, era lo único que me acompañaba ésta vez. Era algo que con toda sinceridad agradecía, puesto que compartir una casa vacía con alguien, o algo, más; era mucho mejor que estar a solas en pleno silencio. Odile y yo nos habíamos encariñado muy rápido, así que yo me había mostrado renuente a darla en adopción cuando éste nuevo viaje surgió. Si yo debía moverme de un lado a otro por culpa de mi padre y su empleo, porque siempre le daba miedo _"dejarme sola en casa"_ (ironía, lo sé), él al menos me debía la cortesía de hacer lo posible para que Odile viajase conmigo también. Sí, pecaba de caprichosa, pero si iba a estar sola hasta cumplir los dieciocho (fecha en la que planeaba juntar todos mis ahorros e irme a otro lugar sin decirle a él. Si pudiese cambiar mi identidad, lo haría, pero sé que eso sale costoso y muy engorroso), que al menos mi último año de secundaria fuese menos irritante, ¿no?

Pero por ahora, debía centrarme en el presente: Llegaría a París en unas cuantas horas. Quizás si tenía suerte, llegaría antes de que fuese domingo en Francia. Tener que empezar clases el mismo lunes, ugh…

Por favor, por favor, dios en el que no creo; haz que éste avión se caiga. Pero que Odile sobreviva, gracias. No te quiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debería hacer algo más de ejercicio, porque después de todo soy bastante regordeta y si no me pongo blusas o vestidos holgados, mi piel sobresale un poco. Tengo figura de reloj de arena, sí, pero el exceso de peso le quita el encanto a todo y tener que usar ropa que me hace ver como si estuviera embarazada no es algo que me haga mucha gracia, especialmente si consideramos que soy tan grande como un pitufo, porque mi metro cincuenta y cinco me hace lucir como una chiquilla obesa. También debería peinarme y maquillarme, porque parezco la niña del Aro, aunque a mí me gusta el look, muchas gracias. Aparte, soy un desastre al usar maquillaje. Lo único que sé es pintarme los labios (cosa que generalmente hago en colores muy fuertes).

A veces oculto mis ojos marrones (no marrón _café_ , no marrón _chocolate_. Marrón mierda, sí. Porque sencillamente así son todos los malditos ojos marrones) con lentes de contacto color gris. Me gusta el gris, si tuviera un control remoto con el cual cambiarle el color al cielo, se lo cambiaría a gris. Pero como la vida no es bonita, no siempre llevo esos lentes de contacto, así que hay momentos en los que uso mis anteojos. Son bonitos, de montura cuadrada y bastante ligeros. Bastante serios y pasados de moda, si consideramos que lo de hoy en día son los anteojos de pasta y sin cristales. Pero los lentes de contacto pican si los llevas todo el tiempo, así que mis anteojos normalitos no se quedan solitos en mi estuche por espacios de tiempo prolongado.

Pero volviendo a lo otro, debería tomar el sol… de no ser, claro, porque la exposición al sol me causa alergia. Sí, alergia, picazón, urticaria; se puede llamar como se le plazca, pero es eso. Si me pongo bajo el sol sin un paraguas, suéter o sombrero, puedo ponerme roja como langosta y llenarme de ampollas como si me hubiesen derramado aceite caliente encima. Es divertido para el que me ve, porque mi cara de desubicada empeora cuando estoy directamente bajo el sol. Para el que lo haya adivinado, sí: Soy exageradamente blanca. No blanco papel, obviamente, pero podría ser pariente de los Cullen. Mis pies relucen bajo el sol. Y no, no es broma.

No, no me gusta Crepúsculo. Creo que es algo muy obvio.

No soy especialmente simpática, o al menos no intento serlo. Me aburro tan rápido de la gente, como un niño pequeño con un globo en una feria. Aunque por supuesto, eso no evita que esté los viernes por la noche lamentándome de que no tengo amigos, mientras veo _American Horror Story_ con un bol de palomitas y un vaso de _Pepsi_ en la mesita de al lado. Pero se me pasa, no crean que no. Cuando recuerdo en lo fastidiosos que eran los dramas de mi anterior grupo de compañeros de clases, toda la pendejada de _"Oh, quiero ser normal y tener amigos"_ se me pasa. Así pues, soy de esas que sueñan con tener muchos amigos y vivir aventuras, pero hace tanto intento de ser sociable como lo haría un alcohólico queriendo permanecer sobrio mientras está encerrado en un bar en plena madrugada.

Así pues, ésta soy yo.

 _Hola, soy Amy Duvall, y mi vida es una mierda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era especial fan de _Game of Thrones_ (es decir, veo la serie de vez en cuando, pero no soy fan apasionada), pero sí debía reconocer que su música me parecía maravillosa, especialmente el tema principal, el _opening_. Por ende, a pesar de que su música me gustaba, ir hasta el nuevo instituto en bicicleta, escuchando ese tema en particular; me hacía pensar que era una especie de guerrera que se dirigía a una nueva batalla. Y si bien esa podía ser la realidad, en el mundo real yo no tenía dragones, poderes especiales, batallones a mi servicio o un linaje fantástico; solo era la típica rara que se viste como una anciana unos días, y como Morticia en otros, que siempre pregunta _"¿Qué?"_ dos veces porque nunca se entera de nada y siempre está en la luna. La cámara que me habían regalado tres años atrás, golpeteaba contra mi pecho como si fuese una suerte de puño haciendo un juramento al ritmo del _"Yo confieso…"_. Yo confieso que estoy harta de ésta mierda de estar viajando todo el tiempo, yo confieso que me gustaría ver a mi padre más seguido, yo confieso que a veces me gustaría ser más normal, con hobbies normales, con gustos normales y con aspiraciones normales… Me metería menos en problemas y mi expediente escolar quizás sería más bonito. No anunciaría _"Mala conducta y problemas con la autoridad"_ como si fuera un estandarte sobre mi frente, justo encima sobre mi cara de mala leche pura y cruda.

El clima anunciaba que aquel día sería asquerosamente soleado e irritantemente _bonito_. Cada vez que me asomaba por la ventana de mi apartamento (porque en dos días, ya que sorpresivamente llegué a mi nueva casa en la villa el sábado por la noche, me asomé muchísimo para constatar que otra vez me había mudado y no era simplemente otro sueño), y me disponía a contemplar la villa desde un cuarto piso, más _bonita_ me parecía, y más repelente me resultaba. Éste lugar, a medias un pueblo, a medias una ciudad, no parecía tener nada interesante que ofrecer; no al menos para quienes gustan de lugares tétricos y abandonados. Y por más que quería muchísimo a mi padre, me costaría perdonarle aquella gracia de mandarme a aquel lugar, en lugar de mandarme a París, donde _sí_ tendría lugares con los cuales llenar la memoria de mi cámara. Ya con las catacumbas era como hablar de platillos fuertes, y podía imaginar que habían muchos más lugares así, escondidos entre todo ese aire romanticón y cursi de París. Para mí, aquella villa era uno de esos lugares en los que yo no me detendría para hacer algo más que llenar el tanque de gasolina de una motocicleta. Insisto, no era que el lugar estaba en medio de la nada, estilo desierto de película americana; sino que no tenía ese aire particular, esa chispa que buscamos los que somos amantes de las cosas tétricas. Era a simple vista el lugar de las típicas parejas que buscan apartarse del _ajetreo_ de la ciudad y que luego terminan sentando cabeza allí. Ya había escuchado suficientes historias de parte del país de origen de mi madre, como para que decidiese que ese era el último lugar donde querría pasar mi último año de secundaria. Y por supuesto, no dejaba de parecerme a los niños góticos de _South Park_ , pensando a cada rato: _"Ugh, conformistas"_.

¿Por qué simplemente no puedes quedarte callada, Amy? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes sonreír como Wednesday Addams y decir _"Sí, gracias"_ cuando alguien te pregunta si te gusta tu estilo de vida? Te verías _creepy_ , pero al menos le parecerías menos anormal a las personas normales. Tu sonrisa ya es bastante _creepy_ , eso hay que aceptarlo de antemano.

En fin, que me estoy desviando. Ya dije que aquel día hacía un clima _lindo_ , y aunado a que era mi primer día en el instituto local, no estaba de muy buen humor. Mi larga falda negra ondeaba con la brisa conforme me deslizaba entre las calles, a veces me costaba mantener el ritmo porque el pedal era más pequeño que la suela de mis botas y mi pie resbalaba a cada rato. Quizás el buen clima era un signo de buena suerte, porque todavía no me había pasado una de las mías: No me había tropezado, mi falda no se había enredado en el asiento, mis leggings negros no se habían desgarrado inoportunamente, mi suéter (con un estampado de flores que me gustaba muchísimo) no se había enganchado de algún lugar ni mi piercing labret se había deslizado adentro de mi boca, provocándome algún susto. ¿Sería un milagro? Quizás las pagaría caro después, porque tanta suerte no puede ser normal. No conmigo al menos.

Seguí pedaleando, cruzando el parque para tomar un atajo hasta el instituto. A pesar de que vivía justo en el centro de la villa, lejos de los vecindarios bohemios o elegantes (porque sí, hay un vecindario bohemio, y otro elegante donde viven todos los que son ricos. O al menos eso era lo que mi padre me había contado en su _e-mail_ ). Había visto un par de conejos en la entrada, así que me figuré que quizás debería andar con cuidado conforme avanzaba por el parque. El camino para bicicletas del parque estaba despejado, cosa que me pareció rara a esa hora, porque había sido especialmente cuidadosa en salir tarde al instituto para evitar que algún ser humano decidiese acercarse a hablar conmigo cuando ya estuviese allá. Ya lo he dicho, no me caracterizo por ser especialmente simpática, así que suelo evitar relacionarme con, básicamente, todo el mundo. Solo una vez tuve novio, y digamos que no terminó muy bien (de hecho fue TAN desastroso, que a día de hoy todavía recibía misivas de sus fastidiosos amigos, preguntándome por él por puras ganas de joder). Las únicas dos amigas que había tenido en primaria, con las que seguía en contacto, se habían mudado fuera de los Estados Unidos, una a Italia y la otra a Alemania; por lo que estaba más acostumbrada al contacto virtual que al real. No me molestaba a nivel general, claro que no, pero me estaría repitiendo a mí misma si insisto en la cuestión sobre mis compañeros. Así que no lo volveré a decir.

Cuando escuché la campanada que indicaba que ya eran las siete de la mañana, no pude evitar pedalear más rápido. Por haberme entretenido con la vista en el parque, llegaría más tarde de lo que había planeado. A pesar de que el instituto estaba a un par de manzanas del parque, si no me apuraba, comenzaría el año escolar como la rara que, aparte de llegar tarde, llegó más despeinada, sudando y jadeando de cansancio. Por supuesto, mi suerte era relativa, como ya dije, así que en cuanto mi bicicleta cruzó la reja de salida, una motocicleta se metió en mi camino y me hizo frenar con brusquedad.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! —grité, ahogando un jadeo de susto. Un poco más cerca y quizás hubiese volado por los aires y me hubiese impactado contra el concreto. Quizás hasta hubiese sido divertido, pero no creo querer que mi último pensamiento hubiese sido _"Diablos, mi cabeza"_ luego de que una motocicleta me arrollara. Mucho menos querría que mi muerte hubiese sido por eso. Es decir, ¿qué tan patético sonaría el titular? _"Extranjera recién residenciada en Francia es arrollada y muere"_ , qué estúpido.

El extraño se giró y me echó una rápida ojeada antes de volver a retomar su camino, no sin antes rodar los ojos con evidente fastidio ante el único gesto que atiné a hacer: Enseñarle el dedo medio de mi mano izquierda. No pude ver con exactitud su rostro, pero estaba segura de que semejante cabello color rojo tomate no se me olvidaría en un buen tiempo. Si lo volvía a ver, le haría un rayón o le pincharía un neumático, lo juro.

-.-

Extrañamente, mi suerte volvió cuando llegué al instituto. A pesar de lo normalito que se veía el edificio, no pude evitar reconocer que se veía menos parecido a una cárcel juvenil y que, al menos, inspiraba a entrar sin más angustias. Incluso tenía una terraza, cosa que me hizo meditar sobre cuánto me tomaría colarme allí para fumarme un cigarrillo. No podía fumar en casa, porque siempre estaba con la paranoica idea de que mi padre podía aparecer de la nada y pillarme mientras fumaba. Aparte, posiblemente el humo le haría daño a Odile, y el aroma se pegaría incluso en los rincones más diminutos del apartamento.

En fin, lo que hizo que mi suerte volviese fue enterarme de que el profesor de Historia, un tal señor Farrés, no había llegado todavía. Había un cartel pegado en el vidrio a medio metro del pomo de la puerta, anunciando que podíamos esperar al profesor adentro del aula o en el patio, pero que no querían que nadie estuviese en los pasillos; y luego de corroborar que no había nadie adentro del aula, me colé y me senté en el último rincón, bien pegada al que parecía ser el rincón más oscuro del salón. Con un poco más de suerte, la gente que entraría más tarde sería repelida por mi aspecto similar al de la niña del Aro, y me ignorarían por completo. Esperaba, por supuesto, que el profesor no me obligase a presentarme, aunque era obvio que no podría contar con ello. Generalmente suelo tener la mala suerte de que los profesores se encaprichen con _"integrarme al grupo"_ , y como _generalmente_ me pongo a discutir con ellos al respecto, siempre termino en la oficina de la directora. Quería creer que aquel día no pasaría lo mismo pero, nuevamente, no podía contar con ello.

No había terminado de desempacar mi grueso volumen de _"Sally y la sombra del norte"_ , cuando mi suerte se acabó y la puerta del aula se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a un torrente (bueno, exagero, pero se entiende) de personas que se colaron a tropel como si fueran una manada cruzando una frontera. Procuré abrir el libro con rapidez y centrarme en una página aleatoria del libro. Si evitaba mirar a los recién llegados, quizás me ignorarían. Sin leer realmente lo que tenía al frente, seguía repitiendo mentalmente: _"No hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual…"_

—¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva, verdad?

Siempre hay alguien que se presenta sin ayuda de nadie. Es como si una pulga les picase y les obligase a entablar conversación con el desconocido en cuestión. Alcé la vista, con notorio fastidio, y encaré a la pelirroja que, segundos antes, me había estado observando con una efusiva sonrisa pero que en cuanto alcé por completo mi vista, cambió a una de profunda vergüenza. Al fin era cierto eso de que las miradas mataban. ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien que no pilla el aura de _"Aléjese. No molestar"_?

—Eh… Lo siento, ¿te molesta si te pregunto cómo te llamas? Me llamo Iris, por cierto.

—Samara Morgan —repliqué, preguntándome si pillaría la indirecta. No parecía ser de las que gustan de películas de terror, pensamiento que se acentuó cuando ella volvió a sonreír, ésta vez con más timidez. Maldita sea, no lo había pillado. Escuché un par de risitas a lo lejos, pero no quise voltearme a ver quién lo habría hecho. Me preguntaba si el que se había reído había pillado el chiste, o simplemente se estaba riendo de otra cosa.

—¡Wow, qué nombre tan bonito! —oh sí, es bonito. Ya me gustaría a mí llamarme así—. Y, ¿de dónde eres?

¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar tomándole el pelo? Veamos.

—Oh, de una villa en Estados Unidos. ¿Has oído hablar de Silent Hill?

Iris enrojeció levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es un lugar famoso? —musitó con los labios fruncidos. Más risitas ahogadas a lo lejos. Negué con la cabeza, intentando aguantarme la risa—. No, no lo conozco.

—Iris, te están tomando el pelo —musitó una voz suave a mi lado. Miré de reojo y me percaté de que había una muchacha blanca, de alborotado cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, vestida con una camisa roja de cuadros negros abierta y arremangada hasta los codos, con una especie de crop top negro debajo, jeans rasgados y botines Timberland de color café.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sky? —inquirió Iris.

Chasqueé la lengua mentalmente. Qué inoportuna era ésta desconocida.

—Silent Hill es un pueblo ficticio. Y dudo seriamente que ella se llame Samara Morgan —replicó la muchacha. Una chica sentada delante de ella, ataviada con un corsé de flores en color vino, blusa de encaje y una falda tan larga, que el dobladillo rozaba los tacones de sus botas de plataforma; de grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes y cabello negro que caía como dos largas cortinas hasta sus caderas; me miraba de reojo y con una tenue sonrisa de interés. Parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación, puesto que no hacía ningún intento por esconder su mueca de satisfacción.

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas? —le inquirí a la rubia, quien enrojeció violentamente. La expresión de la muchacha delante de ella cambió drásticamente a una de sorpresa, y pude escuchar cómo Iris se retiraba, seguramente hacia su pupitre, antes de devolver mi mirada hacia el libro.

Había un asiento libre delante de mí y ella no lo había ocupado, y por las miradas de la rubia y su compañera, estaba plenamente satisfecha y segura de que no volverían a fastidiarme… al menos durante aquel día. Con un poquitito más de suerte, y considerando el look de ambas chicas, que parecían ser la antítesis a las típicas plásticas de todo salón de clases, más tarde se correría el rumor de la chica nueva era una bruja odiosa y huraña. Siempre y cuando el tiro no me saliese por la culata (porque ya me había sucedido: Intentaba quedar como una loca ante un grupo de personas con la intención de alejarlos, y éste grupo de personas terminaban intentando acercarse más a mí), podría disfrutar de un precioso último año de secundaria en absoluta soledad.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, y no pude contener mi sorpresa cuando un tipo musculoso y alto, vestido con una especie de traje deportivo, de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y un silbato colgando de un cordón en su cuello; entró sosteniendo a un muchacho por el cuello de su chaqueta: El chico de ésta mañana. Lo había dicho, no podría olvidar aquel cabello rojo tomate. El muchacho tenía una expresión de absoluto fastidio, especialmente porque el agarre del rubio se extendía hasta su camiseta (cosa interesante, tenía un logotipo de una calavera con alas en el centro de ella. ¿Sería una banda o algo por el estilo?), y le arrugaba la tela hasta tal punto que parte de su abdomen se veía. Escuché unas risas en distintos puntos del salón conforme el rubio le daba paso a un nuevo inquilino, de cabello castaño, andar nervioso y anteojos (que parecía ser el tipo de personas que se olvidan constantemente de las cosas por andar pendientes de no tropezarse. Algo parecido a mí cuando llevo faldas muy largas. ¡Como ahora!), y de paso soltaba al muchacho; haciéndolo caer de lleno en el suelo.

—Es un nuevo año escolar, Castiel —musitó el tipo rubio. _"Así que se llama Castiel"_ , pensé—. ¡Deja de saltarte tanto las clases, caramba!

El muchacho, o Castiel, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, sacudiéndose sus pantalones y estirándose su camiseta. No pude evitar contener un jadeo de espanto al percatarme de que avanzaba hacia el único puesto libre en el salón: El que estaba delante de mí. Por suerte no pareció percatarse de mi presencia, puesto que simplemente se dejó caer sobre el asiento y comenzó a musitar una serie de palabrotas en voz muy baja. Un muchacho delante de él, vestido como si hubiese sido sacado de la película de _"Marie Antoinette"_ o _"Entrevista con el Vampiro"_ , se giró y comenzó a hablar con él a susurros.

—Bien muchachos —dijo de repente el tipo rubio, con una voz que iba entre gruesa con un tenue matiz agudo (¿debería decir _"amanerado"_ , o eso suena discriminador?)—, feliz nuevo año escolar. Los veré en Educación Física.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras el resto respondía al unísono _"Gracias, entrenador Boris"_. Tendría que falsificar récipes médicos para evitar hacer deporte. Y pronto.

El otro recién llegado se presentó, aunque dijo que ya todos lo conocían, como el profesor de Historia, el señor Farrés. No me había equivocado al pensar que parecía ser de los que se olvidan de todo, puesto que no reparó en mi presencia, y no me hizo presentarme delante de toda la clase. Quise soltar un tenue _"¡Yay!"_ , pero tenía la sensación de que eso podía disipar el encanto de invisibilidad a mi alrededor. Si podía pasar desapercibida hasta el final de clases, podría tomarlo como una victoria personal.

La clase estaba pasando sin ton ni son, puesto que al ser el primer día solo nos darían nuestros horarios, el cronograma de evaluaciones de Historia y quizás uno que otro consejo soso. Me hubiese concentrado de un todo en el libro de _"Sally y la sombra del norte"_ , de no ser porque un par de voces me sacaron de mis cavilaciones justo cuando la campana anunció que la clase se había terminado. ¿Tan rápido habían transcurrido dos horas? Generalmente cuando las horas eran tan aburridas, el tiempo pasaba más lento.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, Castiel? —escuché que musitaban delante de mí. La voz era tan suave y modulada, que por un momento creí estar en uno de esos clubes de Poesía a los que mis dos amigas me arrastraban cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos. El pelirrojo delante de mí chasqueó la lengua y se estiró con visible fastidio.

—Venía en la motocicleta y una loca en bicicleta saliendo del parque se me atravesó.

¿Una loca en bicicleta? Apreté los puños, relamiéndome los labios mientras apretaba los dientes. Maldito pelirrojo, si antes había jurado hacerle un rayón en la motocicleta o algo parecido, ésta vez me desquitaría de alguna otra forma. ¡Él era el que se había atravesado, no yo! Ojalá se muera. _"Una loca en bicicleta"_ , ¿puedo reírme de forma sarcástica?

Oh cierto, no puedo. Si voy a quedar como una chiflada, que sea por arisca y no por reírme sin motivos aparentes.

—No me digas que atropellaste a alguien, Castiel —inquirió el otro muchacho en un tono de obvio reproche. Su voz era dulcísima, provocaba escucharlo hablar, así fuesen puras estupideces lo que salía de su boca.

El aludido contuvo una risita y se rascó la nuca. Sus dedos eran largos y un par de surcos negros se veían debajo del cabello que le caía sobre la nuca. Conque su color de cabello original era negro. Era gracioso ver el pequeño lunar de cabello negro donde, seguramente, había olvidado aplicar más tinte rojo.

—No, pero casi lo hice. Quizás hasta hubiese sido divertido atropellarla, porque la tipa me enseñó el dedo medio y me gritó algo así como _"¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!"_.

Era oficial, me desquitaría de alguna forma. Por suerte, el libro de _"Sally y la sombra del norte"_ era un poco grueso, así que si _accidentalmente_ lo dejaba caer sobre sus manos o sobre su cabeza, le dolería. El resto de alumnos comenzó a salir, y yo aproveché de arrojar descuidadamente mis lápices y el cuaderno que había sacado para anotar los apuntes, adentro de la mochila con estampado de murciélagos que había llevado ese día. Me percaté de que el pelirrojo se disponía a guardar sus cosas, así que me decidí a actuar:

Casi podía tararear _"The Cannery"_ de Kevin Macleod. Me levanté, sosteniendo el libro sin casi esfuerzo y, como si el destino se hubiese decidido a favorecerme luego de aquel momento tan fastidioso a la salida del parque, el muchacho se estiró hasta dejar su cabeza casi encima de la mesa de mi asiento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, esto sería tan fácil…

Conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejé caer el libro sobre su frente, justo entre el inicio de su coronilla y el inicio del puente de su nariz. El libro impactó y rebotó hacia el suelo, en donde aterrizó con un golpe sordo. Escuché un jadeo de sorpresa que, asumí, provino de su amigo de voz dulce; y me vi obligada a contener las risas que burbujeaban en mi garganta.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —gruñó Castiel apretándose el espacio entre sus ojos. Oh, le había dolido. Bien por mí al llevarme un libro de tapa dura aquel día. Sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad mientras parpadeaba con rapidez.

Me aparté de mi asiento y recogí el libro. Sentía varias miradas sobre mí, pero eso seguramente sería la cereza para el pastel de _"Te vamos a ignorar por el resto del tiempo que pases en éste instituto"_. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

—¡¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?! —atronó el pelirrojo, incorporándose de golpe. Era una suerte que el profesor ya se hubiese ido, porque seguramente habría acudido al instante.

—Para que aprendas a manejar tu motocicleta, imbécil —repliqué enseñándole el dedo medio de mi mano izquierda mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Su expresión se descompuso al instante y yo no pude evitar atragantarme con mi propia risa, porque se notaba que él no se había esperado que la _"loca en bicicleta"_ fuese a su mismo instituto.

Aunque, bueno, debía reconocer que yo tampoco me lo había esperado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de aquel día fue especialmente molesto. Primero había sido la hora del desayuno en el comedor. En un principio debía reconocer que me había emocionado porque, vamos, un instituto donde le dan desayuno y almuerzo a sus alumnos, ¡coño! No es que yo viviera para comer, pero no suelo ser de las quisquillosas a las que les molesta la _"comida de la cafetería"_ , así que mientras sea comestible y sepa bien, me importa un pepino lo que digan los demás.

PERO, como ya dije, el primer problema había sido durante esa hora. Me había asegurado de ser la última en entrar, aún si eso hacía que me sirviesen poquísima comida. Quería evitar toda clase de contacto humano, y si debía ir a encerrarme a comer en el baño para lograrlo, lo haría; pero mi plan funcionó y efectivamente logré sentarme a solas en una mesa bien apartada del resto. Pero en cuanto acudí con mi bandeja y mi plato de plástico a servirme la comida, me encontré con que eran las cocineras quienes la servían; cocineras a las que por cierto no les caí bien de entrada, puesto que la que me sirvió el desayuno había hecho una mueca de asco mezclada con desconcierto que no pude dejar pasar desapercibida. Y para cuando terminó de servirme y me percaté de que, a pesar de que todavía había muchísima comida (el desayuno de ese día constaba de una tortilla de papas española, trozos de tocino bien cocido, jugo de naranja y trozos de manzana con fresas como postre), la _simpática_ señora me había servido la tortilla más pequeña y, en lugar de darme tres trozos de tocino como a todo el mundo (porque sí, había espiado las bandejas. Tenía miedo de que sirviesen sándwiches porque, lo confieso, odio los sándwiches), me había dado uno y, para rematar, el más pequeño. El vaso que me dio de jugo, por supuesto, no llegaba ni a la mitad; y el tazón de fresas con trozos de manzana apenas tenía tres trozos de manzana y una sola fresa. ¿Explicación? Una, y bastante indiscreta y estúpida de su parte: _"Las chicas bonitas no comen mucho. Y menos las que están tan gordas"_. Vieja estúpida. De no ser porque realmente tenía hambre, le hubiese arrojado la bandeja… no a la cabeza, porque me hubiese metido en líos, pero al menos la habría dejado allí. Y así pues, sintiéndome humillada y con la opresión de su mirada de asquerosa satisfacción clavada en mi nuca, me senté a comer en mi solitaria mesa.

Segundo, tener que escoger clubes. Ya lo he dicho: Odio los deportes. Si dibujar, escribir o tomar fotografías fuese considerado un deporte, quizás me gustarían; pero como no lo son, pues heme aquí, tachando con violencia la palabra _"Baloncesto"_ de la lista de clubes que había anotado en mi cuaderno. Tenía pocas opciones: Costura (me gusta el Diseño de Modas, pero soy un asco cosiendo. Así que descartado), Jardinería (tengo mis momentos en los que me gusta la jardinería, y sé que como obligación escolar, la odiaría. Descartada), Informática (soy adicta al internet, lo reconozco. Pero soy mala en las computadoras. ¿Ironía? Sí, y también la descarté). Así que opté por Literatura. Sueno como si lo hubiese hecho de mala gana, pero no fue así. Me gusta leer, y con un poquitín de suerte, no nos mandarían a leer basura moderna del estilo _"Crepúsculo", "Los Juegos del Hambre"_ y sucedáneos. El único libro actual que quizás, _quizás,_ querría leer sería el de _"Las ventajas de ser invisible"_ ; pero de resto, podía apostar a que preferiría ir a la playa a nadar.

¿Qué tuvo esto de malo, si ya dije que me gusta leer? Simple: El entrenador Boris tuvo un inconveniente que hizo que se retirase temprano y suspendiese la clase de Baloncesto, por lo que a todo el grupo que estaba en Baloncesto lo enviaron al aula donde veríamos Literatura. ¿Se adivina mi martirio si digo que el estúpido pelirrojo estaba allí? Su presencia era como un alfiler clavándose repetidas veces en mi cabeza, preguntándome si tomaría represalias por el golpe con el libro. ¿Sería ese mi karma ese año? Rogaba a… la nada, supongo; para que no fuese así. Pero algo, una ínfima vocecilla fastidiosa en mi cabeza, no dejaba de decirme _"Ese idiota te hará la vida imposible de ahora en adelante"_. Por suerte, o quizás la única suerte de la tarde, la conversación giró en torno a un clásico que yo había leído y que me había gustado mucho, _"El retrato de Dorian Gray"_ , así que no me sentí tan desubicada, aun cuando evité intervenir o hacer preguntas.

Y, por supuesto, la cereza sobre el pastel, porque ya he dicho que el día fue un asco: Alguien había embarrado tres gomas de mascar en los manubrios y el asiento de mi bicicleta. Cuando salí y me dispuse a sentarme, solo para percatarme de la preciosa sorpresita, me puse a mirar en todas direcciones en busca del pelirrojo. Sabía que debía haber sido él, ¿de qué otra forma había reconocido mi bicicleta? ¿O yo sería la única que iba al instituto en bicicleta?

Sentía que mi sangre había comenzado a hervir, sensación que disminuyó al percatarme de que, no muy lejos de mi bicicleta, estaba la motocicleta del tal Castiel. Apretando los puños de rabia (y de anticipación) y, luego de despegar las gomas de mascar con mucha dificultad (gracias al rollito de papel _toilette_ que siempre llevo guardado en mi mochila para emergencias en el baño), busqué una navaja que siempre llevaba conmigo y se la clavé con fuerza en uno de los neumáticos, no sin antes mirar en todas direcciones para evitar que alguien me viese. No pude evitar contener una risita al ver cómo el neumático se desinflaba con lentitud. Era una pena que no pudiese dejarle un cartel con algún mensaje, porque eso me incriminaría completamente, pero moría de ganas de dejarle algo con un mensaje, estilo _"Encantada de ser tu nueva compañera de clases, imbécil"_.

A pesar de que la broma hacia mí había sido, a todas luces, un soberano fastidio; pude sentarme sobre la bicicleta sin problemas y regresar a casa antes de que algún curioso fuese testigo de mi fechoría. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría al pelirrojo salir del instituto y percatarse de que tendría que regresar a pie a casa, llevando su motocicleta y su orgullo de chulo de instituto a rastras.

Cuando entré a mi apartamento, luego de subir los fastidiosos cuatro pisos (porque el ascensor no estaba funcionando) a pie y con mi bicicleta a cuestas, Odile me recibió con varios ladridos de emoción. Y, mientras le daba unas cuantas galletas de su tarro color rojo terciopelo, no pude evitar reír largamente.

Quizás y, a pesar de ese día asqueroso, mi año en ese lugar _sí_ sería interesante.

* * *

 _Y… sí. Amy no será la única protagonista, lo prometo. Es tan insufrible y quejica que la adoro, jaja._

 _¿Qué más? Ah sí, que éste fanfic no sigue el curso del juego, creo que es bastante obvio de antemano. Recordemos lo que mencioné por allá arriba del "The Blue Whale Game"_.

 _En fin, eso es todo. Cupcakes, tomatazos, torta de red velvet, pingüinitos de Marinela; todo va en los comentarios._

 _ **Mag C.**_


	3. Track II: The Outlander

**Disclaimer:** No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

 **Nota:** Ya sé, ya sé. Me he tardado un montón en actualizar. ¡But, tengo una buena excusa! Tenía mucho trabajo y estaba vuelta loca haciendo cursos y otras cosas, y tuve la inspiración (y el tiempo) en Pekín. Realmente no se me ocurría nada para actualizar las dos historias que tengo en curso aquí en Fanfiction… fuera de un oneshot que estoy escribiendo del fandom del World of Warcraft, que forma parte de un crossover que estoy escribiendo entre el WoW y Game of Thrones. Pero ñej, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién lee esto?

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente muriéndose, bullying… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

 **Música:** Para amenizar, you know~:

 _Emilie Autumn – Swallow_

 _Crosses – Prurient_

 _Halsey – Ghost_

 _The XX – Islands_

 _PVRIS – Empty_

 _The D_ _ø_ _– Despair, Hangover & Ecstasy_

 _Amarante – Stigma_

 _The Ting Tings – That's Not My Name_

 _of Verona – Under a Purple Sky_

 _Lana Del Rey – Cruel World_

 _Lana Del Rey – Big Eyes_

 _Halsey – Ghost_

 _The XX – Islands_

* * *

 _"_ _I am my heart's undertaker. Daily I go and retrieve its tattered remains, place them delicately into its little coffin, and bury it in the depths of my memory, only to have to do it all again tomorrow."_

 _(Emilie Autumn)_

* * *

 **Track II:**

 **The Outlander**

 **(Emily)**

-.-

 _(Seis meses antes)_

 _-.-_

—Ya verás que no será tan malo, nena.

Bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco mentalmente.

Afuera comenzaba a llover, y conforme cada pequeña gota se impactaba contra la ventana podía sentir una fina corriente de aire frío filtrándose por las rendijas de la casa. Finalmente estaba llegando la primavera a Argentina. Vivir del otro lado del mundo tiene sus molestias, al menos desde mi punto de vista, porque el clima estaba invertido y hacía que ciertas festividades fueran un tanto extrañas de celebrar. Aunque debía reconocer el punto de que ésta vez el calentamiento global estaba haciendo de las suyas, puesto que dicha estación se había adelantado un mes. Parecía que el país estaba dándome la despedida, despidiéndose a su vez de una de mis estaciones favoritas, el invierno. Era muy fastidioso tener que celebrar Halloween durante la plena primavera argentina, pero no podía quejarme.

—Agatha, ni siquiera los conozco —repliqué. Agatha me ajustó el gorro tejido de color negro, regalo suyo de despedida, sobre mi melena teñida de rojo cereza. Ni siquiera ahora, que estaba a punto de irme para quizás no volver a verla nunca (o quizás iba a verla otra vez algún día. Pero no era algo que estuviese planeado en un futuro cercano. Al menos no si mis padres se oponían a ello), podía ver el asunto de una manera menos positiva. Me iba de Argentina para vivir en Francia con dos perfectos extraños—. Solo los he visto a través de webcams o _Skype_ durante casi toda mi vida. No puedes pedirme que viva con ellos así nada más. Ni siquiera les tengo un mínimo de aprecio o cariño.

—Tú nunca me dirás _"tía"_ , ¿verdad? —inquirió Agatha, arqueando una ceja conforme me deslizaba un mechón rojo cereza detrás de una de mis orejas. Sus ojos verdes, un perfecto calco de los míos, estaban teñidos de cierta melancolía y tristeza.

No pude evitar encogerme de hombros y reír nerviosamente. A veces intentaba ver a Agatha como lo que realmente era: Mi tía, la hermana gemela soltera de mi madre. Pero su actitud tan jovial, incluso para los treinta y pico que tenía, hacía imposible el hecho de tomármela en serio. Había crecido con ella durante toda mi vida mientras mis padres estaban en Europa, por lo que todos mis recuerdos se remontaban a escenas con ella en las cuales las dos estábamos haciendo alguna niñería. Vamos, que todavía tenía recuerdos de ella y yo desvelándonos todos los sábados mientras veíamos películas de horror y nos atiborrábamos de donuts, palomitas y alfajores.

—Lo siento, Agatha. Es que eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Bueno, igual es culpa mía —respondió, echándose a reír. Pero luego retomó su aire de seriedad nostálgica y volvió a mirarme a los ojos—. Mira, Emily, aprenderás a quererlos. Son tu familia después de todo, igual que yo. No está de más que vayas hasta Europa para conocer a mi hermana y a tu padre.

—¿Por qué no vienen ellos para acá en lugar de ir yo para allá? Es que, vamos, ¡solo me falta un año para graduarme de la secundaria y empezar la universidad!

—Porque finalmente completaron los trámites del apartamento que les heredó tu bisabuela materna. Además, te graduarías de una secundaria bastante prestigiosa en Europa, ¿no te gustaría eso? Imagínate entrar a la universidad con un título de una secundaria europea.

¿Secundaria prestigiosa? ¿A quién le importaba? Yo no quería darle la vuelta al mundo solo para graduarme de una bendita secundaria en un país con un idioma que no era el mío, viviendo en casa de unas personas que se suponía eran mis padres pero a los cuales yo no veía como tales.

—Debí haberlo imaginado con todos esos años estudiando francés —rezongué, cruzándome de brazos.

Agatha me estrechó en un apretado abrazo que no pude evitar corresponderle. Había sido tan amable y gentil conmigo durante toda mi vida que no podía ser tan arisca con ella. Quería muchísimo a Agatha y no me veía viviendo lejos de ella.

—Todo irá bien, Emily, ya lo verás. Podrás olvidarte de todo lo malo que sucedió aquí y escribir un nuevo capítulo desde cero. Si las cosas te van tan mal, prometo ir yo misma a buscarte —bisbisó en tono alentador. Una pequeña chispa de alivio saltó en mi pecho.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, nena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solía pensar que las despedidas eran como en las películas: Puedes ver a las otras personas desde tu ventana de avión y despedirte desde lejos y tal, mientras lloras desconsoladamente y un desconocido te mira con enternecimiento a tu lado, para luego preguntarte si estás bien y que termines contando tu historia en una suerte de epílogo antes de que salga el _"Fin"_ en la pantalla. Pero el caso es que la zona de despegue de los aviones está completamente alejada del área donde te permiten ver a los acompañantes por última vez, por lo que lo último que puedes ver antes de que el avión se eleve, es la fachada exterior del aeropuerto en todo su esplendor y los carritos de carga de equipaje alejándose más y más de los aviones.

Tampoco estaba llorando. No sabía si era porque no me gustaba llorar en público o porque era tremendamente buena guardándome todas las cosas, pero a pesar de sentirme increíblemente triste y nostálgica y sentir mis manos temblando descontroladamente, mis ojos se negaban a dejar caer una sola lágrima. Me encontraba mirando fijamente por la ventana, queriendo grabar cada minucioso detalle de aquel aeropuerto argentino en mi memoria. Tenía la promesa de Agatha grabada en mi cabeza, pero sabía que tendría que pasar bastante tiempo en Francia con mis padres antes de siquiera llamarla para cualquier bobada. Además, sí, quería regresar y seguir viviendo con ella, pero tampoco quería ocasionarle más molestias a largo plazo. Ya ella había tenido suficiente con lo mucho que me había ayudado y consolado cuando la relación de dos largos años con John, mi ex novio, se había ido al garete (y de la peor manera). Quería ver las cosas tal y como ella me las planteaba: Era la tan esperada oportunidad que yo había querido para empezar desde cero en otro lugar completamente nuevo donde nadie conociera mi nombre ni mi historia, ¿por qué simplemente no podía terminar de alegrarme o de sentirme menos triste?

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos y recostándome por completo del cómodo asiento. Tenía que ser positiva. No era un epílogo, era otro capítulo nuevo en mi vida, uno que yo misma escribiría con mi propio puño y letra. Atrás quedaba todo lo que había sucedido con John, las cosas en el colegio, todo el desastre de los últimos meses. Iba a ser fuerte y a mantenerme en pie, me costase lo que me costase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En París estaba lloviendo.

El desembarcar del avión había sido algo apresurado, puesto que las azafatas nos ayudaron a descender cubriéndonos con sendos paraguas para refugiarnos de la lluvia. A mis espaldas, conforme corría hacia la entrada del recinto, pude escuchar a una señora quejándose por el hecho de que gracias a que el vuelo se había retrasado, habíamos llegado la mañana del lunes y no el domingo como muchos, yo incluida, habíamos planeado. Perdería mi primer día de clases, pero el tema no podía darme más igual. Sinceramente, no estaba preparada para conocer a todos los que serían mis nuevos compañeros de clases.

Conforme arrastraba mis maletas por toda la terminal de pasajeros, mirando en todas direcciones sin poder evitarlo, no pude evitar sentirme como una suerte de muñequita de colección, de esas Polly Pocket. Me sentía increíblemente pequeña en aquel aeropuerto. Y no solo pequeña, me sentía perdida… pero literalmente perdida. No sabía a dónde ir ahora ni sabía si mis padres me estarían esperando. Se suponía que sí, pero entre toda la marea de gente, no lograba vislumbrar a nadie que pudiera resultarme familiar o algo por el estilo. Es decir, estaba intentando ubicar con la mirada a alguna mujer que se pareciera a Agatha, pero lo único que veía era pasajeros yendo de un lado a otro.

De repente, mis ojos captaron un tenue atisbo de un letrero bastante grande con el nombre _"Emily"_ escrito en mayúsculas y en negrita en toda su extensión. Di un par de brincos para intentar atisbar de dónde provenía el cartel (maldigo mi altura de un metro cincuenta y ocho), y me topé de lejos con una melena cobriza que relucía bajo las luces del aeropuerto. La misma melena que tenía Agatha. Tragué saliva y avancé hacia el letrero, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba repentinamente.

El letrero lo sostenía mi padre, Edward Lesnicki, quien se veía casi de la misma edad que mi madre, solo que con bastantes canas en su cabello (según mi tía, mi padre tenía canas desde mucho antes de que yo naciera, por lo que aquello era ya una cuestión genética más que un indicador de edad). Entre todas sus canas, relucía una espesa mata de cabello rubio oscuro, el mismo color de mi cabello al natural. Sus ojos eran verdes, tal y como los míos, igual de grandes y hundidos. A decir verdad, la mirada de mi padre transmitía una mezcla entre gentileza y severidad adicionada con cierto cansancio acentuado por sus ojos hundidos (cansancio que no sabía si era real o era efecto de tener los ojos hundidos). Es decir, sus facciones, a pesar de verse medianamente juvenil incluso a sus cuarenta años, eran armónicas y con cierta remembranza a las fotografías del abuelo, aquel francés que había decidido casarse con una portuguesa, mi abuela, muchas décadas atrás. Era gracioso ver cómo mi padre era un calco casi perfecto de mi abuelo, pero con los ojos hundidos de la abuela.

Mi madre, quien era notoriamente más baja y a quien podía atribuirle mi escaso tamaño, estaba plantada a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía una bonita melena cobriza, herencia de mi abuela, una menuda bailarina francesa, que le llegaba hasta los pechos en un sencillo corte en capas y unos flamantes ojos azules que resaltaban en su rostro salpicado de pecas. Se veía ligeramente mayor a Agatha, a pesar de que eran gemelas. Quizás porque ambas habían vivido de distinta manera y eso se mostraba abiertamente en el rostro de mi madre. Helena Duboi, que era su apellido de soltera, resplandecía con la amplia mirada de felicidad grabada en su rostro.

—¡Hola nena! —exclamó mi madre en español, abrazándome con fuerza. Había perdido su acento argentino casi por completo—. ¡Me alegro tanto de que finalmente hayas llegado! Agatha me escribió por _Whatsapp_ , contándome que el vuelo se había retrasado y que llegarías hoy lunes.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo, Emily? —preguntó mi padre en francés, plantando un beso en mi frente. Mi madre aún no me soltaba—. Imagino que debes estar agotada de tantas horas de espera.

Asentí.

—Me lo imaginé —respondió, ahora en francés, mi madre. Sus ojos se encontraban con cierto matiz de preocupación, pero sin salir del brillo de alegría—. Por suerte podrás descansar en cuanto lleguemos a la casa. Tu padre estuvo despierto toda la noche del sábado para prepararte tu postre favorito.

—Agatha nos dijo que te encantan los alfajores —replicó mi padre a su vez, mientras enrollaba el letrero y agarraba mis maletas—. Me esforcé bastante, espero que no me hayan quedado mal para haberlos hecho una primera vez.

No pude evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Si bien me sentía algo extraña estando entre ellos dos, no podía pasar por alto el detalle de que, efectivamente, se mantenían bien informados con Agatha respecto a mis cosas, no simplemente las más superficiales.

Mi madre cruzó un brazo sobre mis hombros, estrechándome en un abrazo nuevamente, conforme los tres caminábamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

—Te va a encantar tu nuevo colegio —comenzó mi madre—. Tiene distintos talleres y clubes con los cuales puedes integrarte perfectamente. Agatha me dijo que solías cantar allá en Argentina, por lo que busqué una academia de canto que me gustaría mostrarte para ver si quieres que te inscribamos allí. Si no quieres, no hay problema.

—Queremos que te sientas a gusto estando aquí, Emily —finalizó mi padre.

Me encogí de hombros. Vaya que se estaban tomando esto muy en serio. No podía evitar sentirme incómoda, pero ambos se veían genuinamente interesados por el hecho de que yo pudiera adaptarme y sentirme a gusto allí; que no podía dejar de concederles el beneficio de la duda.

Afuera del aeropuerto nos esperaba un automóvil bastante bonito de cuatro puertas y bastante bajo, discreto pero visiblemente cómodo. Un simpático y peludo perro ovejero inglés esperaba, jadeando con insistencia, detrás de la ventana en los asientos de atrás.

—¿Tenemos un perro? —pregunté, intentando incluirme en la ecuación para no seguir sintiéndome tan fuera de lugar. No es que los perros me desagradasen, de hecho me gustaban, pero estaba acostumbrada a los dos gatos de Agatha, Lafayette y Napoleón, que no me había imaginado que a mi madre le gustasen más los perros que los gatos.

Mi madre me estrechó el hombro y se echó a reír.

—¡Sí! Es hembra, se llama Pammy —respondió. No pude evitar ahogar una risita: Mi madre le estaba haciendo morisquetas al animalito conforme mi padre abría el maletero y dejaba mi equipaje allí—. Es muy cariñosa y muy lista. Lleva dos años siendo la consentida de la casa. Espero que no se ponga celosa ahora que tendrá que compartir su lugar con otra recién llegada —puntualizó, guiñándome un ojo y depositando un beso sobre mi coronilla.

Abrí la puerta del asiento trasero donde Pammy se encontraba. La perrita me olisqueó inmediatamente, y casi sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a ladrar, provocándome varios respingos.

—De seguro huele a los gatos de Agatha en tu ropa —comentó mi padre, terminando con el maletero y dirigiéndose hacia el asiento del conductor.

Pammy seguía ladrándome y yo estaba poniéndome más y más nerviosa a cada momento. Y al parecer mi madre se dio cuenta, puesto que ahogó una risita y le acarició las orejas al animal.

—Tranquila. Pammy no es de las que muerden. Tú solo intenta hacerle cariño.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —exclamé, atónita—. ¿Y si decide que yo no le agrado e intenta morderme?

—Es muy melosa. Inténtalo —insistió mi padre.

Tragando saliva, acerqué mi mano a la cabeza de Pammy y comencé a acariciarle suavemente la coronilla. Tenía el pelo tan suave y espeso, que por un momento no pude evitar compararla con el pelo de los osos de peluche. No pude evitar sorprenderme: Casi al instante, Pammy se relajó y empezó a mover repetidas veces una de sus patitas traseras en señal de gustazo, jadeando con cierta expresión alegre en su adorable carita. No pude evitar sonreír conforme le seguía propinando caricias.

—¿Ves? —dijo mi madre. Sin dejar de sonreír, la miré y asentí.

—Es muy consentida, ¿no? —pregunté, rascándole detrás de las orejas conforme la empujaba ligeramente para poder entrar al auto.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó mi padre de forma retórica.

No pude evitar reírme conforme cerraba la puerta del auto y Pammy se acomodaba sobre mi regazo. Definitivamente, más que consentida, era increíblemente confianzuda; cosa que no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Lo que menos quería era incomodar en la casa de mis padres.

-.-

Si bien mis padres habían querido mostrarme ciertas cosas de París, como por ejemplo la zona donde se encontraba la torre Eiffel o la pastelería favorita de mi madre, el viaje hasta la villa era increíblemente largo y si no aprovechábamos de regresar temprano, podría resultarme muchísimo más chocante el cambio de horario al día siguiente cuando me incorporara a las clases. No era que tuviera mucha prisa por llegar a casa, puesto que me intrigaba muchísimo todo lo que veía a mi alrededor. Todos los colores que abundaban en París resultaban casi un caleidoscopio que no dejaba de asombrarme. Incluso había logrado captar un lejano atisbo del museo del Louvre conforme tomábamos la carretera hacia la villa. Me moría de ganas por tener un día completo para explorar la ciudad, sobre todo ir a la catedral de Notre Dame. No era especialmente religiosa, pero llevaba toda una vida soñando con ir y ver aquella maravilla arquitectónica y de presenciar alguna de las misas que quizás se llevasen a cabo allí, todo por culpa de cierta película de Disney.

El camino hasta la villa había sido entretenido a pesar de haber sido tan largo. No recordaba la última vez que había realizado un viaje tan largo y con tanta vegetación a ambos lados de la carretera. El amplio manto de follaje verde se extendía tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda y parecía no tener fin. Podía ver montañas a lo lejos, tan altas que las nubes se arremolinaban en torno a ellas como largas hileras de algodón, y mi madre, al pillar mi asombrada expresión gracias al paisaje, me había mencionado brevemente ciertos itinerarios que ella y mi padre habían planeado para mí en cuanto me instalara. Al parecer tenían planeadas las vacaciones familiares de fin de semana por los siguientes meses, cosa que me emocionaba muchísimo. Tenía que admitir que comenzaba a sentirme bastante animada por todo el panorama, y ambos se estaban esforzando tanto por mí que no podía evitar sentirme ligeramente contenta y con cierta positividad colándose lentamente en mi desordenada cabeza.

La villa, conocida con el nombre (algo cursi, si me preguntan mi opinión) de Amoris Ville, era bastante coqueta. Tenía una suerte de aire que me recordaba ligeramente a los pueblos que se podrían caracterizar por resultar como una suerte de escape al ajetreo de la ciudad para cualquier oficinista estresado. Tenía muchas cosas, como un parque bastante bonito (al menos por lo que se veía desde afuera del auto), una zona comercial cerca del parque, donde había bastantes locales tales como una tienda de ropa, una bonita cafetería con mesitas con sombrillas (¡muy al estilo Pinterest! Creía que ese tipo de lugares no existían en sitios como aquel, pero me alegraba estar equivocada), y un bazar algo pequeño cerca del piso de apartamentos donde vivían mis padres. Mi padre, comentándome cosas sobre la villa, me había contado que había un centro comercial algo pequeño y alejado del centro de la villa (pero para el cuál había un autobús que pasaba cada veinte minutos por la parada cerca del edificio donde vivían), e incluso una zona llamada _"Zona Bohemia"_ , valga la redundancia, en el pequeño distrito del arte y que estaba en un área algo apartada del centro de la villa. Según él, se podían ver ciertos espectáculos y presentaciones en dicho lugar, pero que la gran mayoría se solían presentar en la plaza cerca del centro comercial. También había bastantes edificios, las únicas cosas modernas que habían logrado tocar el distrito del arte mucho antes de que la zona fuera _"reclamada"_ por la mayoría de los bohemios que vivían en toda el área. Más apartado de la zona central de la villa y del distrito del arte, estaba la zona elegante. Según mis padres, era una zona algo exclusiva, por lo que no podían contarme mucho al respecto ya que hasta ahora a ninguno de los dos le había tocado el tener que ir hacia aquel lugar, ni ella en sus labores de enfermera, ni él en su trabajo de abogado.

El edificio donde mis padres vivían, y yo a partir de hoy, era un pequeño y bonito complejo de apartamentos. Ambos me habían contado de forma muy breve que allí vivían pocas personas, en su mayoría personas de la tercera edad o personas a las que les habían sido heredados aquellos apartamentos. Incluso el apartamento donde ellos vivían era herencia de mi bisabuela materna, una afable señora que, en palabras de Agatha, se había recluido en aquella villa luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial después de haber perdido al bisabuelo. Nunca había vuelto a casarse y había dedicado su vida entera a coleccionar cosas y a criar a sus hijas hasta que éstas crecieron y se fueron cada una por su lado. Por ende, había envejecido completamente sola, relacionándose únicamente con los habitantes de aquel edificio, siendo visitada de vez en cuando por sus bisnietas, mi madre y mi tía, ya que mi abuela se había rehusado a hacerlo hasta el día de su muerte (y Agatha nunca me había contado por qué). Si bien nunca había logrado conocerla, sabía de parte de Agatha que había sido una mujer profundamente nostálgica y que había sido muy afectada por la pérdida de su marido con apenas veinte años. Eso y que era una pianista y una cantante bastante talentosa, ésta última habilidad siendo legadas tanto a mi abuela, a mi madre (aunque ésta última decidiese que no quería explotar aquel talento) y a mí. La habilidad con el piano era un talento que había heredado Agatha y que era lo que la había llevado a Argentina junto con su habilidad natural para bailar.

Volviendo al punto anterior, el edificio era bastante antiguo hasta el punto de que, a través de los años, los habitantes nunca habían querido reformarlo de ninguna manera; rechazando incluso algo como un ascensor o sustituciones de cosas como las lámparas. Así, los viejos candelabros de bronce que iluminaban los pasillos y las escaleras, habían sido levemente modernizados; lo suficiente como para funcionar con luz eléctrica pero no tanto como para ser reemplazados por modernas lámparas. Había escuchado a mis padres quejarse de éste punto, de la antigüedad del edificio y la renuencia a modernizarlo por parte de la mayoría de los residentes, con tanta pasión que casi parecía que odiaban el lugar.

No pude evitar sentir una chispa de desconcierto que me hizo arquear una de mis cejas repetidas veces. No comprendía cómo podían sentir tanto desagrado hacia la estética de un edificio, pero al mismo tiempo no buscar la forma de mudarse. Quizás era cierto lo que Agatha solía gruñir: Que ambos no sabían cómo subsistir arriesgándose o tomando responsabilidades. Incluso esa era la razón por la que había vivido durante tantos años con Agatha, porque ambos no estaban lo suficientemente estables a nivel económico para tenerme con ellos.

Conforme subía las escaleras, escuchando a mi padre arrastrar mis maletas por las mismas y a Pammy ladrando con alegría, no dejaba de pensar en esto. Escuchaba a mi madre despotricar por tener que subir cuatro pisos y por la renuencia a la modernidad que tenían todos allí, hasta el punto en que no pude evitar dejar mi mente en blanco y desconectarme por completo de la realidad, deleitándome con los detalles de la edificación, el color beige y crema de las paredes, el papel tapiz con flores de lis y los ventanales pintados con una especie de blanco muy envejecido que me recordaba muchísimo al color de la arena en la playa. Los números en las puertas, todas de madera en color caoba, resaltaban contra las mismas gracias a su precioso relieve y su color oscuro, gracias al hierro negro y al bonito diseño gótico en el que estaban fabricados. No pude evitar sentirme algo maravillada entre toda aquella nube gris que sentía a mi alrededor: Nunca en mi vida había soñado con siquiera vivir un par de meses en un edificio como aquel. Es más, ni siquiera había visto uno semejante en Argentina (aunque igual esto era gracias a que no era especialmente dada a salir de casa).

Así, el enigmático número cuatro a la izquierda del número siete fue lo primero que me dio la bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar.

-.-

Por suerte, mis padres no eran del tipo de personas que deambulan alrededor de las otras personas, o al menos así me lo había parecido, puesto que me habían permitido instalarme con calma y completamente a solas en mi nueva habitación, la misma que una vez le había pertenecido a la bisabuela. Así, no tuve que sonreír de manera exagerada ni fingir que estaba contenta y pude concentrarme en explorar a fondo mi nueva morada. Todavía había pertenencias de la bisabuela desperdigadas por toda la habitación, incluido un pequeño cofrecito con varias de sus joyas y accesorios. No pude evitar sonreír al ver un montón de gargantillas con camafeos y bastantes prendedores amontonados al fondo del cofrecito, inclusive un relicario que, al abrirlo, tenía de un lado una pequeña foto en miniatura de dos gemelas de alborotadas melenas, sonriendo ampliamente hacia la cámara. Del otro lado, estaba un atractivo hombre en sus treinta y pocos, con el cabello a todas luces de un color claro, a pesar de lo sepia de ambas fotografías, y una mirada suavizada en una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de afecto que la cámara había logrado captar a la perfección.

Me hice muchísimas preguntas, no solo sobre las fotografías sino de mis antepasados en sí. Especialmente sobre la bisabuela. Mi tía siempre insistía en que yo parecía más una hija de mi bisabuela que de mi propia madre, y que cuando me escuchaba cantar se le alborotaban los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Pero la mirada nostálgica y triste que acudía al rostro en forma de corazón de mi tía Agatha era algo que siempre me dejaba dudando de si aquello era algo bueno o algo malo, si aquella semejanza que tanto veía en mí hacia su difunta abuela era algo por lo cual sonreír o algo por lo cual preocuparse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día siguiente amaneció increíblemente húmedo y frío, provocándome un sobresalto al abrir los ojos, puesto que por alguna razón había olvidado momentáneamente que ya no me encontraba en Argentina. Con el corazón desbocado por el susto que me provocó verme, por un instante, desorientada y algo perdida al no recordar en dónde estaba, me acerqué al inmenso ventanal que poseía la habitación. Los marcos de color bronce que rodeaban los cristales se veían algo opacos, pero le iban a la perfección al aire general de mi nueva habitación ya que, anclada siempre en el tiempo, la bisabuela había creado para sí misma una suerte de refugio a nivel estético en aquella instancia. La decoración en general era bastante clásica (¿o debería decir _vintage_?), algo extravagante en algunas cosas pero bastante armónica en general. Las paredes tenían un papel tapiz con patrones de flores de lis en tonos malva bastante opacos y puntitos en colores beige. Había paredes unicolores donde solo había pintura color crema y unas molduras bastante sencillas pero elegantes. Afuera todo se veía ligeramente frío, dándole la bienvenida al otoño, pero adentro de mi habitación, las lámparas chinas iluminaban sutilmente la estancia con sus luces amarillentas, como dotando de un halo de ensueño a todo lo que mis ojos captaban.

Me estiré y bostecé perezosamente al recordar que aquel día comenzaría clases en el instituto local. Me sentía menos cohibida que el día anterior, pero todavía podía sentir los nervios burbujear en la boca de mi estómago conforme sacaba la ropa de mis maletas, desperdigándola sobre el colchón en busca de algo para ponerme. Como no me había dado suficiente tiempo a mí misma el día anterior (y no me apetecía dármelo ahora) para escoger mi ropa, decidí que usaría lo primero que se me cruzara por la vista; así que la elección final terminó siendo unos jeans rasgados en color gris, botas Doc Martens de color fucsia (bastante chillón en color, por cierto) y una blusa manga larga de color verde militar. Sin tener muchos ánimos de hacer algo más, terminé por recogerme el cabello en una coleta alta y salir de la habitación, bolso al hombro, para tomar mi desayuno.

Sabía de antemano que mis padres eran ultra madrugadores, por lo que no esperaba encontrármelos en la casa. El ambiente estaba tan silencioso que resultaba casi frío, solitario, y más que sentirme como una completa extraña en una casa desconocida, intenté imaginarme por un momento si así se sentiría vivir completamente sola y por mi propia cuenta. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente cuando llegué a la cocina para prepararme algo rápido para desayunar, pensando en cosas nimias sobre lo de vivir sola, y me topé con la agradable sorpresa de que había una nota sobre la mesita de la cocina: Un cartelito sencillo, algo improvisado, con una bonita letra bastante estilográfica y un mensajito, en elegante francés, de _"Tu desayuno está en el microondas. Te quiere, papá"_ y un corazoncito a modo de punto y aparte al final. No pude evitar sonreír aún más, ésta vez con algo de simpatía.

De verdad que ambos lo estaban intentando.

-.-

A veces no sé si sufro de ansiedad social o es mera timidez lo que me impide entablar contacto satisfactorio con desconocidos. Es decir, me cuesta iniciar una conversación y a veces incluso tengo problemas para hacer cosas sencillas como ordenar en un restaurante porque simplemente las palabras se traban en mi garganta. Es horrible, puesto que se me olvida cómo acercarme a alguien sin parecer una especie de araña con patas muy temblorosas o nerviosas; o cómo comenzar una conversación con alguien, incluso en foros o chats de internet, sin que parezca una suerte de chiflada desubicada.

¿A qué voy con esto? Pues que ahí estaba yo, deambulando por el pasillo entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones de clases o que conversaban animadamente con otras personas delante de sus casilleros, sin saber qué hacer. Veía el papel con el horario que me habían dado mis padres, pero eso no hacía que me figurara quiénes serían mis compañeros, ya que no sabía si era por mi misma ansiedad social o por ser una completa extraña, pero todas las caras se me hacían iguales entre todas. Quería saber cómo se vería mi casillero, puesto que en la secundaria donde asistía cuando vivía en Argentina no había cosas similares, pero sabía que si me distraía buscando el número de mi casillero (con la suerte que tenía), la campana podría sonar y yo me quedaría como idiota en medio del pasillo y sin saber a dónde ir. Me sentía especialmente mareada y con la ansiedad subiendo cual nudo por mi garganta, pero no dejaba de recordar las palabras de mi tía. _"Todo irá bien, Emily."_

Todo iría bien. Solo necesitaba tener un poquito más de confianza en mí misma, me dije para mitigar un poco la creciente ansiedad; así que me relamí los labios y dejé de encarar al papel con el horario, acercándome a la chica que más tenía cerca: Una muchacha algo bajita y con un cabello negro medianoche increíblemente largo y ondulado, amarrado a la mitad de la cabeza con una media coleta alta y con unos cuantos mechones enmarañados en torno a su rostro. No pude evitar verla de arriba hacia abajo: Iba vestida con botas militares, medias de red con estampado de flores y una falda corola negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía un suéter negro con un estampado bastante coqueto de flores y una gargantilla con pentáculo. Podía ver cómo por el cuello de la blusa le sobresalía un fino tatuaje de unas flores en una enredadera y tenía un piercing de aro en el centro de su labio inferior y uno similar en la nariz. De perfil se veía como si tuviera el rostro cuadrado y la desconocida se me antojó bastante llamativa. Llamativa pero bonita.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme dónde queda el aula de Artes Plásticas? —inquirí tímidamente.

La desconocida se sobresaltó al escucharme, cosa que provocó que cerrara su casillero de golpe sin obvia intención de haberlo hecho. Con ambos ojos completamente abiertos, la chica me miró con cierto recelo en sus ojos grises. Una de sus cejas, que por cierto llevaba un piercing también allí, se alzó con en una expresión de receloso desconcierto.

—Hay un mapa del instituto en la sala de delegados —replicó. Su voz era dura pero femenina. Se notaba que la desconocida era de carácter fuerte.

No pude evitar encogerme de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—Ya… Es que soy nueva y vengo de Argentina. En mi país los institutos no-

—Ya, ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te dé una estrella dorada por venir de otro país o algo por el estilo? —interrumpió la muchacha, provocándome un respingo—. De seguro te dieron un horario con las respectivas aulas donde verás las materias. Solo sigue buscando el aula, que el instituto tampoco es tan grande.

Y sin más, la desconocida dio media vuelta luego de girar la llave de su casillero y depositarla en el interior de su mochila negra, para perderse en medio de la muchedumbre.

Sentí que me encogía conforme escuchaba el ajetreo de la multitud a mi alrededor. Tendría que ubicarme en aquel extraño lugar sin ayuda. Suspiré amargamente y me giré, decidida a encontrar ahora la sala de delegados; solo para chocar con algo y terminar soltando mi bolso con los libros que llevaba en la mano sin querer, desparramando el contenido del mismo por el suelo.

—Maldición… —murmuré, agachándome para recogerlo todo. No me había fijado con quién me había topado, pero esperaba que por lo menos no reaccionase con la misma agresividad verbal con la que había reaccionado la otra desconocida.

Aunque aparentemente, ese no sería el caso, puesto que conforme mis manos batallaban para colocar todo adentro del bolso nuevamente, otro par de manos apilaba mis cosas ordenadamente, ayudándome a recoger mis cosas. Alcé la mirada y me topé con un chico que parecía ser de mi edad, de cabello rubio y vestido con un suéter azul y pantalones blancos.

—Lo siento —musité, encogiéndome de hombros conforme seguía metiendo todas mis cosas en mi bolso. El chico me sonrió y me tendió las cosas que había apilado. Tenía unos ojos color miel bastante bonitos.

—Tranquila. Pero ten más cuidado. Tuviste suerte de no llevar nada frágil en el bolso o hubiera sido un problema —respondió, riendo con suavidad.

—No me sorprendería —repliqué, riéndome—. Por lo general siempre me pasa algo el primer día de clases.

—¿El primer día de clases? Pero las clases comenzaron ayer —inquirió el chico, mirándome con confusión.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero vengo de Argentina y el avión se retrasó, por lo que llegué ayer a Francia y no me pareció buena idea venir directamente al instituto recién salida del avión y tal.

La mirada del desconocido se iluminó ante mi respuesta.

—¡Ah, tú eres una de las dos chicas nuevas que vienen del extranjero!

Asentí, sonriendo.

—Con razón te ves algo perdida —replicó el chico, sin dejar de sonreír. Acto seguido me tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme y la estrechó en cuanto me hube incorporado—. Me llamo Nathaniel Lambert, soy el delegado principal de último año.

—Emily Lesnicki. Es un gusto conocerte —respondí, estrechando su mano a la vez.

—El gusto es mío. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?

—Pues sí, realmente sí —aventuré, encogiéndome de hombros con nerviosismo—. Estoy algo perdida, tenemos clases de Artes Plásticas a primera hora pero no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde está el aula. Intenté preguntarle a una chica tatuada de ojos grises y vestida de negro, pero no resultó.

Nathaniel volvió a mirarme, visiblemente confundido.

—¿Chica tatuada de ojos grises y vestida de negro? No sé quién podría ser. No he visto a nadie así por aquí. ¿Será alguna chica nueva también? —replicó, llevando una de sus manos a su boca en un gesto pensativo. Luego sacudió su cabeza, como para apartar algún pensamiento y continuó—: En fin, quizás me toque topármela luego. Si quieres te acompaño al aula, después de todo por lo que veo eres de último año también. Solo nosotros tenemos clases de Artes Plásticas a ésta hora los martes.

—¡Por favor! —supliqué, juntando ambas manos en señal de petición, sonriendo de alivio—. Estaría encantada de no llegar como toda una desubicada al salón.

—Bueno, siempre es un poco incómodo los primeros días, pero estoy seguro de que podrás acostumbrarte al nuevo instituto sin problemas. De igual manera, si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda, no sientas inconveniente en preguntarme o solicitar mi ayuda —replicó Nathaniel.

Casi suspiré de alivio. Qué amable era aquel chico, totalmente en contraste con la desconocida a la que me había topado momentos antes; pensé conforme Nathaniel y yo comenzábamos a caminar hacia el aula de Artes Plásticas. Aunque me intrigaba si tendría que topármela en clases, ya que Nathaniel había mencionado que no la había visto antes, por lo que probablemente habría una posibilidad muy alta de que aquella muchacha fuese la segunda chica nueva. O primera, puesto que parecía que ella sí había ido a clases el día anterior, considerando el hecho de que sí parecía saber a dónde tenía que ir.

—¿Es cierto que hay un mapa del instituto en la sala de delegados? La chica que te mencioné me dijo eso cuando le pregunté por el aula de Artes Plásticas —pregunté, intentando avistar todos los salones y aulas conforme avanzábamos por los pasillos y nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras.

—Eso es cierto —respondió Nathaniel—. Por lo general, todas las personas que llegan como nuevos estudiantes son enviados a la sala de delegados para que alguno de nosotros los oriente respecto a las ubicaciones de las aulas, las clases o los clubes. Así logramos que se integren al alumnado sin muchos problemas y sin que se sientan tan perdidos.

—¡Vaya! Debe ser un trabajo duro —musité, arqueando las cejas, sintiendo más simpatía hacia Nathaniel.

El aludido sonrió y asintió.

—Es duro, pero me gusta ayudar. Además, puedo imaginarme lo duro que debe ser el llegar a un sitio completamente nuevo, repleto de desconocidos y sin saber qué hacer. Incluso más en tu caso, que vienes de un país completamente distinto.

Reí nerviosamente. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

—Me preocupa un poco el decir alguna burrada en francés por culpa de los nervios.

—No tienes mal francés, pero se nota que tu acento no es de aquí.

—¿Parezco uno de esos estadounidenses cuando intentan hablar español?

Nathaniel se echó a reír.

—Sí, algo así —respondió, sin dejar de reírse—. Tu acento al hablar francés es un poco llamativo.

Inflé los mofletes, fingiendo indignación. Nathaniel me miró, con una mezcla de desconcierto y de sorpresa en sus ojos color miel.

—Lo siento, ¿dije algo ofensivo? —inquirió, visiblemente preocupado.

Mantuve la misma expresión por unos segundos, hasta que me rendí y me eché a reír, negando con la cabeza. La expresión del delegado se relajó y suspiró, visiblemente aliviado.

—¡Vaya! Por un momento realmente pensé que te había dicho algo ofensivo.

—No, no —reí. Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del aula, así que aferré bien mi bolso y decidí preguntarle lo mismo que preguntaba cada vez que conocía a alguien del extranjero que no hablara español—: ¿Sabes decir algo en español?

Nathaniel sonrió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros.

— _"Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Nathaniel Lambert"_ —replicó, masticando las palabras conforme hablaba. Su acento intentando hablar español resultaba gracioso—. Solo sé eso. Se me hace un poco complicado el español, aunque técnicamente no debería puesto que ambos idiomas están derivados del latín.

—Bueno —repliqué, entrando al aula y buscando con la mirada algún asiento desocupado, topándome con que no había pupitres ni mesas individuales sino mesas con dos asientos. Casi se me fue el alma a los pies, pero intenté mantener la compostura—; a mi tía se le hacía complicado aprender italiano, y el italiano también está derivado del latín.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, abriendo sus ojos con obvia sorpresa—. Es curioso, el italiano se me da bastante bien, pero creo que es porque Italia me parece un país fascinante en el cual me gustaría vivir al menos un año.

—En eso te secundo. Italia es un país muy bonito, pero estoy segura de que yo no podría querer ir solo por ser fanática de la pizza. Imagino que sería ofensivo si algún italiano me preguntase qué me gusta de su país.

—Bueno, por ahí se empieza. No es mal motivo el querer visitar un país solo por ser fanático de ciertas comidas —respondió Nathaniel riéndose conforme se sentaba en una de las mesas más cercanas al pizarrón.

Quise sentarme a su lado para seguir conversando, pero la idea de estar tan cerca del pizarrón (y por ende del profesor o profesora de turno), me provocaba algo de ansiedad; así que decidí sentarme un par de puestos más atrás de él, en una de las mesas que aún continuaban vacías. Por lo menos no estaría en la parte de atrás, donde posiblemente estaría más desubicada y desorientada de lo normal. Además, seguramente ya Nathaniel tendría compañero o compañera para la clase de Artes Plásticas.

Luego de dejar mi bolso debajo de la silla, comencé a observar discretamente a cada uno de mis compañeros conforme éstos iban entrando al salón de clases: Había más chicas de último año que chicos, y me sorprendió ver que la media de estudiantes no pasaba de veinticinco alumnos por año. Era casi chocante, considerando la abismal diferencia en relación al colegio donde había estudiado anteriormente, donde lo mínimo de estudiantes por sección era de cuarenta a cincuenta y había una media de cinco o siete secciones por año (a veces incluso más). Era casi refrescante encontrarse en un salón con pocas personas, donde no me sentía especialmente asfixiada o ahogada por el exceso de gente. Sentí aflorar mi curiosidad ñoña por las diferencias culturales y me pregunté qué otras cosas funcionarían diferente a mi antiguo colegio en Argentina en comparación a éste instituto en Francia.

—Perdona, ¿éste asiento está ocupado? —musitó una voz femenina a mi izquierda que, por un momento se me hizo familiar.

Desvié mi mirada de las otras mesas y encaré a la chica que me había hecho la pregunta. Casi sentí un vuelco en el estómago al toparme a la misma desconocida que me había respondido con rudeza un rato antes.

—Hala, al final encontraste el aula —dijo, sonriendo con cierto nivel de altanería. Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—No gracias a tu ayuda, debo acotar —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño.

La desconocida ahogó una risita conforme arqueaba una ceja, la misma donde le relucía el piercing.

—No es como si me pagaran por ayudar a la gente o algo. ¿Está ocupado el asiento o no?

Resoplé, mirando a mi alrededor en busca de otra mesa con algún asiento vacío. Y la desconocida notó esto, puesto que chasqueó la lengua con visible desagrado.

—¿Te parece que si hubiera otra mesa vacía estaría aquí haciéndote preguntas tontas? Personalmente no quiero sentarme con nadie, pero no me queda de otra —gruñó—. Solo estoy intentando ser educada por una vez en el día.

—No, no está ocupado —repliqué, ignorando lo que me había dicho antes—. Puedes sentarte.

—Gracias —replicó la desconocida, sentándose a mi lado y dejando caer su mochila con un ruido sordo.

—No hay de qué.

Mientras las conversaciones a mi alrededor mantenían el ambiente algo animado y caldeado, conforme esperábamos al profesor de Artes Plásticas (un hombre llamado Patrick Savin, según el horario que me habían entregado), no pude volver a mirar de reojo a la desconocida mientras ésta sacaba un cuaderno y un portaminas de su mochila. Me intrigaba demasiado el porqué de su actitud tan repelente, especialmente por el hecho de que Nathaniel mencionara que podría ser la chica nueva que venía en conjunto conmigo al instituto aquel año. Aquella chica no se veía especialmente deseosa por encajar o algo por el estilo, pero no habría podido atinar a por qué lo sentía así. No sabía si era la mezcla de la actitud repelente con ese extraño aplomo que parecía exudar de toda su persona, como si viviera en una suerte de burbuja que precisaba no ser reventada.

Casi me dio un respingo cuando la chica giró su cabeza lentamente, percatándose de que la había estado observando.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—Nada —respondí rápida y mecánicamente—. Es que la gente a la que no conozco me produce cierta curiosidad.

—Pues a mí no me pasa igual, así que deja de observarme —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento —repliqué lacónicamente. ¿Por qué me estaba disculpando? Ahora me sentía como una idiota.

La chica me miró con una mezcla de desconcierto con cierto desagrado. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar mucho con otras personas, pero no por timidez como era mi caso, sino porque genuinamente le molestaba que se dirigieran a ella.

Unos instantes después, una figura alta entró al salón. Era un hombre de piel bastante oscura, cabello corto y canoso y barba blanca. Tenía unos profundos ojos grises que estaban algo escondidos detrás de una ligera montura de color rojo bermellón. Iba vestido con algo que podría definirse como un punto medio entre formal e informal: Camisa de vestir color vino, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, chaleco de cuadros color negro y pantalón blanco y mocasines marrones. No sabía por qué, pero el profesor me resultaba como una especie de Santa Claus moderno. Casi maldije a mi imaginación por darme semejante imagen mental.

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Feliz comienzo de año escolar. ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones de verano? —preguntó, sonriendo tenuemente. Tenía la voz suave y profunda, bastante modulada y proyectada, casi como la de un conferencista.

—¡Excelentes, señor Savin! —respondió en tono jovial una chica de largo cabello castaño y que estaba sentada al lado de Nathaniel. ¿En qué momento había llegado?—. Mis padres y yo fuimos durante varios días a Italia. ¡Incluso vimos el coliseo romano!

—Excelente, señorita Taylor. ¿Y el resto? ¿Qué tal usted, señorita Evans? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a una pelirroja de trenzas, que compartía mesa con una chica de piel morena y con rasgos indios. Tenía una preciosa melena en color castaño que le caía en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Pues, mis padres y yo fuimos a la playa y a París. Visitamos varios acuarios y parques porque a mi hermano menor le gustan —respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Y usted, señorita Hydari? —inquirió el señor Savin, dirigiéndose a la compañera de la pelirroja.

—Mis padres y yo estuvimos un tiempo de vuelta en India. Mi papá quería visitar a Baba Sen, el famoso barbero cósmico. ¿Ha escuchado sobre él, señor Savin? —inquirió la aludida.

—Nunca lo he visto personalmente, pero siempre me han intrigado sus masajes. He visto varios vídeos de clientes a los que les ha dado masajes y debo reconocer que lo tengo en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de pasar a mejor vida —replicó el señor Savin, sonriendo.

—Priya, ¿ese no es el barbero que se hizo famoso a base de lo curiosos que son sus masajes? —preguntó tímidamente una chica de alborotado cabello violeta, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa contigua a la de la pelirroja y la de la otra chica, cuyo nombre ahora sabía que era Priya.

—Sí, ese mismo. Tengo que reconocer que fue bastante interesante.

—¿Pero te relajaste o no? —inquirió una muchacha morena, sentada junto con la chica de cabello violeta—. Aunque no entiendo el concepto, o sea, ¿es barbero o es masajista?

—Claro, Kim. El tipo sabe lo que hace, tengo que reconocérselo. Y podría decirse que es ambas cosas —replicó Priya, riéndose.

El señor Savin se aclaró la garganta y siguió preguntándole a cada uno de los estudiantes sobre sus respectivas vacaciones de verano, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la mesa que estaba compartiendo con la chica de negro y su expresión se llenó de confusión.

—No las recuerdo a ustedes del año pasado, señoritas —dijo con cierto tono enigmático.

Escuché un resoplido a mi lado y comprendí que la chica a mi lado no contaba con que el profesor reparara en nosotras. Casi sentí la mezcla de ansiedad con timidez burbujear en mi estómago. Diablos, ¿y ahora qué podría decir para no meter la pata y ser el hazmerreír instantáneo?

—Es que, uh… —aventuré, mirando a la otra chica sin saber qué decir. Los ojos grises de mi compañera me miraron con cierto fastidio—. Yo vengo de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Estoy aquí en el instituto por primera vez.

—¿Y usted, señorita? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a mi compañera de mesa.

La chica a mi lado resopló nuevamente, ésta vez con cierto nivel de discreción, y se incorporó ligeramente en su asiento.

—Yo vengo de Estados Unidos —replicó.

Me sorprendí al escuchar aquello, puesto que mi desconocida compañera de asiento no hablaba mal el francés ni tenía un acento marcado o algo por el estilo. Si no hubiera dicho que era extranjera, no lo hubiera pensado, porque no sonaba muy diferente al resto en cuanto a forma de expresarse en francés.

El señor Savin arqueó ambas cejas con notable interés, cosa que me puso incluso más nerviosa que antes. Estaba segura de que ahora vendría la clásica presentación ante el grupo o algo por el estilo, y estaba comenzando a sentir que el suelo se volvía gelatina bajo mis pies.

—Muy bien, señoritas, entonces ya veo que ustedes son las nuevas alumnas de éste año. El año pasado, tengo entendido, fue solo usted, señorita Hydari, aunque el anterior fueron, según me parece, la señorita Malraux y la señorita Valentine —inquirió, dirigiéndose a Priya, quien asintió con suavidad. ¿Quiénes habrían sido las otras dos que habían llegado antes que Priya?—. Bueno, ¿qué esperan para pasar al frente y presentarse mientras ubico sus nombres en la lista de asistencia?

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo realmente? —preguntó mi compañera de asiento con obvio fastidio.

—No luce como que sus compañeros ya sepan quiénes son ustedes, señoritas, así que sí, es absolutamente necesario —replicó el señor Savin, mirando la aludida por encima de sus finos anteojos, sonriendo con una expresión que no supe identificar—. Pasen al frente, que aquí nadie es fanático del canibalismo, así que hasta donde sé no se las van a comer vivas.

—Como si eso fuera realmente lo preocupante —masculló la chica a mi lado antes de levantarse y caminar con visible molestia hacia el pizarrón.

Suspirando, y procurando tragarme todo el cúmulo de sensaciones horribles que pulsaban a través de mi esófago, me levanté y la seguí. Las manos me temblaban de nerviosismo y pude sentir cómo lo que había sido mi desayuno comenzaba a burbujear en mi estómago, provocándome náuseas conforme avanzaba hacia el frente de la clase.

El señor Savin nos observaba a ambas con cierta simpatía, como si intentara darnos ánimos en lugar de intentar intimidarnos como hacían muchos profesores en el antiguo colegio al que había asistido. Cuando finalmente ambas nos posicionamos la una al lado de la otra, de cara a nuestros compañeros, volvió a fijar su vista en la un papel, presumiblemente la lista de asistencia, sobre una tablilla de madera que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

—Muy bien, señoritas, me gustaría que dijesen su nombre, apellido, y nos digan a todos algunos de sus hobbies preferidos. Ah y como estamos en la clase de Artes Plásticas, me gustaría que nos comentaran si tienen alguna pasión relacionada con el arte. Si no la tienen, no importa, pueden comentarnos qué rama del arte les gusta o les llama la atención —pidió el señor Savin en un suave tono imperativo, comenzando a leer la lista de asistencia.

Miré a mi compañera de reojo, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados y con su vista fija en un punto cualquiera al fondo del salón. No parecía estar mirando a nadie en especial, sino estar pasando la irritación que al parecer conllevaba estar ahí, siendo blanco de la atención de nuestros compañeros. Y parecía no tener ninguna obvia intención en ser la primera en hablar.

—De acuerdo… —comencé, respirando profundamente. Repetí en mi cabeza las palabras de mi tía y retomé la presentación. La saliva me sabía a óxido en los labios—. Me llamo Emily Lesnicki y tengo diecisiete años. Vengo de Buenos Aires, Argentina, como ya mencioné hace unos minutos. Mis hobbies preferidos son cantar y bailar, y la rama del arte que más me llama la atención es la pintura.

—¿Ha hecho cursos o tomado clases previamente? —preguntó repentinamente el señor Savin, provocándome un sobresalto.

—Uh, no —repliqué, sonriendo nerviosamente—. No, nunca he tomado cursos o clases de pintura, solo de canto.

—Bueno, si nos ponemos a pensarlo, la música en sí es una rama del arte también —replicó, sonriendo alentador. Aquello, por alguna razón, me tranquilizó bastante. Y dirigiéndose a mi compañera de mesa, la señaló con el bolígrafo y continuó—: ¿Y usted, señorita?

Ahogando un bufido, la aludida comenzó a hablar:

—Bien, me llamo Amy Duvall. Vengo de Estados Unidos de un sitio que realmente no importa mucho, considerando que me hubiera gustado venir de algún sitio como Savannah, Boston o algo por el estilo. A nadie fuera de la administración le importa mi edad, así que es irrelevante —musitó, casi como si fuera un libreto aprendido, puesto que lo decía con un aburrimiento demasiado obvio, como si hubiera repetido aquello demasiadas veces—. Mis hobbies son ver películas de terror, dibujar, y hacer exploración urbana. Me gusta colarme en cementerios y sitios abandonados, de hecho —esto lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, provocando un respingo en varios de nuestros nuevos compañeros, que la contemplaban horrorizados. ¿Lo estaría diciendo a propósito o sería verdad?

—Bueno, puedo comprender por qué dice que le gustaría venir desde Savannah o desde Boston —dijo el señor Savin, sonriendo sin inmutarse—. ¿No existe la creencia popular de que Savannah es el poblado más embrujado de todo Estados Unidos?

Amy lo miró como si no diera crédito a sus palabras.

—Pues… sí —aventuró. Parecía que todo el aplomo se le había ido momentáneamente, porque al parecer no se había esperado a que alguien supiera de lo que estaba hablando o no reaccionara como habían reaccionado nuestros compañeros—. Incluso hicieron un capítulo en el show _"Buscadores de Fantasmas"_.

—Ya decía yo de dónde me sonaba —continuó el profesor, sonriendo enigmáticamente—. ¿Y toma fotografías en sus exploraciones?

Mi compañera de mesa asintió. Había cambiado algo en sus ojos, pero no sabría decir qué exactamente.

—Sí. Me mudo mucho, así que no siempre puedo volver a los lugares que he explorado anteriormente, por lo que procuro tomar todas las fotografías que puedo.

—Eso es fascinante. Tiene que mostrarme sus fotografías en alguna ocasión, señorita Duvall.

Amy esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Pero hay muchas que son un poco tétricas, profesor —replicó casi con alegría.

—Lo tétrico es solo otra rama del arte que es poco comprendida. Lo que para algunos es tétrico y horroroso, para algunos es solo fuente de fascinación e interés —respondió, sonriendo más ampliamente—. Así que no se sienta cohibida, señorita Duvall. De seguro en ésta clase podrá aprender cosas para poner en práctica a la hora de hacer sus exploraciones. O incluso podrá aprender más cosas, mencionó que le gustaba dibujar, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Amy se amplió un poco más conforme asentía. Era un contraste bastante llamativo aquella actitud, en comparación a la que parecía ser su actitud usual. Comprendí entonces que mi compañera no estaba habituada a encontrar otra persona que estuviera en la misma sintonía en la que ella solía estar.

—Sí, pero me gusta dibujar cosas de terror. No me gusta dibujar cosas artísticas o bonitas.

El señor Savin la miró con cierta expresión enigmática.

—¿Incluso si asustas a tus compañeros?

—Esa es la idea, ¿no? —respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente—. No es como si me interesara agradarles a ellos o a alguien en particular. Es más, si puedo hacerles sentir algo, especialmente miedo o desagrado, me daré por bien servida.

Si antes me había resultado difícil descifrar la expresión del profesor, ahora me resultaba incluso más indescifrable. Los ojos grises del señor Savin observaban a Amy con algo que se podía intentar adivinar como una suerte de mezcla entre curiosidad, satisfacción y cierto desconcierto.

Por otro lado, un silencio casi sepulcral se había instalado en el salón luego de lo que Amy había dicho. Me pregunté si ella genuinamente buscaba provocar que la gente se alejara de ella, porque por alguna razón, aquello último que había dicho me había sonado ensayado, casi falso.

—Fantástico, tenemos otra loca siniestra estudiando con nosotros. ¿Es que nunca vamos a tener compañeros normales? Como si no fuera suficiente tener que estudiar con ejemplares como Sky y Agnes, ahora tenemos que sumar otras dos locas más al montón —musitó una rubia al fondo del salón en tono burlón, rompiendo el silencio. La chica era muy guapa, especialmente porque se notaba que sabía cómo vestirse y arreglarse para explotar su belleza, pero tenía las pintas y aura típicas de reina pija de instituto.

—Y a mí me sorprende que tú sepas sumar, Ámber. Pensé que las niñas pijas no sabían siquiera realizar operaciones matemáticas básicas. Enhorabuena, pronto podrás dejar de ser Pitufina para que alguien te pueda tomar en serio como algo más que una cara bonita —musitó una chica al otro lado del salón. Tenía una voz suave y modulada, cosa que hizo que la mirara casi al instante.

Una larguísima cortina de cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros y le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura (aunque no podría corroborarlo, puesto que se veía oculto debajo de la mesa), e iba vestida de negro como mi compañera, pero con bastante diferencia, puesto que ésta chica llevaba un vestido negro que, hasta donde pude, ver le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas estando sentada; con un corsé de charol color púrpura con correas y tachuelas bastante llamativas. En sus manos llevaba guantes de redecilla. La chica se me antojó similar a esas modelos góticas que abundaban en _Instagram_ , pero relativamente más joven y con muchísimo menos maquillaje. Parecía una versión moderna de alguna protagonista de película victoriana, pero no sabía decir si era por su ropa o su actitud y forma de hablar.

A su lado, otra rubia ahogó un par de risitas. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y bastante alborotado en una suerte de ondas playeras bastante desenfadadas, y llevaba un crop top rojo vino y pantalones de jean de corte alto que, desde donde me encontraba, se veían ajustados y pude ver ligeramente que por debajo de la mesa se veía que estaban rasgados también. Sus pies, en los que llevaba botas con tachuelas, se mecían conforme ella seguía riéndose ligeramente; y el holgado kimono negro con estampado de flores que la envolvía se le había resbalado hasta los codos de tanto moverse para no estallar en risas.

—De acuerdo, pido calma, señoritas Malraux, Valentine y Lambert. No empezaremos el año escolar con mal pie, ¿o sí? —dijo el señor Savin, alzando su voz para calmar los crecientes humos entre las chicas. Y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Amy y a mí, nos hizo un gesto con sus manos, invitándonos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa de nueva cuenta—. Bueno, me contenta ver que nuestra pequeña población de último año se ha visto incrementada, y espero sinceramente para sus nuevas compañeras que puedan desenvolverse a gusto en ésta clase. Y que la disfruten, sobre todo, porque el arte también es para disfrutarlo a nivel personal.

El resto de la clase transcurrió entre una asignación propuesta por el señor Savin, en la cual pretendía evaluarnos de forma diagnóstica para saber, en el caso de nuestros compañeros, cómo habían regresado luego de las vacaciones; y en el de Amy y yo, para saber qué se nos daba mejor. Si bien Amy había mencionado que le gustaba mucho la fotografía y el dibujo, el caso es que no había dejado a nadie indiferente al final de la clase, cuando tuvimos que levantarnos cada uno a explicar qué habíamos hecho y por qué, al mostrar un boceto rápido de una especie de elfa con cuernos, con múltiples perforaciones en su rostro y en sus manos, haciendo un gesto como si estuviera gritando y con los párpados inferiores estirados con anzuelos. Contrastaba mucho con otra chica del salón, la chica del cabello violeta (que casualmente se llamaba igual), quien había decidido hacer un boceto con acuarelas de una ninfa en un estanque que, sinceramente, le había quedado bastante bonito. Tenía que reconocer que el dibujo de Amy, cuanto menos, no era semejante a nada que hubiera visto previamente aún sin ser EL gran dibujo.

-.-

Y así, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Según mis padres, en el instituto les proveían a los alumnos de la comida en los tres horarios, por lo que había ido sin almuerzo, pero llevaba un poco de dinero por si en la cafetería daban algo que no me llamase mucho la atención para comer. Tenía que admitir que me sentía bastante emocionada, puesto que nunca había visto un comedor o una cafetería antes, considerando que en el colegio en el que había estudiado toda la vida no había nada semejante. Sí existía algún kiosco pequeño donde vendieran cositas aleatorias, pero nunca donde le dieran comida gratis a los estudiantes; por lo que ahí estaba, formada en la cola con una bonita bandeja de metal en las manos y una pequeña servilleta con los cubiertos envueltos en ella, tarareando una canción de Icon For Hire conforme esperaba a que llegase mi turno.

Gracias a la clase de Artes, parte de mis nervios se habían desvanecido, por lo que ahora me sentía con mucha menos ansiedad que horas antes. Sentía que podía comer con algo de tranquilidad al menos durante el almuerzo; cosa que se intensificó al ver lo que parecía ser el menú de aquel día: Para la parte de proteínas se podía escoger entre costillas de cerdo con salsa agridulce o pollo con salsa cuatro quesos. Como acompañantes se podía escoger una de entre dos cosas: Puré de papas o arroz a la marinera, y ensalada césar o ensalada rallada con aderezo agridulce de mostaza y mayonesa. Y para tomar, se podía escoger entre jugos de frutas naturales o tés fríos envasados que vendían allí mismo en la cafetería. Me sentí tentada a enviarle una fotografía a mi tía Agatha de toda la comida, sobre todo considerando lo fanática que era ella de la comida _gourmet_ y de la reacción que tendría al ver la comida que daban en un instituto aquí en Francia; así que me decanté por hacer mi elección entre el menú y agarrar un vaso con jugo de manzana.

A diferencia de mi actitud al llegar, ésta vez me senté con más tranquilidad en una mesa completamente desierta, dispuesta a disfrutar del almuerzo. Había temido que algunos de los estudiantes me hicieran alguna novatada, pero contaba con estar lo suficientemente alejada para no despertar burlas o algo por el estilo durante la hora de la comida; así que comencé a comer, concentrándome en revisar mi _feed_ de _Instagram_ conforme comía.

—¡Hola! ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? —escuché que preguntaban animadamente al frente de la mesa.

Alcé la mirada y me topé con la chica rubia del kimono negro y la chica gótica de antes. Sin saber qué decir, parpadeé confundida, sin entender si estaban preguntándolo en serio.

La rubia pareció notarlo, puesto que sonrió amigablemente y se encogió de hombros. La otra chica permanecía expectante, casi sin expresión.

—Nos pareció maleducado hacerte el feo, considerando que hace varios años nosotras fuimos las nuevas —replicó la chica gótica sin cambiar un ápice su expresión facial.

—Oh, entiendo —repliqué, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, invitándolas a sentarse—. Gracias por acompañarme. Soy Emily.

—Agnes —replicó la chica gótica, tendiéndome su mano para estrecharla.

La rubia la imitó a su vez y me estrechó la mano casi con vigorosidad y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me llamo Sky. Tu cabello es muy bonito, por cierto —inquirió mientras desenrollaba la servilleta en la que venían envueltos los cubiertos. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Gracias —respondí tímidamente.

—Yo quise teñírmelo así hace tiempo, pero me da miedo tener que cortarlo luego —replicó Agnes tomando un mechón de su larguísimo cabello y jugueteando con él entre sus dedos. Su expresión se había suavizado—. Como tendría que decolorarlo muchísimo para que el color quede uniforme y vivaz, sé que se me va a maltratar muchísimo.

—Bueno, no es algo que un mes y algo de mascarillas constantes no pueda reparar —musité, sonriendo—. Los resultados son fáciles de reparar. Lo que es difícil es mantener el mismo tono en el cabello constantemente.

—Sí, he leído sobre eso. Hay que estarlo tiñendo cada cierto tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó Sky llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

—Bueno, yo hago algo que me recomendó una amiga de mi tía que es estilista —aventuré. Ambas me miraron con curiosidad—. Mezclas una porción del tubo de tinte con tu champú habitual y ya. Así mantendrás el brillo y el color por más tiempo. A veces los champús especiales para color no funcionan de manera efectiva, por lo que suelo combinar ambas cosas.

—¿Puedo ver un mechoncito de tu cabello? —preguntó Agnes en tono educado. Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros. Se levantó y con movimientos gráciles, casi como los de una bailarina de ballet, se acercó a mis espaldas y comenzó a revisar varios mechones de mi cabello. Sentí una suerte de pequeña punzada de paranoia al sentir sus finas manos apartando los mechones para inspeccionarlos. Tenía miedo de que fuesen a hacerme alguna novatada —. ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que lo teñiste?

—Hace ya dos meses —respondí conforme ella se sentaba de vuelta en su lugar.

Casi como si fuera un tic, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a mi cabello, buscando algo extraño dejado allí o si me lo habría cortado, algo por el estilo. Agnes lo notó y se echó a reír suavemente.

—Tranquila, no somos de las que les hacen novatadas a los nuevos —musitó, sonriendo con amabilidad. Sus ojos verdes estaban suavizados con una expresión comprensiva. ¿Me habría leído la mente o era que yo era demasiado obvia en cuanto a mi nerviosismo por ser nueva?—. A nosotras nos las hicieron, por lo que no soportamos ver cuando se las hacen a otras personas.

—Sí —resopló Sky, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de piña. Luego se incorporó y señaló hacia sus espaldas con discreción—. ¿Ves a aquel grupito? Debes recordar a la rubia que se puso ridícula durante la hora de Artes.

Asentí, mirando a la chica en cuestión.

—Ámber, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno, ella —continuó, haciendo una mueca con los labios—. Mantente vigilante con ella y su séquito de taradas.

—El primer día de clases le vaciaron un recipiente con violeta de genciana encima a Sky —susurró Agnes.

Ante mi mirada de horror, Sky se echó a reír, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

—Agnes lo cuenta como si hubiera sido algo horroroso, pero la verdad es que el color no me quedaba mal. Tuve que estar todo el día con la ropa vuelta un desastre, eso es verdad, pero el cabello me quedó bonito con el color. Lástima que la ropa no, eso sí, porque perdí lo que llevaba ese día. Tuve que teñirlo de negro —replicó sin dejar de reírse—. Creo que no contaron con ese detalle al robarle los recipientes con violeta de genciana a la pobre encargada de la enfermería.

—Parecías una uva radioactiva, di la verdad. Incluso fue Ámber quien te puso ese apodo —resopló Agnes, cruzándose de brazos conforme la miraba de reojo con reproche.

Sky me guiñó un ojo conforme sacaba la lengua en un gesto burlesco.

—Bueno, bueno, sí —y ante mi mirada de desconcierto, porque no entendía por qué había tomado el apodo de _"uva radioactiva"_ con tanta soltura, Sky sonrió y continuó hablando—: Pasa que la señorita reina pija luego de vaciarme el recipiente con la violeta de genciana en plena cafetería, gritó: _"¡Bienvenida seas, uva radioactiva!"_ , y se echó a reír con su séquito de taradas. Y la gente estuvo chillándome _"Adiós, uva radioactiva"_ , durante todo el día gracias a ello.

—Y al día siguiente… —musitó Agnes.

—Sí, y al día siguiente —recordó Sky, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero ella se la devolvió al final de la semana, ¿no fue así, Sky?

Sky sonrió, visiblemente pagada de sí misma.

—Sí. Pasa que al final de la semana, en plena cafetería, Ámber quiso tirar mi bandeja al suelo mientras seguía en la fila para recibir el almuerzo. Y cuando no me dejé, me gritó: _"¿Qué te pasa, uva radioactiva? ¿Quieres otro bonito regalito de nuestra parte?"_. Así que me eché a reír y le contesté: _"¿Bromeas? ¡Siempre quise tener el cabello en colores fantasía y ustedes me ahorraron el trabajo y el dinero para hacerlo! Además, al menos la gente me recordará por mi cabello en lugar de recordarme como una niña pija estúpida que hace bromas dignas de un jardín de infantes"_ —al terminar su relato, Sky chasqueó los dedos sin dejar de sonreír—. Pan comido. No dejó de molestar, eso sí, pero dejó esa fijación que tenía conmigo.

—Eso fue inteligente —reconocí, observándola con admiración.

Sky hizo una reverencia sutil con su cabeza.

—Gracias. Pero hablando con sinceridad, lo que le hicieron a Agnes fue más malicioso. Digo, el tinte de la violeta de genciana eventualmente se caería de mi cabello, es verdad. Pero a ella le arrojaron una bola enorme de goma de mascar, con tan buena puntería y mala suerte, que se le pegó justo en la mitad del cabello a Agnes.

Ahogué una exclamación, cubriéndome la boca con las manos. Agnes sonrió con fastidio conforme arqueaba las cejas.

—Me tomó dos años volver a tener el largo que ves ahorita —replicó ésta, relamiéndose los labios—. Nunca olvidaré lo que esa estúpida me hizo. Tengo como punto principal en mi lista de _"Cosas por hacer antes de graduarme"_ , el buscar una forma de vengarme de Ámber Lambert.

—Bueno, Priya le hizo una buena el año pasado cuando esa boba intentó aplicársela también… —dijo enigmáticamente Sky.

Hubo un repentino silencio en la mesa, que hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

—¿Qué le hizo Priya a Ámber el año pasado? —pregunté con cierto resquemor.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Agnes de señalar a sus espaldas, justo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Ámber y su grupo de amigas.

—¿Ves el cabello de Ámber? —preguntó.

—Es corto y rubio, sí. ¿Por qué? —repliqué, sin entender aún.

Miré de reojo a Sky, que deslizaba su dedo índice con rapidez sobre la pantalla de su teléfono, aparentemente buscando algo. Cuando pareció encontrarlo, lo levantó para mostrarme lo que había en la pantalla y así pude ver a qué se refería Agnes con la mención del cabello de Ámber.

Había una foto de ella haciendo la típica pose de diva farandulera de _Facebook_ , con boca de pato incluida y en ropa interior, y con una exuberante melena rubia que le llegaba hasta más debajo de los senos, casi llegando a su ombligo.

—En un descuido, Priya se acercó a ella y le cortó el cabello —musitó Sky, continuando el relato de Agnes—. Le dejó un destrozo tal, que tuvo que ir el mismo día a cortarse el cabello hasta donde ves que lo tiene ahorita.

—No se sabe por qué, pero no le ha vuelto a crecer otra vez —remató Agnes, añadiéndole cierto tono de misterio, casi como si estuviera contando el final de una historia de horror.

—Y no creo que sea porque le tomó cariño al cabello corto —aventuró Sky—. La señorita Lambert, alias la _"Regina George del Sweet Amoris"_ , es demasiado amante del cabello largo como para consentir mantener esa longitud en su cabello.

—Y luego de eso, bueno, más nunca.

—O bueno, no _"más nunca"_. Aún hace chiquilladas bastante ridículas, pero se dejó de gastar bromitas tan pesadas a los recién llegados. Ahora hace cosas más sutiles.

—¿Por ejemplo? —inquirí, mirando a Ámber de reojo con algo de paranoia creciendo en mi estómago.

—Bueno, ayer cuando fui al baño durante la hora del almuerzo, las vi yendo hacia el patio con una actitud rarísima durante la hora de clases en los clubes, así que las seguí discretamente. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver que ella y su séquito de taradas restregaron varias gomas de mascar en la silla de la bicicleta de la otra chica nueva, Amy —respondió Agnes—. Imagino que fue bastante habilidosa retirándolas o algo por el estilo, puesto que hoy la vi llegando sin problemas al instituto en la misma bicicleta.

—Me pregunto si le habrán hecho algo a Castiel, porque él sí que llegó sin su motocicleta hoy —musitó Sky, pensativa.

—Quién sabe. Pero el caso es que, bueno, por suerte compartimos clases hoy, así que nos cuidaremos las espaldas mutuamente —replicó Sky, guiñándome un ojo mientras sonreía alentadoramente.

—¿Será por eso que Amy estaba tan seca hoy? —inquirí mientras volvía al tema de Ámber y la bicicleta, sintiendo algo de empatía por la otra chica.

Agnes y Sky se miraron entre ellas, con desconcierto.

—No, no creo. Ayer fue algo pesada con Iris, la pelirroja de trenzas que estaba hoy sentada con Priya, y fue algo grosera conmigo también —replicó Sky, deslizando un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Creo que ella genuinamente no quiere estar aquí o algo por el estilo —aventuró Agnes, terminando de comer—. ¿Te has fijado que no estuvo en la cafetería hoy?

Comencé a buscarla con la mirada. Tenía razón, Amy no se veía por ningún lado en aquel lugar.

—Y no creo que haya sido porque comiera como si fuera el superhéroe Flash o algo —bisbisó Sky.

—Además, ¿notaste su cara cuando soltó eso de que le gustaba asustar a la gente? Fue bastante extraño —musitó Agnes.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué pensar.

—No lo sé. No dejo de pensar en eso que acabas de decir, Agnes. Tiene una actitud un tanto curiosa, como si genuinamente no quisiera tener a nadie cerca. Quizás ella no quiera estar aquí.

—¿Te refieres a la cafetería? —preguntó Sky, mirándome con desconcierto.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, hablo del instituto en general —repentinamente, me acordé de algo que me había llamado la atención conforme hablábamos, pero que no lo había meditado por más de dos segundos entre la intriga de todo lo que ellas me contaban respecto a Ámber—. Chicas, un momento, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Agnes.

—Me pareció que mencionaron que el apellido de Ámber es Lambert, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, ese es su apellido. El mismo que Nathaniel —respondió Sky.

—¡Vaya! ¿Es familiar cercano de Nathaniel o algo?

Sky me sonrió con picardía.

—Hala, pilluela, ¿ya el primer día le hemos echado el ojo al guapo y soltero delegado de último año? —preguntó, guiñándome un ojo.

Sentí cómo todos los colores se asomaban en mi rostro, así que bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Agnes al ver mi reacción se echó a reír.

—Pues sí, son hermanos. Mellizos, de hecho. Pero no te preocupes —replicó Agnes, quien ésta vez tomó su turno para guiñarme un ojo—, él es muchísima mejor persona que la boba de su hermana.

—Sí. A Agnes le gustó él también cuando entramos al Sweet Amoris hace dos años. ¿No es así, amiga mía? —aventuró con picardía Sky, mirando de reojo a la aludida.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Agnes de sonrojarse violentamente.

—Pues sí, él me gustó precisamente por lo amable que era y porque le gusta leer. Pero luego, bueno, pasaron cosas…

—… y terminaste fijándote en alguien más, querida Agnes —finalizó Sky, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, eso mismo. Suficiente de hacerme burlas —gruñó Agnes, inflando los mofletes. El rostro le brillaba del sonrojo.

—A ver, a ver. No te fijaste en alguien precisamente feo o en un mal partido —replicó Sky, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga—. Todas concordamos en que el señorito-

—¡BASTA! —soltó Agnes, incluso más sonrojada que antes—. Sí, es un partidazo, pero es solo un amigo y ya. El pobre ha lidiado con demasiadas cosas como para que venga yo a molestarlo con semejante tontería.

Mi mirada viajó de una hacia la otra, sin saber muy bien a quién se referían. Imaginaba que se trataba de alguien de nuestro curso. No veía a la tranquila y sosegada Agnes saliendo con un chico menor que ella. Parecía más la clase de chica que se fija en chicos maduros y serios que en adolescentes gritones y sobre hormonados.

-.-

El resto del día había transcurrido de forma normal hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de ciencias. Tal y como estaba estipulado en el horario, los martes teníamos todas las tardes con cuatro horas de ciencias, entre teoría y luego la práctica de laboratorio, con una profesora llamada Delanay Nadege, una mujer que, según lo que me habían contado Agnes y Sky, era una mujer bastante severa y que siempre se encontraba de mal humor. Cosa que pude comprobar a la perfección cuando todos comenzaron a agruparse en parejas, yo procuré quedarme sentada en la misma mesa de Sky y Agnes; y ella, a gritos, me envió a la única mesa en la cual faltaba una persona: La mesa donde se encontraba Amy, completamente sola.

—Creo que ésta vez se invirtieron los papeles —musité, riendo nerviosamente en un intento por resultar amigable.

Amy alzó la mirada de forma abrupta, visiblemente sobresaltada. Tenía una expresión de desconcierto, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

Solo atiné a encogerme de hombros y a señalarle la silla contigua a la suya.

—Que si puedo sentarme aquí contigo.

Amy arqueó una ceja, como si todavía siguiera sin dar crédito a nada. A nuestro alrededor, había un suave barullo conforme la gente se acomodaba en sus puestos y comenzaba a sacar las guías de laboratorio.

—¿Por qué querrías sentarte aquí? —soltó ella, mirándome con recelo.

—Porque es el único asiento que puedo ocupar. Todos están agrupados en parejas, Amy —respondí.

Amy se levantó abruptamente y comenzó a pasear su mirada por todo el salón. Su boca se abrió en una expresión a medias entre la angustia y el fastidio. Al parecer no se había esperado que aquella clase también fuese en parejas.

—Maldición, ¿es que en éste instituto todas las malditas clases son grupales o algo? No me jodas —gruñó entre dientes, sentándose de nueva cuenta y haciéndome un gesto con su mano para invitarme a sentarme a su lado.

—Eso creo —repliqué, intentando mantener una distancia bastante prudencial entre su silla y la mía.

Amy ahogó un gemido de frustración y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Su cabellera se desperdigó a su alrededor como si fuera una especie de manta cubriéndola.

—Odio mi vida, maldita sea —replicó ella ahogadamente.

Ahogué una risita entre dientes, mirando a Amy de reojo mientras me cubría la boca para no reír más alto. Con todo el cabello sobre su cara, Amy lucía como una suerte de gemela perdida de la niña de _"El Aro"_.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes? —masculló Amy. Pude notar cómo me observaba entre las rendijas creadas por su propio cabello.

—Te vas a ofender, así que no puedo decírtelo —repliqué, aguantándome más la risa. ¿Por qué demonios aquello me hacía tanta gracia?

—Dímelo o me voy a dedicar a joderte durante la clase.

Me mordí los labios y me alejé un poco de ella. Lo menos que quería era que Amy terminase profesándome más desagrado del que parecía profesarle a todo el mundo a nivel general.

—Es que así con el cabello sobre tu cara te pareces a Samara Morgan, la niña de _"El Aro"_ —bisbisé, mirándola con cierta timidez.

Amy se incorporó. Tenía una especie de sonrisa a medias en su rostro y una ceja arqueada.

—¿Por qué me ofendería eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pensé que eso podría ofenderte.

—Joder, me parezco a la niña de _"El Aro"_. ¿Qué mejor cumplido que ese? Es decir, ¡doy miedo! Eso es la hostia —replicó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Bueno, me alegra que lo tomes como un cumplido —musité, sonriendo—. Aunque no entiendo por qué insistes con eso de que te gusta dar miedo.

Pocos segundos fueron los que bastaron para que la sonrisa de Amy se borrara y la expresión de fastidio volviera a su rostro. Resopló, girándose de vuelta y colocándose la bata de laboratorio.

—Prefiero que me teman. Odio caerle bien a la gente —respondió lacónicamente, casi como si lo dijera más para sí misma que para responderme a mí.

No supe qué decir. Con cada momento que interactuaba más con Amy, más desconcertante me resultaba, y la teoría que había aventurado durante la conversación con Agnes y Sky cobraba fuerza. Como si hubiera sido una suerte de germen en crecimiento, la curiosidad por las circunstancias que habían llevado a Amy a mudarse desde Estados Unidos a Francia para terminar la secundaria, solo se acrecentó muchísimo más.

-.-

La clase de Ciencias de aquel día había consistido en un larguísimo examen diagnóstico, todo organizado por la señora Delanay con la firme intención de saber cómo habían regresado mis compañeros de las vacaciones, y así mismo saber en qué estado habíamos ingresado Amy y yo. Debía reconocer que había cosas que no conocía debido a la notable diferencia entre las áreas y los temarios que se enseñaban en cada respectiva materia tanto en mi antiguo colegio en Argentina como en éste en Francia. Descubrí que había cosas que sí me habían enseñado antes, que a mis compañeros aún no se les enseñaba, como algunas cosas de las cuales no tenía ni la remota idea.

Curiosamente, en el caso de Amy fue completamente todo lo contrario. Venía relativamente bien ubicada de su anterior secundaria en Estados Unidos, pero había sido completamente franca con la profesora al decirle que había muchas cosas de las cuales no se acordaba ya que las Ciencias no eran algo que le apasionasen como tal, admitiendo incluso que era terriblemente desastrosa en cuanto a las prácticas de laboratorio. Insistió, eso sí, en que de entre todas las áreas que ella enseñaba, se le daba mejor la Biología y la Anatomía que la Química; cosa que solo me hizo sentir una pizca de gracia. Por alguna razón me había imaginado a ésta chica como alguna suerte de pirómana que podía ser capaz de sentir gusto y agrado ante la idea de volar en pedazos un salón entero a base de químicos inestables, y cuando ésta se sentó a mi lado, completamente enfurruñada ante la sugerencia de la señora Delanay de tomar tutorías para el área de Química, no pude evitar verla con algo de simpatía. Personalmente yo tampoco era fanática de las tutorías, pero sabía que en el tema de Ciencias necesitaría unas cuantas e incluso la señora Delanay se había ofrecido a ayudarnos a las dos luego de las clases a partir de la siguiente semana, y el ver a mi compañera de mesón en las mismas que yo, me había hecho sentir algo de camaradería. No entendía por qué, sinceramente, pero quizás era porque tenía el cerebro vuelto un caos luego de aquel día.

Cuando la campana sonó, marcando el final de las clases de aquel día, no pude evitar bostezar con algo de cansancio. La luz crepuscular del sol se filtraba por los ventanales del laboratorio, dándole cierto aire otoñal al ambiente, y pude sentir cómo una chispa de emoción por la llegada de la nueva estación se colaba dentro de mí.

—Hasta que al fin se acabó el día —escuché que Amy gruñía, acompañándolo de un amplio y sonoro bostezo.

—Vaya, entonces yo no soy la única agotada —respondí, sonriendo de cansancio.

—Cualquier cosa que implique salir de mi casa para rodearme de gente es algo que me resulta agotador —rezongó mi compañera mientras arrojaba todos sus útiles en su mochila—. Si pudiera estudiar a distancia, lo haría.

—Bueno, hasta ahora éste sitio no ha resultado tan malo. No te fue particularmente mal durante la clase de Artes —repliqué, sin dejar de sonreír—. Suena a que vas a ser una de las mejores de la clase en esa materia.

Amy arqueó una ceja, visiblemente desconcertada.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? No hace que mitigue mis ganas de salir corriendo a casa y nunca salir de allí.

—Bueno, apenas llevas dos días de clases. De seguro tu opinión puede cambiar —dije, intentando insuflarle algo de positividad como solía hacer mi tía Agatha conmigo.

Amy se echó a reír, de forma notoriamente falsa. No pude evitar encogerme de hombros.

— _Try me_ —dijo, sonriendo de forma burlona—. ¿Sabes qué significa eso en inglés?

— _Pruébame_ —le respondí en francés—. Sinceramente Amy, no comprendo por qué estás tan renuente. Es decir, entiendo que obviamente no hayas querido mudarte, porque yo estoy en la misma posición que tú. Pero, no lo sé, podríamos intentar ver las cosas desde un lado más positivo.

—Ah, tú eres de esas que cree en el pensamiento positivo. Dime, ¿también lees a Coelho y cosas como _"El secreto"_? —replicó, sonriendo con sorna.

Casi sentí que se me encendían las mejillas.

—¡No! ¡Lo digo porque si vamos a ser compañeras de clases, de mesón y de tutorías con la señora Delanay, me gustaría llevar las cosas de buena manera!

—Mientras no insistas en esa burrada de compañerismo, pensamiento positivo y todas esas tonterías; no te molestaré —replicó, mirándome de forma hostil—. Que lo sepas desde ya: No me agradas, así como tampoco me agrada nadie de la marea de gente con los que vamos a estar obligadas a interactuar. Y si tengo que hacer gamberradas para ganarme a pulso tu odio y el del resto, lo haré. ¿Entiendes?

Aquello me había dejado perpleja. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a ésta chica? En mi vida había conocido a alguien tan hostil y agresiva, sin necesidad de recurrir a ataques directos, y sin que hubiera un motivo previo. No entendía por qué Amy parecía disfrutar de ser hostil… solo porque sí.

—De acuerdo, Amy —respondí con suavidad—. Como quieras.

—Fantástico —respondió, sonriendo de forma sarcástica. Luego se levantó, mochila en mano, y se fue con el paso presuroso hacia el pasillo afuera del salón.

Me hundí en el asiento, sin saber cómo calificar aquel día. Suspiré, sintiéndome decaída. ¿Podía pasar algo peor?

Sin tener ganas de averiguarlo, metí a las prisas todas mis cosas en el bolso y me levanté. Había visto a Agnes y a Sky marcharse antes, por lo que asumí que se habrían olvidado de mí y que no tendría que despedirme de nadie antes de ir a casa; así que me coloqué los audífonos con música de of Verona a todo volumen y me encaminé hacia la salida. Había un impresionante barullo en los pasillos, y aun si el volumen de la música evitaba que escuchara los griteríos y el escándalo de los estudiantes que estaban también saliendo de las aulas, tuve que ir con especial cuidado para no tropezar con nadie. No veía ninguna cara conocida en la distancia, por lo que asumí que quizás todos mis compañeros se habían ido ya. Quería aprovechar de ver el número de mi casillero y saber en qué parte estaba ubicado, pero mis ánimos estaban más allá del suelo y solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación con algo de _Netflix_. Quizás podía pasar por el bazar que estaba a una cuadra de mi casa y comprar algo de comida rápida congelada, puesto que no tenía ganas de cocinar y tenía bastantes antojos de comer algo del McDonald's, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba el más cercano y hacía rato que mi teléfono se había quedado sin batería. Y mis padres llegarían tarde en la noche, según lo que me habían comentado el día anterior, ya que mi madre tenía turnos cambiantes y mi papá a veces se quedaba hasta tarde en su oficina.

Era la primera vez que iba a llegar a una casa completamente sola y a oscuras, considerando que mi tía Agatha trabajaba mayormente desde su casa, en marketing por redes sociales, cuando no estaba tomando citas en su trabajo de maquilladora o fotógrafa; por lo que casi siempre era ella quien me recibía al llegar a casa, por lo general con alguna invitación a comer o algo de comida comprada en algún restaurante o local de comida rápida ya que no solía tener mucho tiempo para cocinar. Sería Pammy quien me recibiría, y si bien eso no era algo malo ya que la perrita se hacía de querer, no hacía que me sintiera menos sola. Solo esperaba no transmitirle mi estado de ánimo a mi tía Agatha cuando hablase conmigo por _Skype_ o por _Whatsapp_ al llegar a casa.

Para cuando llegué a la entrada del instituto, todavía los alumnos seguían saliendo a tropel, pero ya había muchos menos que cuando había salido. Casi me reproché el haber andado tan distraída como para ir con tanta lentitud y de paso dejando que mi estado de ánimo fuera decayendo un poco más. Me forcé a sonreír y a pensar como solía pensar mi tía Agatha: _Todo iba a mejorar_.

Pero todos mis pensamientos se quedaron en blanco cuando, en cuanto puse un pie afuera del instituto, una corriente de agua me cayó encima, bañándome de pies a cabeza. Ahogué un grito, dejando escapar un jadeo en el proceso. El olor a sanitarios me llegó casi al instante, provocándome algo de náuseas y una creciente sensación de malestar y mareo. Alcé la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el agua resbalaba por todo mi rostro, y me topé con la sonrisa de superioridad de Ámber dos pisos más arriba, acompañada de sus dos amigas, quienes sostenían cada una un balde donde antes había estado el agua que me había caído encima.

—¡Bienvenida seas, Olorín! —vociferó Ámber, estallando en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que sus amigas.

Se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral. El mundo parecía haberse congelado a mi alrededor, y para cuando quise creer por un momento que aquello no estaba sucediendo, unas nuevas risas retumbaron en mis oídos; pero ésta vez no venían de los pisos superiores sino del patio. Quise reaccionar como Sky había contado que ella había reaccionado, pero mi mente se había quedado en blanco. Solo atiné a cubrirme los labios, conforme sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de abundantes y copiosas lágrimas, para no dejar escapar los sollozos que pugnaban por escapar de mi garganta.

Y a correr, también atiné a correr.

-.-

Me había costado horrores remover el olor a inodoro de la ropa que había llevado aquel día. No, corrijo, directamente no había podido removerlo del todo. A la quinta vez que volví a meter la ropa a la secadora para ver si había tenido algo de suerte, desistí de aquella labor, dando por perdido todo el conjunto que había usado, a excepción del bolso. Era pura suerte que el semi cuero que ostentaba el bolso por todos lados era la clase de material a la que el agua le resbalaba y no se le adherían olores de ninguna clase, por lo que una rápida restregada con agua y bastante jabón había bastado para retirarle cada rastro de mal olor. El cabello todavía me chorreaba agua, envuelto en una toalla, luego de haberme dado el tercer baño por aquella noche; y la piel me ardía de tanto restregar con el guante áspero que solía usar para bañarme. Pero nada me dolía tanto como los ojos por aguantar las lágrimas, y la garganta por no haberme permitido a mí misma romper a llorar, ni siquiera luego de haber llegado a casa.

Casi sentía que tenía que darle gracias a alguna entidad divina, por el mero hecho de que aquella noche no iba a tener compañía de ninguna clase puesto que mi madre iba a estar de guardia aquella noche y mi padre saldría tarde de su oficina, por lo que me había avisado un par de horas antes que no lo esperara despierta.

Aquella noche solo atiné a apagar el teléfono, sin ánimos de hablarle a nadie ni ver a nadie en ninguna red social, y a dormir una noche sin sueños.

-.-

El día siguiente fue mejor. Y peor.

Para empezar, el ser recibida por una mayoría de personas que se cubrían las bocas y las narices cuando yo pasaba cerca de ellos debido a la novatada que me habían hecho Ámber y compañía el día anterior, era algo que nunca había experimentado a mis cortos diecisiete años. Habría pensado que en aquel instituto, considerando que me encontraba en un país completamente diferente, las cosas iban a desarrollarse de una manera mucho menos angustiante; pero aparentemente no era así.

Luego habían sido los cuchicheos y las risitas al entrar a la clase de Psicología a primera hora. Sentarme de última no había valido para nada, puesto que constantemente me sentía observada. Era peor que tener un súbito ataque de agorafobia en un espacio abierto, puesto que no había podido ni siquiera concentrarme en clases. Una ínfima parte de mi cerebro me había insistido para acercarme a Sky y Agnes, pero el resto solo quería permanecer lejos de todo y de todos hasta nuevo aviso. Había requerido toda mi fuerza de voluntad el permanecer impasible, con el cerebro en blanco, durante las clases; y no quería saber hasta dónde podía forzarme sin colapsar.

Fue Amy quien, durante la hora del almuerzo, apareció misteriosamente en el baño, abriendo todos los cubículos de sopetón hasta pillarme en el último de ellos, y me sorprendió por completo conforme comía un sándwich con muchísima lentitud; hasta el punto en que lo había soltado por puro susto.

—Hala —musitó, mirando inexpresiva el medio sándwich en el suelo—. Lo siento.

—Fantástico —repliqué. Tenía la boca pastosa a pesar de haber estado comiendo, quizás por la lentitud con la que había estado comiendo o lo mal que me sentía aquel día—. Bueno, no creo que se pueda arruinar más mi día luego de esto.

—No vengas tú con esas —gruñó—. Párate, te invito a comer algo afuera.

Alcé la cabeza, desconcertada. Amy solo atinó a arquear una ceja y a cruzarse de brazos.

—No serás sorda ahora, ¿o sí? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Al ver que yo no me levantaba, puesto que no sabía qué pensar, se agachó a recoger el sándwich para luego envolverlo en abundante papel toilette—. Esto podremos dárselo a algún perrito callejero, no tiene muchos segundos en el suelo, así que el diablo no ha tenido tiempo de chuparlo.

—¿Qué? —musité, sin entender.

Amy solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco y a encaminarse hacia la puerta del baño, solo para girarse y mirarme con desdén.

—¿Vienes o no? —

—¿Por qué? —atiné a preguntar.

Y volviendo a arquear una ceja y cruzarse de brazos, Amy se giró en dirección al baño nuevamente, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué viniste hasta acá? —inquirí, sintiendo la garganta rasposa.

—Sabía que te encontraría acá —replicó, sin cambiar de expresión ni de posición—. El baño es el mejor refugio para los que no quieren estar cerca de nadie. Además, asumí que si no estabas en los vestuarios, estarías aquí. El patio no es precisamente grande, y ubicar tu jodida melena roja me costó un poco por el instituto.

—Ya… —musité, levantándome con algo de dificultad. Todavía no comprendía qué la había llevado a buscarme en el baño. Es más, ni siquiera comprendía el punto, ¿de verdad me había estado buscando por todo el instituto?—. ¿Pero por qué me estuviste buscando por todo el instituto?

—Supuse que necesitarías algo de apoyo luego de la pendejada de Ámber de ayer —replicó.

—Sí pero, no lo sé, no esperaba que luego de lo que me dijiste ayer, fueras tú precisamente quien se acercaría a mí después de todo.

Amy se quedó en silencio por una ínfima fracción de segundos, como meditando lo que debía responder.

—No lo sé, me hizo sentir bastante mal lo que pasó ayer. Después de todo, Ámber tampoco fue tan plasta conmigo en la novatada que me hizo. Varias gomas de mascar pegadas en el asiento de mi bicicleta no se comparan a la tontería de los baldes y el agua de los inodoros —y encogiéndose de hombros añadió—: Además, no sé, igual y me gano regalos del mismísimo Santa Claus en Navidad si me porto bien contigo. Así que todos ganamos.

—Sigo sin entender —bisbisé.

Amy soltó una risita, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No busco que lo hagas, solo que muevas tu redondo trasero y me acompañes a almorzar fuera de éste infierno, antes de que se terminen las horas libres y tengamos que entrar a clase de Matemáticas —y usando un tono más autoritario que el anterior, volvió a preguntar—: ¿Vienes o no?

Sintiendo una chispita de buen ánimo, la primera en bastantes horas (por no decir _un día_ ), asentí y la seguí.

-.-

En el equipo de sonido del café sonaba _"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_ , de Artic Monkeys; y yo me hundía por enésima vez en el _puff_ de color café claro que hacía las veces de asiento, junto a todos los _puffs_ de la zona donde Amy y yo habíamos ido a sentarnos. Por alguna extraña razón, Amy me había conducido, sin mediar ni una palabra desde que habíamos salido del instituto, hasta aquella zona del café, bien apartados de las mesas afuera del local. Y no fue sino hasta que uno de los meseros nos trajo el menú, que finalmente ella se decidió a hablar.

—Pide lo que quieras, a excepción de cosas con alcohol —musitó, con la vista fija en el coqueto menú beige que cada una sostenía.

—No pensaba hacerlo. No me gusta el alcohol —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Amy sonrió, sin mirarme, mordiéndose distraídamente los labios.

—Fantástico. Ahora puedo decir con sinceridad que me caes mejor —musitó, sin dejar de sonreír—. No soporto a la gente que bebe alcohol.

—Ah, ¿eres abstemia? —pregunté, sintiendo una chispa de interés. Era la primera persona contemporánea a mí que escuchaba decir que no soportaba a la gente que bebía alcohol.

—No precisamente. Me gusta beber a solas y en casa. O en celebraciones especiales —replicó.

—Oh, entiendo, entiendo. O sea, eres bebedora responsable. No bebes por beber.

—Podría decirse —respondió lacónicamente. Y dirigiéndose al mesero, añadió—: ¿Tienen el pastel horneado de queso crema con jamón, pollo y champiñones?

El chico, un muchacho de alborotado cabello teñido de verde y que se veía ligeramente mayor que nosotras, asintió y respondió afirmativamente.

—Genial. Quiero dos de esos porque me muero de hambre, y un vaso grande de ponche de frutas sin alcohol.

—De todos modos tendría que ver tu identificación antes de venderte el que tiene alcohol —replicó el chico, sonriéndole con picardía. Cosa ante la cual Amy enarboló el que parecía ser su gesto más característico: Arquear una ceja.

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo? —replicó.

El chico se encogió de hombros, visiblemente sorprendido por la respuesta de mi acompañante.

—Pues, lucís como chicas de instituto, por eso lo digo —bisbisó.

Amy solo atinó a ahogar una risita.

—Bueno, eres la primera persona que me dice algo bonito desde que llegué a éste país. Hasta ahora me han dicho todas las variantes de sinónimos para el término de _"señora"_ , porque aparentemente parezco una anciana.

Ésta vez fue el turno del chico para ahogar una risita conforme anotaba el pedido de ella.

—Bueno, yo lidio con eso a diario, así que puedo ponerme en tus zapatos —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, chica?

—Oh-oh —tartamudeé, sin saber qué decir—. Pues a mí hasta ahora no me han dicho nada, es decir solo he estado en mi casa, así que no he salido por ahí.

Amy se cubrió la boca para evitar romper a reír y el chico me miró, con una expresión que parecía ser una mezcla entre confusión y diversión.

—Me refería a qué ibas a ordenar —replicó.

Casi deseé que la tierra me tragase.

—Ah… —musité, encogiéndome detrás del menú conforme sentía que mi cara se volvía un tomate brillante—. ¿Puedes traerme la hamburguesa de pollo y un Sprite, por favor?

—Enseguida —respondió el muchacho, sonriendo de diversión y llevándose nuestros menús conforme se dirigía hacia la parte posterior del café, donde seguramente estaría la cocina.

No me atrevía a levantar la cara, a pesar de sentir la mirada de Amy clavada sobre mí. En el momento en que decidí subir ligeramente la mirada, me topé con mi acompañante, sonriendo y con una expresión ligeramente burlona grabada en su rostro, con una de sus manos sirviendo de reposo para una de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? ¿Demasiado embarazoso lo que acaba de pasar? —dije, casi retadoramente, inflando los mofletes.

Ella asintió ligeramente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Solo espero que el chico ignore eso si la cosa pasa a ser ligoteo, ya sabes.

—Apostaría más por eso en tu caso, no en el mío —repliqué, sintiendo algo más de ánimo para levantar más la cabeza.

Amy estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—Ya, claro. Y luego huirá despavorido al ver mis dibujos —soltó, sonriendo ésta vez con obvia malicia.

—Ah cierto, olvidé tu empeño por asustar a Raimundo y todo el mundo —respondí, sonriendo ligeramente.

Amy chasqueó la lengua, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Esa es mi meta en la vida, no lo olvides.

—No creo poder olvidarla, aun si sigo sin entenderla del todo —musité, encogiéndome de hombros.

Y negando con la cabeza conforme ponía los ojos en blanco de nueva cuenta, pero sin el desdén que había tenido desde que se había acercado aquel día, añadió:

—Esa es la idea, Emily, esa es la idea.

-.-

Durante aquella fracción de la tarde, había descubierto que mi acompañante podía ser simpática cuando quería. A pesar de que mantenía las respuestas sarcásticas y ligeramente burlonas, era muchísimo más tratable de lo que se había mostrado el día anterior, e incluso si era algo manca a la hora de sacar temas de conversación (pero esto parecía porque directamente le costaba poder hablar libremente, sin que hubiera burlas o sarcasmo de por medio, o incluso sin hacer alguno de sus comentarios ligeramente negros), aquellas dos horas habían transcurridos de forma casi animada. Incluso cuando por alguna misteriosa razón decidió que quería hacer un viaje rápido al bazar que quedaba a unas calles de donde yo vivía, había mantenido ese aire más relajado que había tenido desde que habíamos llegado al café donde habíamos almorzado.

—¿Pintas o algo por el estilo? —inquirí, conforme ambas nos movíamos entre los anaqueles repleto de pinturas para tela y sobres con colorante en la zona de _"Insumos para el hogar"_ y ella iba depositando varios frascos de pinturas y sobres de distintos colores.

—¿Qué pasó con tu ropa, la de ayer? —preguntó, evadiendo por completo mi pregunta. Me quedé estática, sin saber a qué venía aquello.

—Pues he estado pensando en tirarla. No hay manera de quitarle ese aroma a sanitarios —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Nah, no harás eso. Remoja eso con agua, bastante jabón y cloro durante toda la noche y verás que mañana amanece sin el olor. Luego lávala de forma normal y ya resolveremos el asunto de los estragos que cause el cloro —respondió, casi de forma autoritaria, haciendo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia a lo que yo había dicho—. ¿Te gustan los estampados?

—Eh… sí. ¿Pero a qué viene todo eso?

—¿Quieres recuperar tu ropa? La de ayer —preguntó, ignorándome de nueva cuenta.

—Pues sí. Pero eso no responde a mis dos preguntas —musité, impacientándome cada vez más—. ¿Estás acostumbrada a ser tan mandona?

Amy sonrió conforme estrechaba sus ojos en una mueca maliciosa. Casi di gracias por que no se había ofendido con mi comentario.

—No voy a negar lo innegable —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros sin cambiar su expresión—. Pero sería bueno que tú no hicieras tantas preguntas tampoco.

—Es que no entiendo por qué las preguntas o la invitación a almorzar. O por qué los datos para recuperar mi ropa. Es decir, pensé que te caía mal.

—Todo el mundo me cae mal, solo que hay unos cuantos que me caen menos mal que otros.

—¿Debo suponer que entonces he entrado en el lote de los que te caen menos mal?

Si antes creía que su sonrisa no podía ensancharse más, estaba equivocada.

—Podría decirse —y suavizando ligeramente su expresión, añadió—: En realidad ya te lo dije, no me parece que sea mi mala actitud lo que más vendría bien ahora. Igual y quizás tienes razón y no nos vendría mal algo de compañerismo, siendo un par de nuevas desadaptadas y desubicadas en un país completamente extraño.

No comprendía nada. ¿Me estaba sugiriendo que fuésemos amigas o algo por el estilo?

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que seamos amigas? —pregunté, haciendo público mi anterior pensamiento. Ella se encogió de hombros conforme se encaminaba hacia la caja para pagar.

—Tú lo pusiste en palabras más claras que el agua, no yo. Ahí tienes la respuesta.

Y haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera, sonriendo ésta vez sin muchos ápices de burla o sarcasmo en su expresión, Amy pagó todo lo que había metido en la pequeña y coqueta cestita verde de la compra, cortesía del bazar; y juntas emprendimos el corto viaje de vuelta al instituto.

-.-.-.-

—¡Hola nena! —saludó mi madre, llegando aquella noche a casa en compañía de mi padre, quien había pasado buscándola. Se veía bastante ojerosa y cansada, pero aun así una amplia sonrisa adornó su cara cuando me vio, al igual que mi padre (quien había llegado calmando a la inquieta Pammy, que había estallado en ladridos alegres al verlos a ambos)—. Disculpa que no estuviésemos aquí éstos dos días, a pesar de que tu padre sí lo estuvo, pero imagino que llegaría luego de que tú estuvieses dormida.

—¿Cómo te fue éstos dos días? —preguntó mi padre, acercándose para darme un apretado abrazo y depositar un beso en mi frente—. ¿Te trataron bien el primer día?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo. Mis padres me miraron, con obvia preocupación, dejando sus respectivos equipajes del trabajo en los sofás casi que de sopetón, solo para acercarse de nueva cuenta hacia donde yo me encontraba sentada, cenando pizza recalentada delante del televisor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Podría decirse —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros—. Pero estoy bien.

—¿Segura? ¿Hiciste amigos? —inquirió mi madre, visiblemente preocupada.

Pensé en Amy, y en Nathaniel que había acudido al final del día, pidiéndome disculpas en nombre de su hermana (con un exuberante pastelillo de chocolate, cortesía de la cafetería), en compañía de Sky y Agnes, quienes me habían estado buscando por todo el instituto durante el día para preguntarme cómo me encontraba. Incluso si ella se había retirado sin decir ni media palabra, despidiéndose con una palmada amistosa en mi espalda, no había podido evitar sentirme no menos que animada luego de un día tan espantoso como el anterior.

Así que asentí.

—Podría decirse —repetí mi respuesta, sonriendo ésta vez.

* * *

 _¡Carajo, cómo me costó terminar éste capítulo! Reconozco que no tengo nada de creatividad para los apodos hacia gente acosada/bulleada, puesto que yo más bien estuve del otro lado y los apodos que me ponían no eran especialmente creativos, so. No tengo alma de bully, tristemente; a pesar de que Amy y yo compartimos una personalidad en común._

 _En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, bla, bla, bla, botón azul que ya no es azul, bla, bla, bla. Eso. Ustedes saben qué hacer. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

 _Bye~._

* * *

 _ **Mag C.**_


	4. Track III: Friedberg

**Nota:** Se supone que yo debería estar justo ahora actualizando mi otro fic, el de Harry Potter, pero gracias a un montón de cosas que me han pasado últimamente y el desánimo que tengo a nivel general por la situación en mi país, tengo más inspiración para éste fic que para el otro. En fin.

Ah y paso de poner disclaimers en cada capítulo. O sea, ya todos sabemos lo propio, por amor a Satanás, Circe, o a quienes vosotros queráis.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Rating M. Punto. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

Oh, y éste capítulo está dedicado a la hermosa señorita Victoria. Espero que te enternezcas tanto con las menciones y apariciones de Odile en éste capítulo, tanto como yo me enternecí mientras lo escribía. *inserte corazoncitos aquí*

 **Música:**

 _Crystal Castles – Intimate (Crim3s Remix)_

 _Specimen – Hex_

 _Disasterpeace – Jay_

 _Disasterpeace – Pool_

 _Disasterpeace – Relay_

 _The Parlor Mob – Everything you're breathing for_

 _Amarante – Haunted Song_

 _Fall Out Boy – America's Suitehearts_

* * *

 _"_ _El que ha naufragado, tiembla incluso ante las olas más tranquilas."_

 _(Ovidio)_

* * *

 **Track III:**

 **Friedberg**

 **(Amy)**

 **-.-**

— _Murdoc is god, Murdoc is god, Murdoc is god._

Seguramente me veía como una especie de enferma mental tarareando esa canción a todo lo que me daba la voz, mientras manejaba lentamente mi bicicleta por la redoma que estaba a un par de calles del instituto. La gruesa coleta en la que llevaba amarrado al amasijo desastroso que era mi cabello, me golpeaba una y otra vez en la espalda. Era temprano, por lo que el aire fresco de la mañana me daba de lleno en la cara, enfriándome tenuemente la piel y obligándome a despertarme de un todo.

Generalmente para un insomne son engorrosas las mañanas. Ya el no dormir es suficiente castigo y suplicio como para que se le añadan también las mañanas de los lunes, considerando que ya de por sí los lunes son una completa mierda. Pero no voy a quejarme, ¿de qué me serviría quejarme? No es como si fueran a quitar los lunes, y si lo hicieran, los martes serían igual de molestos.

Llevaba tres semanas en aquella colorida, simpática y fastidiosa villa; y como era obvio, todavía no terminaba de adaptarme. Extrañaba la ciudad _gris_ , por decirlo de cierta forma, que era Los Ángeles. Generalmente cuando vivía allá, sola como es de suponer, siempre encontraba cosas que hacer. Y si no las encontraba, igual el estar en el apartamento no me resultaba… incómodo.

Saliéndome de mi tono sarcástico usual, no entendía por qué estar en aquel apartamento me oprimía tanto. No escuchar los usuales ruidos de la ciudad durante las noches, toparme con gente que me saludaba en lugar de ignorarme como generalmente pasaba en mi antiguo hogar… y una mezcla de más cosas que justo ahora no recuerdo pero que no tengo ningunas ganas de recordar. Maldición, a veces incluso me provocaba más usar las escaleras de emergencia que estaban afuera del edificio y a las cuales se puede acceder a través de las ventanas ubicadas en las habitaciones de cada apartamento, si es que con eso podía evitar toparme a la menor cantidad de gente posible. Pero quizás, eso hubiera hecho que los vigilantes del edificio me tomasen por una loca y luego tuviese a un montón de gente fastidiosa del condominio depositando quejas en mi puerta sobre una loca vestida como espantapájaros, usando las escaleras de emergencia en lugar de usar las normales como todo el mundo. Gracias a lo que sea a lo que deba agradecerle, el maldito ascensor seguía sin funcionar, porque no me veía teniendo que montarle una suerte de intensa cacería para poder tomarlo sin toparme a nadie allí.

Lo bueno es que al menos en el instituto había logrado mi cometido de pasar relativamente desapercibida. Podía mimetizarme entre los pasillos sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia. Y aunque resultaba un tanto incómodo considerando cómo eran los días en Los Ángeles cuando tenía a mis pocos amigos y antes de que empezara ese maldito caos con las mudanzas; era un tanto liberador estar allí sin que a éstas alturas de Septiembre, fuera de Emily, nadie se hubiese aprendido mi nombre aún. Sin embargo, el silencio constante fuera de las aulas de clase era opresivo. Y yo aún no me sentía en una confianza tal como para estar deambulando con Emily por ahí, visitarla o dejar que ella me visitase.

Me sentía agradecida, eso sí, porque la chavala era paciente, y sabía a la perfección lo repelente que yo podía ser. Pero me sentía incapaz de dejarla solita a sus anchas, así que debía reconocer que en aquellas tres semanas le había bajado un poco a mi nivel de acidez. Por supuesto, solo estando con ella. Literal, era demasiado dulce y tímida como para portarme mal con ella. Más considerando que en esas tres semanas, Ámber y su séquito no habían dejado de joderla durante espacios prolongados de tiempo, por lo que ella todos los días llevaba dinero en su bolso para almorzar conmigo afuera del instituto y pasar la menor cantidad posible de tiempo allí durante los ratos libres. Sabía a la perfección que ella y las otras dos chicas con las que yo había entablado aquel encontronazo en mi primer día de clases, se llevaban bastante bien; cosa que en lo personal no me molestaba. Mejor así, porque eventualmente podría desenvolverse con más seguridad en aquel sitio, cosa que se notaba que le hacía muchísima falta. Me recordaba muchísimo a mí antes de, bueno, antes de empezar con todo ese desastre de sucesivas mudanzas que me habían llevado hasta Francia.

Entonces, que ya me estaba poniendo a divagar, ese lunes había decidido hacerme la idiota en el instituto, mentir con que iba al baño y largarme luego de firmar la asistencia. Solo teníamos clases de Historia y de Geografía ese día, puesto que el señor Farrés debía retirarse luego de las mismas y no podría darnos clases en el club de Literatura por la tarde, así que se me resultaría fácil escaparme de clases. Estaba resuelta a pasear más por la villa y buscar alguna especie de lugar interesante que me permitiera practicar a mis anchas mi _hobby_ y obsesión particular: La exploración urbana. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía a tomar fotos de cosas que me resultasen interesantes, y comenzaba a irritarme de estar cayendo en la monotonía exagerada que parecía desplazarse con aire lento y pesado, como una suerte de masa amorfa, en mi vida. No había otra cosa que yo detestase más que el tener DEMASIADO tiempo libre y nada en qué ocuparlo.

Además, me hacía algo de ilusión mostrarle nuevas fotografías al profesor de Artes Plásticas.

-.-

Así pues, ahí estaba. Dando vueltas por la biblioteca, con la correa de Odile enganchada a mi mano derecha y deambulando entre los archivos locales, había descubierto que a casi una hora de distancia de la villa había lo que en un principio había intentado ser el epítome de una gigantesca y moderna torre comercial (en la época de la primera década del dos mil), creada y erigida para resultarle un, y cito: _"lugar de esparcimiento"_ , a los habitantes de la villa; así como un hotel bastante lujoso a todos los viajeros por motivos de negocios. ¿El problema? Muy fácil: El sitio había sido TAN grande y, aún si estaba a una corta distancia de la villa, la gente de aquel lugar era tan… ¿rutinaria? ¿Aburrida? No sabía cómo decirlo; pero el caso es que la gente seguía pasando el tiempo en el pequeño centro comercial que estaba justo en la zona este de la villa en lugar de ir hasta la inmensa torre comercial a las afueras. ¿Había cosas más modernas? Efectivamente. ¿Era mucho más grande y con más tiendas y locales? Puedes apostar a que sí. Pero aquella villa, constituida esencialmente por gente adulta y gente que podría calificarse de _"bohemia"_ , prefería pasar su tiempo en el pequeño centro comercial o, en otras instancias, tomar un tren a París si querían ir en busca de _"emociones fuertes"_. Y la escasa población juvenil no había sido suficiente para mantener a flote un lugar que, a todas luces por las fotografías que había visto de los locales, debía cobrar una barbaridad por alquiler y todas esas cosas.

Es decir, mientras yo me embargaba en un viajecito que me dejaría, posiblemente, las piernas bastante entumecidas y a Odile con un hormigueo en su pequeño rabito por estar tanto tiempo sentada en la cestita de mi bicicleta (porque no voy a ningún lado sin mi pequeña perrita, excepto a clases); con el recuerdo fresco de las fotografías algo difusas y en colores opacos que había logrado fotocopiar a color del lugar, no dejaba de pensar en lo fabuloso que se veía el lugar. Según los planos arquitectónicos y las anotaciones de los diseñadores y arquitectos, el edificio pretendía ser _"la torre comercial más alta de toda Francia"_. Se habían llevado el mérito, sí, pero la torre no se había logrado sustentar, y el gobierno de aquel entonces había decidido cerrar de forma casi arbitraria el lugar, sin siquiera desocupar las tiendas.

Yo sabía qué significaba aquello. Si mi mente y mi imaginación trabajaban lo suficiente, esperaba encontrarme un lugar así de fabuloso, tal y como me lo estaba recreando.

-.-

Debía llevar unos diez minutos ahí, parada como una idiota, con la mandíbula casi pegada al suelo.

Sentí una chispa de emoción crecer en mi pecho. ¡Aquel lugar era increíble! Nada más la fachada externa era la de una alta y oscura torre con muchísimos ventanales, con toda la estructura exterior teñida de manchurrones grisáceos debido al tiempo y a la lluvia. Era increíble el estado de abandono en el que se encontraba aquel lugar, puesto que ni siquiera había carteles de _"No pase"_. No había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una cerca colosal cerrada como las de algunos centros comerciales, que franqueara la estructura e impidiera el paso. Sonreí, podía entender perfectamente por qué éste lugar no había triunfado. Nada más con semejante estructura externa, el hecho de que el único cercado que había bordeando el estacionamiento fuese una suerte de enrejado típico cruzado (no sé cómo describir ésta clase de enrejados. A mí en lo personal me hacía pensar en el enrejado del estacionamiento del aeropuerto del videojuego de Vice City); solo le daba un aire simplemente decadente a toda la zona. Ciertamente, no tenía ni la mitad de la pinta suficientemente _atractiva_ , hablando en términos comunes, para atraer a toda la población de la villa y de otros lugares. Pero para mí, que soy una especie de loca en potencia (y que a todas luces puede que tenga un hipotético lugarcito esperándome en algún psiquiátrico), me resultaba tan maravilloso como cualquier maravilla universal.

No pude evitar llevarme la mano derecha al pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza. Aquella torre era la consumación absoluta de todos mis sueños más locos. No entendía cómo la gente no podía ver la belleza implícita de aquel lugar, pero agradecía que fuese así. Por alguna razón a la cual no atinaba, sentí el lugar como algo _mío_ , como algo que siempre hubiese estado allí, esperándome, aguardando pacientemente a mi llegada, a que lo descubriera y lo proclamara como mío. Porque así lo sentía. Éste lugar, abandonado por la mano de Dios y del hombre, alejado de la civilización y erigido como un pilar colosal en medio de la nada; era mío _. Mío_.

Y no me importaba cuánto tiempo me tomaría, así fuese toda una vida, iba a hacerme con éste lugar sí o sí.

-.-

Había decidido colarme, llevando bien sujeta a Odile, en la torre. Si bien no me tomó mucho trabajo, no pude evitar adoptar una suerte de alerta ante cualquier cosa. Y había leído demasiados _creepypastas_ en internet como para tener la paranoia de que algo pudiera sucederle a mi pequeña compañera si la dejaba a sus anchas por el lugar. Vale, que esos _creepypastas_ solo son historias de terror y que yo soy más de ser agnóstica-escéptica que creyente en mierdas (aun si amo todo lo relacionado al terror y llevo una cantidad de tiempo aprendiendo prácticas de brujería, rituales y cosas así), lo entiendo. Pero aun así no expondría a mi perrita de esa manera. Más vale tenerla a la mano, que si cualquier cosa sucedía, podía agacharme y cargarla para protegerla y correr en el proceso.

Odile iba olfateando el aire con cierto matiz curioso, tal y como siempre hacía cuando íbamos a la calle y especialmente a algún lugar nuevo. Su pequeña naricita estaba húmeda y moviéndose tenuemente con cada paso que yo daba, mientras que yo iba concentraba en mirar tanto al suelo como al lugar, no fuesen a haber vidrios rotos en el suelo; pero por increíble que pareciese, la torre estaba casi en perfecto estado. Había bastantes letreros de tiendas y locales bastante descoloridos y raídos o rotos de plano, pero la gran mayoría se encontraba en un relativo buen estado. Si bien una sospecha me había asaltado al entrar y llevaba más o menos veinte minutos mirando en todas direcciones, binoculares en mano, para ver si había cámaras de seguridad y éste sitio en realidad estaba siendo usado y/o habitado, luego de inspeccionar parte del primer nivel de la torre, me di cuenta de que efectivamente en un tiempo hubo cámaras de seguridad, pero la gran mayoría estaba cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo, moho o telarañas, o ya de plano rotas y oxidadas por la humedad; y que el sitio sí que estaba más que deshabitado. Incluso todo se encontraba en un profundo silencio, roto por el ocasional sonido de algunas gotas de agua cayendo en las proximidades (se notaba que la lluvia y ciertos eventos naturales habían logrado filtrarse en éste lugar). Claro, aún me quedaba muchísimo más por explorar, pero ya tendría tiempo suficiente para ello.

El primer piso estaba repleto de lo que en otra época había pretendido ser el centro de divertimento masivo para todos los visitantes, consumidores y compradores que los dueños habían esperado que fuesen. Tarimas, fuentes de soda, locales de tiendas de postres y sucedáneos y la que seguramente en su apogeo (o no digamos _"apogeo"_ , sino la idea para la cual había sido creada) había pretendido ser la mayor feria de las comidas en toda la zona. Había tantas mesas, que tuve que cargar a Odile para poder moverme con libertad entre las mismas. Las sillas estaban tan oxidadas, que el silencio era constantemente roto por los chirridos de las mismas, en compañía de las mesas, cuando las apartaba. Había pequeños caminitos en fila para poder moverse a través de la zona, sí, pero mi curiosidad me apremiaba a echarle un vistazo a cada uno de los abandonados locales de comida y a cada zona del primer piso en general. No era como si pretendiese encontrar algo comestible, claro que no, pero nunca había entrado en un local de comida rápida en un centro comercial. Digo, en la parte que el consumidor común nunca ve: Las cocinas y los depósitos.

En cuanto me colé en lo que había sido un local de hamburguesas, el olor me hizo retroceder. Arrugué la nariz, sintiendo algo de desdén: ¿En serio ésta gente no había podido siquiera desocupar la feria de las comidas? Odile comenzó a estornudar en mis brazos, olisqueando cada tanto el aire y tosiendo otro poco. Sentí pena al instante por ella, porque de seguramente todo el olor a comida podrida y enmohecida le afectaba muchísimo más que a mí; así que decidí retornar a la zona central de la feria en lugar de seguir explorando los locales de comida. Ya tenía la curiosidad más que satisfecha… al menos respecto a la planta baja, primer piso o lo que fuera aquello.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso no evitó que maniobrara con mi cámara para conseguir fotos de todo el perímetro, locales de comida incluidos. Cuando se trataba de exploración urbana, mi sentido común se anulaba por completo, aún si a veces me costaba reconocerlo.

-.-

Aquella noche permanecí demasiadas horas en vela. Podía escuchar la respiración de Odile y a ella dando vueltitas en su cunita mientras dormía, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Imaginaba cómo serían los locales de los pisos superiores, las tiendas, las zapaterías… ¿Habrían librerías? Seguramente. Confiaba en que los ejemplares que allí estuviesen todavía no hubiesen sucumbido al paso del tiempo, y no pude evitar morderme los labios de emoción al imaginar todo lo que podría llevarme de allí. Con algo de suerte, siendo muy positiva (quizás demasiado), podría conseguir cosas que siempre habría querido leer pero que nunca habría podido conseguir o llevar conmigo.

Malditas mudanzas.

Dando una última vuelta y apretujándome contra las sábanas, decidí que volvería al día siguiente. Y ésta vez llevaría una mochila más grande… y buscaría un mapa del sitio en la biblioteca local.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hola, hola. Tierra llamando a Amy.

Casi me caí del pupitre gracias al respingo que me había provocado caer en cuenta de la figura de larga y espesa melena rojo cereza que permanecía delante de mí acuclillada y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Carajo, me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡No hagas eso! —me quejé, sobándome las rodillas luego de golpear sin querer la mesita del pupitre con las mismas en medio del anterior respingo.

Emily sonrió nerviosamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Lo siento, pero me preocupó el hecho de que estuvieras tan ausente durante toda la clase, que decidí sacarte de tu imaginación de forma sutil.

Arqueé una ceja conforme me cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de forma burlona.

—¿A eso le llamas sutil? _Wey, no mames_ —le repliqué en sonoro español.

— _¡Hala, hablas español también!_ —respondió Emily, sonriendo ampliamente—. Eres todo un cajón de sorpresas.

—Mi madre era latina —respondí, guiñándole un ojo—. Ella le enseñó su idioma a mi padre, y éste hizo lo propio conmigo. Me enseñó a hablar español de forma fluida para que no sonara como una estadounidense masticando el idioma.

—¿Cuándo me hablarás más de ti o podremos salir por ahí? —preguntó ella, inocentemente.

 _"Ups"_ , pensé mientras tragaba saliva.

—En algún momento —repliqué, ésta vez sonriendo yo nerviosamente—. Justo ahora estoy algo liada en mis tiempos libres, así que está algo difícil el hacer algo más fuera de las horas de clases.

La mirada de Emily se apagó luego de mi respuesta. Sentí una nube de remordimiento burbujear cual ácido en mi estómago. No quería mentirle, pero no me veía compartiendo algo tan importante (importante para mí, claro está) como el descubrimiento de esa torre. Es decir, Emily no parecía ser la clase de chica que gustaba de aquellas cosas. Quizás podría tantearla un poco invitándola a hacer otra cosa, pero la torre era _mía_.

Entre otras cosas que no tenía ápice de ganas de contarle.

—Uhm… podemos hacer algo el viernes. Creo recordar que hay oferta de dos por uno en el cine —sugerí. Emily me miró con notable interés.

—¡Vaya, me encanta la idea! —replicó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Suspiré mentalmente. Ésta niña tenía una de esas sonrisas infantiles, con hoyuelos incluidos, que hacían que uno se encariñara irremediablemente con personitas así.

—Igual a mí. Hace años que no voy al cine —dije, sin pensármelo demasiado. Casi me arrepentí al instante al ver la mirada interrogante que acudió a su rostro.

—¿Hace años? —inquirió, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué diablos no has ido al cine? ¡Si es una de las cosas más divertidas que se pueden hacer fuera de casa!

Tragué saliva al recordar el porqué del asunto del cine… y sentí una gota de sudor frío bajar por mi espalda al recordar el asunto de las mudanzas.

—Algún día te lo contaré, tontita —repliqué, pinchándola con mi dedo índice en una de sus mejillas.

-.-

—Podríamos aprovechar de ir a la librería —musitó Emily, hablando conforme masticaba un rollito de sushi.

Aquella tarde Emily había decidido pedir sushi, junto con una bonita y colorida ensalada y un gigantesco vaso de té de durazno frío, en la cafetería a donde siempre íbamos a comer. No sabía si era cosa del sushi o si siempre era así cuando ella se encontraba de buen humor, pero desde que había comenzado a comer no dejaba de sonreír cual niña chiquita, especialmente cuando se llevaba algún rollito de sushi a la boca. Yo por mi parte había pedido una ración familiar de nuggets de pollo con una escandalosa porción de papas fritas y un vaso de Dr. Pepper grande. Agradecía mentalmente que el chico de la cafetería no hubiera puesto mala cara ante mi pedido, considerando que por lo general siempre me miran muy mal cuando pido comidas en presentación familiar y me siento a comérmelo todo completamente sola. Era incluso digno de agradecer que Emily no hubiera puesto cara de sorpresa al ver las porciones que comía. Tener una amiga que no criticaba mis hábitos alimenticios era un alivio para variar.

—Sky me dijo que hay una bonita librería en el centro comercial —continuó, ladeando la cabeza y mirándome con una sonrisa cálida—. Podríamos ir si tú quieres.

Una de mis cejas se arqueó al instante al escuchar la mención de una de las chicas de mi altercado. Rogaba para que esa mención no significara que las había invitado a la salida o algo por el estilo. No quería ser grosera, pero lo que menos necesitaba era ser forzada a ir en grupos a sitios que podrían gustarme. Iba a cogerle un repelús espantoso al sitio (y al centro comercial en general) si pasaba algo así, y no iba a poder evitarlo. Era física y mentalmente imposible para mí.

Y como yo soy incapaz de quedarme callada cuando algo me preocupa o me molesta, decidí preguntárselo:

—No le habrás dicho nada a tus amigas, ¿o sí? —inquirí, conforme le daba un bocado a uno de los nuggets de pollo.

Emily negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca para no reírse.

—¡Cielo santo, no! Sé que eso haría que tú me dieras la mamá de las patadas en el culo.

No pude evitar sonreír, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio con agradecimiento conforme una carcajada burbujeaba en mi garganta.

—¡Vaya, de verdad que nos hemos adaptado rápido la una a la otra!

—Y no creas, aún no me lo explico —replicó Emily, riéndose a pierna suelta ésta vez—. No me siento tan en confianza con Sky o con Agnes. Es decir, ambas son muy amigables y me caen muy bien, pero siento que son demasiado extrovertidas, incluso la misma Agnes. Supongo que la cosa cambiará cuando haya más confianza.

—Es posible. A mí me habrían caído bien o me habrían llamado la atención de no ser por nuestro altercado el primer día de clases.

—Es gracioso —comenzó Emily, dando otro bocado a otro rollito—, ellas suelen decir lo mismo sobre ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, mirándola con sospecha. ¿Me estaba insinuando que ella cotilleaba cosas con aquellas dos?

—Bueno, Agnes dice que le pareces intrigante y que siente que eventualmente habrían terminado hablando porque parecen compartir gustos en común. Digo, a ella también le encantan las películas de horror como a ti, y le fascinan muchísimo las cosas oscuras. Tú entiendes.

Asentí. Ah, ya lo entendía. Eran las otras dos chicas quienes cotilleaban. Pero era comprensible, a fin de cuentas había declarado que no quería caerle bien a nadie ni andar con nadie delante de todo un salón. Era más que razonable que aquellas dos se preguntasen cómo era que de un día para otro, Emily y yo andábamos casi como siamesas.

Repito: CASI.

—Y Sky dice que eres guapa —prosiguió—. No en un sentido de belleza común, ya sabes, porque no le pareces una chica estilo Ámber, pero que eres una chica bastante guapa.

Arqueé una ceja, sin saber qué responder pero con ganas de echarme a reír.

—¿Que la rubia dice qué? Espero que te lo haya dicho a modo de chiste.

—No, me lo dijo en serio —replicó Emily, con visible inocencia—. Dijo, y cito: _"Si no tuviera novia ya y tu amiga no se viera jodidamente hetero, te aseguro que me habría propuesto salir con ella al menos una vez. Pero podría apostar a que Amy más que ser hetero, debe ser asexual. Con todo el rollo de que no quiere a nadie cerca, pues es lo de menos. Una pena, porque de verdad es guapa"_.

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. Aunque debía reconocer que aquello me había hecho gracia. _"Asexual"_ , ojalá. Una carencia de hormonas me habría augurado más dignidad para no pensar que, efectivamente, algunos chicos del Sweet Amoris eran decididamente atractivos.

O para no culpabilizarme por, bueno, un montón de cosas que había hecho antes.

—Entonces tu amiga es lesbiana —aventuré.

Emily se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es bisexual porque ha llegado a decir que piensa que uno de nuestros compañeros es atractivo, pero no lo dijo abiertamente porque cada tanto volvía al tema de su novia. Y bromea con tantas cosas que literal no sé si creérmelo. Pero no mentía con lo de que eres guapa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Y dale que te pego con el tema. Espero que tú no estés brincando la talanquera, niña, o asumiré que has perdido el interés que te he visto tener en cierto espécimen rubio de nuestro salón.

La cara de mi amiga se tiñó del más encendido rojo escarlata y yo no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Qué te parece si terminamos de comer y damos una vuelta? —replicó, visiblemente enfuriada.

Mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar conforme le hacía una seña militar con mi mano derecha.

—¡Sí, mi capitana!

-.-

Conforme avanzaba la tarde, veía menos posible la idea de volver a la torre. Veía las manecillas del reloj moverse por cada numerito y a doña Delanay impartiendo su clase más y más animada ( _"animada"_ es un decir, porque seguía igual de estricta e impasible que siempre, pero aquel día se estaba extendiendo muchísimo en la lección). Me resultaba física y mentalmente imposible concentrarme en aquella lección o en _"el aquí y el ahora"_. Literalmente, mi cabeza volaba una y otra vez por la solitaria carretera que llevaba en dirección al centro comercial abandonado, imaginando todas las cosas que podría encontrar allí y la multitud de fotografías que podría tomar.

Estaba tan desconcentrada, que en un punto la suave sacudida en mi hombro de parte de Emily casi me hizo soltar un grito.

—Oye, ¿estás aquí? —inquirió, mirándome con preocupación—. Tenemos que empezar con la práctica de hoy. Nos toca crear un compuesto y elaborar unas cadenas carbonadas a base del experimento. Tienes que ponerte la bata.

Me sentí perdida en el limbo. ¿Experimento? ¿Cadenas carbonadas? ¿De qué diablos iba la clase aquel día?

—Ah… —comencé, sin poder hilar un pensamiento coherente—. ¿De qué es la clase hoy?

—Amy, la clase va sobre cómo trasladar cadenas carbonadas a la parte experimental en química. Vamos a preparar una solución alcalina. ¿Estás prestando atención?

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí los labios.

—Lo siento, es que tengo la cabeza muy perdida —repliqué.

—Intentaré guiarte según lo que nos ha dicho doña Delanay, pero necesito que prestes atención —musitó ella con visible angustia—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te he notado algo dispersa desde ésta mañana.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien, es solo que… —¿qué? ¿Que estoy obsesionada con una torre abandonada? ¿Cómo diablos le decía algo así?—. Creo que simplemente necesito dormir más.

—Es probable, te veo más ojerosa de lo normal hoy —respondió ella, dándome una suave palmadita en la espalda—. Anda, ponte la bata de laboratorio y los lentes.

Asintiendo, conforme me intentaba sacudir el pensamiento de la torre, alcé mi morral en busca de los implementos para Química. Pero el miedo se volvió un cubo de hielo subiendo por mi estómago cuando me percaté de que no me había llevado nada de los implementos para Química. No tenía la dichosa bata de laboratorio o los guantes. ¡Incluso todavía tenía los mismos cuadernos del día anterior!

Comencé a desordenar la multitud de papeles y enseres que llevaba en el morral, buscando desesperadamente por todos lados. Es decir, yo siempre arreglo el bolso la noche antes de cada clase, ¿qué había sucedido ésta vez?

La respuesta yacía al fondo del morral, como ostentando con socarronería un cartelito con el porqué de mi despiste: No había arreglado el morral porque ni siquiera me había molestado en desocuparlo de las cosas del día anterior. Ahí estaba la cámara, probando que había regresado de mi excursión a la torre sin siquiera molestarme en revisar las fotografías que había tomado.

Exhalando un suspiro, y mirando de reojo a Emily que anotaba de forma rápida todas las indicaciones de doña Delanay, tragué saliva y me decidí a hablar:

—Uh… Emily…

—Sí, dime —replicó ella, sin mirarme.

Me mordí los labios y proseguí.

—Creo que… creo que olvidé las cosas de laboratorio en casa.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —masculló ella, mirándome alarmada—. ¡Pero, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?! Eres hasta más organizada respecto a esas cosas que yo, ¿qué te pasó?

—Yo…

—¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Guarden todo y vamos a comenzar con la práctica! —exclamó doña Delanay, provocándome un respingo—. No quiero ver a nadie sin el equipo protector. Persona que no lo tenga, persona que se sale de mi clase al instante.

Emily y yo nos miramos, aterradas.

—No vayas a decir nada —masculló mi amiga—. Si ella no te saca de clases, no te vayas de forma voluntaria.

—¿Y luego qué? Va a darse cuenta de todos modos —gruñí.

—Sí, pero será peor si te levantas de forma voluntaria y le dices _"Doña Delanay, no traje mi equipo protector. ¿Me puedo ir?"_. Parecerá que lo hiciste adrede.

Me pregunté si internamente mi subconsciente no me lo habría hecho adrede.

—Vale —susurré—. Voy a hacer como si nada hasta que ella se dé cuenta. Con algo de suerte, quizás ni nos mire.

Para no sentirme infinitamente inútil, le sugerí a Emily que ella fuese realizando el experimento mientras yo copiaba los avances del mismo en una hoja blanca. Emily tenía la letra infinitamente bonita, pero yo escribía mucho más rápido. Procuraba mantenerme lo más alejada posible de la pequeña zona del mesón en la cual reposaban los distintos frascos, los tubos de ensayos y los pequeños tarros con distintos compuestos; para darle suficiente espacio a mi amiga para ir realizando el experimento con total libertad. Había una suerte de murmullo rondando por todo el salón, pero estaba tan concentrada en copiar todo lo que me iba diciendo Emily, que no me percaté de absolutamente nada hasta que sentí una presencia a mis espaldas. Aun así, sin darle importancia, creyendo que era alguno de nuestros fastidiosos compañeros, seguí transcribiendo todo lo que Emily decía.

—Llevo media hora observándolas, señoritas, pero aparentemente ambas están tan metidas dentro de su mundo que no se han percatado de ello —musitó doña Delanay, provocándonos un susto a ambas. Emily y yo nos miramos de reojo antes de mirarla a ella. Estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía una expresión de marcado enojo en su anguloso rostro, incluso más marcada de lo normal—. ¿Dónde está su equipo protector, señorita Duvall?

Comencé a boquear cual pez, sin que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca. No quería meter en problemas a mi amiga, pero no sabía qué diablos podía decir sin que eso nos augurase un cero en rotulador rojo en el boletín de notas al final del lapso.

—Lo sentimos, doña Delanay —dijo Emily de forma tímida al ver que yo no soltaba ni una palabra—. No nos dimos cuenta porque estábamos concentra-

—¿Dónde está su equipo protector, señorita Duvall? —insistió la profesora, ésta vez con más vehemencia, alzando aún más la voz.

Tragué saliva y me decidí a responder. Total, igual me tendría que sacar a mí de clases, no a Emily.

—Lo olvidé en casa, profesora. Lo lamento, no quería dejar a mi compañera de mesón sola —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Especifiqué muy claramente que persona que no tuviera el equipo protector era una persona que se iba a salir de mi clase sin mediaciones de ningún tipo.

—Lo sé, señora. Lo lamento —respondí, bajando la cabeza. Con razón nuestros compañeros no habían dejado de murmurar desde que la clase había comenzado. De seguro todo el mundo había pillado a doña Delanay mirándonos, excepto nosotras—. Por favor no obligue a Emily a salirse de clases, no es su culpa que yo no trajera mi equipo.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Estuvo alcahueteándole durante casi todo el experimento, pensando que yo no notaría que usted no había traído equipo protector.

—Ella estuvo muy concentrada en su clase, señora. Ha estado muy dedicada al experimento durante toda la práctica de laboratorio. No se merece que la saque —repliqué, alzando la cabeza para mirar a doña Delanay con el ceño fruncido.

La profesora me miró por una ínfima fracción de segundos, y luego se acercó al matraz que reposaba a fuego lento sobre el mechero, con una sustancia de color rosa burbujeando al fondo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el frasco, como si estuviese buscando algo adentro del mismo o algo por el estilo.

Al cabo de unos quince segundos, suspiró con cierto mal humor e hizo un ademán con la mano, haciéndole señas a Emily para que volviera a acercarse al matraz.

—Solamente porque la solución alcalina que tienen en el matraz está desarrollándose de forma efectiva no la sacaré a usted, señorita Lesnicki. Podrá terminar el informe de ésta práctica de laboratorio en su casa, pero tendrá que traérmelo mañana de mano de su puño y letra con un valor de nueve puntos sobre diez. Puede copiar de nuevo lo que había escrito la señorita Duvall, pero tendrá que ser escrito enteramente por usted —dijo, haciendo jarras con sus brazos en la cintura. No pude evitar suspirar mentalmente. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, considerando que solamente había hablado por Emily, pero por lo menos no le había puesto un futuro cero en una práctica de laboratorio a mi amiga—. A partir de la próxima semana, ustedes se mudarán al mesón que está justo al frente de mi escritorio. No las quiero ver de nuevo aquí atrás. En cuanto a usted, señorita Duvall, tendrá que escribir un informe detallado de no menos de cinco páginas sobre las propiedades, los usos y las diferencias entre las soluciones alcalinas y las soluciones ácidas a cambio de la práctica que acaba de perder, con un valor de siete puntos por encima de diez. Puede retirarse. La veré la próxima semana y espero que me traiga dicho informe. Tiene dos minutos para recoger todos sus enseres e irse.

Se había hecho un silencio sepulcral en todo el salón, cosa que aparentemente irritó a la profesora, puesto que dio un par de sonoras palmadas y se encaminó de nuevo a su escritorio.

—¿Qué están viendo todos? ¡Continúen con el experimento! —exclamó conforme se alejaba de nosotras.

No pude evitar suspira de alivio y mirar a Emily con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella se veía pálida, pero sonreía igualmente. Aparentemente no se había esperado aquel desenlace, y aún si doña Delanay no la había sacado de clases al igual que a mí, era obvio que ambas habíamos esperado un peor resultado.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—No tonta, gracias a ti por prestar atención. Me vale mierda que me saquen a mí, pero tú no habías hecho nada malo —repliqué, dándole un suave empujoncito con el hombro. Ella rio silenciosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —inquirió tímidamente.

—Claro —repliqué, deslizándole el informe que había escrito a través de la mesa conforme terminaba de guardar todas mis cosas en mi mochila.

Sus ojos verdes atisbaron un vistazo a un pequeño párrafo que había garabateado al costado de la primera hoja del informe, cosa que hizo que me mirara con desconcierto. No pude evitar encogerme de hombros nuevamente.

—Es mi número de _Whatsapp_ , mi número de teléfono, mi usuario en _Skype_ y mi usuario en _Facebook_. Por si necesitas ayuda o algo por el estilo, ya sabes, si no entiendes mi letra y tal. Odio _Whatsapp_ , pero no me importa volverlo a instalar.

Emily rio quedamente, conforme negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Te llamas Nymeria Targaryen en _Facebook_ y Nymeria Lannister en _Skype_? Definitivamente eres todo un personaje, Amy —replicó, guardando los papeles en su bolso—. Te veo mañana.

Asentí, levantándome y haciéndole una seña con las manos, conforme me despedía de ella.

-.-

Los pasillos estaban desiertos antes de que saliera del instituto. Se escuchaban algunos ruidos provenientes de algunas aulas, por lo que asumí que todavía había alumnos viendo clases, incluso si no se escuchaban más ruidos provenientes de los pisos superiores. Y así como estaban los pasillos, de igual manera estaba el pequeño estacionamiento que poseía el instituto. Toda la zona del patio, jardín y estacionamiento estaban completamente solos y mi bicicleta se veía ligeramente solitaria, incluso si había otras cuantas un tanto aledañas a ella.

Conforme me acercaba a mi bicicleta, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que yo defendía abiertamente a alguien, incluso si eso me perjudicaba a mí. Una parte de mí no dejaba de fastidiarme respecto al hecho de que yo no solía ser tan desprendida con nadie, mucho menos en un lugar en el que todavía me resultaba difícil el mero hecho de encajar. Pero Emily me recordaba muchísimo a mí años atrás. Quizás le hubieran pasado cosas, considerando que después de todo, a pesar de ser mucho más amigable que yo, era relativamente cerrada y discreta. No hablaba mucho sobre sus cosas o sobre sus gustos. No porque fuese como yo, que odiaba tener que compartir mis cosas o que alguien se interesase en mí, sino porque se veía que genuinamente ella prefería mantener sus cosas para ella misma. Quizás no a modo de _"Aléjate y déjame en paz"_ , tipo yo, sino más del estilo _"Me gusta disfrutar de mis cosas yo solita"_ , o algo así. No sabía cómo explicarlo en realidad.

Es decir, sí. Yo había sido desprendida, abierta y más amigable en otro tiempo. Pero ese _"otro tiempo"_ debía puntualizarse en negrita, subrayado y mayúscula.

A pesar de que en cierta forma todo el asunto de la práctica de laboratorio no había terminado de mala manera, no podía evitar sentirme algo extraña. Manejaba mi bicicleta muy lentamente a través del parque, luego de haber dado un par de vueltas alrededor de la cafetería y del bazar, evitando lo más que podía el desconcentrarme por completo mientras me movía a través del serpenteante caminito de cemento, esquivando a unas cuantas personas que caminaban haciendo ejercicio o trotando; mi cabeza no dejaba de divagar en un montón de cosas, especialmente en el asunto de volver a la torre.

Eran las cuatro exactamente cuando me adentré al parque, estando a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio donde vivía. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y todavía no se veía pinta de que fuese a oscurecer pronto, pero sabía de sobra que no podía ir a casa, cambiarme y luego pedalear como una desquiciada hasta llegar a la torre. Me iba a agarrar la noche allí, y no era una buena idea dejar a Odile tantas horas solas. No porque la hubiera dejado sin comida o sin agua, considerando que vigilo más la alimentación y la salud de Odile que la mía, pero no quería dejarla sola durante tantas horas. Éramos tan cercanas las dos, que a ella le daba ansiedad cuando yo la dejaba sola mucho tiempo, y en lugar de buscar corregirle eso, me gustaba que ella me recibiese chillando de emoción al verme. Es decir, yo me sentía así cada vez que llegaba a casa y la veía allí, esperándome. Quizás su ansiedad fuese un reflejo de la mía al dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

-.-

No dejaba de repetirme _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ conforme pedaleaba camino a la torre. Llevaba dos mochilas dobladas adentro de la que siempre llevaba a clases, una caja de fósforos, una linterna, cubiertos de plástico, un paquete de pan de francés, jamón endiablado mezclado con mayonesa en un tarro de plástico y un tarro repleto de pollo sancochado sin sal, exclusivamente para Odile; junto a un tapete bien enrollado, un cojín pequeñito y mi inseparable navaja suiza. Odile ladraba alegremente, empotrada en la cestita de mi bicicleta, completamente ignorante a la falta de sentido común de su dueña. A veces lamentaba que ella no pudiese hablar, porque podía intuir que ella sería la primera en echarme un regaño por hacer cosas de forma tan impulsivas y carentes de sentido común. O quizás no, quizás ella me apoyase. Nunca lo sabría de igual manera.

Había decidido ir en un pantalón _jogger_ holgado negro y con estampado de lunas y soles, una blusa de mangas cortas holgada en color gris y una sudadera abierta negra. Aquel atuendo bien podría pasar por ropa para hacer ejercicio, o ropa para dormir. No me quitaría las zapatillas que llevaba, pero no importaba. Me sentía más que resuelta a quedarme en aquel lugar durante toda la noche. Tenía la alarma puesta para volver a casa dos horas antes de las clases en el instituto. Quizás llegaría cansada, pero estaba segura que aquella noche en la torre mermaría un poco más mi obsesión por la misma. Igual y podía armar una fogata e imaginar cosas terroríficas, como en _"¿Le temes a la oscuridad?"_ , y hacer como que le contaba cuentos de terror a Odile.

El cielo se había teñido de un azul celeste más opaco conforme el sol se ocultaba y yo metía a empellones mi bicicleta por la vieja y derruida entrada de la torre con la intención de esconderla entre los escombros a modo de medida de seguridad. A esas horas, el fruto de mi obsesión se veía incluso más misterioso y llamativo que de día. Ignorando por completo el primer piso y a la feria de las comidas, resolví subir al segundo por la escalera de caracol que llevaba al mismo, justo en el centro de la feria. No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón daba un vuelco de extraña alegría al ver que el segundo piso era toda un área repleta de tiendas de cosas relacionadas con el hogar: colchones, tiendas de telas para tapicería y tejidos, tiendas de electrodomésticos, enseres de cocina… ¡Incluso había una tienda con implementos y materiales para repostería! No pude evitar aplaudir mentalmente, agradecida por haber llevado dos mochilas más que inmensas en las cuales llevar todo lo que pudiese para preparar postres en casa. No iba a llevarme bandejas de aluminio o cosas así (no las grandes al menos), pero sí me llevaría bastantes cositas. _"Al fin y al cabo"_ , pensé, _"el que lo encuentra se lo queda"_.

Casi me sentí como una niña chiquita al sentarme en un juego de comedor para exteriores, luego de abrir un paquete de pañuelos tupidos en uno de los locales y limpiarlo con los mismos. Desplegué todo mi pequeño arsenal para sobrevivir aquella noche y senté a Odile en mis piernas para que ella comiese junto a mí. Volvía a mi sentido paranoico de no dejarla a sus anchas, pero tampoco la iba a atar a alguna de las sillas. Tenía cierto sentido de, vuelvo a repetirlo, paranoia; y temía que si ella escuchaba algún ruido, intentase saltar y se ahorcara por accidente. _"Cancelado_ ", pensé; así que comencé a rellenar los panes con una porción de jamón endiablado con la mayonesa; para luego comenzar a comer, dándole porciones de pollo a Odile cada tanto. Había encendido un par de fósforos y unas velas que había encontrado en la tienda de donde había sacado los pañuelos, así que aquella cena improvisada no se veía tan mal. Terrorífica, sí, pero no se veía nada mal. Era una pena que no pudiese tomar fotos para subirlas a mi perfil de _Tumblr_ sobre exploración urbana, pero lo que menos quería hacer era documentar y publicar mis hallazgos con el mundo. Si aquella torre estaba realmente abandonada y nadie, excepto yo, la había encontrado, quería mantenerlo así lo más que pudiese. Yo era Polly y aquella era mi mansión de Polly Pocket, punto.

Luego de que terminase de comer cuatro panes rellenos y mi acompañante peluda se terminara medio tarro de pollo sancochado, miré a Odile, sonriendo. Ésta a su vez suspiró como solo solía hacer cuando estaba con el estómago lleno.

—A que estuvo bueno, ¿no, esponjadita? —inquirí. Odile bostezó, ahogando un gemidito agudo en respuesta, y me miró jadeando. Parecía que sonreía—. Eso pensé. ¿Qué te parece si exploramos un poquito y guardamos cosas antes de ver si la tienda de colchones está en buen estado para no darle uso al tapete en el suelo? No podemos subir los otros seis pisos que llevan al hotel. Bajaremos la cena y vamos a terminar con más hambre que antes, ¿no crees, esponjadita?

Odile siguió jadeando, visiblemente animada. Mi padre solía decirme que yo parecía una loca hablándole a mi perrita y tratándola como a un bebé, pero él nunca entendería lo mucho que yo adoraba a ésta pequeña.

—Vamos primero a la tienda de repostería para ver qué podemos llevarnos —inquirí, guardando todo en la mochila.

Subí a Odile a mis brazos con toda la intención de llevarla cargada en nuestro paseo por el segundo piso. Tenía cierto temor a la aparición de algún cristal roto en el suelo, y aun si no veía nada conforme apuntaba en todas direcciones con mi linterna, no sentía que cualquier precaución fuese suficiente. Sin embargo, no puse evitar soltar una exclamación de alegría: En la entrada de la tienda de enseres de repostería había una serie de carritos, como los de los supermercados, dispuestos para que la clientela antaño hiciese sus compras en dicho local. Luego de una inspección rápida, dejé a Odile en la parte más alta del carrito y comencé a empujar el mismo, ayudándome con la luz de mi linterna, por los pasillos del local.

Conforme caminaba con lentitud, no cabía en mí misma de la sorpresa: Allí había muchísimos enseres, no solo de repostería sino de cocina en sí. Curioso, considerando que había otro local de venta de electrodomésticos y enseres de cocina, pero imaginé que aquello se debía a la clásica competencia entre tiendas o franquicias por atraer y mantener a más clientela. Así pues, estaban desde los clásicos capacillos para pastelillos, incluso juegos completos de distintas espátulas y cucharas para todo tipo de recetas. Es más, ¡hasta había recetarios, bien envueltos por supuesto, en un anaquel completo! Era una lástima que en aquel sitio no hubiesen abierto un concesionario o algo por el estilo, porque estaba comenzando a lamentarme el haber rechazado la oferta de mi padre por regalarme un auto. De imaginar todas las cosas que podía llevarme, me estaba entrando una emoción digna de un cleptómano.

Me quedé pensando por un instante. ¿Estaba siendo yo una cleptómana? El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, y la dependienta de la fotocopiadora de la biblioteca me había mirado con cierto resquemor al ver los archivos que yo planeaba fotocopiar, respondiendo entre susurros a mis interrogantes, que aquel lugar estaba maldito y que la gente temía acercarse al mismo por lo mismo. Que se veían cosas, se escuchaban ruidos y bla, bla, bla.

¡Pamplinas! Aquel lugar no estaba maldito y yo no estaba siendo una cleptómana. Me estaba llevando _souvenirs_ abandonados y ya está. Todavía no podía creer cómo en pleno dos mil dieciséis, todavía había gente tan imbécil como para seguir creyendo en la existencia de lugares malditos.

Odile y yo deambulamos un poco más por todo el segundo piso. En un principio había decidido ir metiendo las cosas en las mochilas, pero luego me percaté de que eso era poco práctico, por lo que paseé por todos los locales el mismo carrito con el que había empezado el _tour_. Iba cargada de bastantes cosas, pero las suficientes como para que no resultasen un peso espantoso en las dos mochilas. Agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que aquel lugar hubiese sido dejado en el mismo estado que años atrás, con todas las cosas embaladas y sin sacar de sus distintos envases y bolsas de plástico. Claro está, había bastantes cosas que habían sucumbido al paso del tiempo, el polvo y la humedad; y eran cosas que había ignorado olímpicamente, ya que no pensaba llevarme cosas deterioradas o inservibles a casa. Pero de resto, la mayoría de los artículos de aquel piso se encontraban en perfecto estado dentro de sus envoltorios. Francamente me sentía como un niño en Navidad, solo que mi emoción no mermaba al tener la certeza de que todavía me quedaban varios pisos por inspeccionar. Y sobre todo, aún no había terminado de sustraer todo lo que quería de aquel piso, por lo cual todavía me quedaban muchísimas visitas de sobra a aquel lugar.

A veces lamentaba no tener la manera de compartir éstas cosas con alguien más. Es decir, de seguro era agradable vivir ésta clase de experiencias con otra persona. Al fin y al cabo, la exploración urbana no era algo que fuese una práctica de _"unos cuantos frikis"_ , no. Nada más ingresando a _YouTube_ uno podía toparse con cientos y cientos de canales que abarcaban en su totalidad vídeos y experiencias recopiladas durante excursiones e incursiones en sitios abandonados. No era un _hobby_ de pocos, eso estaba claro.

Pero cuando pensaba, ya bien entrada la noche (luego de que Odile y yo encontrásemos en el local de muebles y colchones, un colchón solitario todavía envuelto en su plástico, el cual rasgué con mi navaja, y tendiésemos allí el tapete que había llevado en mi mochila junto con la comida, para luego recostarnos ambas, acurrucadas la una junto a la otra, encima de éste. Era confortable, nada que fuese digno de un colchón nuevo y en excelentes condiciones, pero era mejor que dormir en el suelo), en que ésta clase de cosas no siempre eran la clase cosas que podías compartir de buenas a primeras con alguien más. No solo por el hecho de que fuese todavía, en cierta manera, un _hobby_ poco comprendido; sino porque muchísimas personas no serían capaces de llegar a tales extremos, incluso los que están metidos dentro del vasto mundo de la exploración urbana. La mayoría no se sienten tan… ¿atados? No sabía cómo definirlo; pero el caso es que no había conocido a la primera persona a la que ésta clase de lugares le inspirasen lo mismo que a mí. O que fuese capaz de quedarse a dormir en uno de ellos.

Era difícil describir la clase de fascinación que ejercían sobre mí aquellos lugares. Ya no eran solamente sitios abandonados, sino ya incluso sitios que a todas luces a una persona normal le parecerían tétricos y terroríficos. Aquellos ambientes tan llenos de decadencia, de vacío, de soledad; despertaban en mí sentimientos casi imposibles de describir. Cada vez que me colaba en alguno de esos lugares, me sentía como si fuese la última persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. Me sentía invencible, única. Éramos Odile y yo contra el mundo, las últimas de sus especies. No tenía esos deseos megalómanos de ser dueña del mundo, sino esa especie de afán de vivir en mi propia realidad alterna, mi propia burbuja, donde nadie pudiese entrar, donde nadie pudiese tocarme o dañarme. Aquellos lugares dejados de la mano de Dios, representaban para mí un hogar más completo y confortable que cualquier lugar en el que hubiese vivido antes.

Así pues, ¿cómo explicarle esto a alguien? Era imposible. Me mandarían derechito a un hospital psiquiátrico, sin posibilidades de salir en un futuro, cercano o lejano. Eran la clase de cosas que sentía que no podía compartir con nadie más. Era una ridiculez profundísima, porque a veces me sentía como la protagonista de _"Ciudades de Papel"_ , Margo Roth Spiegelman, pero el caso es que no podía evitarlo. Había nacido para enamorarme de aquellos lugares, de aquella decadencia. Amaba más aquella oscuridad de lo que podía amar a alguien.

Digo, una vez amé a alguien, sí. Pero eso terminó mal, muy mal. Demasiado mal.

Sacudí la cabeza, sacándome toda la sarta de pensamientos y recuerdos funestos que se habían colado en aquel tren mental, y abracé a Odile, sintiendo su cálido cuerpecito acurrucarse más contra mí. No necesitaba más nada en la vida, solo sitios abandonados y la fiel compañía de mi pequeña Odile.

Revisé que la alarma del teléfono estuviese puesta para las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y acto seguido me revolví, dejando el aparato debajo de mi almohada. Le acaricié con suavidad la cabecita a Odile, quien suspiró de gusto, y cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por el cansancio.

-.-

Aquella noche soñé con Los Ángeles.

Había luna nueva y las estrellas a duras penas se reflejaban en el firmamento. Las luces de la ciudad estaban atenuadas y una fina lluvia caía, golpeteando las ventanas del autobús donde iba. La mortecina luz del autobús parpadeaba de vez en cuando y el frío aire se colaba por las rendijas, haciéndome tiritar levemente. No había nadie más conmigo en el autobús, solo yo.

Hacía frío, mucho frío.

En aquel sueño yo llevaba una bufanda que una antigua amiga me había regalado, una prenda tejida en hilos de color verde, blanco y negro en franjas; y un suéter azul eléctrico muy holgado, con la capucha caída sobre mis hombros. Varios mechones de mi cabello se mecían con la fina brisa que bailaba adentro del autobús. Los edificios se veían muertos, abandonados a lo lejos. Aquel espectáculo moribundo y mortecino me resultaba calmante por alguna extraña razón. Me sentía en paz, casi como si flotara en el aire conforme avanzaba hacia adelante. El autobús se movía por las calles de forma fluida, casi como si se deslizase sobre hielo o algo por el estilo, como si en lugar de rodar estuviese volando. No pude evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a las comisuras de mis labios. No sabía a dónde iba y tampoco me interesaba mucho.

De repente, sentí una extraña sensación en la boca de mi estómago, una familiar sensación de peligro que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Casi como si me hubiera alcanzado un rayo, una chispa me desperezó y me puso en estado de alerta. Miré en todas direcciones adentro del autobús, pero no había nadie, seguía sin haber ni una sola persona allí, solamente yo.

De repente, el familiar sonido de unas puertas abriéndose me hizo virar bruscamente la mirada hacia la puerta delantera del vehículo. Un par de luces parpadearon, pero no sabía de dónde provenían, puesto que las luces adentro del autobús se encontraban completamente intactas. Habían dejado de parpadear hacía tan solo unos segundos, haciéndome preguntar para mis adentros si aquello no habría sido lo que me hizo abandonar el estado relajado que había tenido previamente. Afuera todo se había oscurecido y no se veía absolutamente nada del otro lado del autobús. Todos los cristales reflejaban el interior del vehículo y nada más, y un extraño presentimiento comenzó a alterarme más y más.

Una figura alta comenzó a ascender por los escalones con lentitud, casi como si saborease lo que hacía. Llevaba zapatos, pantalones de dril y una camisa de vestir, todo en color negro. El miedo comenzó a burbujear como ácido a través de mi esófago al reconocer aquellas prendas, aquella combinación de ropa que había visto hacía mucho tiempo atrás. No eran simplemente un par de zapatos, pantalones y una camisa de vestir del color del vacío infinito, no. Esa combinación de ropa era _su_ favorita porque sabía que nunca pasaba desapercibido con aquella concreta selección de prendas. Llevaba incluso la vieja bufanda verde que antaño había sido mía.

Sentí mi respiración acelerarse al levantar la mirada y toparme con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que conocía a la perfección y de la cual había estado alejándome desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. El par de ojos color avellana chispearon con maldad y pude ver cómo la familiar figura comenzaba a avanzar con rapidez a través del pasillo hacia mí. Sentí pánico al notar que no podía moverme, que estaba presa y a merced de aquella persona que me había hecho tanto daño. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero nada sucedió, ningún sonido salió. Y en cuanto él se acercó al asiento donde me encontraba agazapada, un agujero negro sustituyó su rostro, las luces explotaron todas al mismo tiempo y todo se volvió oscuridad.

-.-

Fueron mis propios aullidos los que me despertaron. Sin mediar mayores distancias, pero alejándome lo suficiente de Odile, me levanté a toda velocidad para correr hasta dejarme caer sobre una vieja papelera que ostentaba el letrero de _"25%_ _de descuento"_ en rojo y blanco, vaciando todo el contenido de mi estómago a tropel. Las violentas arcadas me dolían y provocaban que me doblase incluso más en torno a la papelera, empujando toda la cena a través de mi garganta. El ácido me quemaba el paladar y la lengua, pero conforme el ataque mermó, las arcadas se fueron haciendo más tolerables.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí, vomitando copiosamente adentro de la papelera, pero fueron los lloriqueos de Odile los que me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, junto con los insistentes tirones con sus pequeñas garritas en mi ropa. La miré de reojo, sintiéndome infinitamente cansada, y sentí que me enternecía al ver su carita de preocupación, como si me preguntase sin palabras qué me sucedía, qué era lo que aquejaba a su dueña.

Sonreí y le acaricié tenuemente su cabecita, pero su expresión no cambió mucho.

—Tranquila, esponjita. Mami tuvo un muy mal sueño, pero no pasa nada —murmuré con voz carrasposa.

A modo de respuesta, Odile ladró. Era como si dijera _"Sí, como no"_ , de forma sarcástica. Yo reí a mi vez y la acerqué a mí, abrazándola con ganas. Ella por toda acción de mi parte, soltó un tenue y agudo aullido, solo para comenzar a lamerme la cara con ganas.

Tan ensimismada estaba abrazando a mi perrita, que casi olvido la existencia de mi teléfono. Riendo ante mi torpeza y ante aquella bizarra pesadilla, me devolví lentamente hacia mi improvisado camastro, retirando el teléfono de debajo de mi almohada conforme meneaba la cabeza para apartarme toda suerte de pensamientos oscuros de mi cabeza. El alma se me cayó a los pies al ver mi teléfono: Estaba parpadeando, con la moribunda luz y el mensaje de _"Batería baja"_ titilando suavemente en la pantalla. Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa al percatarme de que tenía un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, pero casi sentí que mi corazón se detenía al revisar la minúscula serie de números en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. Era más de mediodía, había perdido cuatro horas de clases, y perdería incluso más, porque mientras volvía a casa, me daba un baño, arreglaba mi mochila con todos mis enseres de aquel día y pedaleaba hacia el instituto, llegaría para el final de la segunda hora de clases en la tarde; es decir, no iba a llegar. No tenía más remedio que buscar la manera de llevar un justificante o firmar uno al día siguiente y preguntarle luego a Emily qué habían dado aquel día. Me preguntaba si toda aquella sarta de mensajes sería de su parte, pero considerando que nadie más en Francia tenía mi número, no había otra posibilidad.

Me sentía infinitamente cansada y con todo el cuerpo agarrotado, como si me hubieran dado una fea paliza el día anterior. Conforme iba bajando el carrito con las tres mochilas adentro del mismo, con Odile cargada en una mano y la otra maniobrando con el méndigo carro por las escaleras de caracol, supe que el regreso a casa se me iba a hacer especialmente largo. Sabía perfectamente que aquello no había sido por el sitio donde había dormido, considerando al fin y al cabo que he dormido en sitios peores e incluso más incómodos, sino por la pesadilla en sí.

Maldije entre dientes debido al cansancio cuando finalmente llegué a la entrada del centro comercial, luego de arrastrar el carrito (y mis pies, que por cierto se sentían como barras de plomo en lugar de pies) a través de toda la feria de comida. Mi bicicleta yacía allí, escondida entre un montón de escombros, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior. Era todo un alivio ver que mi bici seguía allí, segura y escondida, pero la idea de pensar en toda la distancia que tendría que recorrer pedaleando, llevando el carrito a rastras porque pensaba llevármelo a casa, me resultaba casi maratónica. Por suerte, Odile se veía especialmente animada, casi como siempre, por lo que aquel paseíto de seguro le gustaría.

-.-

Para cuando llegué a la villa, ya estaba atardeciendo. Un caleidoscopio de luces violetas, amarillentas y naranjas, bañaban por completo al lugar; dándole un extraño aire llamativo al ambiente. No sabía si era el cansancio que estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en mi cerebro, pero debía reconocer que ante aquella mezcla de colores, la villa se veía menos aburrida y sosa.

No dejaba de pensar en la extraña pesadilla que había tenido aquella madrugada en la torre abandonada. Me mordí los labios, sintiendo rabia ante mi subconsciente. No solo me había hecho revivir y traer de vuelta a mis pensamientos una cara que yo llevaba años intentando olvidar, sino que incluso me había recordado aquel cuento estúpido que había hecho una vez para una sesión de terapia. Cuento en el cual yo le había otorgado una cualidad alienígena, casi demoníaca, al imbécil que tanto afán tenía por sacar de mi cabeza. El psicólogo nos había recomendado que escribiésemos todo lo que se nos viniese a la cabeza y que estuviera relacionado con las experiencias que habíamos vivido, y yo había escrito un cuento llamado _"Los Vacíos"_ , en _"honor"_ a esa persona. Mierda, de tan solo acordarme retornaban esas feas palpitaciones que acudían a mi garganta, como una suerte de recordatorio físico de la que había sido la primera vez que había sentido genuino pánico. No era nada parecido a los ataques de pánico que solían darme en el pasado y que remitían muy rara vez en la actualidad, no; ya que por lo general un ataque de pánico acude por cualquiera o ninguna razón en especial. Y no es algo que puedas controlar realmente, aunque la terapia o la medicación ayuda muchísimo. En mi caso, eran recuerdos vívidos de una fea y escabrosa escena que no tenía ganas de revivir en mi cabeza una vez más.

Maldije entre dientes, sintiendo nuevamente las náuseas burbujear en mi estómago. Tragué saliva, sintiendo como si el interior de mi boca rezumase óxido o algo por el estilo, obligándome a mí misma a mantener la compostura. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un puto ataque de pánico lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme vomitar en pleno parque; especialmente porque no quería a ningún curioso acercándose para _"prestar ayuda desinteresada"_. Solo quería volver a casa, encerrarme allí y ya estaba.

Respiré profundamente, intentando contar cuánto de tramo me faltaba para llegar al edificio, e hice lo que el terapeuta nos solía recomendar en casos de ataques de pánico o de ansiedad: Concentrarse en algo tangible, algo que tuviéramos a la mano. Alguna sensación para el tacto, un sabor, un olor, una imagen… y bajé la mirada hacia el manubrio que hacía rato que empujaba por el largo sendero del parque.

Odile se había dormido hacía rato en la cestita de mi bicicleta, e incluso ella se veía increíblemente preciosa bajo la luz del sol. Ella de por sí ya era una motita blanquita y adorable, que para nada imponía respeto debido a su aspecto y su escaso tamaño, pero bajo la luz del sol del crepúsculo, acurrucada en aquella cestita y dormidita en un sueño profundo; parecía una especie de pequeño angelito animal. Me importaba un pito si alguien me veía, pero en aquel momento, justo a la mitad del parque, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían de alegría ante aquella imagen, dejando atrás todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos negativos que me habían aquejado momentos antes.

Definitivamente, el que dijese que las mascotas eran animales y ya está, que eran incapaces de hacer felices a las personas o de hacerlas salir de una depresión, no sabía lo que era recibir la clase de amor más desinteresado y más puro en el mundo.

Igual y quizás no había sido tan malo mudarme después de todo. Digo, en aquella villa, tan apartada de todo, estaba erigido el mayor descubrimiento de mi vida. Estaba viviendo sola, con el único ser vivo que quería y necesitaba en mi vida. Era intocable y nadie me arruinaría esto. Era capaz de manejar lo que sea que se me viniese. Nadie podía ni iba a dañarme. Aquella pesadilla de la madrugada solo era eso, una pesadilla. Y así tuviera que repetirme hasta el cansancio el hecho de que nadie me tocaría en aquella villa, lo haría. Nadie volvería a molestarme.

Nadie.

-.-

Aquella noche, luego de que Odile y yo nos sentásemos a ver _The Strain_ en la televisión, luego de haberle dado un cálido y burbujeante baño a ella (y darme uno igual), conforme ella devoraba su platito con comida para perro y yo hacía lo propio pero con una pizza mediana con mucho tocino, cebolla, queso y champiñones (gracias a Circe que vivo cerquita de la pizzería del centro de la villa, porque gracias a ello mi pedido había llegado en menos de veinte minutos); había resuelto no volver a repetir semejante idea nuevamente, al menos no durante la semana. Sentía las piernas terriblemente adoloridas, incluso más que mis propios pies, y sentía palpitaciones a todo lo largo y ancho de las mismas. A pesar de esto, me sentía profundamente satisfecha, incluso más que un comprador compulsivo en un día de rebajas.

Me veía tentada a faltar al día siguiente para reposar más y mejor, pero rápidamente resolví que no sería una excelente idea, mucho menos considerando que apenas llevaba unas pocas semanas de haber comenzado en aquel instituto. Y sobre todo, no quería ponerme a firmar justificantes un día sí y al otro también. Especialmente luego de todo aquel montón de mensajes y llamadas de parte de quien luego leí que era la propia Emily. Aquel día habían hecho un examen diagnóstico en Matemáticas y habían asignado nombres al azar para equipos de trabajo durante un primer lapso, comprendido entre los meses de Septiembre y Diciembre.

¿Debo aclarar que aquella noticia había hecho que gruñese de frustración? Creo que a éstas alturas ya es obvio que eso fue lo que hice. Más trabajos en equipo. Maldito sea el que decidió que aplicar la modalidad de trabajos en equipo en el área educativa era una excelente idea.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, todos los nombres habían sido sorteados al azar para obligar a los estudiantes a ponerle más empeño y dedicación a aquella materia aquel último año de clases. Y sobre todo, para evitar _"enemistades"_ o cerebritos juntándose entre ellos. De seguro el profesor era uno de esos imbéciles que creían a pies juntitos que todo el alumnado debía ayudarse entre sí solamente por compartir unas horas diarias juntos.

Así pues, Emily me había mencionado, con visible incomodidad debido a su particular forma de escribir, que había sido sorteada para trabajar con un chico llamado Lysandro Ainsworth. Que si bien la idea no le hacía mucha gracia, el chico parecía ser bastante agradable, pero que Sky al saberlo se había desternillado de risa porque al parecer su amiga, la del pelo largo y negro, tenía la ilusión de quedar con el mencionado chico en un equipo. Pero ésta había quedado con una de las amigas de la rubia ridícula que le había hecho la broma pesada a Emily en su primer día de clases, una tal Li Cheng; y que Sky a su vez había quedado con la dichosa rubia, con la tal Ámber.

Reí entre dientes. Aquello sí que prometía ser interesante, porque ya podía imaginarme el caos constante durante las horas de Matemáticas. Y aunque no me hiciese mucha ilusión tener que buscar al profesor de la materia en cuestión al día siguiente para ver con quién había quedado yo, ya que al parecer no fui la única que faltó a clases aquel día y que, por ende, todos quienes no habíamos asistido a su clase tendríamos que buscarlo para que nos asignase a nuestro respectivo compañero de equipo. Según Emily habían faltado tres personas más: Priya, una tal Rosalya De Meilhan y el imbécil de Castiel; por lo que, en sus propias palabras, tenía al menos dos posibilidades de hacer equipo con alguien agradable, ya que según ella, tanto Rosalya como Priya eran dos personas agradables y que quizás no me caerían tan mal.

No pude evitar reírme un rato al percatarme de lo habituada que estaba volviéndose Emily en torno a mi forma de ser, sin evitar por supuesto que aquello me enterneciese un poco. Hasta aquel par de semanas, no lamentaba para nada haber ido a buscar a Emily aquel tercer día de clases, y de todo corazón esperase que todo siguiese así. De verdad me agradaba aquella chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, el cielo amaneció gris ante una suerte de amenaza de tormenta de inicios de otoño. Los ánimos a nivel general se veían bastante decaídos gracias al clima. Conforme me movía por los pasillos, buscando al profesor de Matemáticas, la mayoría de los alumnos hablaban con voces apagadas, increíblemente desanimadas. Agucé el oído muchas veces, a sabiendas que me encontraría con que todos estaban desanimados por el dichoso clima; y no me había equivocado.

Casi me sentía como una suerte de psicópata, tarareando _"Everything you're breathing for"_ conforme daba pequeños saltitos al caminar. Estaba tan contenta por el clima, incluso si eso significaba que cuando llegase a casa encontraría a mi pequeña Odile vuelta un amasijo de nervios por los truenos, que se me habían olvidado todas las convenciones sociales y las cosas que podían acarrearme una sarta de chismes entre el alumnado en general. El buen ánimo de todos me podía comer los ovarios e irse al carajo. Ese día había amanecido de muy buen humor, había dormido estupendamente y me había levantado con la idea de que todo me iría de maravilla aquel día. Incluso había estipulado entre mi lista de cosas por hacer, el comprarle un trozo de marquesa de oreos a Emily como regalo por portarse tan estupendamente conmigo en aquellas semanas. Era una tontería y lo sabía, pero también era a modo de disculpa por lo sucedido durante la práctica de laboratorio dos días antes y por mi ausencia el día anterior.

El profesor de Matemáticas, un hombre ya entrado en años y bastante regordete, con una larga pero bien cuidada barba y ojos achinados y serios, y cuyo aspecto general me hacía pensar en Santa Claus; estaba en la biblioteca aquella mañana. Según corrían algunos rumores, que Emily me había mencionado por cortesía de Sky y Agnes, el tipo era un profundo apasionado de dos cosas: Las Matemáticas y la Historia, por lo cual sus ratos libres los pasaba ensimismado en la biblioteca, entre libros y enciclopedias de Historia, Antropología y Arqueología, supongo que pasando su frustración por no ser quien impartiese la materia de Historia en lugar del señor Farrés.

—Hola profesor, buenos días —inquirí alegremente conforme me plantaba delante de la mesa en la cual estaba sentado el profesor.

Éste dio un respingo, soltando de sopetón el pesado atlas que reposaba entre sus manos y provocando un fuerte ruido al chocar contra la mesa, y dirigió sus ojos alarmados hacia mí. Las gafas se le habían desnivelado y ahora uno de sus ojos me contemplaba por encima del cristal.

—Buenos días, señorita Duvall —replicó, acomodándose las gafas—. No la escuché llegar.

" _Caso raro"_ , pensé. Creía estar haciendo más ruido de lo que me hubiera gustado, ya que cuando ando relativamente alegre no mido muy bien lo que hago. Esbozando una mirada de disculpa, me encogí de hombros sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Imagino que está aquí para saber quién será su compañero durante el primer lapso de Matemáticas —musitó él con su voz monótona.

Asentí. Solo para mirarlo con confusión luego. ¿Compañero? ¿Había dicho _"compañero"_? De seguro había escuchado mal, o quizás él usaba los géneros de forma amplia, sin recurrir a la tontería de _"compañeros y compañeras"_.

—Disculpe, ¿compañero? Esperaba más bien _"compañera"_ —dije, sonriendo falsamente.

—Sí, señorita Duvall, dije _"compañero"_ —respondió el profesor, aclarándose la garganta—. Temprano, la señorita Hydari vino a hablar conmigo para ver quién iba a trabajar con ella durante el primer lapso en mi clase, y sacó de éste tarro —dijo, conforme señalaba un tarrito pequeño en el cual reposaban solamente un par de papelitos doblados en pequeñas bolitas—, el nombre de la señorita De Meilhan. Por lo que, si no me equivoco, los únicos papeles que yacen aquí son los que contienen su nombre y el del señor Gray.

No pude evitar que mi mandíbula se fuera directo al suelo. Casi me atraganté al ahogar una exhalación. Sentí una chispita de desesperación: Aquello no podía estarme pasando _a mí_. Es decir, ¡el coñísimo de su madre! ¡Se suponía que aquel había empezado siendo un día bonito!

—Pero, profesor —dije, sonando muy desesperada—. ¿No hay manera de que se pueda realizar algún cambio? Sería capaz incluso de trabajar con, uhm, ¿cómo se llama ésta niña? Ay, no recuerdo, la hermana del delegado.

—¿La señorita Ámber?

—¡Sí, sí, ella misma! —repliqué, asintiendo con fuerza.

—Sucede, señorita Duvall, que la directora me hizo entrega de una copia de su boletín de notas en su anterior secundaria en Estados Unidos —comenzó. Arqueé una ceja, sin saber hacia dónde quería llegar—. Y resulta que usted tiene notas bajísimas en Matemáticas, señorita Duvall.

—Sí —musité, asintiendo lentamente, todavía sin comprender nada—. También tengo notas bajísimas en Física y Química. ¿Qué es lo trascendental al respecto? No creo ser la única que es mala en esas materias.

El profesor me miró, visiblemente aburrido. Sus ojos parecían gritar: _"Señorita, ¿es usted gilipollas?"_.

—Lo trascendental al respecto es que no tolero que en mi clase existan alumnos con notas por debajo de la media, o incluso en la media. Si de mí depende, dichos alumnos saldrán de su último año conmigo teniendo unas notas decentes, no unas aceptables.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el hecho de que vaya a trabajar con-?

—El señor Castiel —continuó el profesor, interrumpiéndome—, es un muy buen alumno en mi materia. Quizás sea algo irresponsable, aunque eso haya remitido bastante desde hace un año, pero es excelente con las Matemáticas.

Comencé a temblar. _"¿Y a mí qué?"_ , pensé, mordiéndome los labios para no decir nada. Incluso se me había salido el maldito tic de tamborilear con el pie, cosa que hacía por inercia cada vez que estaba irritada y sentía que no podía controlarme.

—Me lo agradecerá al final del año, señorita Duvall. Le recomiendo que busque al señor Gray lo antes posible, ya que la asignación de ayer es para entregarse la próxima semana. Confío en que le solicitará a alguno de sus compañeros los ejercicios que impartí en la clase el día de ayer. Que tenga un buen día —finalizó éste, volviendo su mirada al atlas.

—Igualmente, profesor —grazné entre dientes, dándome la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

-.-

—Juro que si me lo hubiese dicho otra persona, no me lo habría creído —dijo Emily, riéndose conforme se comía un trozo de su marquesa de oreo.

Arqueé una ceja y miré a mi amiga luego de darle un amplio sorbo al café que reposaba sobre mi lado de la mesa. El inmenso trozo de brownie con moras a medio comer que aún quedaba sobre mi plato se me estaba acabando a pasos agigantados, y todavía faltaba media hora para entrar a las horas de clases de la tarde. Estaba segura de que la ansiedad me iba a jugar una mala pasada, y que me tocaría comprarme una bolsa de caramelos de menta antes de regresar al instituto para no desquiciarme en medio de una crisis de nervios o algo similar.

—Sí, sí. Muy divertido. Por lo menos tú no estarás queriendo asesinar a tu compañero de mesón durante todo el curso —repliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

Emily me miró, sonriendo con cierta compasión. La trenza en la que llevaba recogido su largo cabello color cereza se deslizó de sus hombros hasta caerle nuevamente sobre la espalda.

—Vamos, Amy. No han hablado ni una sola vez y ya le profesas un odio casi titánico a Castiel. Ni que te hubiera hecho algo muy horrible para empezar.

—¡El tipo casi me atropella con su maldita motocicleta el primer día de clases! ¡Es un creído estúpido de primera! —exclamé, escupiendo sin querer. Emily se cubrió la cara, solo para limpiársela luego con la servilleta. Sentí que me sonrojaba y me encogí de hombros—. Disculpa.

—No hay cuidado —replicó ella. Sus ojos verdes transmitían empatía mezclada con un brillo de diversión—. Míralo por el lado positivo. ¿No dijiste que tu madre era una mujer latina?

—Sí, ¿pero qué hay con eso?

—Bueno, no creo ser la única que conoce el término de _telenovela mexicana_. ¿No es así como empiezan muchas de esas telenovelas? El protagonista atropellando por accidente a la heroína de la telenovela.

Fruncí el ceño, arrojándole una servilleta hecha bolita a mi amiga.

—Eso pasa es en las telenovelas venezolanas, no recuerdo que pase en las mexicanas. Además, no soy la heroína de ningún carajo. Me gustan más las villanas.

—Bueno, Castiel podría ser tu fiel secuaz para el mal —aventuró ella, riéndose entre dientes.

—¿No se supone que esa eres tú?

—No porque yo no me identifico con los villanos.

—Ah cierto. A ti te gusta ser pura e inocente como las heroínas. Con razón tuviste el flechazo instantáneo con cierta persona el primer día de clases —repliqué, sonriéndole con malicia. Ella se sonrojó casi al instante.

—¿Tú también vas a fastidiarme con eso? ¡Ayer fueron Sky y Agnes, y hoy eres tú!

—Y eso que yo no sé qué habrá sucedido ayer, eh picarona —dije, guiñándole un ojo.

—Fuera de que Peggy se emocionó durante la clase de Psicología y estuvo discutiendo acaloradamente con Sky sobre el tema de ayer, que fue el experimento de Pavlov, y yo no sé por qué diablos ella lo asoció con el hecho de que los chicos se comporten como estúpidos al ver pechos femeninos, como los perros al oler comida; no pasó nada más interesante, si es que estás tan ávida de chismes.

—Ah, no me digas. Peggy es una de esas feministas radicales, ¿no? —inquirí, mirándola con aburrimiento.

Emily asintió, riendo nerviosamente.

—Eso creo. Estuvo asegurando de forma muy vehemente que ese experimento era una justificación machista ante las reacciones de los chicos y tal, aunque nadie entendió por qué diablos o de dónde salió semejante asociación. Y bueno, Sky no tolera mucho los arranques pasionales de Peggy.

" _Cualquiera"_ , pensé, arqueando una ceja. Detestaba profundamente a las feministas radicales.

—Gracias a semejante discusión, la profesora las sacó a ambas de clase y les ordenó que escribiesen un ensayo de no menos de cinco mil palabras en Times New Roman, tamaño nueve, sobre qué no se debe hacer durante una clase; haciendo hincapié en no parlotear ni discutir sobre temas que no vayan al caso.

—Bien hecho, hacen falta más profesoras como esa mujer —repliqué, sonriendo con malicia.

—Me dio cosa por Sky. Solo buscaba hacer que Peggy dejara de hablar disparates y la clase prosiguiera de forma normal —musitó Emily, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien por tu amiga, pero tampoco hay que ponerse a armar escenitas en clases, ¿no te parece?

Emily me miró, sonriendo ésta vez con malicia.

—Ya te veré durante las clases de Matemáticas —respondió, echándose a reír.

-.-

Pasé el resto de la tarde contemplando la cabeza pelirroja de Castiel desde mi asiento, sin saber cómo demonios abordarlo. Me era terriblemente difícil concentrarme durante la clase de Física aquella tarde, porque si ya de por sí la materia me resultaba un coñazo, tener que buscar la forma de prestar atención al pizarrón y a las explicaciones de la profesora, cuando en mi cabeza solo pululaban dos cosas: El imbécil cabeza de tomate y la torre abandonada a la cual me moría de ganas de volver.

Maldita sea la hora en la que a mi padre le pareció una excelente idea enviarme a Francia.

—Si sigues mirándolo así, vas a terminar fulminándolo con un rayo o algo por el estilo —escuché que musitaban a mi izquierda.

Me viré, sobresaltada, solo para toparme con la clara mirada de Sky, quien me observaba divertida.

—Justo ahora me gustaría fulminar con un rayo a otra persona —repliqué, arqueando una ceja. ¿Por qué ésta chica siempre insistía en ser chistosa? Y Emily no entendía cómo era que no lograba evitar que saltasen chispas entre sus amigas y yo, pfft.

Sky se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

—Cuidado y haces que te quemen por bruja o algo por el estilo —respondió ella, riéndose entre dientes.

—No me molestaría. Estoy segura de que en otra época eso fue exactamente lo que pasó —gruñí, sonriendo a mi vez con malicia—. ¿Qué quieres, Britney Spears?

La expresión de Sky se suavizó notoriamente conforme se inclinaba más hacia mi pupitre.

—Ayudarte. Emily me contó tu problema con-

—¡Jóvenes! —interrumpió la profesora de Física, provocándonos un respingo a Sky y a mí—. Formen equipos de tres, haremos una actividad grupal con un valor de diez puntos y la cual se deberá entregar hoy. Tienen dos minutos para organizarse.

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra, Sky arrastró su pupitre hacia el mío y le hizo señas a Agnes y a Emily para que hiciesen lo mismo, orden silenciosa que ambas acataron sin rechistar.

—Eh, Sky, no sé si te habrás fijado o si no sabes contar, pero la profesora dijo equipos de tres, no de cuatro —musité, mirando a la aludida con fastidio. No quería sonar grosera, mucho menos con Emily, pero no quería más escenas como las de la clase de Ciencias.

—Lo tengo cubierto —replicó Sky, guiñándome un ojo—. Sucede que tú no eres la única con malas notas en Física, mi estimada obsesiva de las cosas grotescas —arqueé una ceja ante su _"obsesiva de las cosas grotescas"_ , pero la dejé continuar—: Agnes también va bastante mal en Física. Y dado que Emily y yo somos muy buenas en la materia, cederemos amablemente nuestros conocimientos para llevar a éstas pobres mortales a la luz. Y, a ver, no voy a dejar por fuera a una amiga de mi amiga.

Parpadeé, sin entender por qué diablos hablaba de esa manera. Agnes, en cambio, nos observaba con una expresión divertida.

—Te puedo apostar a que a alguna de nosotras nos cambiarán de grupo. ¿Sabes siquiera qué tan malas son mis notas, Sky? —inquirí, cruzándome de brazos.

Realmente no quería ponerme a divulgar semejante clase de cositas, pero sinceramente pasaba de que se formase una alharaca si la profesora nos pillaba.

—Vamos, no puede ser peor que el cinco de Agnes —replicó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome con extrañeza.

Arqueé una ceja conforme hacía un mohín con los labios.

— _Prove me_ —musité en inglés, cruzándome de brazos—. Tengo un dos punto cinco en Física, ¿te sirve?

Sentí la irritación burbujear en mi estómago al ver las caras sorprendidas de todas mis compañeras, incluida la misma Emily.

—¿Bromeas? —inquirió Sky, mirándome con incredulidad—. En mi vida había visto a alguien con notas tan bajas. Y mira que he visto bastantes cosas desde que me mudé de Australia, eh. ¿Qué es lo que más se te hace difícil en Física y Matemáticas?

—¿Cómo sabes que también voy mal en Matemáticas? —grazné, mirándola con una mezcla entre incredulidad y enojo.

—El señor Francesco, el profesor de Matemáticas, me lo dijo hoy en la mañana cuando fui a acompañar a Priya a buscar la información respecto a lo del dichoso trabajo en grupos del primer lapso —replicó, parpadeando con expresión neutral.

—¡No pues! —exclamé, cruzándome de brazos—. ¡Ahora mis notas académicas son de conocimiento público! ¡Qué bonito! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Mi dirección? ¿De qué pie cojeo? ¿Cuántas veces al día veo porno o mi historial de internet?

Sky ahogó una risita, cubriéndose los labios instantáneamente para no desternillarse de risa.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor aceptas la ayuda y dejas de protestar tanto? —sugirió tímidamente Agnes, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Señoritas —musitó la aguda voz de la señora Rosier, la profesora de Física, a nuestras espaldas, tomándonos a todas por sorpresa—. Creí haber dicho que eran equipos de tres, no de cuatro.

—Profesora —comenzó Sky en un tono zalamero y bastante meloso. Sentí la tentación de ahogar una risita, pero me mordí los labios para poder evitarlo—. Sucede que Amy y Agnes van muy, muy mal en su materia. Y, diablos, me da muchísima pena dejarlas a sus anchas. Además de que, pues, son mis amigas, usted compren-

—Sí, señorita Valentine, yo comprendo que usted no quiera dejar solas a sus amigas. Pero no hay excepciones —replicó ésta, interrumpiendo a la rubia en el acto, quien se quedó mirándola con desconcierto—. Usted y la señorita Lesnicki podrán ayudar a la señorita Malraux, pero sé de buena cuenta que la señorita Duvall necesita más hincapié respecto a Física, por lo que la asignaré con otro grupo, uno que de hecho tiene dos buenos estudiantes en mi materia.

—Pero, profesora-.

—¡Sin peros! —exclamó, provocándonos un respingo a las cuatro—. Ahora mueva su pupitre para la derecha e inclúyase con el único equipo al que le falta un miembro.

—¿Qué equipo es ese, profesora? —inquirí, aterrada.

—Pues el equipo del señor Ainsworth y el señor Gray —replicó la profesora con desdén, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose de vuelta hacia el pizarrón.

Ahogué una exclamación, sintiéndome profundamente derrotada. Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos con frustración y le asesté una patada a mi morral.

—Vamos, Amy —comenzó Agnes, dándome una muy suave palmada en el hombro, casi como si temiera tocarme—. No será tan malo. Lysandro y Castiel realmente son buenos en Física, te echarán una mano.

—Dios se caga en mí una vez más, porque no creo que esto sea obra de Satanás. Él no me odiaría tanto como para hacerme trabajar dos veces con alguien a quien podría pegarle en la cara con un martillo —repliqué, apartando las manos de mi rostro.

Emily me sonrió con empatía y me tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, dándome un apretón afectuoso con las mismas.

—Sé positiva, ya verás que te irá bien —dijo mi amiga, intentando insuflarme optimismo con una mirada cálida.

Suspiré y le di un apretón también, solo para levantarme después con un bufido y alzar mi pupitre con ambas manos para moverlo un par de metros hacia donde estaban Castiel y el tal Lysandro. Sin querer hacer más ruido de lo debido, y escuchando un par de cuchicheos a mis espaldas, deposité con suavidad el pupitre al frente de ambos chicos y me aclaré la garganta.

El muchacho al lado de Castiel, Lysandro Ainsworth según suponía, dio un respingo y apartó su mirada del pizarrón para mirarme fijamente. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, tenía que admitirlo. La suavidad de su mirada, que reflejaba una paciencia infinita, se veía especialmente acentuada por la heterocromía que ostentaba. Uno de sus ojos era verde, el otro avellana muy claro, casi del color del caramelo. Un largo y espeso flequillo relativamente liso y con las puntas teñidas de negro le caía elegantemente sobre un costado de su rostro. Me pregunté si aquel cabello blanco sería tan natural, pero con aquellas cejas tan claras no podía hacer menos que asumir que así era.

—Eh, disculpen… —comencé, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Oh, hola —respondió Lysandro, sonriendo con cierta calidez, tendiéndome la mano en un ademán bastante educado. Casi di un respingo, ¡él era el muchacho de voz hermosa que había escuchado hablar con Castiel el primer día de clases! Le estreché su mano sin dudarlo, y él hizo lo propio con mucha suavidad—, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Lysandro. Si no mal recuerdo, eres una de las recién llegadas, ¿no?

Asentí, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo. Castiel me miró de reojo con una ceja arqueada, cosa que me alborotó un poco la chispa de irritación que tenía desde hacía rato.

—Es un poco incómodo que sean éstas las circunstancias en las cuales nos conocemos por primera vez —continuó él, visiblemente contrariado—, pero espero que eso no sea impedimento para trabajar juntos.

—Lo mismo digo —repliqué. Vaya, qué educado era éste chico. Me daba hasta pena intentar mantenerme con mi usual hostilidad con él, así que decidí relajarme por un rato… al menos conforme pudiera ignorar al maldito cabeza de tomate que no dejaba de observar la escena de vez en cuando.

—Castiel, ¿no hay algo que quieras decir? Realmente no quiero que surjan peleas mientras trabajamos, y ya la profesora mencionó que debemos ayudar a Amy con Física. Además de que ya el profesor Francesco te dijo que ella va a ser tu compañera en Matemáticas durante todo el lapso —musitó Lysandro, mirando de reojo al aludido con cierto reproche.

Arqueé una ceja al ver que el rostro de Castiel se teñía del más intenso escarlata conforme éste fruncía el ceño.

—Ya, Lysandro. No te comportes como mi madre —graznó éste. Luego me miró con aquel par de ojos grises que ostentaba, produciéndome un rarísimo escalofrío en la espalda, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión—. Lamento casi haberte atropellado el primer día de clases.

—Sin problemas, pelirro-er, Castiel —gruñí, cruzándome de brazos y sentándome de sopetón en mi pupitre.

No bien me hube sentado, Castiel sacó de su mochila una fina hoja de papel doble con rayas y me lo tendió para que fuese yo quien anotase tanto los ejercicios como toda la resolución de los mismos en sí. Sin mediar más palabras, tanto él como Lysandro se dispusieron a resolver los distintos ejercicios en hojas apartes conforme yo anotaba toda la información del pizarrón. Esperaba de buena gana que Lysandro y el cabeza de tomate me ayudasen con aquella asignación, puesto que todo lo que estaba anotando me sonaba a una mezcla entre chino mandarín y arábigo antiguo. Conforme anotaba los postulados de cada ejercicio, no dejaba de sentir una extraña sensación en mi estómago, una suerte de vacío similar al que se siente cuando uno va a un examen, no ha estudiado nada y sabe que el cero es un número que se quedará corto cuando entreguen los exámenes ya corregidos.

Un siseo con mi nombre a lo lejos me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Desvié la mirada hacia el lugar de donde había venido el siseo, y me percaté de que a lo lejos, Agnes, Sky y Emily me observaban fijamente, sonriendo y con los pulgares de sus manos levantadas en un gesto de que todo iba bien, como intentando animarme desde lejos o algo por el estilo. Quise lanzarles una mirada asesina, pero estaba segura de que lo máximo que harían sería reírse.

—No entiendes ni pío de lo que dice en el pizarrón, ¿verdad? —escuché a mi derecha. Di un respingo sin querer y encaré al autor de aquella pregunta. Castiel me miraba fijamente con seriedad. Lysandro por su parte estaba abstraído sacando cuentas en su calculadora, completamente ajeno a todo.

Negué con la cabeza, a medias irritada, a medias angustiada. De seguro el maldito cabeza de tomate había visto mi expresión de desesperación al releer los enunciados de cada ejercicio.

—Hagamos algo: Siéntate entre Lysandro y yo y así podrás escuchar mejor conforme vayamos resolviendo cada ejercicio —el aludido alzó su cabeza, mirando a su amigo con confusión, cosa que Castiel notó y se apresuró a añadir—: Le dije a Amy que se siente entre ambos porque se ve que está bastante perdida respecto al temario.

—Oh, de acuerdo —respondió Lysandro, levantándose y haciendo espacio entre su pupitre y el de Castiel—. Me parece una excelente idea. Así no te limitas simplemente a copiar lo que resolvamos, sino que también podemos explicarte en el proceso.

—De acuerdo, pero más vale que tengan paciencia —musité, encogiéndome de hombros conforme acomodaba el pupitre entre ambos—. Conmigo no funciona el _"dos más dos es igual a cuatro porque sí y porque lo dice la ciencia"_ o cualquier chorrada similar.

—En realidad, una vez leí un postulado sobre que quizás dos más dos no era igual a cuatro según no recuerdo qué o quién —aventuró Castiel de forma casual.

No pude evitar mirarlo de reojo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un nerd de las Matemáticas? —pregunté, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los grisáceos ojos de Castiel relampaguearon con irritación en cuanto se encontraron con los míos. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y un mohín chistoso en los labios. Lysandro a mi derecha ahogó una risita.

—Bueno, algunos somos apasionados con algunas cosas. No todos podemos ser ratones de biblioteca —gruñó el pelirrojo, desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia su papel con los ejercicios.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A qué había venido eso?

—¿Cómo sabes que soy una rata de biblioteca? —inquirí, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Basta y sobra con ver o saber cómo te pones cuando Farrés te pide tu opinión durante las clases del club de Literatura.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de ésta. ¿Cómo demonios éste chico sabía que yo tendía a abrir demasiado la boca cuando estaba en el club de Literatura? Se suponía que él estaba en el club de Baloncesto. ¿Tendría algún amigo o conocido en el club de Literatura? ¿Estaría Lysandro allí y yo por mi asquerosa y cochina mala memoria no lo recordaba? Que yo recuerde, él no había estado especialmente atento durante la primera clase de Literatura, cuando habíamos hablado de _"El retrato de Dorian Gray"_.

Aunque igual y la pregunta real era quién coño y por qué coño estaba hablando de mí.

—Lo lamento, Amy —dijo Lysandro, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Lo miré casi automáticamente y me percaté de que se veía avergonzado—. Es culpa mía. Suelo contarle a Castiel los debates que se plantean en las clases del club de Literatura.

Ah, eso lo explicaba.

—Ya —musité—. No me había percatado de que parloteaba demasiado durante la clase de Literatura.

—No es que parlotees en sí, pero intervienes bastante. Reconozco que eso hace que la clase sea bastante entretenida y que haya una buena retroalimentación. Eres buena debatiendo.

—Más bien peleando por cualquiera o ninguna razón en especial —puntualicé, arqueando una ceja y haciendo un mohín de irritación con los labios.

Castiel ahogó una risita, provocando que lo mirase de reojo.

—Si no lo dices, no me daba cuenta —dijo el pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza y anotando con rapidez un par de números al final de un ejercicio, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres darle otro besito a otro libro igual de pesado que el que se cayó encima de tu cabeza el primer día de clases? —inquirí, sonriendo con malicia.

Lysandro suspiró y se limitó a pasarme la hoja con sus ejercicios, colocando la calculadora sobre mi pupitre, con toda la intención de comenzar a explicarme dichos ejercicios y los resultados de los mismos. Sus explicaciones eran lentas pero relativamente fáciles de entender, y a pesar de que de vez en cuando sentía que me perdía, él rápidamente parecía adivinar mi confusión y retomaba el punto desde donde me veía titubear a la hora de copiar todo lo que había escrito en su hoja de papel.

Castiel le siguió un rato después. A diferencia de Lysandro, las explicaciones de Castiel eran rápidas y fluidas, por lo que me encontré a mí misma entendiendo mucho mejor los ejercicios gracias a las descripciones que hacía el pelirrojo sobre cómo había resuelto el ejercicio, por qué había dado con tales resultados y cómo hacer para verificar que todo estuviera correcto. Si bien no me había convertido en una suerte de ilustrada en Física en tan solo media hora, sí debía reconocer que me sentía considerablemente menos perdida en comparación a como me había sentido durante la primera hora de clases.

Para cuando la campana sonó, dando por finalizada la jornada de clases de aquel día, todos se levantaron con prisas para dejar sus hojas de ejercicios sobre el escritorio de la profesora. Yo estaba anotando con rapidez los nombres de mis compañeros de grupo y el mío en cada lado de la hoja (mis experiencias anteriores en otras secundarias me habían hecho asimilar que no siempre se era demasiado precavido, incluso si se hablaba de una hoja doble); cuando una voz femenina me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Cómo te trataron éstos dos? —musitó Sky—. Espero que bien o tendré que fastidiar a alguien durante la clase de Baloncesto del lunes.

Alcé la mirada para verla y me topé con que estaba apoyada sobre una mano en el pupitre de Lysandro y haciendo jarras con la otra, sonriendo ampliamente. Casi envidié lo despreocupada que se veía, porque incluso se había quitado la camisa a cuadros color azul, anudándose la misma a la cintura y quedando solo con su camiseta de tirantes negra, y se había soltado el moño despeinado que había llevado durante toda la clase. El cabello rubio le caía desordenado, pero bastante bonito, sobre el pecho y la espalda.

Maldita naturaleza que había hecho a algunas ser copias de Afrodita en carne y hueso y a otras nos había dotado de una lista sin fin de semejanzas con Hela, la diosa de los muertos en la mitología nórdica.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Hela era genial. Está medio muerta y la gente le tiene miedo.

—¿Fastidiarme dices? —replicó Castiel de forma burlona—. Ya veremos, Valentine. Tú y tu novia tuvieron suerte ésta semana, pero la próxima no les resultará tan fácil.

—Ay, por favor —dijo ésta, haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviese apartando un mosquito o algo por el estilo—. Cuando tú y Kentin aprendan a trabajar en equipo, quizás nos venzan a mi chica y a mí. Pero mientras todo siga igual, puedo veros a ambos besándonos nuestros bonitos traseros de forma ininterrumpida al final de las clases de Baloncesto.

—El ego, Sky, el ego —musitó Agnes a sus espaldas, saludando silenciosamente con la mano a Lysandro. Saludo que éste le correspondió con una sonrisa conforme éste se levantaba para depositar nuestra hoja con ejercicios sobre la pila que reposaba en el escritorio de la profesora. Luego se dirigió a mí, sonriendo con suavidad—. ¿Cómo te fue durante la clase, Amy?

—Pudo ser peor —repliqué—. Por lo menos logré comprender lo que Lysandro y Castiel hicieron, que es lo más importante, creo yo.

—Igualmente puedes pedirnos ayuda cuando quieras —dijo Emily, apareciendo por detrás de Agnes—. Estaría encantada de ayudarte en Física si tú me ayudas en Artes.

—Eh, no olvides incluirme a mí —aventuró Sky, sentándose en el pupitre de Lysandro—. Doy asco en Artes y necesito tutorías urgentemente. Y sé de cierto pelirrojo que también es malo con Artes.

Arqueé una ceja con desconcierto. Lo cierto era que no me veía dándole clases a aquel par, pero luego de la disposición que habían tenido conmigo durante la clase de Física, tenía que admitir que me sentía relativamente en deuda con ambos.

—Si soportan mi pésimo trabajo como profesora, podría hacer el intento —objeté, cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo con cierta malicia—. Pero no auguro mejorías inmediatas. Tronchatoro se quedará pendeja a mi lado.

Emily ahogó una risita. Al parecer había pillado mi referencia a la película de _"Matilda"_.

—¡Genial! Y así nos apoyamos entre todos con las materias en las que estemos cojeando —dijo Sky, visiblemente emocionada.

—¿No quieres que también nos sentemos en una fogata a cantar _"Kumbayá"_ , Sky? _—_ preguntó Castiel de forma sarcástica.

La aludida le lanzó una mirada de irritación y le sacó la lengua.

—Podríamos venir todos a mi casa. Tengo una pizarra y suficiente espacio en el salón para que nos instalemos, así como suficiente espacio en una mesa para que coloquemos bastantes botanas y chucherías allí para merendar. ¿Querrían venir ustedes también? —preguntó, mirando a Lysandro y a Agnes.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, y me pareció ver que Agnes se sonrojaba al volver a mirar a su amiga.

—Por mí no hay problema —respondió ella.

—Por mí tampoco, siempre y cuando sea un día del fin de semana —replicó Lysandro.

—Claro que sería el fin de semana. Así veo más cercana la clase de Baloncesto para poder apostar contra Castiel y puntualizar qué apuesta haremos antes de empezar el partido.

—Eh, eh, eh. Un momento —dijo Castiel alzando la voz—. ¿Cuándo he accedido siquiera a ir a tu tonta reunión de scouts?

—Ay Castiel, no seas aguafiestas. No querrás que me apersone en tu apartamento a hacer una de las mías para que te unas a nosotros —gruñó Sky, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con irritación.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Usar las escaleras de emergencia para darme un susto en mi habitación o algo por el estilo? Soy capaz de lanzarte a Demonio, mi perro, sin sentir ni una pizquita de remordimiento.

Aquello hizo que mis sentidos se encendiesen como una suerte de alarma. ¿Había dicho escaleras de emergencia? Traté de ignorar el hecho, procurando convencerme a mí misma de que por cosa de sentido común, quizás en todos los edificios habría escaleras de emergencia.

Pero, ¿entonces por qué había dicho lo de que Sky usaría las escaleras de emergencia para darle un susto en su habitación? ¿Acaso todos los edificios allí tenían escaleras de emergencia que daban a las habitaciones? Esperaba que sí, porque estaba comenzando a sentir que la piel se me erizaba del susto.

—Pues si no puedo usar de vuelta las escaleras de emergencia, salgo corriendo y me meto en el ascensor, niño listo —replicó Sky, sonriendo de forma retadora mientras hacía jarras con ambos brazos.

Castiel se echó a reír de forma burlona.

—¡Inténtalo! Esa mierda no funciona desde hace dos meses y todavía nada que dan señales de que van a arreglar ese asunto —objetó él, riéndose con notoria malicia.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas. ¿Ascensor dañado? ¿Qué otros edificios con escaleras de emergencia que daban hacia las habitaciones tendrían también ascensores dañados?

—Castiel —comencé con un hilo de voz—. Perdona la indiscreción pero, ¿dónde vives?

El pelirrojo me miró, entre sorprendido y desconcertado. Sentí que el almuerzo daba vueltas en mi estómago conforme éste volvía a cruzarse de brazos y respondía con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Pues en el centro, en el edificio de apartamentos que está a unas calles del parque, bien lejos de zonas donde viven locos como ésta rubia y la pesada de Ámber.

—¿Estás diciendo que la zona lujosa es zona de locos, Castiel? —inquirió Sky con visible tono acusador—. Que Ámber viva en esa zona no es mi culpa. Por muy cerca que esté tu edificio de la pizzería del centro y lo envidiable que eso resulta porque de seguro la pizza te llega en menos de quince minutos, me gusta mi casa y eso no me hace una loca. Por mí viviría en la zona bohemia de la villa, pero ahí no había casas disponibles ni siquiera para alquilarlas. Y pasa que los apartamentos no son lo mío. ¿Cómo esperas que tenga un jardín o una piscina allí?

Ahogué una exclamación, sintiéndome más y más mareada. Solo había un edificio de apartamentos que estaba cercano a la pizzería del centro, ya que el resto de edificios constituían bufetes de abogados, salones comerciales o negocios en general: El mío.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué la pregunta? —dijo Castiel de repente, mirándome con expresión interrogante—. No serás una acosadora o algo por el estilo, espero.

—Sí, Amy, ¿por qué la pregunta? —secundó Sky. Y como si se hubiera acordado de algo repentinamente, sonrió con emoción y dio una suave palmada de alegría—. Ya que mencionaste que te sueles colar en sitios abandonados, de seguro me puedes echar una mano para meterle un buen susto a éste niño. Al fin y al cabo, subir tres pisos para espantar a éste tonto valdrá la pena con tal de ver su cara de susto, y luego de tomarle una foto, tú y yo tendríamos suficiente material para reírnos de aquí hasta que el año finalice.

¿Escaleras de emergencia frente a las habitaciones? La cabeza me estaba dando más y más vueltas. ¿Ascensor que no funcionaba? ¿Edificio cercano a la pizzería del centro? ¿Tres pisos?

¿El imbécil de Castiel vivía en el tercer piso del edificio donde yo vivía? ¿EL IMBÉCIL DE CASTIEL VIVÍA EN MI MISMO EDIFICIO?

" _¿Por qué yo, señor, por qué?"_ , pensé antes de que todo se oscureciera y mi consciencia me abandonara por completo.

* * *

 _ **La canción que inspiró éste capítulo en general es "Friedberg", de la talentosa cantante austríaca Anna F.**_

* * *

 _Mal-di-ción (o como se separe esto en sílabas), ¡cómo me costó escribir éste capítulo! Aunque debo reconocer que me salió más largo de lo que yo esperaba. Creo que es muy notorio el hecho de que me encanta escribir desde la perspectiva de Amy. No sé si a muchos se les haga odioso el personaje (and I don't really care), pero yo la adoro. ¡Está tan enrollada la pobre!_

 _(Y tan trastornadita como yo, ehehe)_

 _Por cierto, ¿qué opináis de la nueva información que iré colocando a partir de ahora al final de cada capítulo? Por favor, dejen reviews, ¡me encanta ver reviews! Veo muchas visualizaciones, pero nada de reviews y eso desanima un poco. No tengáis pena, aunque yo no tengo moral porque soy muy del tipo_ "lectora fantasma" _, pero se los digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo: Los reviews me dan un tipo de alegría imposible de explicar._

 _En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, bla, bla, bla, botón azul que ya no es azul, bla, bla, bla. Eso. Ustedes saben qué hacer. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

 _Bye~._

 _ **Mara**_


	5. Track IV: I Follow Rivers

**Nota:** Lamento muchísimo la exagerada tardanza, pero no puedo mentirles ni decirles excusas: He estado con un bajón creativo feísimo. Me encantaría poder ir acorde a los meses (ya saben, considerando que ya empezó Noviembre. Tenía ganas de escribir algo para Halloween relacionado a éste fanfic, pero sucede que aquí ya habrá un capítulo que sucede durante Halloween y que, en mi opinión, es el inicio de la parte tétrica de la historia. Además, he estado enferma las últimas semanas y bueno, shit happens.

En fin, no digo más. Feliz Halloween tardío, feliz Noviembre y bla, bla, bla y que disfruten éste capítulo. No me maten por lo largo que es, espero que compense todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar.

Por cierto: He aprendido a hacer hamburguesas, nuggets y salsa de carne de soya en plena crisis venezolana. ¡Já! ¡¿QUIÉN ES VUESTRO DIOS AHORA?! (?) Ok, no. Ya me callo.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Rating M. Punto. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

Ésta vez hago dedicatoria a dos personas: Primero, la hermosa señorita Victoria. Tus reviews y conversaciones me alegran como no tienes idea (en un rato me paso por el nuevo capítulo de _"Matar a la serpiente"_. Ya verás que os bombardearé la sección de reviews~). Siempre espero con ansias a ver el numerito rojo en _Facebook_ , indicándome que me has dejado un mensaje. Felicidad máxima in a nutshell.

Y segundo, pero no por ello menos importante, al profesor Carlos Díaz. Espero que se divierta y disfrute tanto con el capítulo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Y que se ría, sobre todo espero que se ría, incluso si las situaciones no son tan bizarras como las de _"El Valle de los Juguetes Rotos"_. Ya lo sabe, pero nunca está de más decirlo: Extraño los memes.

 **Música:**

 _Cold War Kids – Hang Me Up To Dry_

 _Imagine Dragons – Fallen_

 _Gotye – Making Mirrors_

 _The Bangles – Walk like an egyptian_

 _Lykke Li – Sadness is a blessing_

 _Death Cab For Cutie – I Will Follow You Into the Dark_

 _Halsey – Ghost_

 _Peter Bjorn and John – Young Folks_

 _The Strokes – Reptilia_

 _Shiny Toy Guns – You Are The One_

 _The Young Professional – All Of It But Me (feat. Anna F.)_

 _The Black Ghosts – Something New_

 _Rihanna – Love in the Brain_

 _Lykke Li – I Follow Rivers (The Magician Mix)_

 _Hayley Kiyoko – Girls Like Girls_

* * *

 _"_ _La pasión es una obsesión positiva. La obsesión es una pasión negativa"_

 _(Paul Carvel)_

* * *

 **Track IV:**

 **I Follow Rivers**

 **(Emily)**

 **-.-**

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna remota idea de qué acaba de pasar?

Los pies de Sky se mecían de forma distraída conforme ella, Agnes y yo contemplábamos a la doctora del instituto hacerle un par de chequeos a Amy. Me sentí increíblemente lenta al percatarme de que Agnes había hablado y ni Sky ni yo le habíamos respondido.

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta, Agnes —replicó Sky, mirándola de reojo—. O sea, en un momento está hablando con nosotros y al siguiente, paf, se desmaya sin venir a cuento o sin previo aviso.

—¿Hubiese sido menos raro si hubiera avisado que se iba a desmayar o algo por el estilo, rubita? —inquirió Castiel, que llevaba rato de pie, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de la enfermería y cruzado de brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, más de lo normal, y la vista fija en un punto inexacto de la ventana de la enfermería.

La aludida hizo un mohín con los labios y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Castiel —resopló ella, apartándose un mechón de cabello que le había caído encima de sus ojos—. Es decir, es decir. En un momento viene y te pregunta dónde vives y luego de que se lo dices, pone mala cara y, pum, al suelo.

No pude evitar encogerme de hombros, dándole la razón a mi no hubiera sido por la rapidez de Sky, estaba completamente segura de que Amy se habría llevado un terrible golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Solo había tomado un par de segundos ver cómo Amy había palidecido, sus ojos se entrecerraban y ella se desplomaba ante la desconcertada mirada de todos, cayendo entre los brazos de Sky, quien se encontraba más cerca y se había arrojado al suelo para atajarla. Por supuesto, la profesora de Física se había alarmado tanto que nos había ordenado, en medio de una incoherente retahíla de gritos, que llevásemos a Amy a la enfermería, delegándole a Lysandro el trabajo de llevarla en brazos y a Castiel de ir pendiente a su lado por si necesitaba ayuda, y a nosotras de ir con ellos para explicarle la situación a la doctora. Las tres nos habíamos mirado, confundidas, sin saber qué decir. Todo aquello, tal y como lo decía Sky, resultaba rarísimo. En un momento ella estaba hablando muy tranquilamente con nosotros, incluso tenía que admitir que se veía menos hostil que de costumbre, y al siguiente perdía el conocimiento.

Conforme Castiel y Sky debatían sobre algo a lo cual no atinaba a escuchar, yo miraba cómo la doctora examinaba a mi amiga. No dejaba de resultarme llamativo el hecho de que Amy hubiese permanecido callada un largo rato conforme Sky le tomaba el pelo a Castiel para que éste se sumase a la improvisada reunión para estudiar y recibir tutorías entre todos en su casa, y que de un momento a otro su mirada se había teñido del más profundo horror, casi como si hubiese visto alguna clase de espanto o aparición, en cuanto Sky hizo mención sobre las condiciones del edificio donde vivía el pelirrojo. Es decir, si hubiese sido algo de que, por ejemplo, se sentía mal físicamente o algo por el estilo, no habría estado con su humor relativamente normal durante aquel día.

Incluso, debía admitirlo, me sentía bastante sorprendida de que hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a darnos tutorías a Sky, Castiel y a mí respecto a la clase de Artes, y a recibir por nuestra parte ayuda con Física y Matemáticas. Quería, sinceramente, no darle mayor importancia, pero en las dos semanas que llevaba pasando tiempo con Amy, no la había visto poner semejante cara o desplomarse sin señal previa de que estaba mareada o algo por el estilo.

—¿Quién de ustedes es cercano a ésta muchachita? —inquirió de repente la doctora, una señora regordeta, de ojos color avellana y sonrosadas mejillas, provocándonos un sobresalto a todos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, alcé la mano.

—¿Tu amiga daba muestras de sentirse mal antes de desmayarse? ¿Mareos, dificultad para caminar o andar erguida?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, señora. De hecho estaba igual que de costumbre. Y que yo sepa no hubo altercados durante la clase de Física —dije, preocupada—. ¿O sí, chicos? —inquirí, mirando a Castiel y a Lysandro, que estaba sentado al lado de Agnes, con una visible expresión de preocupación.

—No, no hubo ningún altercado. No me pareció que Amy estuviera indispuesta o algo similar —replicó Lysandro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ladeé mi cabeza, mirando fijamente a Castiel, quien arqueó una ceja con notable desconcierto.

—Pues yo no le vi nada diferente de lo usual a tu amiga, así que no, no pasó nada durante Física. Se veía perdida en el temario y ya está. De haberse sentido así desde antes, no sé, creo que habría colapsado durante Física y no después, ¿no?

La doctora nos miró a cada uno con una expresión que no supe identificar. Luego suspiró y se acercó a una estantería cercana a la puerta, esquivando camillas y cortinas en el proceso, para luego sacar de la misma un frasco con el cartelito de _"Alcohol"_ en un adhesivo de _post it_ color amarillo en un costado del mismo.

—Bien. Pueden despreocuparse, la señorita Duvall se encuentra bien. No tiene aparentes contusiones ni lesiones de alguna clase. No me explico qué le pasó y por qué tan repentinamente si ustedes dicen que estaba normal. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si su amiga tiene buenos horarios de sueño, si come poco o demasiado, o algo por el estilo?

—Bueno —comencé, apoyando mi barbilla entre mis dedos índice y pulgar—. Ahora que lo pienso, Amy suele contarme que tiene horarios de sueño similares a los de un muerto. Dice que no duerme casi por las noches, pero como siempre lo dice de manera sarcástica, no me lo había tomado en serio. Ah y suele comer mucho durante el día.

—Por _"mucho"_ , ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? —preguntó Sky con notable curiosidad.

—De un combo familiar de nuggets, papas fritas en el almuerzo, bebida grande y un brownie a la hora del almuerzo; tal y como hizo hoy —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

Agnes ahogó una exclamación al mismo tiempo que tanto Castiel como Sky abrían los ojos como platos, visiblemente sorprendidos.

—Ahí podríamos tener una potencial razón del porqué del desmayo de la señorita Duvall. Una persona con muy malos horarios de sueño y que descanse muy poco, estará quemando más energía de la que realmente tiene, por lo que necesitará grandes cantidades de comida y bebida para mantenerse de pie durante el día —puntualizó la doctora, sentándose en un banquito al lado de mi amiga y dejando el frasco con alcohol en la mesita de noche—. Veo que su amiga tiene algo de sobrepeso y que está demasiado pálida, incluso para alguien tan blanquita. Tiene las encías relativamente blancas y la parte interna de los párpados inferiores los tiene muy amarillentos, por lo que me da la sensación de que puede incluso tener anemia. Que no se hubiera desmayado antes más bien lo veo como algo relativamente sorprendente.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señora Clémence? —inquirió Sky—. No entiendo algo: ¿La gente con sobrepeso puede tener anemia? Pensé que era algo de, bueno, gente muy flaca.

—No, niña. Hasta la persona más obesa puede tener anemia. Que ese asunto del peso no te engañe. Tener sobrepeso solo significa eso: Tener exceso de peso. No implica que vas a tener una salud excelente solo por ello. De hecho, la gente con sobrepeso tiene más problemas de salud de lo normal. Ya no solo puede ser anemia, puede incluso tener problemas de tiroides, problemas hormonales… entre otras cosas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver la anemia con que Amy esté pálida? —preguntó Agnes.

La doctora suspiró y nos observó con visible desdén.

—Definitivamente, todos ustedes necesitan urgentemente una clase de Salud —musitó, cruzándose de brazos—. El color muy claro de la piel, por sí solo, no es algo malo. Recordemos que el color de piel solo representa una variación en el nivel de melanina en un tono de piel a otro, y eso es algo que no es raro o extraño. Hay gente de piel oscura que puede presentar palidez, incluso si no es a niveles escandalosos como las personas de piel clara. Sin embargo, cuando esto se presenta en sitios como las encías, la lengua, el interior de los párpados o el revestimiento de los ojos, ya es algo bastante preocupante —y tomando una de las manos de Amy, nos hizo un ademán para que nos acercásemos a mirar. Uno de sus dedos se paseó por las uñas de mi amiga, masajeando con suavidad—. ¿Ven los dedos de ésta chica?

—Tiene las uñas un poco amarillas —observó Agnes.

—Y si se fijan —continuó la doctora, doblando con suavidad una de las uñas de Amy sin llegar a romperla—, las tiene muy flexibles, lo cual denota cierta fragilidad y mucha, pero mucha, falta de vitaminas. Es curioso que el cabello no lo tenga seco y quebradizo, porque cuando se tiene anemia o un bajo nivel de hierro en la sangre, el cabello se torna opaco, seco muy delgado. Y por lo que veo, ésta señorita tiene bastante cabello pero no se le ve precisamente maltratado.

—Qué envidia —musitó Sky, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Agnes le dio un sopetón suave en la cabeza, gesto ante el cual la rubia se quejó.

—¿Qué envidia ni qué nada, Sky? Tú también tienes bastante cabello y no lo tienes maltratado.

—Sí, pero no como Amy o tú. Tú pareces Morticia y Amy la niña del Aro. Que no es que sea algo malo pero, ¡coño! ¡Ustedes tienen demasiado pelo! ¡Regalen un poquito!

Casi al instante, escuché que Castiel, que observaba todo a los pies de Amy, ahogaba una risita.

—En fin —continuó la doctora, sacándonos de nuestras cavilaciones y sacando una libretita del bolsillo de su bata—, ésta niña necesita bastante descanso ininterrumpido y unos cuantos exámenes de sangre —musitó conforme garabateaba unas cuantas cosas en su libretita—. Le voy a recetar unas cuantas vitaminas y, dependiendo de los resultados de los exámenes, podré detallar mejor qué clase de tratamiento va a seguir ésta muchacha. Pero por lo que veo a nivel físico, puedo aventurar a que quizás necesitará un par de inyecciones de hierro dextrano y unas cuantas más de vitaminas.

Luego de terminar las indicaciones en su libretita y agitar con suavidad el frasco con alcohol, la señora Clémence destapó con firmeza el mismo y remojó un algodón con un poquito del líquido, ocasionando que el olor se dispersara y me provocara una especie de cosquilleo en la nariz. Sky y Lysandro a su vez se apretaron rápidamente la nariz, por lo que asumí que ellos también habían sentido el intenso olor del alcohol. Casi me dio algo de pena cuando me percaté de que, con mucha sutileza, la doctora había acercado el algodón con alcohol a la nariz de Amy con la obvia intención de hacerla volver en sí. La nariz de mi amiga se movió apenas, olfateando ligeramente primero y luego de forma más profunda. Segundos después, Amy se incorporó violentamente, parpadeando con rapidez y mirándonos con total desconcierto. Se veía rarísima, puesto que una de las lentillas se le había deslizado adentro del ojo y ahora parecía tener dos iris en cada ojo en lugar de uno, demostrando que su color natural de ojos no era el gris claro sino un marrón chocolate bastante bonito.

—¿Qué puta mierda? ¿Dónde coño estoy? —balbuceó con voz ronca, encogiéndose en la camilla y replegándose sobre sí misma. La doctora la tomó de los hombros con suavidad, evitando que se moviera demasiado.

—Señorita, el vocabulario por favor —replicó la señora Clémence, mirando a mi amiga con reproche.

—Te desmayaste luego de Física, Amy —bisbisó Agnes con timidez.

—Y estás en la enfermería del instituto ahora —continuó Sky. Y estrechando los ojos, como si quisiera enfocar mejor a mi amiga, soltó una exhalación de sorpresa y añadió—. ¡Hala, tus ojos son marrones!

Amy nos miró, jadeando y tensando sus hombros mientras temblaba. Sentí muchísima lástima, porque mi amiga se veía desorientada y asustada, como si todavía no terminase de comprender lo que sucedía. O quizás era porque directamente no podía ver nada y todavía no caía en cuenta que era porque sus lentes de contacto no estaban en el sitio correcto.

—Uhm, Amy… —musité tímidamente—. Tienes las lentillas descolocadas.

—¿Dónde está mi mochila? —inquirió, todavía temblando—. Quiero quitarme esta mierda de los ojos. No veo una puta mierda.

—¡Señorita, el vocabulario! —exclamó la doctora nuevamente.

Agnes se acercó a la silla donde había estado sentada antes, y en la cual había dejado su bolso y la mochila de Amy, y regresó para entregarle a Amy lo que había pedido. Ésta entrecerró los ojos conforme abría su equipaje y rebuscaba frenéticamente adentro del mismo, para luego sacar dos estuchitos pequeños, uno más que el otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi amiga ya se había quitado las lentillas de sus ojos y se había colocado un par de anteojos de montura de pasta bastante coquetos.

—Hala, qué mona te ves con anteojos —dijo Sky, sonriendo ampliamente mientras observaba fijamente a Amy.

—Te ves más como una rata de biblioteca —añadió Castiel, sonriendo con malicia.

Sentí una punzada de preocupación al ver la mirada asesina que mi amiga le dirigía a Sky y a Castiel. Tenía los puños apretados sin dejar de temblar, y se veía como si fuera a romper a llorar de rabia en cualquier momento. Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, nunca la había visto tan furiosa. ¿Le molestaría el tener que llevar anteojos? ¿O le molestaría algo más?

Tragando en seco, Amy desvió su mirada hacia la doctora y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? Ya me desperté, no me duele nada, todos contentos. Quiero ir a casa —graznó, hablando tan rápidamente que casi me pierdo en lo que decía.

—No tan rápido, señorita —gruñó la señora Clémence, cruzándose de brazos a su vez y arqueando una ceja con cierto desdén—. Sus amigos me-

—No somos amigos —tajó Amy, frunciendo el ceño de forma exagerada.

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero preferí esperar a que todo se calmase para hablar con ella. Me dolía escucharla decir q ue ninguno de los que estábamos allí éramos amigos suyos. Es decir, de acuerdo, tenía sentido que no considerase al resto como amigos suyos, ¿pero yo estaba incluida en ese lote? Por la forma en la que parecía querer salir corriendo de allí, era probable que así fuese.

—Hala, qué agradable —inquirió Castiel con una chispa de enojo en su voz. Le di una breve mirada de reojo y me percaté de que fruncía ligeramente el ceño—. Debimos haberte dejado tirada en el salón de clases entonces.

—En fin, sus amigos, en especial la señorita de cabello rojo —dijo, señalándome con la barbilla. Amy me miró de reojo de forma amenazante, y yo solo atiné a sonreírle nerviosamente y a hacerle un ademán de saludo con la mano izquierda—; me mencionaron que usted tiene muy malos hábitos y considero menester que tengamos una pequeñísima charla.

—Tengo hábitos iguales a los de todo el mundo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse —graznó Amy, entornando los ojos con visible enojo—. Quiero irme ya.

—Según, usted tiene muy malos horarios de sueño —continuó la señora Clémence, ignorando olímpicamente lo último que había dicho Amy—, cosa que puedo notar por las ojeras que tiene. Por otro lado, mientras estaba inconsciente, noté que usted tiene las uñas y el interior de los párpados de color amarillento, las encías muy blanquecinas y, volviendo al tema de las uñas, las tiene muy quebradizas. Por otro lado, su nivel de palidez es alarmante, incluso para alguien con la piel tan clara como usted, señorita Duvall.

Amy ladeó su vista en varias direcciones, como si no pillase hacia dónde se dirigía la doctora con aquellos comentarios.

—Ajá, ¿y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No me molesta en lo absoluto ser pálida.

No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, y estaba comenzando a preocuparme incluso más. ¿Por qué Amy repentinamente se había puesto más hostil y arisca de lo normal? Ella no solía ser grosera con figuras de autoridad, y en aquel momento parecía haber olvidado toda suerte de normas o convenciones sociales.

—Señorita, ¿sufre o ha sufrido usted de anemia?

Amy apretó los labios por una fracción de segundos, y luego de relamérselos brevemente, exhaló de forma brusca por la nariz.

—Quiero irme de aquí —gruñó.

—¡Deja de ser tan malcriada ya, coño, y respóndele la maldita pregunta a la doctora! —bramó Castiel.

Me percaté de que se había acercado casi de golpe y que ahora contemplaba a mi amiga desde el pie de la camilla. Si las miradas matasen, ambos se habrían asesinado mutuamente en aquel instante. Se miraban con tanto enojo y furia, que no pude evitar estremecerme ante semejante imagen. Los ojos de Castiel, grises como el plomo, se encontraban entrecerrados con una expresión amenazante; y los de Amy estaban humedecidos y brillantes. Parecía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero yo no lograba atinar por qué. Lucía furibunda, como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar.

—Señor Gray, por favor el vocabulario —gruñó la doctora nuevamente—. ¿Entonces, señorita Duvall?

Amy desvió la mirada en todas direcciones, pero pareció encogerse en cuanto se topó con la inquisitiva mirada de Castiel.

—Sí, he sufrido de anemia. Tengo síndrome de ovario poliquístico, por lo que tengo demasiados problemas con el tema de la hemoglobina y el azúcar —bisbisó, encogiéndose de hombros.

La doctora asintió con lentitud, suspirando con cierto desdén.

—¿Sufre de mareos de forma seguida?

—Sí, señora. Pero lo asocio a que suelo tener ataques de pánico de vez en cuando ya que… Oiga, un minuto —se interrumpió Amy, volviendo a alzar su tono de voz—, ¿tengo que decir éstas cosas delante de todos?

—Si seguimos aquí es porque nos diste un buen susto a todos y nos preocupó el asunto, ¿no te parece? —inquirió Sky, arqueando una ceja con notable ironía.

—Yo sigo aquí porque no quiero a la rubia armándome escenitas en los pasillos —gruñó Castiel, señalando a Sky. Ahogué una risita, esperando con sinceridad que nadie me hubiera escuchado.

Amy suspiró audiblemente y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Luego resopló y se replegó sobre sí misma nuevamente.

—Sí, de vez en cuando sufro de mareos. Sobre todo por las noches —finalizó, mirando a la doctora con expresión cansada.

—¿Tiene conocimiento de si tiene enfermedades hereditarias, tales como diabetes, hipertensión o algo similar?

—Tengo herencia de todo eso y más, honestamente —replicó Amy con aburrimiento—. Tengo resistencia a la insulina, pero por suerte no he dado muestras de lo otro. Ah y tomo Glucofage.

Sentí una punzada de desconcierto ante aquella respuesta. ¿Cómo podía ella hablar de aquellas cosas tan delicadas sin mostrar algo de preocupación? Hablaba con un tono de… resignación, que no pasaba desapercibido para mí y que me producía una infinita angustia por saber qué otras cosas tan delicadas ocultaba mi amiga.

—Me percaté de que usted tiene la frecuencia cardíaca inusualmente rápida. ¿Le han chequeado eso? —Amy asintió con la cabeza. La doctora arqueó una ceja con visible desconcierto—. ¿Y qué le han dicho?

—Ningún médico sabe por qué tengo la frecuencia cardíaca así. Asumen que es un resultado por el exceso de esteroides que me dieron cuando era un bebé.

—¿Esteroides? ¿Por qué le suministraban esteroides, señorita Duvall?

—Porque sufro crisis asmáticas prácticamente desde que nací. Los esteroides ayudaban a controlar las crisis, por lo que los médicos que me han revisado asumen que es simplemente un resultado de ello.

—¿Aún tiene episodios de crisis asmáticas?

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza. Se veía aburridísima e irritada al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera tenido que explicar aquellas cosas muchísimas veces y ya hubiera perdido absolutamente todo el interés o preocupación por ello.

—Por suerte no, pero a veces se me tranca el pecho y tengo que recurrir a inhaladores —y antes de que la doctora siquiera entreabriera los labios para, posiblemente, preguntarle qué inhalador usaba, añadió—: Ventide o una combinación de Budesonida y Salbutamol.

—¿Con qué frecuencia lo utiliza?

Amy se encogió de hombros y pude ver cómo un tenue y sutil tinte rosa acudía a sus pálidas mejillas.

—Al menos una vez al día. Suelo despertarme mucho con el pecho trancado y luego de que uso el inhalador, me dan mareos o náuseas.

La doctora suspiró de forma audible y con cierta chispa de desdén que no pasó desapercibida. Parecía ser la primera vez que se topaba con una situación así, puesto que se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y medio, para luego comenzar a garabatear una larga serie de anotaciones en su libretita.

—Señorita Duvall, usted va a hacerme unos cuantos favores —comenzó, garabateando con rapidez y pasando varias hojas de forma sucesiva conforme seguía escribiendo—. Lo primero que va a hacer es ir a hacerse un chequeo con un médico internista y me va a traer el informe del mismo; y luego irá a verse con un nutricionista. Usted no puede estar tragando cantidades de comida inapropiadas para su estatura y el que debería ser su peso. Aparte, quiero que se haga una serie de exámenes de sangre básicos, entre los cuales van a estar incluidos la glucemia basal y la glucemia postprandial. No le pido que se haga el de insulina porque quiero esperar primero el informe del internista. ¿Toma algo para su problema del síndrome de ovario poliquístico?

Amy se puso tan colorada que pareció un tomate en cuestión de segundos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y una mueca de vergüenza estaba instaladísima en su rostro ligeramente cuadrado.

—Pastillas anticonceptivas —musitó de forma queda, tragando en seco.

—Hala, qué picarona —dijo Sky en tono socarrón, mirándola con fascinación—. Tan seriecita que se ve y mirad-

—No sea ignorante, señorita Valentine —gruñó la enfermera, asestándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a la aludida e interrumpiéndola en el proceso—. Las pastillas anticonceptivas no son únicamente para evitar embarazos no deseados. La mayoría de las veces se recetan para controlar ciertos trastornos ligados a las hormonas y la producción de las mismas. Es una burrada garrafal asumir que todas las pastillas anticonceptivas son para el mismo fin: Evitar los embarazos.

—Pensé realmente que los anticonceptivos servían únicamente para no tener hijos —dijo Agnes, con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

La doctora nos contempló a cada uno con notable asombro, mezclado con incredulidad.

—Dios mío. Lo dicho: Todos ustedes necesitan urgentemente una clase de Salud. Hablaré con el señor Boris y la directora para que se traiga un orientador y les dé una larga charla, o para que me permita a mí dárselas. No puede ser posible que jóvenes como ustedes, que están menos de un año de entrar a la universidad, estén tan desinformados respecto a éstas cosas —declaró, cruzándose de brazos luego de entregarle las hojitas a Amy, quien ahora se veía a medias cansada, a medias decaída.

—¿Ya terminamos, señora? ¿Me puedo ir? —bisbisó Amy, mirando de reojo a la doctora.

—Sí, señorita Duvall. Puede irse. Espero todo lo que le solicité en un plazo de dos semanas, así que tiene suficiente tiempo para buscar las citas en el hospital y hacerse los exámenes pertinentes, aunque preferiría que se hiciera los exámenes para ésta misma semana, de modo que podamos hacerle una breve revisión al estado de su sangre. Me preocupa mucho el asunto de su hemoglobina, señorita.

Amy puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera escuchado aquello tantas veces y ya el asunto le fastidiase.

—Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un vehículo propio? —Castiel y Sky alzaron sus manos respectivamente, cosa que hizo que la señora Clémence arqueara una ceja con expresión inquisitiva—. Señor Gray, no hablo de motocicletas, hablo de vehículos.

—Las motocicletas son vehículos también —gruñó Castiel, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Su vehículo está en perfecto estado, señorita Valentine? —inquirió la doctora, ignorando a Castiel olímpicamente.

Sky asintió vigorosamente.

—Sí, señora. Está en buen estado, con suficiente gasolina y con todo en regla. Es un descapotable, pero puedo colocarle el techo sin problemas. ¿Por qué, señora Clémence?

—La señorita Duvall no puede estar haciendo actividad física ante una posible anemia —la aludida giró la cabeza y miró a la doctora como quien observa un espanto o aparición, con los ojos desorbitados—. Por lo que me gustaría solicitarle que la llevase a su hogar. ¿Puede hacerlo, señorita Valentine?

—¡Encantada! —exclamó Sky, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo de forma sutil—. Con todo el gustazo del mundo lo hago. ¿Quieres unirte también, Emily? —inquirió, mirándome con una sonrisa amplia—. Tengo gasolina suficiente para llevaros a todas.

—Un momento —gruñó Amy—. Tengo una bicicleta, no necesito que-

—Señorita Duvall —replicó la doctora, alzando su voz por encima de la de ella e interrumpiéndola en el acto—, creo que no está comprendiendo la severidad de su caso. Acabo de decir que no puede hacer ninguna clase de actividad física, así sea manejar bicicleta hasta la otra cuadra. La señorita Sky aceptó sin problemas mi petición. ¿Cuál es el problema con que la lleven a su hogar?

—¡No quiero que nadie sepa dónde vivo! —atronó Amy. Los ojos se le habían vuelto a humedecer, y ésta vez, como percatándose de ello, comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas—. No quiero que ella ni nadie sepan en qué lugar vivo.

—Déjese de disparates, señorita Duvall. Estoy considerando seriamente llamar a la directora para que la amoneste. No siga poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

Amy la miró de forma desafiante por unos cuantos segundos, pero luego acabó rindiéndose, resoplando con pesadez. ¿Eran ideas mías o parecía importarle muy poco el que la amonestaran por todo lo que había dicho la doctora? Sky, por otro lado, sonreía ampliamente, casi como un niño a la expectativa antes de subirse a una montaña rusa, conforme giraba entre sus dedos las llaves de un automóvil junto a un llaverito con unas campanitas chinas.

—¿Nos vamos, señoritas? Vuestra carroza aguarda —dijo Sky, mirándonos a las tres de forma socarrona.

Agnes se giró para ver a Amy de soslayo y luego dirigirme una fugaz mirada de reojo a mí. Amy tragaba en seco de forma casi alarmante, pero al cabo de unos cuantos segundos suspiró y se echó la mochila al hombro.

—¿Dónde está tu auto, Britney? —inquirió mi amiga con irritación.

—Lo tengo medio oculto en el estacionamiento del instituto —y haciendo un ademán rápido con la mano que tenía libre, se dirigió hacia la doctora y a modo de despedida dijo—: Hasta luego, señora Clémence. Gracias por su ayuda.

—Nada de hasta luego, jovencita. Espero verlos pronto cuando el señor Boris cumpla con mi exigencia de traer a un ponente para que les dé una extensa charla sobre Salud. Que tengan buenas tardes, jóvenes —replicó la aludida, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Luego de que Lysandro y Agnes a su vez se despidieran, de forma muy educada debo acotar, de la doctora, emprendimos la marcha hacia la salida. Castiel se había apresurado a salir de la enfermería antes que el resto, pero reposaba, recostado y de brazos cruzados, con la visible intención de esperar a su amigo. A su vez, Sky jugueteaba con las llaves de su automóvil de forma distraída, pero mirando fugazmente de reojo cada tanto a Amy, quien tenía la vista fija en las escaleras y se veía pensativa. Me pregunté en qué cosas estaría cavilando, pero repentinamente se giró hacia Sky y sonrió de una forma que me pareció casi sospechosa.

—Britney, ¿dónde me dijiste que estaba tu automóvil? —inquirió en un extraño tono meloso, provocando que la aludida enarcase una ceja.

—Dije que estaba en el extremo más apartado del estacionamiento, cerca de la zona de las piscinas, detrás del comedor, ¿por qué? —replicó, entornando los ojos.

Las miré a ambas con desconcierto. Llevaba dos semanas estudiando allí y todavía desconocía la existencia de una zona con piscinas, cosa que me provocó un escalofrío. No era muy aficionada a nadar, y por ende a las piscinas y a las playas, por lo que las evitaba casi como a la lepra. No era como si evitase meterme a una de ellas, pero si podía quedarme en la parte menos honda de ambas, preferiblemente donde no tuviera que dar saltitos para poder tener la cabeza por fuera, me daba por bien servida. Tenía una especie de miedo irracional a ahogarme, por lo que evitaba estar abajo del agua incluso en las bañeras.

—Oh, es que lo olvidé —respondió mi amiga, riendo con un nerviosismo casi fingido—. ¿Podrían hacer algo por mí antes? Necesito lavarme la cara. Por ende, necesito ir al baño —finalizó, pestañeando de forma extraña.

Sentí una extraña sensación en mi nuca, como cuando alguien te está observando, por lo que me giré para buscar a lo que fuese que estuviese provocando dicha sensación; y me percaté de que Castiel nos observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. No, corrijo, no nos observaba a nosotras en general, sino a Amy.

—No pretenderás escaparte por las ventanas del baño, ¿o sí, niña? —gruñó Castiel sin cambiar de expresión.

Una extraña chispa brilló en los ojos de Amy conforme ella sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

—Oh no, Castiel. No voy a obviar la buena fe de ésta rubia y de todos ustedes, queridos compañeros —replicó mi amiga, poniéndose ambas manos en el pecho en una suerte de ademán casi beatífico.

—Tu tono es tan falso que casi duele, Amy —escuché a mis espaldas. Me giré, sobresaltada, y me percaté de que Agnes contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido con notable tristeza. Era como si genuinamente le doliera la forma de comportarse de mi amiga, aún si no comprendía por qué. Me percaté de que Lysandro le echó un fugaz vistazo, con la mirada cargada de curiosidad.

—Lo lamento. No es mi intención sonar así.

—Amy —inquirí, tragando saliva. La aludida me miró casi al instante con un ademán gélido, provocándome un respingo—, por favor déjalo estar y acepta la ayuda por una vez, ¿sí? Ya escuchaste a la doctora, por favor hazle caso.

Y ella, a modo de respuesta, me sonrió, estrechando sus oscuros ojos en el proceso; pero aquello no evitó que desapareciese o amainase mi sospecha respecto a que ella estaba tramando algo.

—De acuerdo, no creo que Agnes o Emily estén apuradas —dijo, mirándonos de soslayo a ambas. Imagino que Agnes habrá negado, al igual que yo, puesto que Sky sonrió de forma afable y continuó—: Ve tranquila al baño, que nosotros te esperamos afuera.

—Gracias —replicó ella, ajustándose la mochila al hombro y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, posiblemente para ir a los baños de la planta baja.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de que Amy cruzara la esquina de las escaleras, Sky nos hizo un gesto rápido para que la alcanzásemos, cosa que hicimos todos, menos Castiel (quien enarcó una ceja y negó lentamente con la cabeza, rehusándose silenciosamente a participar en lo que fuese que estuviese tramando Sky). Nos movimos rápidamente y nos percatamos de que, efectivamente, Amy se había dirigido a la puertecita que estaba medio oculta debajo de las escaleras y que llevaba hacia los baños de las chicas; cosa que hizo que Sky suspirase de alivio.

—¡Vaya! Realmente pensé que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo hasta la salida y que tendríamos que lanzarnos a la caza como animales salvajes —musitó ella, sonriendo y retirándose varios mechones rebeldes que le caían encima del rostro.

—Sinceramente yo también lo pensé —concordó Lysandro con voz suave. Realmente escucharlo hablar era toda una delicia—. Amy no se veía precisamente dispuesta a permitir que se le prestase más ayuda. Puedo comprender lo celoso de su pensamiento de no querer que nadie se meta en sus asuntos, pero creo que ella misma no entiende que esto fue algo solicitado por una figura de autoridad como lo es la señora Clémence.

—Me preocupa un poco esa reticencia —secundó Agnes—. Yo mejor que nadie entiendo el concepto de ser solitario y callado y gustar de mantener cierta distancia hacia las personas con las que uno no es íntimo. Pero, ¿por qué tanta hostilidad? No lo comprendo.

—Yo tampoco —admití, encogiéndome de hombros—. Siento un cariño especial por Amy y me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, pero tengo que reconocer que me preocupa muchísimo. Sigo sin comprender por qué es así de cerrada, porque no es como si fuese una de esas personas que se escuda detrás de una coraza, esperando a que alguien vaya y se le acerque para destruir dicha coraza, no. Ella realmente no quiere que nadie sepa cómo es, qué le gusta hacer, qué hay en esa cabecita suya.

—Igual y eso no es tan malo, ¿o sí? —replicó una voz emergiendo del primer piso y provocándonos un sobresalto a todos. Castiel bajaba despreocupado las escaleras, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y su corta y rebelde melena pelirroja moviéndose en torno a su rostro—. Sinceramente, ¿por qué les importa tanto? Si ella no quiere a nadie metiéndose en su vida, creo que tiene derecho a ello, ¿no? Es un mundo libre al fin y al cabo.

—Ni siquiera tú eres tan hostil y cerrado, pelirrojo —respondió Sky, mirándolo con seriedad—. Sé que todos tenemos derecho a nuestra propia privacidad, y que incluso habrá cosas que Lysandro no te cuente y viceversa, considerando que ambos son amigos; pero esto está a un nivel superior y no puedes negarlo.

—Pero, vamos a ver, repito mi pregunta: ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Acaso ustedes pierden el sueño si ésta muchachita un día no vuelve más nunca al instituto?

—Yo sí lo perdería —bisbisé, mirándolo con timidez—. Es mi amiga a fin de cuentas.

—Si no mal recuerdo, allá arriba dijo que ninguno de nosotros éramos sus amigos. No dijo algo sobre excepciones, sino que dijo muy claramente que ninguno de nosotros éramos amigos suyos —respondió tajante Castiel, provocándome un pinchazo en el pecho—. Cosa que me da igual. Al fin y al cabo siempre la veo contigo, pelirroja. No tiene por qué considerarnos íntimos a nadie más si no lo desea, pero te recuerdo que no hizo excepciones.

—Coño, qué nivel de tacto, ¿no Castiel? —gruñó Sky, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

No olvidaba aquello, por supuesto que no. Pero esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Amy y preguntarle qué había sucedido y por qué había reaccionado de semejante manera. La verdad es que no mentía respecto al cariño que le tenía, y la idea de tener que separarme de la única persona que me había tendido una mano en un momento tan feo como lo había hecho ella, me producía muchísima ansiedad y tristeza. Debía haber alguna explicación para todo aquello, me rehusaba a pensar que debía dejar el asunto así, sin más.

—Debe haber alguna respuesta para ello y cuando tenga la menor oportunidad se lo preguntaré —repliqué de forma vehemente.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa burlona conforme negaba con la cabeza.

—Vaya que eres tozuda, niña. Si ésta chica quiere quedarse sola, pues déjenla estar y listo. Fin del problema.

—No es por nada, Castiel —musitó de repente Agnes. Se veía algo tímida, porque incluso tenía la cabeza gacha—, pero yo por lo menos me quedaría pensativa por un tiempo si ella no apareciese más nunca. Sinceramente, me gustaría ser su amiga, porque hay cosas que tenemos en común y a veces es frustrante no tener a alguien con quién disfrutar de ciertas cosas.

Imaginé que se refería a sus gustos por las cosas tétricas, las películas de terror y la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas al mundo de la subcultura gótica que ella tanto adoraba y que, por comentarios de Amy, sabía que ella también adoraba. Sentí algo de pena por Agnes al percatarme de que, por muchos amigos que pudiese tener (o quizás no muchos, pero sí amigos cercanos, sinceros), había una parte de ella que quizá quería compartir aquellas cosas con alguien más. Y si había pensado que Amy era ese _"alguien más"_ , tenía sentido que le gustara la idea de ser amiga de mi amiga.

—Ya, pero no puedes obligar a alguien a ser tu amigo solo porque tú te sientes sola porque a casi nadie le gustan las cosas raras que a ti te gustan —tajó Castiel, cruzándose de brazos—. Y si ella no quiere estar contigo, con la rubia o con quien sea; nadie puede obligarla a hacer lo contrario.

—Ajá Castiel —comenzó Sky, alzando su voz por encima de la de Agnes, que al parecer iba a responderle algo al pelirrojo, puesto que sus mejillas habían enrojecido y tenía los ojos brillantes, casi como si estuviese a punto de llorar o estuviese ofendida—, pero hasta tú tienes que admitir que sin Iris o Lysandro, te sentirías muy solo. ¿O no?

—Es probable —replicó el pelirrojo, mirando a su amigo—. Pero si ellos no quisiesen ser mis amigos, no podría obligarlos y fin del asunto.

—Castiel —dijo de repente Lysandro—. Algo que tienes que entender es que las cosas no siempre son así. La soledad mata, y es algo que está comprobado. Y por mucho que insistas en que hay que dejarla a sus anchas, no creo que como salón de clases debamos dejar a un estudiante parte del grupo, aislado de semejante manera. Apoyo la moción de que no hay que incordiarla como uno no querría que lo incordiasen, pero no apoyo la idea de aislarla solo porque ella quiera hacerlo.

De repente, un golpe seco y sordo, seguido de un muy audible graznido con la forma de una voz femenina, nos sacó a todos de nuestras cavilaciones. Sky, Agnes y yo, alarmadas, nos miramos entre sí; e irrumpimos en el baño, en busca de Amy. No creo haber sido la única que estaba segura a todas luces que aquel ruido lo había producido mi amiga, porque Sky y Agnes comenzaron a revisar los cubículos uno por uno.

—No entiendo —musitó Sky, haciendo jarras con ambas manos en su cintura—. ¿Dónde coño se metió?

La respuesta vino pocos segundos después, de parte de Agnes que nos llamó débilmente a ambas. En cuanto nos acercamos, nos percatamos de que había una ventana medio metro más arriba del inodoro del último cubículo y que era fácilmente alcanzable si uno se paraba de puntillas encima del tanque del mismo, con suficiente espacio para que alguien, incluso si era ligeramente rollizo como Amy, pudiese pasar por ella con relativa facilidad. De forma ágil, Sky se aupó encima de la tapa y se asomó, estirándose poco ya que era bastante alta, a través de la ventana.

—Desgraciada —bisbisó, riendo socarronamente—. Allá va. Creo que debe haberse torcido el tobillo o algo, porque está cojeando. La muy condenada se mueve rápido.

Así que mi amiga había hecho exactamente lo que había sugerido Castiel que haría…

—¿Podremos alcanzarla? —inquirió Agnes, luciendo angustiada.

—Si corremos lo suficiente, apuesto a que sí —replicó, bajándose del tanque del inodoro y echando a correr hacia la puerta del baño. Escuché que le decía algo a gritos a nuestros dos compañeros, seguido del ruido de unos correteos apresurados.

—Ven, vamos —me instó Agnes, tomándome de la mano. Y ambas echamos a correr, siguiéndolos.

Corríamos como alma que llevaba el diablo, pero éramos relativamente lentas, porque para cuando nos apersonamos en el pasillo, Lysandro estaba apenas llegando a la entrada del instituto. Por suerte, Castiel y Sky les hacían honores a sus figuras atléticas, puesto que al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, escuché ruido de forcejeos en el patio del instituto y cómo una voz femenina prorrumpía en alaridos casi escalofriantes.

Sin dejar de correr, Agnes y yo nos miramos, alarmadas. No pude evitar apretarle suavemente su mano, sintiéndome angustiada. Podía imaginar perfectamente que aquellos alaridos eran producidos por mi amiga, y si bien tenía la certeza de que ni Sky ni Castiel iban a hacerle daño, me preocupaba muchísimo todo el cúmulo de reacciones que había acumulado en menos de una hora. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella, porque aquello no era normal. ¿Se habría torcido el tobillo nada más o se habría lastimado de forma más grave? Mi amiga estaba reaccionando de formas que una mente sencilla como la mía no podía comprender ni siquiera en un ápice. Sinceramente, la idea de que alguien fuese capaz de hacer semejante cosa solo para evitar que otra persona la ayudase, me parecía hasta enfermizo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello, la imagen que estaba desarrollándose en aquel momento en el patio me provocó una ligera y muy sutil chispa de diversión: Habían logrado pillar a Amy a unos pocos metros de que ella llegase a su bicicleta. Mi amiga se encontraba siendo llevada a cuestas, como si fuese un costal de papas, sobre uno de los hombros de Castiel. Sus pequeñas manos asestaban puñetazos repetidas veces, bastante agresivos debo destacar, sobre la amplia espalda del pelirrojo, y hubiera podido ir propinándole patadas, de no ser porque uno de los brazos de Castiel mantenía juntas y bien apretadas las piernas de Amy. Y había dejado de gritar porque Sky le había cubierto la boca con sus manos, avanzando a espaldas de Castiel y sin separarse de él, pero todavía gemía y se debatía de forma violenta.

—¡Deja de comportarte como una maldita niña malcriada, joder! —vociferaba Castiel, avanzando hacia el estacionamiento—. ¿Te parece que nos resulta divertido estar haciendo ésta clase de chiquilladas con una pringada que no se comporta como alguien de su edad?

Amy se debatía furiosamente, y tuve cierto temor de que pudiese resbalársele entre los brazos al pelirrojo, pero Lysandro se acercó a ellos con actitud vigilante y comenzó a andar a su lado, manteniéndose cerca de Amy por si ésta se precipitaba al suelo. Mi amiga tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y gruesos lagrimones se deslizaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas, pero no sabía decir si aquello se debía a la expresión furibunda que estaba grabada en su rostro o si sería por otra razón en particular.

—Chicas, ¿podríais traer la bicicleta de Amy? No me parece una buena idea dejársela acá en el instituto. Podrían robársela —dijo Lysandro, girándose levemente para mirarnos. Ambas nos miramos y asentimos, y yo solté la mano de Agnes para acercarme a la bicicleta y agarrarla del manubrio para comenzar a empujarla hacia donde ellos se dirigían.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, finalmente llegamos a la parte del estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado el auto de Sky. Mi mandíbula casi se fue al suelo al ver el descapotable verde turquesa, con cierto destello neón, de mi rubia amiga; centelleando flamante bajo la luz del atardecer. Incluso el cuero de los asientos centelleaba de forma llamativa. Me había imaginado que Sky tendría un descapotable rojo, rosa o incluso uno negro; pero no que tendría uno de ese color tan particular.

Amy había dejado de batallar momentos antes y ahora se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con Sky ajustándole el cinturón de seguridad y reclinándole ligeramente el asiento, casi en un afán de hacer que se recostara de forma sutil. Mi amiga tenía la mirada fija en un punto inexacto, y mantenía el ceño y el morro tan fruncidos que, más que verse intimidante, se veía graciosa. Todavía tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, y apretaba tanto los labios que éstos habían quedado reducidos a una fina línea blanca. Por otra parte, Lysandro y Castiel ya habían enganchado la bicicleta al portabicicletas que se encontraba integrado en la parte trasera del automóvil, por lo que imaginé que la pobre estaría incluso más enfurruñada que antes al percatarse de que ni siquiera desde allí podía hacer una suerte de escape improvisado.

—Vaya, qué bonito es tu auto, Sky —dije, maravillada, admirando el vehículo. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y se apartó el cabello del rostro con un sutil ademán de sus manos.

—¡Gracias! Es mi bebé consentido —respondió ella, luciendo notablemente orgullosa—. Mi papá me lo regaló cuando cumplí diecisiete años.

—Hubieras visto la cara de Ámber cuando Sky llegó, luego de Halloween, en éste auto —comentó Agnes, sonriendo de forma divertida—. Priya ya le había hecho ese bonito trasquilón a nuestra niña creída, y ella había aparecido, días antes del festival de Halloween de la villa, con un cambio de look drástico. Estaba muy subida y estaba tratando peor que nunca a la mayoría. Así que imagínate la reacción que tuvo al ver que había dejado de ser el centro de atención y que ahora las habladurías de pasillo se concentraban en torno al nuevo obsequio de Sky.

—Juro que no fue mi intención —replicó la aludida, pestañeando con inocencia. Ahogué una risita, incapaz de creerle, y ella me guiñó un ojo—. O bueno, quizás sí. Fue muy divertido, porque un día me percaté de que había un auto siguiéndome desde el instituto —ahogué un jadeo, alarmada, pero Sky le quitó importancia con un ademán sutil de sus manos—. Me asusté, por supuesto, así que pretendí una salida de imprevisto al centro comercial. Estacioné el auto bien cerca de la caseta por donde pagas el estacionamiento, subí las escaleras mecánicas y me escondí en unos pilares que estaban relativamente cerca de ellas. Imagínense mi cara cuando vi al trío de brujas subir por las mismas escaleras que yo había subido momentos antes.

—No entiendo, ¿qué intentaban lograr con seguirte? —inquirí, desconcertada.

Sky se encogió de hombros, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Imagino que creerían que el auto lo había alquilado, me lo habían prestado o algo por el estilo. Ámber finge no verme cuando nos topamos por casualidad en la zona donde vivimos, ya sabes, la dichosa zona lujosa. Y vive insistiendo en que yo no vivo allí, sino que me prostituyo y que en realidad las veces que me ha visto en la zona lujosa es porque estoy _"trabajando"_ y ella me pilló _"in fraganti"_. Recuerdo que una vez se puso a cotillear sobre que supuestamente me había visto del brazo con un señor de mediana edad y que de seguro ese señor era _"mi amante"_. Nunca olvidaré la cara que se le quedó al verme llegar con _"mi amante"_ al instituto hace unos meses para la reunión de padres y maestros que acá suelen hacer antes del último año de estudio. Tan solo imagínate su expresión cuando le presenté a mi papá—respondió ella, sonriendo socarronamente y negando con la cabeza.

Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco. Parpadeé, atónita por lo que había dicho Sky. Me tomó un par de segundos hilar tan siquiera un par de palabras, por lo que mi respuesta salió a modo de tartamudeo.

—Oye Sky, ¿pero eso no te parece algo muy fuerte? O sea, insinuar que alguien menor de edad se prostituye es grave. Especialmente por la forma en la que buscó difamar a tu papá. Creí que habías dicho que Ámber no volvió a meterse de forma tan fea contigo luego de lo del pelo.

Ella solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—Me da bastante igual en realidad. Digo, no es como si realmente estuviese haciendo eso. Además, en realidad no fue por cosa del pelo. Fue por algo más, y está relacionado al asunto del auto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, de igual manera, ¿ningún profesor ha tomado cartas en el asunto? Da igual que no hagas esas cosas, pero lo que está haciendo ella es muy fuerte. ¿Eso no ameritaría alguna clase de castigo? ¿Tu papá no se llegó a enterar de todo esto?

—Claro que lo hizo —replicó, arqueando una ceja—. Vivimos en una zona pequeña, después de todo. Las casas lujosas están habitadas en su mayoría por gente muy chismosa, e incluso si él no pasa mucho tiempo en casa ya que se la pasa viajando por cosas de trabajo, era muy obvio que el chisme le llegaría tarde o temprano. Por supuesto que se enojó muchísimo y quiso ir a presentar una queja en el instituto. Incluso barajó la posibilidad de demandar a la familia de Ámber.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —inquirí.

Sky sonrió ampliamente, visiblemente divertida.

—Le dije que no era necesario llegar a presentar una demanda. Que bastaba con una orden de cese y desista para que ella se desinflara por completo. Que podíamos amenazarla con una demanda, sí, pero que estaba segura de que no necesitaríamos hacer más. Y no lo necesitamos, de hecho.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté. Me percaté de que Amy nos observaba de reojo, como si estuviese escuchando la conversación con cierto interés. Incluso los mismos Castiel y Lysandro nos contemplaban, ambos recostados del capó del auto, visiblemente interesados.

—Muy simple: Bastó con apersonarnos hasta su casa. Por suerte Nathaniel ya no vivía allí, porque no me imagino la cara de vergüenza que se le hubiera quedado al vernos a mi padre y a mí, con una bonita orden judicial en la mano, delante de la puerta de su antigua casa. Sin embargo, el que sí se quedó de piedra al escuchar todas las perlitas que decía su hija sobre mí, fue su padre. Me hizo muchísima gracia, porque su madre intentó justificar las acciones de Ámber, diciendo que igual y ella no había hecho nada malo al sospechar de mí. Que no era muy normal recibir a extranjeros en aquella zona de la villa, y menos a unos tan adinerados y que no trabajasen en la villa o en la ciudad y bla, bla, bla.

—Esa parte de la historia nunca la supe, rubita —musitó repentinamente Castiel, con las cejas arqueadas de la sorpresa—. Me pregunté por qué Ámber se había rebajado muchísimo en las agresiones que te hacía y qué habrías hecho tú. Me figuré que los rumores que decía Peggy sobre que le habías puesto una orden de cese y desista habían sido falsos, no que sí eran verdad. A medias, claro está.

—No, no lo fue. Sucede que la señorita popularidad tiene un bonito secreto: Su familia está en bancarrota. Tengo que reconocer que me dio algo de pena ver al padre de Ámber, tan colorado como tu pelo, Castiel; con la cabeza gacha, rogándole a mi padre que no los demandase porque estaban en una situación económica tan mala que muy bien podrían perder la casa.

—¿Por cuánto dinero pensaban demandarlos? Digo, tú muy bien podrías hacer fogatas con billetes, Sky. ¿Para qué necesitarías más dinero? —preguntó Castiel, arqueando una ceja con cierta sospecha.

—Cincuenta mil euros. No es mucho para alguien que gozaba de una buena posición económica como la que solía tener Ámber, pero en la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraban hubiese sido más que suficiente para hacerles incluso perder su casa. Gracias a Nathaniel me enteré de que tenían la casa hipotecada, por lo que podían perderla gracias hasta al suspiro de una mosca. Por esa razón fue que decidí que bastaba con una amenaza y no una acción real, fuera del cese y desista. Saben a la perfección que si vuelve a intentar joderme, tengo la orden y que bastará con una simple ida a la comisaría o a los tribunales para que le hagan llegar una elegante patrulla hasta la puerta de su casa. Puedo hacer desde que Ámber pierda su casa hasta que sus padres tengan que responder ante la ley por ella, ya que aún es menor de edad. Literalmente, tengo la vida de nuestra amiguita rubia en mis manos.

Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda. Podía comprender a la perfección las acciones de mi amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir admiración a la par que resquemor. Resquemor por ver que, definitivamente, Sky Valentine era una chica con la que definitivamente nadie debía intentar meterse, porque era capaz de devolverte todas y cada una de las puñaladas desde un nivel tan alto, que uno bien podría creer que Dios se había ensañado con uno. Y admiración, porque a fin de cuentas se había quitado de encima a una matona de la forma más radical posible, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia o acciones basadas en agresividad. Incluso había sido una movida inteligente, ya que al no haber ventilado absolutamente nada del asunto, si Ámber volvía a sus andadas ya la molestaba, la olla de presión que Sky había cocinado iba a explotar y el nivel de vergüenza y escarnio al que se enfrentaría ella iba a ser colosal. Sin siquiera empezar por todo el proceso legal y la posible sentencia que vendría luego de ello.

—Muy interesante tu historia, Britney Spears, pero si evitaron que me fuera en mi bicicleta para que no me desmayara a medio camino, y aun así me hicieron escuchar ésta fascinante historia, sinceramente hubiera preferido desmayarme y que un carro me atropellase en el proceso —graznó de la nada Amy, provocándole a mi rubia amiga un sobresalto.

—¡Hala! Lo siento, lo siento. Me entusiasmé contando esa historia. Ya nos vamos —rio la aludida, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo avergonzada conforme abría la puerta del conductor y se metía en el automóvil. Luego, dirigiéndonos una mirada rápida a Lysandro y a mí, ya que Agnes ya se había deslizado en uno de los asientos traseros, nos guiñó un ojo y nos hizo una invitación a subir, dando un par de palmaditas en la parte posterior de su asiento—. ¿Venís conmigo? Hay suficiente espacio para los tres.

—¿No tienes problema con ello, Sky? No querría retrasarlas ni causarles molestias a ninguna de ustedes —inquirió educadamente Lysandro.

—¡No digas pamplinas, Lysandro! No estoy apurada y así puedo dejaros a ti y a Agnes juntos. Digo, ambos vivís en la zona bohemia, ¿no es así?

El rostro de la aludida se coloreó del más encendido escarlata y pude ver cómo buscaba ocultarse, encogiéndose visiblemente contra el asiento donde se encontraba. Lysandro, por su parte, asintió.

—Sí, en efecto. Aunque no sabía que vivieses allí, Agnes. Nunca me lo habías mencionado —replicó él, mirando a su compañera de asiento con una sutil sonrisa anidada en las comisuras de sus labios. Ella se sobresaltó y se echó a reír nerviosamente, poniéndose incluso más colorada que antes.

Sentí algo de pena por ella: Intentaba por todos los medios posibles no ser obvia ante Lysandro, pero era más que claro que ella gustaba muchísimo de él. Me pregunté si él lo notaría o si siquiera lo sospecharía, o si siquiera sería algo mutuo.

—¿Vienes, Emily? A Castiel no le hago el ofrecimiento porque sé que trajo su motocicleta —continuó Sky, echándole una breve mirada de reojo al pelirrojo, quien volvió a enarcar una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona conforme yo me metía al automóvil y me sentaba al lado de Agnes, dejándola justo en el centro, entre Lysandro y yo.

—Además de que no me gustaría que me viesen en un auto de tía. Tu auto grita _"niña pija única y especial"_ por todos lados. No va conmigo —replicó él, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia donde, suponía, se encontraría su motocicleta estacionada.

Al parecer Sky se indignó, puesto que se puso de pie y le arrojó una bola de papel, a saber de dónde la habría sacado.

—¡Ni que tuviera un descapotable rosa o dorado, so tonto! —vociferó a todo pulmón, entre las risas de Agnes y las mías.

-.-

—No me jodas con que vives en éste lugar —musitó Sky, girando el volante con suavidad conforme nos acercábamos a un pequeño caserón con el letrero _"Hostal E'Orchid"_ en rojo, colgado en un tablón de madera justo encima de la entrada.

El edificio era bastante pequeño, de dos pisos de alto y con una terraza que se podía apreciar desde la parte de abajo. Las ventanas de las habitaciones tenían unos bonitos balcones con jardines en ellos, y unas tenues luces amarillentas le daban cierto toque acogedor visto desde afuera al lugar. Había una caseta donde reposaban unas bicicletas, visibles a través de unos ventanales de cristales amarillos, coronada por tejas de color terracota. El sitio, más que un hostal, parecía una especie de posada de sitio turístico en las montañas, de esas que lucen como una suerte de casitas de ensueño salidas de cuentos de la Europa de antaño; y se encontraba ubicado a las afueras de la villa, algo lejos del instituto. Me resultó sorprendente el hecho de que Amy se desplazase de aquel lugar todos los días hasta el instituto, considerando que nos había tomado casi media hora el llegar hasta allí en el auto de Sky, no imaginaba cuánto le tomaría a Amy hacer el recorrido en bicicleta.

—A que es bonito el sitio, ¿verdad? —replicó mi amiga. Sonreía de una forma extraña, pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención. Estaba bastante contenta de ver que, finalmente, podría visitar a Amy en alguna ocasión. Por mi cabeza no dejaban de pasar imágenes de hipotéticas pijamadas y largas noches viendo series o películas con ella, y debía reconocer que la idea me hacía muchísima ilusión.

—Es realmente lindo —reconoció Agnes, sonriendo a su vez de forma cálida. Me pareció que la mirada de Amy se tornaba ligeramente sombría, pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

Por otro lado, Lysandro la observaba con cierto matiz de sospecha en sus ojos bicolores, cosa que me resultó un tanto extraña. No conocía mucho al chico, fuera de las poquísimas cosas de las que me había contado Agnes, y ciertamente no había hablado hasta ahora con él; pero aquel aire de desconfianza que sombreaba sus ojos se me antojó casi anómalo. ¿Por qué parecía desconfiar? A fin de cuentas, Amy se había ablandado durante aquel rato e incluso había hilado unas cuantas palabras entre conversación y conversación. Y nos había mostrado dónde vivía, aquello no podía ser algo malo.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme y shalalá, shalalá. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, señoritas y Lysandro —dijo Amy, bajándose con cierta rapidez y acercándose al maletero para desenganchar su bicicleta, acción que solo le tomó algo menos de un minuto. Luego, dirigiéndose a nosotros de nueva cuenta, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos en el proceso, y con un ademán de su mano derecha se despidió velozmente—. Buenas noches.

Sky asintió, sonriendo a su vez, y volvió a poner el auto en marcha. Me giré, conforme el vehículo se alejaba más y más, para darle un vistazo a Amy por última vez; y un escalofrío me bajó por la espalda al percatarme de que la sonrisa de Amy se había borrado por completo, y que incluso mantenía su mirada fija en nosotros, con una expresión calculadora que se tornaba más borrosa conforme nos alejábamos. Era como si, por alguna razón, Amy estuviese esperando a que nos perdiésemos de vista para entrar al hostal. Pero aquello era demasiado extraño, y tuve que reconocer que durante todo el trayecto hasta mi casa, no dejé de pensar en aquella expresión fría y sombría en el rostro de mi amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, el clima amaneció nuevamente con una amenaza muda de tormenta. Las nubes grises se movían, pesadas, a todo lo largo de la villa; oscurecidas como gigantescos algodonales. No bien abrí la puerta del edificio, haciendo sonar las llaves en el proceso, una brisa fría me dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndome tiritar bajo el pórtico. Me encogí, ahogando un gemido de angustia y ajustándome la pesada bufanda de lana entretejida que me había prestado mi padre. Agradecí mentalmente el haberle hecho caso a última hora, porque realmente no había previsto que el arribo oficial del otoño fuese a ser de aquella manera: Con dos días seguidos de un clima notoriamente gris. Un trueno resonó en la distancia, provocándome un respingo e instándome a bajar las escalerillas de forma apresurada, tomando rumbo finalmente hacia el instituto.

Conforme caminaba, no pude evitar sentirme algo apagada. Sabía que era una tontería de proporciones colosales, pero la premisa de que el invierno en Europa fuese muchísimo más fuerte que el invierno en Argentina, hacía que mis ánimos decayesen de forma casi brutal. Lo cierto era que no me gustaba mucho el frío ni la nieve, mucho menos la lluvia. Tampoco era una fan desquiciada del verano, ya que lo mío era más la primavera por el buen clima, incluso cuando llueve ya que no hace tanto viento ni frío como en otoño o en invierno, pero realmente prefería andar sin tantas capas de ropa por encima. ¿No se suponía que el otoño debía ser como en esas bonitas fotografías de internet, donde todo se vuelve color naranja y terracota, las hojas caen y el clima está fresco pero a todas luces tolerable? ¿De dónde habían salido semejantes nubarrones? Estaba segura de que, al menos, Amy sí que estaría disfrutando de aquel clima, tal y como me había contado que había amanecido el día anterior.

Di un cruce rápido por la cafetería que ambas solíamos frecuentar, observando a lo lejos el tropel de alumnos que entraban de forma rápida al instituto, mientras pensaba en mi amiga. Durante toda la noche, aquella mirada tan extraña que nos había dedicado cuando nos íbamos, en conjunto con todo el cúmulo de reacciones que había mostrado luego de despertarse en la enfermería, no había dejado de rondarme la cabeza. Había querido escribirle, preguntándole cómo se sentía luego de un par de horas de haber llegado yo a casa, pero el caso es que estuve tan largo rato contemplando la pantalla en blanco, a la espera de que me surgiera alguna especie de saludo o excusa para teclearle en aquella misiva, que en un punto mi cabeza se quedó como la pantalla de la aplicación de mensajes y opté por dejar el teléfono de lado y concentrarme mejor en la película que estaban transmitiendo en la televisión.

Me moría de ganas de comentarle aquello a Sky y Agnes, pero temía que toda aquella buena disposición presentada por ambas hacia Amy desapareciera luego de aquello. Quería creer que Amy genuinamente se había ablandado y que nos había permitido acceder a esa información que ella, momentos antes de darnos la dirección del hostal, había considerado como una suerte de _"secreto de estado"_. Pero el caso era que en ese momento debía darle la razón a mi tía Agatha: Cuando a una mujer se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea de la misma.

-.-

A quien me topé primero fue a Agnes, que estaba sentada en un pupitre, completamente sola y con la mirada perdida en el reloj. Era la única que ya había entrado al salón de clases, cosa que se me antojó extraña. Por lo general ella solía esperar a Sky afuera antes de entrar a clases.

—Hola Agnes, buenos días —saludé, sentándome delante de ella y provocándole un respingo. Su mirada se suavizó, pero pude notar que tenía los ojos húmedos y algo llorosos, cosa que me preocupó—. Vaya, ¿todo va bien? Te ves algo decaída.

—No mucho —replicó con voz suave, encogiéndose de hombros—. Acabo de perder una amistad y no sé ni siquiera cómo o por qué.

Entreabrí los labios, sorprendida, y le estreché suavemente una de sus manos. Aquel día llevaba unos bonitos guantes de encaje y la sensación del tacto me provocó cosquillas en la piel.

—Vaya, lo siento. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —inquirí, mirándola con preocupación. Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió quedamente—. ¿Discutiste con Sky o algo por el estilo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, atónita. Luego negó con la cabeza de forma vehemente—. No, no. Todo va bien con Sky. Es con otra chica, una de nuestras compañeras. No sé si la conoces: Melody Taylor, la chica que suele andar con Nathaniel, la delegada adjunta de último año.

Asentí. Por supuesto que sabía quién era ella. Solía poner muy mala cara cada vez que entraba a la sala de delegados cuando necesitaba alguna información, sobre todo si para saber dicha información necesitaba a Nathaniel. Lo cierto era que Melody parecía ser la sombra de Nathaniel. Tenía que reconocerlo: Aquello me frustraba muchísimo, porque quería entablar conversaciones con el delegado, pero éste nunca se encontraba solo o desocupado.

—¿Erais amigas? Vaya, no lo sabía —respondí con sinceridad. Agnes apretó mi mano y respiró fuerte por la nariz, mirando rápidamente hacia el techo en un intento bastante obvio de contener las lágrimas.

—Lo éramos, sí. Se suponía que la próxima semana iba a celebrar una fiesta por su cumpleaños, el viernes treinta. Anoche me envió un mensaje diciéndome que necesitaba hablar urgentemente conmigo, pidiéndome que llegara temprano al instituto. Y hoy, de la nada, me soltó que se había enterado de que a mí me gustaba Nathaniel hace dos años, que no podíamos ser amigas y un poco de cosas más. Me llamó traidora —finalizó Agnes, su voz quebrándose y las lágrimas finalmente descendiendo por sus mejillas—. Por eso Sky no está acá en el salón, fue a buscarla para hablar con ella. Creo que se enojó, pero no sé si conmigo o con ella. No sé a qué viene esto, eso fue hace dos años y en ese entonces yo ni sabía que a ella le gustaba Nathaniel. Ella sabe muy bien que quien me gusta ahora es Lysandro, no entiendo por qué pasó esto o por qué ella reaccionó así.

Me levanté rápidamente y la abracé, sintiéndome genuinamente mal por ella. Esto pareció darle cierto confort a ella, ya que correspondió el abrazo aunque comenzó a llorar más amargamente. Me sentía tan apenada por ella, porque tampoco comprendía por qué Melody había reaccionado de esa forma con ella, considerando que al fin y al cabo Agnes tenía razón: Ella no había sabido que su amiga gustaba de Nathaniel. Me pregunté si por esa razón ella habría terminado fijándose en Lysandro o si había sucedido de forma espontánea. Aunque considerando la forma tan cortada y avergonzada con la que se solía desenvolver cada vez que tenía a Lysandro cerca, podía apostar a que aquello había sucedido simplemente por casualidad.

A los pocos segundos escuché un escándalo que provenía de afuera del salón. Aunque los sollozos de Agnes eran relativamente silenciosos, tuve que aguzar el oído para escuchar lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo en el pasillo. Escuché con cierta claridad dos voces femeninas discutiendo de forma acalorada, pero no lograba entender absolutamente nada de lo que decían. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la puerta del aula B, justo donde nos encontrábamos, abriéndose con estrépito, dejando ver a una despeinada (más de lo usual) Sky. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos refulgían como dos tizones helados.

—¡Eres una jodida arrastrada, Melody! —vociferó. Afuera una voz, presumiblemente la de Melody, le respondió algo que no alcancé a entender—. ¡No! ¡Pena debería darte a ti de llevar media década detrás de un chico que no te presta ni ápice de atención! ¡Ten más puta dignidad y madura, maldita sea! —atronó, para luego azotar la puerta de forma escandalosa y comenzar a jadear sonoramente.

Me pregunté cómo era posible que ningún profesor no hubiese acudido a averiguar a qué se debía aquel escándalo, y presumí que quizás era porque la sala de profesores se encontraba en el primer piso y las clases todavía no habían empezado como para que alguno estuviese ya en las aulas.

Apretándose el puente de la nariz con una mano y atusándose el pelo con la otra, Sky se encaminó hacia donde ambas nos encontrábamos y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre el pupitre donde antes me había sentado, comenzando a peinarse de forma casi agresiva el cabello, haciéndose una especie de moño muy despeinado.

—Esa idiota de Melody… No le da pena andar con esas ridiculeces a éstas alturas —graznó ella con los ojos apretados, jalándose una pulsera de goma de las que llevaba y ajustándose el moño con ella. Luego resopló furiosamente y abrió los ojos con irritación, sonriendo fugazmente y dedicándome una mirada rápida—. Hola Emmy.

—Hola Sky —repliqué—. Agnes me contó lo que pasó, pero por lo que veo Melody reaccionó incluso peor, ¿no?

—Esa… Esa… ¡Esa idiota lamebotas! —estalló ella, golpeando con los puños la mesa del pupitre donde se encontraba Agnes—. En serio, por dios, ¿no le da pena? ¡Es toda una acosadora! Mira que romper su amistad con Agnes solo porque a ella le gustó Nathaniel hace dos años. Es decir, ¿tú harías semejante burrada, considerando que te llama la atención el delegado? —inquirió ella, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos relampagueaban con furia, cosa que me provocó un escalofrío.

—No, ¿por qué? —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Sé que a ella le gusta Lysandro, además de que eso fue hace bastante tiempo. Ni que hubieran salido o algo por el estilo como para siquiera pensar eso de _"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"._

—¡EXACTO! —vociferó, volviendo a golpear la mesa del pupitre—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más pena me da? Que Nathaniel la ha rechazado una infinidad espantosa de veces, y ella aún así sigue ahí, esperando cual ave de carroña. Qué patético, en serio. Años de lucha para que las chicas dejásemos de ser accesorios masculinos, y ésta tonta solo vive para andar de llavero con Nathaniel. ¿Sabías que Iris me contó una vez que ella prácticamente vive desde primaria intentando impresionar a Nathaniel? Sí: Sus gustos, aficiones, e incluso el hecho de que procurase ser la delegada adjunta; todo lo hizo para intentar estar más cerca de Nathaniel y gustarle. ¡Qué patético, dios mío santo!

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta la última fibra de mi cabello. No sé qué me resultaba más feo: Si el acoso que Ámber le había montado a mi amiga, o si esa forma tan espantosa y enfermiza de acoso que le tenía montado Melody a Nathaniel durante más de cinco años. Con razón nunca podía (y definitivamente _no_ _podría_ ) entablar alguna clase de amistad con él. Ésta chica nunca me permitiría acercarme ni siquiera a un metro de distancia de él.

—¿Cómo diablos irá a hacer el día que se gradúe? ¿Escogerá la misma carrera que Nathaniel solo para seguir detrás de él? ¿Usará brujería vudú y drogará a Nathaniel para dejarlo zombificado y que así acceda a casarse con ella? Es que, se los juro, pienso en cada posibilidad y no hago otra cosa sino asquearme más y más con cada posible futuro. Pobrecito, en serio —puntualizó Sky resoplando furiosamente.

—¿Crees que le dirá a Lysandro que me gusta? Sabes que ella tiende a ser medio drástica cuando quiere vengarse de alguien —musitó Agnes, todavía sollozando entre mis brazos. Sky la miró de reojo con irritación, pero sabía que no era hacia ella.

—Si lo hace, es una completa idiota —graznó Sky, cruzándose de brazos. Un mechón de cabello le cayó justo encima de la nariz, haciéndola resoplar—. Y da igual si lo hace. Dudo que Lysandro te deje de hablar por enterarse de que gustas de él. Ambos son amigos y ambos son maduros, por amor de dios. Si la cosa se destapa, pues se asume el asunto y ya está.

—¡No podría, Sky! ¡No quiero perder mi amistad con Lysandro! —sollozó Agnes, temblando.

—No la perderás —dije, intentando consolarla—. Ya lo dijo Sky: Lysandro es maduro y no dejará que la amistad se arruine por eso. Tranquila, Agnes, ya verás que no pasará nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre todas, interrumpido por el estridente sonido de la campana dando inicio a la jornada de clases. Sky, quien había tenido la mirada fija en un punto inexacto más allá de la ventana, repentinamente dio una palmada rápida y se giró para mirarnos, con los ojos completamente iluminados.

—Acabo de tener una idea —dijo, luciendo visiblemente emocionada—. Si Melody quiere hacerse la simpática por su cumpleaños, sarcasmo aparte, pues le daremos una cucharada de su propia simpatía cumpleañera.

—Sky, no pretenderás hacer una de las tuyas, ¿o sí? —musitó Agnes, mirándola con timidez.

El salón comenzó a llenarse de personas, cosa que hizo que Sky se alterara notoriamente y musitara a toda velocidad, justo cuando el señor Francesco, el profesor de Matemáticas, iba entrando:

—No seré tan drástica. Pero le voy a arruinar su tan precioso cumpleaños, así me deje la semana entera planeando cómo hacerlo.

-.-

La clase de Matemáticas transcurrió de forma lineal, casi rutinaria. Fue toda una sorpresa no escuchar tanto escándalo a pesar de que ese sería el primer día en el cual, oficialmente, las parejas confirmadas para aquel primer lapso empezarían a trabajar. Me habría esperado escuchar alguna clase de tumulto provocado por Amy y Castiel, pero incluso ellos parecían trabajar en relativo silencio. Me sorprendió gratamente ver a mi amiga en clases, porque sinceramente tenía el resquemor de que ella decidiese faltar aquel día luego de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero el caso es que Amy se encontraba allí, trabajando con Castiel. Y si bien de vez en cuando había sorprendido al mismo Lysandro, con quien yo me encontraba trabajando, mirando de soslayo a las mesas donde se encontraban su amigo y mi amiga, el caso era que aquella hora había transcurrido de forma prácticamente tranquila.

Luego Educación Física se desarrolló con cierta pesadez: Amy, por supuesto, había presentado el justificante médico emitido por la doctora, lo cual la eximía de hacer las rutinas físicas, pero no la exoneraba de las horas de clase, por lo que le había tocado quedarse sentada en las gradas, cosa que no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. Casi comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la expresión de decepción mezclada con amargura que esbozaba el señor Boris cada vez que Amy le traía un justificando médico, justo antes de que comenzara la clase de Educación Física. Se notaba cómo al profesor le desanimaba muchísimo el ver a una estudiante tan apática en torno a sus clases.

Así pues, la clase, gracias al clima, había consistido de un largo partido de voleibol. Prácticamente no hice nada, puesto que mis compañeros, a sabiendas de que era pésima en los deportes y que solía meter mucho la pata durante los partidos, me ahorraron la participación durante todo el juego; así que me concentré más que nada en divagar, pensando en lo que había sucedido a tempranas horas con Agnes y Melody. Había notado las furtivas miradas que le había dirigido la delegada a mi amiga, y no podía evitar sentirme contrariada por ello, porque notaba cómo Agnes, que si bien no era especialmente dotada en los deportes pero por lo menos solía esforzarse lo mejor que podía, se encogía incluso más cada vez que se topaba con la gélida mirada de Melody; hasta el punto en el que hubo un momento en el que el profesor la mandó a sentarse junto a Amy porque le habían dado un balonazo que casi la derribó. Curiosamente, Agnes se sentó al lado de Amy, quien la miró con recelo, pero no hizo amago de comenzar alguna conversación sino que permaneció encogida sobre sí misma, con la mirada gacha.

Cuando la clase finalmente acabó y el profesor nos mandó a todos a las duchas en los vestuarios, pude escuchar cierta discusión afuera. Por un momento creí que nuevamente Sky y Melody estaban discutiendo, pero fue toda una sorpresa cuando varias chicas nos asomamos y nos percatamos de que quienes discutían eran el profesor Boris y Amy.

—Profesor, pero si no hice deporte hoy, ¿por qué tengo que darme una ducha de todos modos? Puedo ducharme cuando llegue a casa —se quejaba Amy, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Señorita Duvall, adentro de éste gimnasio hace suficiente calor como para hacer sudar a cualquiera. Quizás esté eximida de hacer deporte, pero nada la exime de las duchas —replicó el profesor, mirándola ésta vez con enojo.

—¡Pero las duchas no son parte de alguna forma de evaluación en la materia, profesor! ¡No puede obligarme a hacerlo!

—No me obligue a llamar a la directora, señorita Duvall. Ya todo el profesorado está más que enterado de que usted es una alumna difícil, y la directora aseguró que si alguien más decide hablar con ella porque usted se rehúsa a acatar las normativas de la institución o los lineamientos de evaluación de cada profesor, la va a amonestar y a llamar a sus padres.

Esto pareció calar hondo en Amy, quien se quedó atónita y fría por un momento, para luego finalmente encaminarse hacia los vestuarios y agarrar una llavecita de la pequeña cesta que permanecía justo al lado de los casilleros, destinados a guardar las pertenencias de cada alumno durante las horas de Educación Física. Conforme el resto nos metíamos a las duchas, escuché el usual ruido que hacen los casilleros cuando alguien deja a empellones sus pertenencias allí y cierra la puertecita de metal de forma brusca. Pasados unos minutos, cuando ya el vapor del agua caliente estaba comenzando a inundar toda la zona de las duchas y varias se encontraban debajo de las regaderas, escuché que Amy entraba con pasos tímidos, casi titubeantes, a las duchas.

Conforme giraba las perillas de la regadera debajo de la cual me encontraba, y el agua comenzaba a caer libremente sobre mi cabeza, escuché unas risas divertidas de parte de Sky, que se encontraba a mi derecha. Sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo una suerte de bienestar inexplicable al percibir la agradable sensación del agua caliente bajar por toda mi espalda, escuché cómo alguien, posiblemente Sky, destapaba lo que seguramente sería una botella de champú, y comenzaba a frotarse las manos.

—No me había imaginado que fueras prácticamente una _Suicide Girl_ , Amy —dijo Sky, sonando visiblemente divertida.

—¿De qué chorradas hablas? —escuché que decía Amy. Escuché que alguien giraba bruscamente las perillas de una regadera, y me imaginé que de seguro sería ella.

—Los tatuajes, mujer. Solo en internet había visto a una chica tan tatuada —replicó Sky. Imaginé que estaría arqueando una ceja, porque el tono con el que habló sonaba ciertamente contrariado.

—Ah. Pues no es la gran cosa. Hoy en día hay muchísima gente tatuada en todos lados —replicó, restándole importancia.

—Fuiste con un buen tatuador —escuché que bisbisaba Agnes al lado de Sky, un poco más lejos de mí—. Están muy bonitos los tatuajes.

—Uhm —comenzó Amy. Se escuchaba a medias desconcertada, a medias recelosa—. Gracias, supongo.

Entreabrí los ojos lentamente, agachándome para buscar mi propio envase de champú y destaparlo para depositar una cantidad generosa de producto en mis manos, y conforme frotaba mis manos para hacer espuma, miré de reojo a Amy. Era una suerte de cotilleo silencioso, pero me intrigaba muchísimo qué clase de diseños tendría mi amiga tatuados en su piel.

No pude evitar sorprenderme: Amy no era una especie de lienzo cubierto, pero sí que tenía bastantes tatuajes y piercings. Observándola a detalle, pude notar perfectamente que en su brazo derecho tenía tatuado un cráneo de cabra, en cuyos cuernos alzados hacia el hombro de Amy se desvanecían varios murciélagos de distintos tamaños. Era similar a esos tatuajes de plumas que se deshacen en golondrinas, que se popularizaron hace varios años, pero debía reconocer que aquel era un diseño muy adaptado a los gustos de Amy. En su antebrazo tenía tatuada la silueta de un castillo desvaneciéndose en pequeños puntos, que luego detallé como pequeñas siluetas de murciélagos. Incluso me pareció ver un par de sombras de tatuajes, de esas que permanecen luego de que la tinta de un tatuaje de henna se desvanece, con motivos tribales por la parte externa de su antebrazo. Y en su muslo, tenía un curioso tatuaje que me hacía recordar muchísimo a las escamas de los peces. Era rarísimo, porque era como si le hubieran tatuado a Amy una herida en carne viva en toda la cara exterior del muslo, y en el centro, escamas de pez en tonos rojos, lilas y azulados; como las escamas y la cola de un pez _guppy_ macho. Cuando se giró para que el chorro de agua le diera de lleno en la espalda, pude notar que en su brazo izquierdo tenía varias rosas rojas, con una fina enredadera de espinas hiladas entre ellas y que se perdía, transformándose en la enredadera que serpenteaba en torno a su cuello y que yo le había visto el primer día de clases. Y en su antebrazo relucía la Marca Tenebrosa, la de Voldemort y los mortífagos en Harry Potter. Por otro lado, en su otro muslo ostentaba un tatuaje un tanto curioso: El de una extraña elfa encapuchada a la que, sin embargo, se le apreciaba bastante bien la cara, cabello rubio cenizo, casi gris; piel azulada, ojos rojos y hombreras con calaveras (parecía un personaje de algún videojuego o película de esas de fantasía), con la diferencia de que en su pantorrilla izquierda sí que tenía otro tatuaje, uno que de hecho derivaba de la capa que llevaba la chica del tatuaje de su muslo: Una especie de estandarte en colores fríos, pero todo lo que pude notar antes que ella volviera a girarse, fue un extraño rostro pálido encima de varias flechas y, debajo de éste, el letrerito _"Undercity"_ escrito en letras góticas en una especie de pergamino.

Finalmente, cuando ya estaba terminando de bañarse (y yo decidí dejar de estar de cotilla, porque seguramente se daría cuenta de que llevaba cierto rato parada bajo el agua solo observándola), pude notar que en su espalda, en su escápula izquierda, tenía un dragón negro bastante sencillo pero no por ello menos imponente. En su escápula derecha, en contraparte con el dragón, se alzaba una especie de ave que no tardé en reconocer como un fénix negro, emergiendo de una llamarada de flamas rojas, azules y violetas. Era un tanto curioso, considerando que la mayoría de los tatuajes de fénix que había visto antes eran todos rojos, o por lo menos multicolores (en cierta forma parecidos a los pavos reales), pero nunca había visto un fénix con ese diseño hasta ahora. Por último, en el centro de su espalda tenía, en sentido vertical, las fases de la luna; y en sus clavículas, dos piercings de bolita. Me había percatado, incluso, de que Amy tenía ambas orejas repletas de pendientes y piercings, con la excepción de la parte alta de sus orejas. ¿Estaría reservando dichas zonas para algo más?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, a Amy no le faltaba mucho para ser una especie de lienzo cubierto. Me intrigaba el hecho de que tuviera tantos tatuajes a tan corta edad. ¿Qué opinarían sus padres al respecto? Frené en seco al pensar algo: ¿Viviría con sus padres siquiera? Ella no solía hablar mucho al respecto, fuera del comentario que me hizo una vez de que su madre era latina. Me encogí al pensar en la curiosidad que comenzaba a embargarme, más aún recordando la expresión sombría que había tenido Amy el día anterior y la actitud tan renuente ante el hecho de que alguno de nosotros averiguase cosas sobre ella.

—Tienes que darme el número de tu tatuador —escuché que decía repentinamente Sky. Me giré para observarla y me percaté de que estaba frotándose las puntas del cabello, seguramente aplicándose acondicionador—. Tienes muy buenos trabajos hechos en la piel. Así sí que provoca cubrirse de tatuajes.

—No tiene número realmente, solo un pequeño estudio en Los Ángeles. No es muy diestro en el uso de _Whatsapp_ —replicó Amy. La miré de reojo y vi que ella estaba comenzando a aplicarse acondicionador también—. Es mi mejor amigo. Se llama Keith Benneth. Puedes buscarlo en _Instagram_ si quieres ponerte en contacto con él.

—Vaya —dijo Sky, visiblemente sorprendida. Seguro que no se esperaba que Amy le dijera con tanta honestidad y le proporcionara aquella información—. Pues gracias. Quizás aproveche las vacaciones de Navidad para ir un día a Estados Unidos y hacerme un tatuaje con él. ¿Cobra muy caro?

—Eso depende de lo que quieras. Él diseña y hace los tatuajes, por lo que si quieres un diseño original te puede llegar a salir costoso.

—¿Cuánto te cobró a ti? —preguntó Agnes, que ya había cerrado las perillas de la regadera y se dirigía hacia donde reposaban las toallas. Las duchas estaban quedándose más y más vacías, por lo que ahora solo estábamos nosotras cuatro y un par de chicas más, entre ellas Priya y una muchacha morena y de cabello corto, que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Kim.

—Prácticamente no me cobró. A él le hacía ilusión tatuarme por mi color de piel y a mí me hacía ilusión finalmente encontrar diseños que me gustasen lo suficientes como para llevarlos de por vida. Fuera del dragón, que es uno que sale en una película, y lo que tengo tatuado en la pierna izquierda, todos los diseños los hizo él.

—Sí, sé que tu pierna ostenta que eres parte de la Horda —replicó Sky, señalándole su pierna izquierda y sonriendo socarronamente. Amy abrió mucho los ojos, completamente atónita.

—¿Juegas también al _World of Warcraft_? —inquirió. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo que no le había visto desde la primera clase con el señor Savin.

—Sí, pero juego en un servidor australiano. No me acostumbro al juego en francés.

—Oh, entiendo. Yo juego en un servidor en español. Me gustan mucho más las voces en español —y, sonriendo de forma burlona, añadió—: ¿Eres de la Horda o de la Alianza?

—Soy una doble agente —respondió Sky, guiñándole un ojo—. Me gustan muchísimo los elfos de la noche, pero admito que los trolls y los elfos de sangre se ganan mi corazón.

—¿Los trolls? —preguntó ella, arqueando ambas cejas—. Eres la primera que escucho que adora a los trolls.

—Bueno, la estética de los trolls abarca cosas que me gustan: Islas, cosas tribales, culturas aborígenes, vudú… Creo que me entiendes —Amy asintió—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Asumo que, ya que llevas tatuada a la Jefa de Guerra de la Horda, debes amar a los no-muertos y a la Horda en sí.

Mi amiga dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que casi me puso los pelos de punta.

—Pues sí, fíjate. Pero no solo me gustan los no-muertos. Me pasa como a ti, que me gustan también los elfos de la noche, pero también me gustan los draeneis; así que cuando quiero darme un respiro de la Horda y pasar por mapas en los cuales no esté algún imbécil de la Alianza de nivel alto intentando cazarme, pues me voy con mis personajes de la Alianza a pasear un rato.

—¡Ah, entiendo! Eres más de las que prefiere seguir la historia y explorar que estar haciendo mazmorras o cosas así, ¿no?

—Algo así. Me gusta empaparme de la historia, incluso cuando voy a una mazmorra, pero nunca he encontrado a nadie que le guste hacer lo mismo. Además, explorar es interesante. Te topas con cosas curiosas. Y como soy una jugadora solitaria, no suelo andar en grupos. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en línea explorando o buscando cosas curiosas.

—Por lo que veo, incluso allí llevas tu obsesión por la exploración urbana —dijo Sky, cerrando finalmente las perillas de la regadera—. ¿Podríamos ubicar algún día un servidor en inglés? Me gustaría mucho jugar contigo un ratillo. ¿Hace cuánto que juegas?

—Oh, desde hace varios años. No soy fan de los videojuegos pero en el WoW empecé porque… —y su expresión animada se apagó tan súbitamente que, por un momento, una sensación desagradable se anidó en mi estómago. Luego, como apartando un mal pensamiento de su cabeza, negó rápidamente y cerró casi con brusquedad las perillas de la regadera—; uhm, porque la facción de los no-muertos me atrapó. Tú entiendes.

Sky pareció notar lo mismo que yo, puesto que cuando le eché una breve mirada de reojo, su sonrisa se había suavizado pero ahora sus ojos tenían un cariz de seriedad que se me antojó muy llamativo. Noté que Amy evitaba mirarnos mientras se dirigía hacia las toallas y se envolvía rápidamente con una de ellas, con un ademán un tanto extraño. No sé si aquello sería una ilusión óptica, pero por un momento me pareció que sus manos temblaban cuando tomó la toalla y se cubrió con ella.

—Sí, te entiendo. Bueno —dijo Sky mientras se acercaba a la zona de las toallas y comenzaba a envolverse con una de ellas—, avísame si te gusta la idea de jugar juntas. Podríamos arrastrar a éstas dos señoritas a jugar con nosotras, y así armamos un bonito grupo para cuando se te antoje hacer mazmorras o cosas grupales y tal —puntualizó, guiñándole rápidamente un ojo.

Amy se giró para mirarla, visiblemente sorprendida, esbozó una muy tenue sonrisa (cosa que hizo que me sorprendiera gratamente) y asintió con suavidad. Honestamente la idea de pasar horas jugando en una computadora no era algo que me entusiasmase ya que soy un asco para los videojuegos, sea en la plataforma o consola que sea, pero el ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de mi amiga me habría hecho cambiar de opinión, fuese la situación que fuese. Sentía que ese nivel de reserva y recelo que mantenía Amy era porque no había logrado encontrar a alguien con quien conectar realmente.

Aunque, pensé conforme me acercaba a la zona donde reposaban las toallas, ¿se mantendría en contacto con el chico que había mencionado? Si era su mejor amigo, de seguro con él sí que tenía buena conexión, metafóricamente hablando.

—Está bien. Te avisaré si encuentro un buen servidor en inglés para que podamos jugar —replicó Amy, yéndose hacia los casilleros.

—¡Genial! Adelántense, creo que necesito ir al baño antes y quizás me tarde un poco —respondió Sky, más animada que antes. Agnes le lanzó una mirada que no supe interpretar, pero luego me hizo señas para que ambas fuésemos a vestirnos.

Luego de vestirnos, cosa que Amy hizo en tiempo récord, porque para cuando salimos ya se estaba echando la mochila al hombro y perdiéndose de vista en el gimnasio; Agnes se dejó caer en el banquillo entre los casilleros y suspiró audiblemente mientras se estrujaba el cabello con la toalla.

—Si Sky sigue así, la van a terminar pillando tarde o temprano —bisbisó con voz casi inaudible.

—¿Perdona? —inquirí, girándome hacia ella luego de vaciar el casillero y cerrar la puertecita del mismo. Agnes dio un respingo, soltando la toalla en su regazo sin querer, y rio nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, hablaba más para mí misma. Tengo la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta —replicó, sin dejar de reír nerviosamente.

—Vale —musité, sin creerme aquello de un todo.

-.-

El resto del día transcurrió de forma normal, con la excepción de que ésta vez Amy se fue completamente sola a comer fuera del instituto, sin esperarme ni avisarme. Y como aquella tarde no habría clases puesto que los profesores de Orientación y Proyecto de Grado no habían asistido aquel día porque tenían un congreso de a saber qué en París, no volví a verla ni a saber de ella luego de la clase de Educación Física.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste por esto, pero debía reconocer que ya aquello me despertaba cierta chispa de irritación. Podía comprender que fuese tan reservada y todo lo demás, pero me molestaba que me estuviera casi ignorando olímpicamente y estuviera siendo un poco más seca que antes, considerando que había vuelto en cierta forma a su actitud de hacía dos semanas, cuando andaba como si estuviera adentro de una burbuja y el resto no existiese. Me moría de ganas de escribirle un mensaje por _Whatsapp_ y preguntarle qué diablos le sucedía, pero una parte de mí me instaba a dejarla estar, al menos el fin de semana, y ya luego aprovechar el lunes para encararla, considerando que, a fin de cuentas, aquello quizás solo había sido cosa del viernes y ella todavía se encontraba alterada por lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Quizás con un par de días haciendo lo que más le gustaba, esto era aislarse, volvería el lunes con su usual actitud y todo seguiría tan normal como antes.

Así pues, me dispuse, con la mejor de las intenciones, a volver a casa, deseosa de aprovechar el fin de semana y volver a ponerme al día con mi idea de buscar una academia de canto en la villa, y claro está con un par de tareas más; considerando que la semana anterior habíamos comenzado a hablar del tema del proyecto de grado y yo todavía ni siquiera sabía de qué quería hacer el mío. Agnes había decidido de antemano que ella quería abordar su preocupación por el hecho de que Europa estuviese perdiendo tradiciones antiguas y muchos de los rasgos culturales que formaban parte de ciertos países, en pro de la globalización y el multiculturalismo. Quería abordarlo desde un punto de vista netamente objetivo (puesto que no quería enzarzarse en una pelea con Peggy a mitad de su exposición, considerando que Peggy tendía a buscar confrontaciones por cualquier tema polémico), y orientado más que nada hacia el ámbito cultural y arquitectónico. Estaba muy incordiada con el hecho de que el ayuntamiento de la villa estuviese derribando o remodelando hasta el punto de prácticamente erigir edificios completamente nuevos y modernos, barriendo de forma progresiva el lado tradicional que había tenido consigo aquella villa todos esos años. Le entristecía muchísimo que hubiese una constante lucha en la zona donde ella vivía, porque el alcalde quería desalojar aquella zona, demolerla y construir allí complejos de edificios que pudiesen servir como apartamentos o como torres para oficinas. Incluso decía que quería construir una clínica allí, de modo que la gente no dependiese exclusivamente del hospital local; cosa que yo no entendía, ya que hasta donde sabía por ella y mis padres, el hospital era un lugar excelente, con médicos y profesionales brillantes y muy dedicados en sus trabajos. Según Agnes, aquella intención de la clínica solo obedecía a intereses personales del alcalde y no una intención benevolente real hacia la villa.

Por otra parte, Sky tenía en mente hacer un proyecto que buscase normalizar ciertas cosas del movimiento LGBT al que ella pertenecía. Estaba muy en contra de volver un fetiche a los miembros del colectivo tal y como estaban haciendo en los últimos años, pero también estaba en contra de la mala imagen que le estaban dando los _social justice Warriors_ , o _"guerreros de la justicia social"_ , y el feminismo radical, y quería hacer un proyecto partiendo de esa idea. Decía que, a pesar de que entendía el hecho de que la mayoría de adolescentes de nuestra edad estuviesen en una época razonable para descubrirse a sí mismos, sus gustos y sus orientaciones; estaba harta de ver cosas como niños transexuales, gente que decía cosas como que existían más de dos géneros y cosas por el estilo. Sobre todo, quería orientar parte de su proyecto a que se dieran charlas orientativas en el instituto, en las cuales les explicasen a los alumnos que si bien estaba bien explorarse a sí mismos, siempre y cuando no se hiciesen daño a sí mismos o a terceros, no estaba bien tomar decisiones tan drásticas como someterse a tratamientos quirúrgicos u hormonas sin tener una edad en la cual ni siquiera fuese legal votar. Estaba muy metida con el tema de su proyecto desde hacía tiempo y se le veía muy pasional al respecto, considerando que todos los fines de semana acudía a _meetings_ y reuniones con sus amigos del colectivo local o prestaba su casa para varias cosas. Era curioso ver cómo podía mantener un equilibrio entre el instituto, su vida social y su labor en el colectivo. Incluso no tenía miedo a meterse en discusiones polémicas con Peggy o con quien fuese. Sky solía aceptar debates u opiniones distintas a la suya, siempre y cuando estuviesen bien fundamentadas y no se basasen en argumentos relativos al _"Yo siento que…"_.

Todo aquello hacía que se me formase un nudo en el estómago. No sabía qué tema quería tratar Amy, pero sí que veía que varios de mis compañeros estaban escogiendo temas relacionados u orientados hacia problemáticas de índole social o cultural y que venían inquietándolos desde años atrás, y el estar completamente en blanco respecto a ello, sin siquiera saber qué diablos podía hacer yo por el instituto o tan siquiera por un grupo de personas, me hacía sentir muy avergonzada. No sentía que pudiese servir para hacer cosas de índole social o que pudiera ayudar a otros. Yo solo sabía cantar y ya está. No tenía alguna historia que pudiera instarme a ayudar a otros ni arrastraba conmigo alguna clase de trauma con superación incluida que pudiera implicar una suerte de inspiración o algo por el estilo. No servía para ayudar o motivar a nadie.

Bueno, corrijo. Sí arrastraba conmigo algo. Pero no lo consideraba con suficiente peso como para hacer un proyecto al respecto, más aún considerando que era algo que yo quería olvidar a toda costa, no traerlo a colación luego de un año y ponerme en evidencia delante de muchísima gente en un auditorio. Ya estaba cansada del nivel de fobia social que había adquirido luego de recibir tal nivel de acoso como para que me diera miedo salir a la calle.

Sin embargo, sí que sabía de alguien que le gustaba muchísimo hacer trabajos filantrópicos cada vez que podía y que podría ayudarme si yo se lo pedía: Mi tía Agatha. Sábado y domingo podrían resultarme perfectos para darme un respiro de todo lo sucedido aquella semana y ponerme al día con mi tía Agatha a la vez que le pedía orientación para el dichoso proyecto de grado, considerando que tenía varios días sin escribirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes arribó con cierta pesadez. Todo lo que había pensado que haría el fin de semana se desmoronó en cuanto llegué a casa y me topé con el aviso de que mi madre estaría dos días completos de guardia porque una de sus compañeras se había enfermado y necesitaban que alguien la suplantase con urgencia; y que mi padre debía viajar a París porque uno de sus casos había sido llevado hasta los tribunales allá. Y mi tía Agatha se había ido de viaje a Bogotá, Colombia, ya que trabajaría como maquilladora en un evento muy importante, por lo que me había mencionado, disculpas de por medio, que me escribiría no bien estuviera de vuelta en Argentina. Casi me encogí hasta desplomarme en el sofá con Pammy en cuanto la lluvia de noticias me cayó en la bandeja de entrada de mensajes en el celular, hasta tal punto que prácticamente pasé el fin de semana completo en cama, viendo Netflix y pidiendo pizza. No entendía cómo esto para algunas personas era divertido. A mí solo me hacía sentirme más y más miserable. Y para rematar, el clima tormentoso del jueves se había extendido hasta el principio de la otra semana, por lo que nuevamente me encontraba caminando, envuelta en capas y capas de ropa, tiritando de frío, hacia el instituto.

Cuando finalmente llegué, un trueno en las proximidades hizo que me sobresaltara y gimiera de angustia, hundiendo la nariz en la pesada bufanda de mi padre. ¿Acaso éste día no podía ser peor?

-.-

A veces detesto ser tan bocona, incluso si lo hago dentro de mi cabeza.

Primero fue el repentino examen sorpresa en Historia para el cual, obviamente, no había estudiado ni siquiera un poquito. Y si bien no fui la única, puesto que cuando todos empezaron a protestar y el señor Farrés se alteró por ello, por alguna razón que nadie entendió, todos nos quedamos castigados y con tres ensayos a modo de tarea para la próxima semana, todos referentes a María Antonieta y cómo influyeron sus acciones como detonante para los inicios de la Revolución Francesa, otro sobre el papel de Francia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y por último uno que expresase nuestro punto de vista particular sobre la censura y la libertad de expresión en la actualidad. Casi me caí de bruces, considerando que en toda mi vida jamás había tenido que siquiera debatir respecto al tema. En mi anterior colegio esa clase de temas ni se tocaban, y de hecho era algo que yo asumía que a duras penas algún profesor aleatorio te mencionaría ya estando en la universidad, pero no en último año de secundaria.

Luego fue la hora de Geografía, impartida por el mismo señor Farrés. Gracias a que todavía seguía alterado por la clase de Historia, la hora de Geografía no resultó especialmente diferente. Fue un tanto patético que Li, una de las amigas de Ámber, en un punto de la clase preguntara que por qué el señor Farrés decía que había un quinto continente, y luego de que éste le aclarara que Oceanía era un continente y no un país, ésta volviera a preguntarle que entonces dónde quedaba el continente australiano, ese donde viven _"los indios y los canguros"_. Más que patético, fue gracioso, porque la mayoría empezó a ahogar risitas muy mal disimuladas, en especial Amy. La cara de Sky, considerando que ella es australiana, fue todo un poema, e incluso estuvo un largo rato burlándose de Li porque, por lo visto, el año anterior había soltado la perlita de que _"Europa era el país más bonito del mundo y punto"_ en plena clase de Geografía, y como era de esperarse nadie se olvidaba de dicha anécdota. Por supuesto, la expresión del señor Farrés era de mortificación absoluta. Imagino que no se esperaba que tendría que estar aclarándole a un alumno a punto de entrar a la universidad, cuántos continentes hay o por qué no se le debe llamar _"indios"_ a los indígenas o aborígenes.

Ya puestos, durante el almuerzo fue ya algo más salido de lo común: Por mera casualidad, Nathaniel y yo coincidimos en la fila del comedor (el clima había desatado una fuerte lluvia torrencial a mitad de mañana, por lo que ni siquiera Amy pudo salir del edificio a almorzar afuera), y sin que hubiesen transcurrido ni cinco minutos desde que ambos nos dijimos un _"Hola"_ , Melody apareció sin previo aviso, colándose delante de mí y llevándose los últimos platos que quería agarrar (ese día servían pescado frito, puré de papas, sopa de calabaza y ensalada rallada. No recuerdo qué más había, pero quería agarrar esa combinación en particular), para luego dedicarme una mirada muy ceñuda antes de irse detrás de Nathaniel. Al final terminé agarrando varias porciones, sin ver muy bien qué me estaba sirviendo, y me dirigí a la primera mesa que estaba más alejada de las demás. Fue cuando alcé la mirada que me percaté de que Amy estaba en la misma mesa que yo, mirándome con absoluto desconcierto.

—Pareciera que te hubieran succionado la felicidad hoy —musitó, parpadeando con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué traes tan mala cara?

Le conté rápidamente lo que había sucedido en la fila, y ella esbozó una suerte de sonrisa comprensiva.

—Ah, sí, Melody. Escuché a tus amigas cotillear en el baño antes de entrar a Educación Física el viernes. Le armó una escenita a la chica gótica a saber por qué coño. No le presté mucha atención al resto, pero reconozco que me dio algo de penita ver a Agnes tan apagada y lloriqueando.

—¿No soportas ver gente llorando? —Amy negó con la cabeza—. En fin. Por lo que veo se pone intensa con cualquier persona que esté cerca de Nathaniel, así ésta persona no le esté ni siquiera hablando de algo trascendental.

—E imagino que para una chica que, por casualidad, esté interesada en entablar alguna clase de contacto con el delegado porque, por casualidad, está prendad de él; la cosa debe ser incluso frustrante. Pareciera que ésta pequeña acosadora huele la competencia incluso a pocos metros de distancia —replicó Amy, sonriendo socarronamente.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y, para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, bajé la cara y me llevé una porción de comida a la boca sin siquiera saber qué estaba comiendo. Mi cara de desagrado debió haber sido un poema al saborear lo que estaba masticando: Hígado de pollo en salsa de tomate.

—Hala, ¿también odias el hígado? —miré a Amy, solo para percatarme de que ella había triturado sus porciones de hígado y las había mezclado con arroz hasta volverla una especie de pasta marrón rojizo de apariencia poco apetitosa. Esbocé una mirada de desconcierto, sin entender por qué Amy estaba comiendo eso si ella había pasado antes que yo, y Amy pareció comprenderlo, puesto que enarcó una ceja con notable irritación—. Al parecer la doctora no se quedó callada. Las cocineras me sirvieron esto sin siquiera preguntarme qué diablos iba a agarrar. Nada más mira —dijo, tendiéndome el vaso que reposaba sobre su bandeja. Lo olfateé tenuemente, y el olor a jugo de tomate de árbol, uno de los favoritos de mi tía Agatha, me hizo arrugar la nariz—; me sirvieron esto. Y yo quería jugo de piña para al menos pasar ésta cosa. Odio el hígado en todas sus malditas presentaciones.

—Somos dos —bisbisé, encogiéndome de hombros—. Sabe horrible y no entiendo cómo hay gente a la que le gusta. Odio cualquier comida que involucre tripas.

—Bueno, las mollejas de pollo no son precisamente malas. Y si las sabes preparar, son realmente deliciosas. Yo preparo unas mollejas salteadas con cebolla, pimentón y cilantro, bañadas en salsa bechamel ya al final. Quedan divinas con pasta o arroz —puntualizó, sonriendo tenuemente.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —pregunté, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Algo así. No soy una chef, pero no me mantengo a base de cosas como arroz blanco sin nada o pasta con salsa de tomate. De hecho odio a la gente que solo sabe cocinar esas cosas. Sé preparar unas cuantas cosas. Vivir sola tiene sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas —dijo, llevándose una porción de comida a la boca y poniendo mala cara conforme masticaba.

—Espera, ¿vives sola en ese hostal? ¿Y tus padres? —inquirí, mirándola preocupada.

Amy se quedó fría por un momento, con la mirada fija en la bandeja. Luego se llevó una porción de comida a los labios y musitó rápidamente:

—Yo no vivo en ese hostal. Les mentí.

Sentí que el tenedor se me resbalaba de las manos. Estuve a punto de encararla y preguntarle sobre aquello, pero casi al instante Sky y Agnes llegaron a nuestra mesa, sobresaltándonos a las dos.

—¿Les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes? —dijo Agnes de forma tímida, sonriendo nerviosamente. Amy se encogió de hombros y arrimó su silla hasta quedar completamente a mi lado para hacerles espacio—. Gracias.

—Juro que a veces odio cuando Farrés se pone intenso. ¡Miren nada más lo que nos tocó comer por haber salido tan tarde de clases! —exclamó Sky, visiblemente contrariada.

—Podría ser peor. Por lo menos podemos comer. Hay gente que no puede ni llevarse una hogaza de pan a la boca, Sky —bisbisó Agnes, llevándose un trozo de hígado a la boca.

—No me vengas con tus ñoñas justicieras, Agnes —gruñó Sky—. Yo entiendo todo el cuentecito del hambre en países del tercer mundo y todo el asunto, pero eso no hará que ame el hígado, lo preparen como lo preparen, incluso si me lo ponen entre dos panes de hamburguesa. Pobre de la gente que tiene que comer eso por toda la tontería del hierro y tal.

Amy la miró con irritación, enarcando una ceja con fastidio.

—Gracias por tu empatía, Britney —gruñó ella, comiendo otra porción y estremeciéndose de nueva cuenta.

—Hala, lo siento —replicó la aludida, sonriendo con culpabilidad—. Olvidé el tema de tu hemoglobina. ¿Ya te hiciste los exámenes?

—Sí. El viernes. Estaba de un puto humor por esa misma razón.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas o a la sangre? —aventuró Agnes, mirándola con curiosidad.

—No en realidad. De hecho tengo un fetiche con esas dos cosas. Mi problema es con cosas de la salud en sí. Odio recibir malas noticias —replicó ella.

Sentí cierto alivio. Entonces no era que Amy me había estado evitando per se, era que simplemente se encontraba tan de malas por lo que seguramente habrían arrojado los resultados que eso había provocado que no quisiera a nadie pululando a su alrededor y le arrebatase su precioso tiempo para pensar.

—¿Y recibiste malas noticias? —pregunté con timidez.

Amy me miró, suspiró y asintió.

—Tengo que ir a inyectarme porque tengo la hemoglobina muy baja. En las indicaciones de la doctora de éste gallinero de locos, estaba que tengo que colocarme tres inyecciones de Miovit o como se llame esa mierda. No me molestan las inyecciones tampoco. Más bien me molestan los hospitales. Odio tener que ir a esos sitios, y he buscado servicios a domicilio y no he encontrado nada en internet —finalizó. Estaba llevándose bocados más y más grandes, con la obvia intención de apurar su comida lo más rápido que pudiese.

—Uhm, quizás no sea necesario —dijo repentinamente Agnes—. Mis padres son médicos. Mi papá es internista y mi mamá es nutricionista. Sé que mi papá sí ve a domicilio en ciertos casos a pesar de tener ambos consultorios, tanto el de él como el de mi mamá, en casa; pero ella ve estrictamente en su consultorio cuando no está trabajando en el hospital. Podría preguntarles cuánto cobran, qué día están ambos desocupados y avisarte.

La mirada de Amy se iluminó muy tenuemente, pero no cambió su ceño fruncido en ningún momento.

—Vaya, gracias. Me agrada bastante la idea. Ahora solo necesitaría ir al hospital en dado caso para que me inyecten y-

—No será necesario —dije, interrumpiéndola. Amy me miró, desconcertada—. Mi madre es enfermera. Podría pedirle el favor que te inyecte. Solo tendrías que comprar el medicamento en la farmacia y ella se ocuparía del resto.

Amy permaneció un rato en silencio, como si estuviese ponderando seriamente todo lo que Agnes y yo le habíamos ofrecido. Luego de un minuto que se me antojó interminable, se comió la última porción de su plato, suspiró audiblemente y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Si todo es por cita y de forma privada y discreta, pues me apunto, feliz de la vida.

—¡Fantástico! —dijo Sky, sonriendo visiblemente animada—. Así podremos darle buenas noticias a la señora Clémence y yo tendré más oportunidades de llevaros a casa. Me encantan los paseos largos y con buena compañía.

Esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, Amy se levantó con la intención de ir a dejar su bandeja cerca de la salida, pero antes se giró hacia nosotras y, sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:

—No vivo en el hostal al que os llevé el otro día. Era mentira.

Y a modo de respuesta, Sky sonrió burlonamente a su vez.

—Me lo figuré. No parece la clase de sitio donde vivirías —replicó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Amy se borrase casi al instante—. Sin embargo, pensé que cuando quisieses decirnos dónde vivías, lo harías y punto. He aprendido que contigo hay que tener mucha paciencia.

Hubo un largo silencio entre todas. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran las conversaciones a lo lejos y el entrechocar de los cubiertos. Amy permanecía observando fríamente a Sky, solo que sin la misma expresión sombría que yo le había visto el otro día. Parecía más bien como… Como si se hubiese esperado esto.

—Supongo que entonces no hay apuro en deciros dónde vivo —musitó.

Sky negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar de expresión.

—No hay apuro. Pero por lo menos me agrada ver que no has estado viniendo en tu bicicleta, por lo que asumo que has tomado el autobús. Mientras le hagas caso a la doctora en esas cosas, no me pondré a insistirte en absolutamente nada ni permitiré que se vuelva a repetir lo del otro día. A fin de cuentas, hasta a ti te fastidiaría la posibilidad de desmayarte en algún lado, con lo cual puedo entrever que incluso en esos casos prefieres dejarlo estar y hacer caso, ¿no es así?

Amy asintió, notoriamente sorprendida.

—¿Siempre eres tan observadora?

—Suelo serlo —respondió lacónicamente, para luego darle un sorbo a su jugo de piña.

—Supongo que entonces no hay rencores —replicó Amy, desviando su mirada hacia mí. Una curva alzó las comisuras de sus labios de una forma sutil, pero visiblemente notoria.

—Nope. Cuando lo necesites, acá estaremos. Me gusta ayudar a la gente —puntualizó Sky, levantándose para dejar su bandeja en el carrito al lado de la entrada y dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda a mi amiga.

No pude evitar que aquello, por pequeño que fuese, me despertase una chispa de buen ánimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, el clima amaneció fresco, pero sin ninguna amenaza de tormenta, cosa que hizo que mi ánimo aumentase bastante. Incluso Agnes apareció con mejor cara, a pesar de que todavía tenía la misma expresión apagada que tenía desde el viernes; y hasta Amy parecía contagiada de aquello, puesto que apareció con el cabello completamente recogido en una coleta despeinada que le dejaba el rostro bastante al descubierto, cosa que no solía pasar mucho (Amy solía preferir llevar el cabello completamente enmarañado en torno a su rostro, por lo que verla con la cara despejada era casi un milagro). Por otra parte, Sky apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba el cabello en un moño muy despeinado que le daba cierto aire aniñado a su rostro ovalado, y el tacón grueso de sus botas repiqueteaba alegremente cuando caminaba, cosa que evidenciaba muchísimo el estado de ánimo con el cual se había despertado.

Fue toda una sorpresa ver que las cuatro habíamos terminado sentadas en mesones cercanos durante la clase de Artes Plásticas, ya que me habría esperado que Amy, quien llegaba antes que nadie al instituto, se sentase en uno de los mesones más apartados de todos. Pero no había sido el caso, ya que se sentó bastante cerca del pizarrón, e incluso ni siquiera puso mala cara cuando Sky y Agnes se sentaron en el mesón que estaba al lado del nuestro. ¡Hasta las saludó! Es decir, inexpresiva, pero lo hizo.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo bonito para hacerle a nuestra cumpleañera acosadora —dijo Sky, aprovechando que el señor Savin aún no había llegado.

Amy enarcó una ceja y la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Piensas desquitarte de ella por lo que pasó el viernes con la chica gótica?

—Agnes —dijo ésta tímidamente.

—Sí, bueno, Agnes. Lo siento —dijo Amy, sonriendo con cierto ápice de vergüenza—. ¿No crees que sería mejor dejarlo estar y ya? Ella se lo pierde, ¿no?

—Podría pensar eso, Amy. Pero sucede que no soporto ver cómo le hacen daño a cualquiera de mis amigos. Y no soy Jesucristo ni tengo Alzheimer para estar con esa ridiculez de _"Perdonar y olvidar"_.

Amy ahogó una risita ante el chiste de Sky, cosa que hizo que ésta se acercase y le diera un empujoncito amistoso con su hombro.

—Además, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me fastidia ver que Emily no puede acercarse ni a un metro de Nathaniel sin que ésta se aparezca? —puntualizó, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Sí, bueno. Parece su propia sombra. Odio a las chicas así —gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. El problema es que te aseguro que mientras Nathaniel no le ponga un freno a esa chavala, Melody va a seguir acosándolo hasta decir basta. Y te lo digo por penosa experiencia propia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ha tocado la misma situación? —preguntó Agnes, con notable curiosidad.

Amy miró a Agnes de soslayo, pero no respondió. Aquello me encendió las alarmas.

—El punto es que por mucho que quieras defender a Agnes, si Nathaniel no pone de su parte, ésta situación seguirá y seguirá —replicó Amy, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Agnes. Y mirándome fijamente, añadió—: Puedes hacer algo más simple si quieres conocerlo mejor: Agrégalo a _Facebook_. Pero tampoco te confíes con que podrás conocerlo de un todo por allí, menos si él te gusta. Nunca terminas de conocer a nadie en internet. Si ya pasa en la vida real, con pleno contacto físico, imagínate con alguien en la red.

Sentí que todos los colores se asomaban en mi rostro. Nathaniel me parecía lindo, sí, pero ni siquiera podía decir un rotundo _"Me gusta"_. Esas cosas no se dicen así nomás, y se lo hice saber a Amy.

—Muy razonable de tu parte —reconoció ella—. Pero mantengo lo que dije. A menos que Melody viva espiando el _Facebook_ de Nathaniel, ni se enterará que se agregaron mutuamente y todo el asunto. Y aún si lo espía, no es como si pudiera hacer algo. Si te arma un escándalo porque lo agregaste al _Facebook_ , se delatará solita ante Nathaniel. Quizás igual y sea algo bueno, a ver si el pobre chico le exige que tome distancia.

—¿Podríais dejar que os diga mi plan? —musitó repentinamente Sky, cruzada de brazos y mirándonos con el ceño fruncido. Dimos un respingo y creo que las tres nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo, porque miré de soslayo a Agnes y Amy, y ambas estaban igual de coloradas que yo.

—Prosigue, Britney —musitó Amy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias. ¿Recordáis que el viernes es su cumpleaños que planea hacer una fiesta medio concurrida por su cumpleaños número dieciocho? —todas asentimos, a excepción de Amy, quien enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Al parecer ella no sabía la parte de la dichosa fiesta—. Bueno, el punto es que sí, Melody tiene planeada una fiesta y ha invitado a todo el mundo. ¡Ha invitado hasta a la cotilla de Peggy! Casi no parece ella, os lo juro, puesto que Melody es muy excluyente con sus fiestecitas y reuniones.

—Será que se siente como una quinceañera en pleno apogeo y quiere hacer de ésta la —e hizo énfasis en _"la"_ —, mega fiesta de cumpleaños. No me sorprendería. En Estados Unidos muchos se comportan como pelmazos cuando están cerca de los dieciocho años. Algunos se dejan llevar haciendo ridiculeces vandálicas, otras hacen fiestas y se gastan el dinero que no tienen en ella.

—El punto es —continuó Sky—, que el viernes por la mañana, antes de que me enterara de lo que le dijo a Agnes y ésta me borrase de su _Facebook_ debido al griterío que le armé en el pasillo, vi que había invitado a todo nuestro salón de clases, Nathaniel incluido. Y casi todos habían confirmado, cosa que no entiendo. ¿Acaso tienen memoria selectiva o algo por el estilo? ¿Se les olvidó la renuencia de Melody ante cosas como el alcohol y las frituras?

Agnes ahogó una risita, cubriéndose los labios con la mano derecha para no romper a reír. En cambio, Amy y yo nos miramos, desconcertadas.

—¿Qué hay con ello? ¿Te parece algo genuinamente extraño el que invitara a Nathaniel? —preguntó Amy, enarcando una ceja con desconcierto—. Además, ¿cómo es eso de que Melody es renuente al alcohol? Digo, no puedo decir que no la entienda. De no ser porque a mí me gusta tomar ciertas cosas, bien podría considerarme abstemia.

—No sé. Sucede que Iris hizo una pequeña reunión en su casa hace un año y todos quedamos en preparar un cóctel para, ya sabéis, amenizar todo el asunto. Varias se negaron en redondo en tomar refrescos, y unos cuantos, yo incluida, nos rehusábamos a pasar toda la noche tomando jugos sin azúcar. Así que preparamos jugos para algunos y un cóctel para el resto. Y hubieran visto cómo reaccionó Doña Perfecta, alias Melody Taylor, cuando vio que Nathaniel se unía al grupo que estaba tomando cóctel. Fue patético, os lo juro.

—Pasa que una de las tías de Melody era alcohólica —bisbisó Agnes—. Es por eso que es tan renuente con el alcohol.

—¿Y? Me parece que es buscar una excusa para ofenderse por el que Nathaniel haga algo que ella no apruebe. No es su novio ni nada suyo como para que quiera estarle prohibiendo cosas. No le resta lo patético al asunto —puntualizó Amy, cruzándose de brazos.

Eché una breve mirada de reojo y me percaté de que ya se estaba acercando la hora para dar inicio a la jornada de clases, por lo que en breve el salón estaría llenándose de personas y ya no tendríamos ninguna clase de privacidad.

—Eh chicas, mirad el reloj. Ya van a empezar a llegar los demás al salón —dije.

—¡Hey, sí! —exclamó Sky, alarmada. Luego continuó, pero ésta vez hablando más rápido—. El punto es que todo el salón irá solamente porque la fiesta va a ser en el country club de la zona lujosa y bla, bla, bla. Entonces se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer algo para hacer que nadie vaya a su fiesta.

—Nadie dejaría de ir, Sky —musité, encogiéndome de hombros—. Si acabas de decir que es en un country club, dudo que haya alguien que quiera perderse semejante fiesta.

—Sucede, queridas niñas mías, que la mayoría de la gente que frecuenta un country club es creída y arrogante de cojones. ¿Os imagináis a nuestros compañeros rodeados de gente así? Detestan a Ámber, por dios.

—Espera un momento, creí que la fiesta era privada, ¿por qué mencionas eso último? —preguntó Amy.

—Mi papá es accionista del country club y de un montón de ridículas zonas de entretenimiento de la zona lujosa. El fin de semana vino a casa y le pregunté que si en ese sitio se podían hacer fiestas privadas, a lo que me dijo que no. Les genera muchas pérdidas, porque mucha de la gente de la zona lujosa son personas de costumbres y que todas las noches están allí; ya sea porque estén cenando, jugando en las canchas o aprovechando de los espectáculos que hay todas las noches. Los viernes traen a una banda de jazz de París. Si hacen fiestas privadas, tendrían que cerrar el country club por toda una noche. ¿Os imagináis el nivel de pérdida económica?

—Sky —comenzó Agnes, mirándola con desconcierto—. Es solo una noche. Ni que fueran a perder tanto dinero por solo una noche.

—Te equivocas, Agnes —replicó Amy—. ¿Cuántas personas por lo menos suelen estar allí por las noches, Sky?

—Como mínimo unas doscientas personas —respondió ésta.

—Ahora saca la cuenta, Agnes —continuó mi amiga—. Suponiendo que cien de esas personas cenan allí todas las noches y se gastan unos cinco mil euros por comida. Eso nos daría un estimado de quinientos mil euros de ganancia solamente en una noche en platos de comida. Y ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en cuánto gastarán las otras cien personas, suponiendo que esas están en las canchas, en las piscinas o simplemente dando vueltas por allí.

—Excelente observación, Amy. Captaste mi punto. El country club no hará una fiesta privada porque ni de chiste se arriesgarían a perder semejante dineral, así sea por una noche. Además, los padres de Melody no se gastarían tamaña cantidad de dinero por una fiesta para únicamente veintitantos adolescentes. Papá me averiguó todo lo que necesitaba saber al respecto, y así supe que han pagado los vales de entrada para visitantes ocasionales y ya está. Ni siquiera la comida va por cuenta de ellos. Los vales de entrada son cosas que el _staff_ del country club suele sacar cada cierto tiempo para gente que no vive en esa zona.

—Espera, ¿Melody no vive en la zona lujosa? —pregunté.

—No. Vive a unas manzanas de donde vive Iris, más allá del parque, ya sabes, a medio camino del casco comercial de la villa.

—¿Y a dónde vamos con todo esto, Sky? —inquirió Amy—. Todavía no pillo hacia dónde vas con toda ésta conversación.

—Muy sencillo. Haremos que Melody crea que en París hay un concierto de _"Stars From Nightmare"_ , la banda ésta que tanto le gusta que solía ser de aquí, y le diré que tengo entradas VIP para dicho concierto. Tenemos hasta el jueves para que sus padres pidan un reembolso de los vales en el country club.

—Ajá, Britney, ¿y cómo piensas hacerle creer lo de las entradas? No se creerá que unos trozos de papel pintado serán entradas VIP para un toque de bandas en un sitio como París.

—Tengo contactos, querida mía. Uno de mis amigos de París del colectivo LGBT de esa ciudad, un chico que es dueño de una cafetería en el centro, podría hacerme el favor de diseñarme tres entradas exclusivas para un evento que, obviamente, no existe. Haré como que le vendo las entradas a Melody por ser _"generosa"_ —y esto lo dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos—, y por no querer guardarle rencor. Te puedo apostar a que sus padres preferirán pagar cinco mil euros por tres entradas para un ridículo concierto VIP que cincuenta mil euros en vales de entrada para un country club.

—Los padres de Melody son muy rígidos —aventuró Agnes—. No creo que quieran pagar eso.

—Además, Sky —continuó Amy—. Eso es una estafa. Y debo recordarte que eso en China, Brasil, Francia y donde sea, es ilegal. Además de que sigo sin entender cómo eso joderá a Melody. Como mucho chillará y pataleará por el engaño, no lo veo como algo que realmente vaya a hacer que se sienta mal.

—No será una estafa. En cuanto sepa que Melody va en camino a París con sus padres, vendré al instituto y le dejaré su preciado dinero en su casillero. Y así no será una estafa, ni mucho menos se quedará en eso. Es un hueco legal que, si no funciona, siempre puedo recurrir al abogado de mi papá. Confiad en mí, tengo todo muy bien planeado.

La campana sonó de forma tan estridente que, del sobresalto, Agnes casi se cae de su silla. La puerta del salón se abrió y el aula comenzó a llenarse progresivamente de alumnos, hasta que finalmente el señor Savin se apersonó delante de todos los mesones y, luego de saludarnos, comenzó a escribir el título del temario de aquel día en el pizarrón.

-.-

Aquel día fue todo un cúmulo de sorpresas. Para empezar, por segunda vez Amy prefirió quedarse a almorzar en el instituto en lugar de que nos fuésemos, como siempre, a la cafetería donde solíamos ir. No sabía si se estaba obrando alguna clase de cambio en su cerebro y su personalidad, pero si aquello la contentaba en lugar de provocarle ansiedad, yo me daba por bien servida. Así, durante el rato que estuvimos las cuatro en la fila para el comedor, Sky y Amy estuvieron tomándose mutuamente el pelo, hablando de cosas del _World of Warcraft_ , mientras Agnes y yo hablábamos del libro que nos habían asignado el día anterior durante la hora del Club de Literatura: " _El diario de Ana Frank"_. Nadie sabía por qué, luego de habernos asignado un libro como en la segunda semana de clases, dio un salto tan drástico, mandándonos a leer _"El diario de Ana Frank"_ ; y Agnes y yo estábamos bastante intrigadas respecto a ello. Ella insistía en que el señor Farrés estaba intentando hacer que leyéramos libros de distintos géneros, yo opinaba que quizás estaba intentando decirnos algo, considerando todo el asunto de ser el último año de secundaria y tal.

Luego, en la clase de Ciencias, Nathaniel se acercó a nuestro mesón durante un par de minutos, aprovechando que Melody y doña Delanay habían salido porque necesitaban traer los informes de la práctica pasada, ya corregidos, al laboratorio. Podía sentir las sonrisas pícaras de mis amigas, que se habían juntado en un solo mesón, ya que Amy se había levantado y había ido al mesón de Sky y Agnes a preguntarles cómo iban con la práctica de aquel día, justo en la parte central de mi nuca. Era una especie de peso que solo aumentaba el ardor en mis mejillas, pero estaba tan contenta por poder hablar con Nathaniel, así fuese por escasos minutos, que procuré ignorarlo lo mejor posible. Incluso cuando doña Delanay y Melody volvieron, y ésta me dedicó una mirada ceñuda al percatarse de que, nuevamente, se topaba con Nathaniel hablando conmigo.

Y al final del día, seguí el consejo de Amy de agregar a Nathaniel al _Facebook_. Creyendo que tendría que esperar días hasta que él se conectase, le envié la solicitud de amistad justo antes de apagar la computadora. Nada podrá poner en palabras el júbilo digno de una porrista que sentí cuando el botoncito de Notificaciones se encendía con un numerito en rojo y el mensaje de _"Nathaniel Lambert ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad. Escribe en el muro de Nathaniel…"_.

Dichosa de que finalmente podría hablar con él sin el peso constante de la presencia de Melody, terminé de apagar todo y me fui a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El jueves, durante el almuerzo, Sky llegó tarde a la fila para el comedor. Por suerte, Agnes y yo le habíamos guardado un lugar, porque nos moríamos de la intriga de saber por qué se había demorado tanto en salir del salón, considerando que había hablado con Melody el día anterior. Traía una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, como un niño durante una mañana de Navidad.

—¿Qué pasó hoy, Britney? ¿Finalmente te cobraste unas fichas de karma? —preguntó socarronamente Amy, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de forma burlona.

Sky, a modo de respuesta, abrió su mochila y nos enseñó el contenido, casi como quien lleva droga a hurtadillas: Allí, al fondo de aquella bonita mochila negra de flecos y púas, reposaba un fajo de billetes de doscientos euros cuidadosamente apretados con un trozo de papel y un pedacito de washitape con figuritas de helados. Amy, Agnes y yo nos miramos entre sí, mientras Sky todavía sonreía socarronamente.

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que lo lograste, ¿no? —inquirió Amy, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Sky, a lo que ésta asintió vigorosamente.

—Me da un poco de risa lo fácil de convencer que es Melody. Tuve miedo por la idea de que pudiera escribirle a la vocalista, ya que según Iris me contó una vez, ambas son amigas; pero salió con que iba a darle una sorpresa y no sé qué más. Y luego dijo que un concierto de _"Su amiguita Debrah"_ valía más la pena que una tonta fiesta en un country club. Dijo, y cito: _"Al fin y al cabo, no es como si todos los que van sean gente que realmente me cae bien"_.

—Qué nivel de hipocresía ostenta ésta niña —observó Amy, enarcando una ceja con desagrado—. Mira que gastarte un dineral en hacer una fiesta e invitar a gente que ni siquiera te agrada.

—Sí, bueno, es algo que yo más o menos haré, así que no puedo criticar —replicó Sky, cerrando su mochila y echándosela al hombro nuevamente conforme entrábamos al comedor.

—¿Cómo dices, Sky? —pregunté, deteniéndola por el hombro y mirándola con preocupación.

—Pues que mi plan no se queda en mentirle a Melody y sacarla de la villa por una noche. Voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa y voy a invitar a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros. Con unas obvias excepciones, claro está. No piensen que Ámber y su séquito de taradas entran en la lista. Para que no sea muy obvio que toda ésta farsa surgió para desmontarle la fiestecita a Melody, les diré a nuestros compañeros mañana acerca de la fiesta.

—No cuentes conmigo para esa. Hasta ahí llego y me devuelvo —dijo Amy mientras se acercaba al mesón donde reposaban las bandejas.

—Ay, vamos. ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres saborear la dulce victoria con nosotras? ¡Anímate! Pienso poner de todo en el equipo de sonido, con excepción de _reggaetón_ y esas barbaridades.

—Dije que no, Sky. No insistas. Además tengo planes para esa noche.

Aquello captó mi atención, por lo que me acerqué a Amy y le di un empujoncito amistoso con el hombro.

—Qué mala. Haces cosillas a escondidas por ahí y no dices nada —le dije, guiñándole un ojo. Amy me sacó la lengua, pero luego sonrió.

—Es cosa de raros. Te morirías de miedo, niña —replicó ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a tomar fotos en el cementerio o algo así? —pregunté, riéndome abiertamente. Pero la expresión socarrona de Amy hizo que parase automáticamente y la mirase con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Eso es lo que harás! Amy, por dios, ¿no es peligroso?

—No me he topado con nada extraño hasta ahora. Así que no, no lo es.

—¿Esas eran las fotos que le estabas enseñando al señor Savin el martes? —preguntó Agnes, visiblemente interesada. Amy asintió.

—He estado de bajón creativo, por lo que no he vuelto a dibujar. Pero como he tomado muchas fotos en mis salidas nocturnas, pensé que igual y era una buena idea enseñárselas al señor Savin para que me diera sus opiniones.

—Bueno, puedo aceptar que prefieras hacer eso antes que venir a una fiesta, aunque no lo comprendo ni lo comparto —dijo Sky, haciéndole un puchero a Amy—. Me hacía mucha ilusión teneros a todas allí.

—Algún día, rubita —replicó Amy, guiñándole un ojo y dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda—. Algún día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así, llegó el viernes.

Para sorpresa mía, todos accedieron a ir a la fiesta casi sin poner objeciones. Pensé que se quejarían por el hecho de que Sky anunciara eso sin previo aviso y casi de la nada, pero me topé con que nuestros compañeros tenían cierta inclinación a apuntarse a cualquier cosa, así ésta fuese completamente improvisada, por lo que al final de la tarde, luego de que Sky recibiera un mensaje de Melody a través de _Whatsapp,_ quien no había ido a clases aquel día, agradeciéndole nuevamente las entradas y comentándole que estaba muy contenta por la idea de pasar su cumpleaños en París, y yo me despidiera de Amy, deseándole una buena noche en lo que sea que fuese a hacer; Sky nos arrastró a Agnes y a mí al centro comercial para comprar todo para la fiesta. Como ella era menor de edad y, por obvias razones, no podía comprar alcohol, le pidió el favor al hermano mayor de Agnes, un joven bastante atractivo llamado Elliot, con los mismos ojos verdes de Agnes, cabello negro y despeinado que llegaba hasta más abajo del mentón, piercings en ambos extremos de sus labios, un estilo de vestir que hacía pensar que ambos hermanos habían crecido cultivando los mismos gustos (Elliot se había presentado llevando pantalón de dril negro, camisa negra con mangas tres cuartos, un abrigo de lana gris colgando de su brazo y lentes de sol), y que trabajaba como forense en el hospital y en la funeraria de la villa, a unos diez minutos del centro comercial. Riéndose ante las ocurrencias de la amiga de su hermana menor (que por un comentario que hizo, me dio a entender que no era la primera de aquellas ocurrencias), accedió y acudió con nosotras al centro comercial.

A diferencia de Agnes, Elliot era bastante extrovertido y conversador. Durante toda aquella incursión improvisada al centro comercial, no había dejado de hablar con ninguna de las tres, especialmente con Sky. Durante un brevísimo momento, en el cual ambos estaban deambulando por los anaqueles repletos de licores, decidiéndose por cuál comprar para preparar algo (Sky no era fanática del alcohol puro, ya que prefería mezclarlo con otras cosas y hacer cocteles), Agnes me susurró que Elliot solía lamentar el hecho de que entre ambos hubiera una diferencia de edad tan brutal, ya que se sentía muy atraído hacía nuestra amiga, pero lo frenaba el hecho de que fuese ocho años menor que él; y aun cuando le pregunté si él no había considerado la posibilidad de invitarla a salir algún día, cuando ella fuese mayor de edad y si por azares del destino volvía a estar soltera, Agnes contestó que ella le había preguntado lo mismo a él, y Elliot había replicado que eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera demasiado chocante la idea. Decía que la situación se le hacía extraña, ya que tanto ella como su hermana menor eran de la misma edad, y que por ende a veces tendía a sentirse mal por ello. _"Casi como un pedófilo"_ , solía decir, según Agnes. Así pues, Elliot se contentaba con ser un buen amigo para Sky, sin esperar absolutamente nada más.

Admito que me sentí un tanto triste por ello, porque Elliot parecía ser un buen chico, pero debía concederle la razón: Aunque la mayoría de la gente dijera que no hay edad para el amor, ambos se encontraban en momentos muy distintos en sus vidas y tenían estilos de vida muy diferentes. Si bien Elliot era extrovertido, conversador y bastante divertido y risueño como Sky, sus intereses giraban en torno a su trabajo y sus hobbies. Era un chico que se moría por sentar cabeza, casarse y tener hijos, cosa que Sky aborrecía profundamente. Tenía, según Agnes, mil y un planes para su futuro, pero ninguno involucraba matrimonio o hijos de por medio.

Ya hacia las seis de la tarde, llevando sendas bolsas con distintas cosas (desde frituras congeladas, como nuggets, papas fritas y cosas así; pasando por malvaviscos, caramelos y dulces de distintos tipos; hasta jugos naturales de distintas frutas y varias botellas de ron, vodka y licor de manzana. Y, para complacer a quienes se rehusasen a beber alcohol, habíamos traído varias botellas de Coca Cola y otros refrescos más), los cuatro nos apersonamos en la casa de Sky. Mientras Elliot, Agnes y yo esperábamos a que Sky guardase su auto en el garaje, le eché un par de vistazos al exterior de la vivienda, pero el muro y el enrejado de seguridad, desde donde nos encontrábamos no se podía ver nada; y mi amiga debió percatarse de mis miradas de curiosidad, puesto que susurró, con cierta sonrisa divertida y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos verdes:

—Espera a que veas cómo es el lugar por dentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos luego de que la puerta del garaje se cerrara automáticamente, escuché pasos apresurados y el tintineo de unas llaves. Luego la reja, que tenía varios motivos florales bastante bonitos, se abrió y mostró a Sky, quien nos hacía un ademán para que pasásemos adelante. Mi mandíbula se fue casi por completo al suelo al ver lo grande que era aquel lugar, y lo poco que se apreciaba desde afuera del muro blanco y el enrejado eléctrico que rodeaba toda la casa: Más allá de la entrada, se extendía un largo camino adoquinado en tonos beige y decoraciones florales, rodeado de arbustos de los cuales colgaban varios farolillos de estilo antiguo, y árboles de tamaño mediano. Entre éstos, se podía ver la caseta que hacía las veces de garaje y, a través de sus vidrios con decoraciones (florales, cómo no. Parecía que quien sea que hubiese construido aquella casa tenía una obsesión con dichos motivos), el auto de mi amiga.

Más allá del sendero de adoquines, se extendía ante nosotros un bonito jardín con césped impecablemente cuidado, con una inmensa piscina en casi toda la extensión entre los muros y la entrada delantera de la casa. Un puentecito de sólida madera beige, que se encontraba unido al sendero adoquinado, cruzaba la piscina hasta la entrada de la casa. En uno de los extremos, bastante cerca de la caseta, se encontraba un tobogán que se alzaba hasta alcanzar el techo de la misma, con sendas escaleras de piedra que se fundían con la decoración de roca que rodeaba al tobogán, casi como si fuera la subida a una pequeñísima montaña. Del otro lado de la piscina, justo al frente, estaban dos mesas pequeñas con tres sillas cada una, coronadas por una sombrilla cuadrada bastante grande en color crema.

La casa, que constaba de dos pisos, tenía un bonito diseño minimalista y bastante moderno. Las paredes eran de color blanco perla, casi grisáceo, pero tenía varios detalles en la construcción que eran de madera de un profundo color marrón. Del lado derecho de la estructura, en la parte del primer piso, se alzaba un balcón, con una verja bastante sencilla en hierro forjado negro y con barandales de madera y algo que se veía a lo lejos como una especie de jardín pequeñito, ya que varias enredaderas caían libremente hacia abajo. Del otro lado había unos ventanales más pequeños y ubicados justo en la esquina de la estructura, completamente en contraposición con la habitación que exhibía el balcón y el jardín pequeñito. Me pregunté si aquellas serían las habitaciones de Sky y sus padres, pero me pareció una descortesía preguntar.

En la parte de la planta baja, del lado derecho había un ventanal incluso más grande que el de la habitación del primer piso pero tras el cual no se veía casi nada debido a la oscuridad. Del otro lado había tres ventanales rectangulares más pequeños, separados entre sí, pero que tampoco dejaban ver nada del otro lado gracias a la oscuridad. En cuanto Sky abrió la puerta principal, que era de madera y con mosaicos en distintas zonas, y encendió la luz, me percaté de que la primera habitación, la de la derecha, era la sala de estar. Desde afuera se podían apreciar dos sofás corridos en color azul medianoche con varios cojines en colores gris y blanco, con una serie de pinturas enmarcadas encima de éstos. Al fondo de la habitación se veía una escalera de buen tamaño que ascendía y se perdía en el primer piso.

Luego de que Sky nos hiciera pasar, nos guio hasta la habitación frente a la sala de estar, que no era otra que la cocina. Me maravillé al ver que, tal y como el resto de la casa, ésta también tenía un diseño minimalista, pero más elegante. Una alargada encimera hacía las veces de mesa en el centro de la cocina, con cuatro sillas arrejuntadas en uno de los extremos de la misma. El resto de la cocina consistía en distintas encimeras de granito en un tono y estampado que se me hizo una extraña combinación entre rosa pastel y gris. Había adornitos colgados por varios lugares, con cartelillos y afiches pintados con mensajes variados (por ejemplo, había uno con cubiertos y las palabras _"Buen Provecho"_ en italiano. Otro exhibía un bonito mensaje de _"Cocinar con amor alimenta el alma"_ con varias florecillas alrededor). Cuando ocupé una silla para ayudar a desembolsar todo lo que habíamos comprado, me percaté de que al lado del refrigerador (que por cierto estaba integrado en la pared), había dos delantales colgados en un perchero de madera, uno blanco con estampado de cuadros azules y otro en color borgoña, cómo no, con estampados de flores color rosa, y que ponían _"Cupcake King"_ en el blanco y _"Cupcake Princess"_ en el borgoña, ambos bordados en todo el centro de ambos delantales.

—¿Y tus padres, Sky? —pregunté cuando ésta se acercó hacia donde colgaban los delantales y se puso el de color borgoña—. ¿Nos acompañarán o tienen algo que hacer?

—Papá no viene hoy porque tuvo que viajar a Lyon por negocios. Salió ésta mañana y volverá el lunes —replicó ella conforme se hacía un moño desordenado con todo el cabello—. Una chica de una tal familia Blaze, aparentemente muy adinerada, está incursionando en el mundillo del diseño de modas y aparentemente necesita ayuda de un asesor financiero.

—Hala, ¿tu padre es asesor financiero, Sky? —pregunté, sorprendida.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Es economista y asesor financiero, además de accionista en un montón de sitios. Trabaja para varias compañías, pero el negocio que más lo tiene ocupado en éstos momentos es un trabajo que está haciendo con una compañía que crea escuelas de idiomas en varios países. Recientemente abrieron una aquí, en Francia, y se trajeron a varios empresarios y profesores de distintos países para la inauguración. Hicieron ciertas pruebas con profesores de francés en Estados Unidos y, bueno, les llegó el momento de ocuparse de los resultados de su inversión.

—Vaya, qué interesante —comenté, alzando las cejas con admiración—. ¿Y tu madre? ¿De qué se ocupa ella?

—Sky, ¿qué haremos por fin? —dijo repentinamente Agnes, interrumpiéndome casi al instante. Me sobresalté ligeramente al ver que Sky esbozaba una tenue sonrisa marchita antes de que nuestra amiga nos interrumpiese, pero su expresión había cambiado casi al momento de que Agnes hiciese aquella pregunta.

—Vamos a poner a cocinar los nuggets y las papas fritas. La freidora está justo al lado del horno. Ya tiene aceite porque anoche preparé croquetas para que papá se las llevara a Lyon, así que solo esperen a que se caliente la freidora y empezamos —replicó ella. Y luego, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, añadió—: Emily, ¿puedes ayudar a Elliot a colocar las chucherías en los tazones mientras Agnes y yo freímos lo demás?

Asentí, entrecerrando los ojos. Aparentemente, Amy no era la única que ocultaba cosas de forma deliberada.

-.-

Los invitados fueron llegando conforme las agujas del reloj se movían de las seis hacia las siete. Parecía ser que todos sabían que Sky tenía una piscina en su casa, puesto que la mayoría de los que habían llegado se habían desvestido en un santiamén y habían corrido a lanzarse por el tobogán. Así, luego de sacar dos cornetas de medio metro de alto y disponer de varios juegos en el _Xbox_ 360 y la Nintendo Wii de Sky, un chico de cabello azul, llamado Alexy, quedó a cargo de la música (cosa que al parecer le gustó, puesto que nunca había visto a alguien sonreír tan ampliamente como él). Por suerte, aquella había resultado ser la mejor decisión: El chico llevaba una hora colocando canciones pegajosas y bailables, mezclando canciones bastante viejas (que hicieron que varios estallaran en risas cuando comenzaban a sonar) con canciones actuales, desde cosas bailables como para caer rendidos de cansancio, hasta canciones menos rápidas pero lo suficientemente buenas para ser coreadas.

Me había gustado lo previsora que era Sky, considerando que le había pasado llave a todas las habitaciones del segundo piso, incluyendo el baño. Decía que, si bien sabía que no había invitado a gente malintencionada, no quería arriesgarse a que sucedieran cosas extrañas durante la fiesta, opinando que al mantener todo cerrado, la gente se concentraría en la sala de estar y el jardín delantero. Luego supe que al fondo había un jardín Zen, cuya puerta también había cerrado con llave y persianas incluidas. Casi me sorprendió lo juiciosa que era en cuanto a esas cosas, considerando que mis antiguas amistades en Argentina solían hacer desastres cuando hacían fiestas en las casas.

Luego de un prologando jugueteo de voleibol en el agua con Agnes, Lysandro, Priya, una chica llamada Iris y un chico llamado Kentin, al ritmo de una canción que me recordaba curiosamente a una melodía de pasodoble pero en una versión tecno, decidí ir a la cocina a servirme un vaso de cóctel de frutas y comer unos cuantos nuggets de pollo. A los pocos segundos, la canción se interrumpió bruscamente, trayendo consigo unos cuantos abucheos de parte de los que se encontraban en el patio; inclusive escuché uno de Sky, que estaba jugando al _Guitar Hero_ con un chico de pelo oscuro y gorro, que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Armin. Entre varias risas de parte de Alexy, la música volvió, ésta vez con una canción de los Black Eyed Peas, una que me trajo buenos recuerdos de mi antiguo colegio en Argentina: Cada año los que se graduaban hacían alguna travesura inofensiva, y el año en el que pasé para primerio de secundaria, los que se graduaban ese año armaron toda una suerte de _flash mob_ , mezclado con una fiesta rápida, en el comedor del colegio. Alguien se llevó unas cornetas inalámbricas y, durante la hora del almuerzo del último día de clases, colocaron una canción que estaba muy de moda de los Black Eyed Peas, se levantaron en las mesas y comenzaron a bailar. Fue inevitable que los de todos los años se les unieran, incluyendo los profesores. Ni siquiera el director, que acudió al comedor alarmado por el escándalo, pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena de todos los estudiantes bailando y cantando, felices por haberse graduado. Fue la primera vez que la ilusión de graduarme de secundaria caló hondo en mí y comencé a soñar con cómo sería el día de mi graduación. Solo esperaba que fuese tan bueno como aquella vez.

Conforme tarareaba la canción y seguía el ritmo con las plantas de mis pies, me senté a la mesa a disfrutar del vaso de cóctel y los nuggets. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, cuando la canción ya terminaba, alguien entró, riendo alegremente y sobresaltándome. No pude evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a mis labios al ver que era Nathaniel, que entraba acompañado de Armin y Sky.

—¡Eso fue puta suerte de principiante! —exclamó Armin, que tenía el rostro bastante colorado, no sabía si de vergüenza o de cansancio. Sky se desternilló de risa conforme se servía un vaso de cóctel y agarraba varias papas fritas.

—¡No me vengas con esas, Armin! ¡El delegado te ganó limpiamente! —replicó ella, mirándome de reojo y guiñándome un ojo con diversión.

—¡Exijo la revancha, Valentine! A Nathaniel lo dejaré en paz un rato, ¡pero a ti no! —exclamó Armin, mojando varios nuggets en una salsa de queso y llevándoselos todos a la boca.

—¡Date por servido! —replicó mi amiga, dejando el vaso en el fregador y arrastrando al chico por la manga de su suéter, ya que él era el único que no se había unido al resto en la piscina y había preferido mantenerse delante de las consolas, hasta la sala de nueva cuenta.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes al ver semejante escena. Sin embargo, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando Nathaniel, riendo a su vez, se sentó frente a mí luego de haberse servido una buena ración de nuggets y papas fritas. Se veía especialmente guapo con el pecho descubierto y el short blanco con azul que usaba a modo de bañador.

En la sala, Alexy cambió de ritmo y puso una canción más lenta. La voz de la cantante se me hacía familiar, pero no atinaba a reconocer quién era.

—Creí que no vendrías —musité, dándole un sorbo a mi vaso de cóctel.

Nathaniel sonrió cálidamente mientras se llevaba un nugget mojado en salsa de tocineta a la boca.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer y ya adelanté bastante del proyecto de grado, así que tenía la noche libre —replicó.

Aquello me provocó un respingo. El proyecto, el jodido proyecto para el cual yo seguía sin siquiera escoger algún tema.

—¿Tú cómo vas con ello? Con el proyecto, quiero decir —preguntó él, visiblemente interesado.

Sentí que me sonrojaba cuando me encogí de hombros.

—Ni siquiera he escogido un tema. No he pensado qué quiero hacer para ese proyecto —repliqué, desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido, solo para sonreír con empatía luego.

—Bueno, te entiendo, aunque no lo creas —yo lo observé, atónita. Él comenzó a reír y continuó—: Escoger el tema para mi proyecto no fue algo fácil. Estuve todas las vacaciones pensando qué quería hacer con ello. No fue algo que decidiera en cosa de un día.

—¿De qué va tu proyecto? —inquirí.

—De violencia doméstica, cómo identificar casos de maltrato en el hogar y cómo ayudar a los que viven en hogares conflictivos —respondió él, con una sonrisa marchita y un halo de tristeza en los ojos que hizo que un vacío se anidara en mi estómago.

—Vaya, es un tema algo peliagudo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Y cómo vas con ello? ¿Te están ayudando las asesorías que dan los viernes?

—Sí —respondió, con la mirada iluminada—. Me han ayudado muchísimo para saber cómo voy a proceder con la investigación, hacia dónde debería orientarme cuando salga a hacer la parte de investigación de campo, ya sabes, las encuestas, la búsqueda y recopilación de datos que sean más de índole empírica y no teórica.

—¡Qué bueno! —reconocí, contenta de ver que por lo menos él ya estaba bastante iluminado respecto a su proyecto.

—Sí. Pero, ¿tú por qué no te has decidido por algún tema? ¿Tienes muchas ideas en mente?

—Directamente no tengo ninguna idea en mente —reconocí, sonriendo avergonzada.

—¿No se te ocurre cómo abordar una problemática social o directamente no sabes cuál problemática social podrías tratar?

—Ambas. No sé directamente con qué podría ayudar. ¿Me mirarías mal si te digo que directamente no sé cuáles son las problemáticas que se pueden abordar hoy en día?

—No, ¿por qué? —inquirió él, visiblemente desconcertado—. No me parece que sea algo malo. No creo que seas la única que está completamente en cero en cuanto al proyecto. Hay gente que se involucra de lleno con causas sociales, como Sky o Peggy, y hay gente que aborda otras cosas que consideran una problemática social, como Agnes y su tema de la cultura en Europa o Armin, que supuestamente quiere abordar el tema del por qué no es bueno dejar a niños muy pequeños sumergirse en la internet a tan temprana edad. ¿Ves? Son cosas muy variadas.

—Sí, pero cada uno lo escogió siguiendo intereses personales. Armin, hasta donde veo, es un chico muy apasionado del internet y de los videojuegos. Agnes es una chica que prácticamente nació en la época equivocada, Peggy es feminista, Sky forma parte del colectivo LGBT y tú… Espera —musité, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con desconcierto—, ¿tú por qué escogiste ese tema?

Nathaniel se relamió los labios, visiblemente incómodo. Tras unos segundos, suspiró con desgano y se llevó una papa frita a la boca.

—Fui víctima de maltrato en mi casa —replicó, sonriendo con tristeza.

Sin pensarlo, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, buscando sus ojos con los míos, procurando que mi expresión y mis gestos pudieran transmitirle la empatía que sentía hacia él. Él solo sonrió, ésta vez con menos sentimiento.

—Lo siento, Nathaniel —musité.

—No te preocupes, fue hace casi dos años. Estoy emancipado desde ese entonces.

—¿Significa que tu historia tuvo un final feliz? —pregunté.

—Sí, Emily —respondió, sonriendo ésta vez con una expresión cálida en sus ojos color miel—. Mi historia tuvo un final feliz. Pero quisiera ayudar a otros para que no pasen por lo mismo que yo.

—Sí, es más que comprensible —luego, quitando mi mano de la suya y lamentando haberlo hecho, ya que al hacerlo sentí que me había desprendido de una extraña calidez que había acudido a mi mano y a mi pecho cuando posé mi mano sobre la suya.

—Aunque supongo que ya entiendo tu punto sobre que todos estamos más o menos involucrados en las causas de nuestros proyectos. Es algo que nos ha tocado muy de cerca y es algo que nos mueve, que nos inspira a hacer algo y poner nuestro granito de arena. Sin embargo —dijo él, levantándose para servirse un vaso de cóctel y volviendo a la mesa segundos después—, ¿qué te mueve a ti? Debe haber algo que te inspire algo, que te haga sentirte parte de algo.

Desvié la mirada, sintiéndome profundamente triste. ¿Había algo que me moviese? Sí, la música y cantar. Pero me inspiraban muchísimas cosas, y definitivamente no eran cosas que me hicieran sentir parte de un _"algo"_ , mucho menos que estaba _"llamada"_ a hacer algo por el mundo o por la gente a mi alrededor. Lo cierto era que me sentía como una veleta a la deriva, un barco sin capitán, un viajero sin brújula que no sabe de dónde viene o hacia dónde va; y el caso es que eso solo daba como respuesta un rotundo no: A pesar de cantar, no sentía que tuviese algo que contar, algo en lo que ayudar. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así? Era tan desesperante sentir que no vas hacia ninguna parte, mucho más si tu cerebro se limita a ser una suerte de masa nebulosa y no una corriente de pensamientos lógicos que pudieran darme ideas.

O al menos una respuesta a qué podía hacer para sentirme menos de esa manera.

—Honestamente, no hay nada —repliqué, encogiéndome en la alta silla donde me encontraba sentada—. No hay nada que yo genuinamente sienta que me mueve o que hace que mi inspiración vuele, algo que me haga sentir parte de otro algo más grande. Me siento muy perdida, no solo en el proyecto, sino a nivel general. Estoy perdida y no sé a dónde voy.

—Aún estás a tiempo de encontrarlo —dijo Nathaniel. Alcé mi mirada para observarlo y me percaté de que estaba sonriendo—. Ya sea un tema para tu proyecto o tu camino en la vida. Estoy seguro de que lo vas a encontrar muy pronto. Aunque creo que sabes que si necesitas ayuda, debes pedirla, no esperar a que ésta te caiga del cielo.

—¿A quién le podría pedir esa clase de cosas? Eres al primero al que le digo ésta suerte de chorradas y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. A veces parloteo de más —dije, riendo nerviosamente.

Sin embargo, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando ésta vez fue Nathaniel quien puso su mano sobre la mía. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían cuando alcé de nueva cuenta la mirada y me topé que ésta vez tenía una expresión infinitamente cálida en sus ojos. Sonreía con una expresión que no atinaba a identificar, pero que hacía que se viera inclusive más atrayente de lo usual.

—Bueno, tomo el honor que me has concedido entonces. Si quieres ayuda, pídela. Si quieres hablar, aquí estoy. Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que estaría dispuesto a echarte una mano o a escucharte si lo necesitas.

—A veces cuesta encontrarte desocupado. O solo —musité, tragando en seco.

Nathaniel ahogó una risa cansada conforme ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Pero, ¿sabes? Tal y como la mayoría, tengo cuenta en _Facebook_ y tengo _Whatsapp_ , aunque ya me agregaste al primero. Puedes pasarme tu número, ya que últimamente me ha costado buscar algo de tiempo para conectarme en _Facebook_ , pero por _Whatsapp_ podremos hablar con toda tranquilidad. Y privacidad, que es lo más importante.

Sentí que me ponía colorada hasta las orejas. Y para mi horror, él lo notó, puesto que se sonrojó a su vez y comenzó a tartamudear.

—Sin doble sentido, claro está. No pienses en nada extraño, por favor —suplicó él, sonriendo con nerviosismo y sonrojándose aún más intensamente que antes.

—De acuerdo —repliqué, dejando escapar varias risitas tontas gracias a los nervios.

Nathaniel fue a la sala, volviendo tras unos instantes con su teléfono en la mano y, luego de preguntarme de nueva cuenta, comenzó a anotar mi número de _Whatsapp_. Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente me ubicó en la aplicación y, sonriendo satisfecho luego de darle al botón de _"Agregar a contactos"_ , volvió a guardar su teléfono.

—Me alegra que finalmente podremos conversar mejor. Solemos coincidir tan pocas veces que suele resultar muy frustrante —dijo él, riendo entre dientes—. ¡Pocas veces te veo durante el almuerzo! A veces pienso que te desvaneces en el aire en cuanto sales de clases.

—Ojalá fuese eso —repliqué, riéndome a mi vez—. Es que suelo salir a almorzar con Amy afuera del instituto. Últimamente nos hemos quedado a almorzar, pero la mayor parte de las veces salgo con ella a almorzar a una cafetería.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza con notable curiosidad.

—Amy no soporta mucho el ambiente del comedor. Y reconozco que desde la novatada del primer día, vivo con cierto resquemor.

—Sí, te entiendo. Mi hermana te jugó una chiquillada espantosa —dijo, apretándose el puente de la nariz con una expresión de irritación en su rostro—. Me encargué de que la directora la castigara esa misma semana.

—Con razón no me hizo más cosas similares esa primera semana —dije, apoyando mi rostro sobre las palmas de mis manos.

—Detesto que haga semejantes tonterías. Mis padres nunca le pusieron carácter y, bueno, te podrás imaginar. Hasta yo tengo que reconocer que es muy inmadura y malcriada, pero a veces procuro hablar con ella para que le baje a sus niñerías.

—Sí, entiendo. Es tu hermana a fin de cuentas —reconocí.

—Sí… —dijo él, con la mirada perdida. Luego, como recordando algo, meneó la cabeza y retomó la conversación—. El caso es que las entiendo a ti y a tu amiga. Me gustaría poder conversar más en los tiempos libres, pero me contentaré con escribirte por el chat de _Facebook_ o por _Whatsapp_.

—¿No tienes alguna materia en la cual tengas dificultades? —inquirí. Él me miró como si no comprendiera a qué me refería, por lo que me apresuré a continuar—. Es que estamos creando una especie de grupo de estudio para las materias con las cuales tenemos problemas.

—Entiendo el punto del grupo de estudio, pero no lo de las materias y tal.

—O sea, nos ayudamos entre todos con las materias con las que más tengamos problemas. Por ejemplo, Amy y Agnes nos ayudarán a los que tengamos problemas en Artes, Sky y yo ayudaremos a los que les va mal en Física, Castiel y Lysandro a los que van mal en Matemáticas… Y así.

—Vaya, suena como una idea particularmente buena. Me sorprende que alguien como Castiel esté apuntado en eso —dijo él, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Digamos que se apuntó más para que Sky le dejase en paz —reconocí, riéndome abiertamente.

—Me imaginé —replicó, riéndose también—. Castiel no es de los que se suelen apuntar a esa clase de cosas.

—Sí, me percaté de eso hace unos días. Pero hasta él necesita ayuda con varias materias, principalmente en Artes. Y a Amy se le da bastante bien el tema, aunque ella también es como él. Odia andar en grupos, pero tiene notas bajísimas en Física y Matemáticas.

—Entiendo —dijo él, asintiendo—. Bueno, podría unírmele a vuestro grupo. ¿Quién echa una mano con Ciencias?

—Priya y yo —respondí, sonrojándome—. Todavía no hemos cuadrado reuniones de forma concreta, pero Sky quiere pedir prestada una aula para las horas libres, para que podamos reunirnos durante las horas libres.

—Es una excelente idea. Si lo necesitan, puedo poner parte de mi influencia como delegado para que les cedan el aula —ofreció él, inclinando la cabeza con un ademán educado.

—¡Excelente! Sky estará muy contenta de saberlo.

—¿Y quiénes más están en el grupo? —preguntó él, repentinamente.

—Oh, solo nosotros, los que te mencioné. Amy aceptó cooperar si Sky le garantizaba que aquello sería un grupo cerrado. Solo seríamos nosotros nada más.

—Perfecto, mejor así. Me apunto entonces.

—¡Genial! —exclamé, sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente. Sentía que las mejillas me ardían, pero realmente no me importaba.

La canción que tenía puesta Alexy acabó y fue seguida por una canción que reconocí al instante. Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome repentinamente emocionada y comencé a mecerme, chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de la canción y tarareando conforme la cantante entonaba la primera estrofa. Casi al instante, entraron a tropel Sky y Priya, quienes se desternillaban de risa hasta el punto de tener sus caras enrojecidas, y Agnes, Castiel y Lysandro. Los cinco chorreaban agua, por lo que supuse que habían estado disfrutando de la piscina mientras Nathaniel y yo conversábamos.

—No puede ser posible —comenzó Sky, jadeando sin dejar de reír—. Ustedes aquí y todo el mundo disfrutando de la música afuera. Así no provoca armar fiestas.

—Habrá que trasladar la fiesta a la cocina, Sky —dijo Priya, apartándose un chorreante mechón de cabello de la cara—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Castiel?

—Me da igual mientras me permitáis comer algo primero. Estoy famélico —replicó el pelirrojo, apartándose del grupo y acercándose al bol con nuggets, sirviéndose generosamente en un plato.

—Tú no cambias —musitó Nathaniel, riendo con ligereza.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ambos, cosa que hizo que me preocupara. Hasta donde había escuchado mencionar a Sky una vez, ambos no se llevaban especialmente bien. Sin embargo, Castiel sonrió con malicia y le arrojó un nugget al delegado, que lo atrapó casi con reflejos felinos.

—Tú tampoco, delegado. Mira que estar acá encerrado mientras allá afuera todo el mundo se está divirtiendo.

—Decidido, la fiesta se muda a la cocina —puntualizó Sky, quitándole el plato a Castiel y dejándolo de vuelta en una encimera mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a bailar con él, ignorando sus gruñidos de protesta por el plato con nuggets y papas fritas.

Creí que estaría bromeando, hasta que me percaté de que tanto Agnes como Lysandro habían comenzado a bailar y Priya se había unido al baile de Sky y Castiel, por lo que los únicos que todavía permanecíamos sentados éramos Nathaniel y yo. No pude evitar reír al ver cómo Castiel tomaba de las manos a Sky y a Priya, bailando simultáneamente con ambas; y Agnes bailando con muchísima más soltura y menos timidez. No sabía si era cosa del alcohol o de la fiesta en sí, pero realmente me gustaba muchísimo verlos a todos en unas circunstancias bastante diferentes al día a día en el instituto.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó de repente Nathaniel, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y ofreciéndome su mano con un ademán educado.

—¡Claro! ¡Me encanta ésta canción! —acepté, levantándome al instante de la silla y tomando la mano que el delegado me ofrecía.

Ambos comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de una canción de Lykke Li, meciéndonos al ritmo de un remix de _"I Follow Rivers"_. Si bien bailar no era lo mío, la canción me gustaba demasiado como para no seguir el ritmo con todo mi cuerpo. Sentía mi cabello, que estaba a medias seco, a medias húmedo, moverse libremente entre mi espalda y mi pecho. Varias veces, conforme coreaba el estribillo, cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por la música, sintiéndome ligera como una pluma al viento. Era como si nada más existiese, solo yo y la música. No sabía si era por la canción, por el alcohol, por la situación en sí, pero me sentía libre y despreocupada, como si nadie pudiera dañarme.

En cuanto la canción se hizo más lenta luego de la segunda repetición del coro, entreabrí los ojos, jadeando, y me percaté de que Nathaniel sonreía, moviéndose al compás conmigo. Escuché que Sky gritaba _"¡El trenecito!"_ , seguida de varias palmadas que me hicieron despertar de mi trance casi por completo. Al cabo de unos segundos, con Sky a la cabeza, Priya detrás de ella, Nathaniel delante de mí y Castiel, Agnes y Lysandro detrás, comenzamos a movernos, sujetados uno detrás de otro por las cinturas. Sky iba dando palmadas delante de nosotros, bailando y guiándonos fuera de la cocina hacia el jardín. Sentí que daban tirones detrás de mí, por lo que asumí que los que estaban en la sala se habían unido, coreando entre todos.

Conforme la canción finalizaba, Sky nos guio hacia el tobogán y, sin pensárselo dos veces y dando un grito de júbilo, se lanzó de lleno al agua. Instantes después, le siguieron Priya y luego Nathaniel. Me quedé congelada delante del tobogán, sintiendo que mi cabeza se quedaba en blanco.

—¡Vamos, Emily! —aplaudió Priya, sonriéndome desde abajo.

—¡Ven, Emmy! ¡Sigue al trenecito! —secundó Sky, riendo desaforadamente, con el agua todavía chorreándole por su cara y su pecho.

Luego, a modo de coro, todos empezaron a cantar mi nombre conforme la canción iba terminando. Sintiendo una extraña sensación burbujeando en la boca de mi estómago, me tapé la nariz con los dedos y me dejé caer por el tobogán, con el miedo saliendo por cada poro de mi piel, creyendo que cuando tocase la piscina, me pasaría algo espantoso.

Sin embargo, en cuanto sentí el choque del agua, ahora fría ya que tenía demasiado rato fuera de ella, con mi piel, unas manos viajaron hasta mi cintura y me alzaron casi al instante. Tosí en cuanto tuve mi cabeza fuera del agua y me aferré a fuese quien fuese el que me había alzado. Casi me atraganté cuando abrí los ojos y me topé con los ojos color miel de Nathaniel. Escuché un chapoteo a mis espaldas y supe que Castiel se había lanzado al agua después que yo.

—Hola —musitó Nathaniel, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hola —repliqué, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sin soltarme.

Asentí, mordiéndome el interior de los labios, sintiendo que mi rostro ardía furiosamente.

Escuché que la canción terminaba, dándole paso a una que sonaba bastante lenta, pero igual de pegajosa. Luego Sky me sacó del estado de ensoñación en el cual me había sumergido al ser alzada por Nathaniel, dando palmadas y riendo al ritmo de la canción que recién comenzaba. Me tomó un par de segundos reconocer aquella canción: Era _"Girls Like Girls"_ de Hayley Kiyoko, una que se me había pegado durante bastante tiempo un año atrás.

—¿Bailas conmigo de nuevo? —le pregunté a Nathaniel, que me había soltado de la cintura, pero que todavía permanecía mirándome a los ojos.

—¿No es esa una canción para chicas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Y? —inquirí, sonriendo—. Es pegajosa y es bailable.

—No sé bailar canciones así, ¿me enseñas? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Yo tampoco! —dije—. Pero, ¿a quién le importa?

Comencé a mecerme al ritmo lento de la canción, y él comenzó a hacer lo propio, riéndose conmigo. En medio de mis movimientos, vi que Sky bailaba con Agnes, quien la seguía, luciendo más tímida que antes, seguramente por el chapuzón reciente. Lysandro, por su parte, se había sentado en la orilla de la piscina, junto con Castiel, Priya y Armin, quienes veían bailar a mis amigas con expresiones divertidas.

La fiesta estaba tan buena, que lamenté que Amy no pudiera estar allí, disfrutándolo con nosotros. Incluso Agnes, siendo tan callada y tan tímida, estaba pasándolo realmente bien.

¿Qué estaría haciendo aquella noche?

-.-

Al cabo de unas horas, recostada de la cama del cuarto de invitados de la casa de Sky, al lado de Agnes, que dormitaba silenciosamente, no dejaba de revivir en mi cabeza los momentos de la fiesta, especialmente las conversaciones con Nathaniel. Eran las tres de la madrugada y ya mi teléfono marcaba _"Sábado"_ en letras blancas en una esquina de la pantalla. Agradecía que ya fuese sábado y no un día de semana, porque no me imaginaba tener que madrugar luego de aquella fiesta. Incluso si cuando amaneciese íbamos a reunirnos nuevamente en casa de Sky para almorzar, cosa que, curiosamente, sí había hecho que Amy aceptase ir, ya que puntualizaríamos cómo serían nuestras reuniones para el grupo de estudio y lo que menos quería ella era quedarse por fuera y no pudiera poner ciertas condiciones, al igual que todos, respecto a las sesiones de dicho grupo; lo cierto era que tenía la cabeza revoloteando en mil y un cosas, especialmente en que había decidido pedirle ayuda a todos para que me orientasen sobre qué tema escoger para el proyecto. Nathaniel me había hecho pensar bastante con lo que me había mencionado, y tenía cierta chispita de ideas sobre un tema en particular que me había afectado muchísimo cuando todavía vivía en Argentina: El acoso cibernético, o _ciberbullying_.

Si bien había pasado bastante tiempo, y muchas sesiones de terapia en el psicólogo, para que el tema fuese más una espina del pasado que algo que me atormentase de forma prolongada, lo cierto era que aquella cuestión era la que principalmente me había llevado a aceptar la oferta de mudarme a Francia. Sí, estaba el asunto de mis padres y su adquisición de la casa de la bisabuela, pero mi tía Agatha insistía en que estando lejos de todo, quizás corriese suficiente agua bajo el puente como para dejar todo aquello atrás. Me moría de ganas de volver a Argentina porque extrañaba muchísimo a mi tía, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando, bien entrada la noche, recordaba ciertas cosas. Ayudaba que ya tuviera cierta confianza, gracias al cambio de ambiente, para poder salir de casa sin sentir la necesidad de esconderme o directamente tener que hacerlo. Y quizás mi tía tenía razón, y un país diferente, con gente diferente y costumbres diferentes, pudiesen ayudarme a sanar mejor la fobia social que había adquirido luego de aquella experiencia tan desastrosa. Pero estaba empezando a considerar el consejo de Nathaniel y a preguntarme si hacer un proyecto de investigación sobre dicho tema en el instituto no sería mi forma de aportar, mi granito de arena por decirlo de una manera, a la gente de mi edad y a aquella pequeña comunidad que formaba la villa. Podría ayudarme a mí misma y ayudar a otros, pero quería comentárselo primero a Amy y preguntarle qué opinaba. Quizás alguien tan centrada en su autoestima y que consideraba la opinión de los demás sobre sí misma tan importante como una plasta de vaca, podría darme un consejo respecto a qué podría hacer. Ya tía Agatha el día anterior me había aconsejado que buscara lo suficientemente dentro de mí como para saber en cuál de mis vivencias podía basarme para ayudar a los demás, y la fiesta de aquella noche solo me había dado un empujoncito más hacia aquella dirección. Bastaba con pedir un par de consejos más y disponerme de lleno a ello.

Sin poder evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a mis labios, dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche que reposaba de mi lado de la cama, y cerré los ojos, contenta de que en tan solo un par de horas volvería a estar cerca de Nathaniel y de todos aquellos a quienes comenzaba a tomarle infinito aprecio.

* * *

 _ **La canción que inspiró éste capítulo en general es "I Follow Rivers (The Magician Mix)", de la cantante Lykke Li.**_

* * *

 _Madre mía. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un capítulo tan largo. Casi treinta mil palabras y más de cuarenta páginas (específicamente cuarenta y tres), espero que no se os haga tedioso el leerlo, porque definitivamente a mí se me hizo muy fácil escribirlo. No os miento: En cuanto me senté a escuchar_ "I Follow Rivers (The Magician Mix)" _(que por cierto ha hecho que me vicie FEÍSIMO a una novela gráfica llamada_ "Blue is the Warmest Colour" _. Si no lo habéis leído, lo recomiendo con los ojos cerrados, incluso más que la película que hicieron basada en ella), las palabras fluyeron con una velocidad VERTIGINOSA. En serio, escribir éste capítulo se me hizo toda una delicia. Creo que puedo afirmar que en algún punto de nuestras vidas, todos nos hemos sentido un poquito como Emily, ¿a que sí?_

 _En fin, no os molesto más. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de éste capítulo. Recordad que podéis dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, bolsas de malvaviscos, chocolates, y todo lo que queráis en los reviews._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Mara**_


	6. Track V: Heartlines

**Nota:** Éste capítulo está basado (por no decir narrado a detalle, que de hecho así es como está) en un cúmulo de experiencias personales que he vivido en todos éstos meses. Es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto. Lamento la tardanza, no he estado de ánimos para nada. Cosas de vivir en el país en el que vivo, ya sabéis.

Un pequeñísimo aviso: Originalmente éste capítulo iba a ser muchísimo más largo (podréis constatar que, así como está, está BASTANTE largo). Sin embargo, me parece que os podríais aburrir demasiado y que sería saturar de demasiadas cosas un solo capítulo, incluso si lo que sucede aquí no abarca muchos días dentro del plano temporal de la historia; así que lo dividí en dos partes. Espero poder terminar de escribir y subir la segunda parte pronto.

Éste capítulo, como es infaltable, va dedicado a mi hermosa amiga, la señorita Victoria, cuyos mensajes y reviews, no importa cuando lleguen (pero que siempre llegan en el mejor momento), me alegran profundamente. Te quiero un mundo, guapa~.

Ah y también a uno de mis primos, con quien hace, no sé, ¿un mes, dos meses?, tuve una conversación de esas que pueden denominarse como _"conversaciones que sanan"_. Aunque no vaya a leer ésta ñoña, quiero dedicárselo igual.

Y ya. Enjoy.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Rating M. Punto. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

 **Música:**

 _Disasterpeace – Pool_

 _Cliff Martinez – What Are You_

 _Cliff Martinez – Gold Paint Shoot_

 _Cliff Martinez – Take Off Your Shoes_

 _Disasterpeace – Inquiry_

 _Cliff Martinez – I Would Never Say You're Fat_

 _Disasterpeace – Old Maid_

 _The XX – Reunion_

 _Tame Impala – The Less I Know the Better_

 _Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc._

 _The Gathering – In Between_

 _Florence and the Machine – Heartlines_

* * *

 _"_ _Lo que sí sé es que estoy harta de haber ido acumulando la carga de una vida entera de decisiones precipitadas y pasiones caóticas."_

 _("Eat, pray, love" – Elizabeth Gilbert)_

* * *

 **Track V:**

 **Heartlines**

 **(O** _ **"Mientras menos sepa, mejor",**_ **parte I** _ **)**_

 **(Amy)**

 **-.-**

Aquella noche soñé que iba en los asientos traseros de un automóvil, con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de alguien. Incluso tenía mi brazo derecho enlazado con el izquierdo suyo. No sabía con quién estaba, pero podía sentir calidez emanando de su cuerpo. Afuera del automóvil estaba lloviendo, y los gruesos goterones de agua impactaban con brusquedad contra los cristales, opacando todo sonido adentro del automóvil. No sabía por qué, pero en el sueño, yo sonreía. Afuera parecía estarse acabando el mundo, y yo por alguna extraña razón estaba sonriendo como estúpida.

De repente, en una fracción de segundo, escuché unos cuchicheos a mis espaldas. Extrañada, me giré y me topé con las caras de mis antiguas amigas, aquellas con las que, entre muchas personas más, había roto contacto cuando decidí dejar todo y comenzar aquella ronda de mudanzas tan apresuradas. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda al ver sus miradas desaprobatorias mezcladas con un extraño rictus de burla que les deformaba los labios en unas expresiones que eran cuanto menos siniestras. Sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho, como si algo comprimiese mi corazón y mis pulmones, me giré de nueva cuenta; solo para percatarme de que el conductor, alguien a quien yo no conocía, me miraba de la misma manera que mis ex amigas. Una chispa de miedo comenzó a crecer, y pude sentir la bilis burbujeando en mi estómago cuando sentí una mano fría, pesada y de toque cruel, un toque que yo conocía muy bien, sujetando mi brazo con saña, el mismo que yo mantenía enlazado con el desconocido. Y cuando alcé la cara para ver a quién estaba abrazando, sentí que el mundo se me iba encima cuando me topé con aquel monstruo que tenía un agujero negro por rostro y que, en cuanto abrí la boca para gritar, se abalanzó sobre mí para silenciarme y devorarme en el proceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya lo he dicho una vez, pero lo repito: Si ya las mañanas de por sí son difíciles para alguien normal, para un insomne resultan el infierno en la Tierra.

Entreabrí los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo con un agarrotamiento nivel dios. Tenía los músculos tan tiesos, adoloridos y entumecidos, que por un momento consideré seriamente llamar a Emily y decirle, sin mayores explicaciones, que no podía ir a la primera reunión del dichoso grupo de estudio armado por Sky; pero no podía hacerlo. Algo que odiaba profundamente era tener que aguantarme miradas de decepción, no de una persona sino de varias; por lo que, casi sin meditármelo mucho, descarté la opción de escaquearme de aquella reunión, incluso si eso ameritaba que saliera de la cama y dejase atrás el edredón de peluche tan cómodo que solía usar para épocas otoñales e invernales a la hora de dormir. No me agradaba en lo absoluto dejar a Odile completamente sola durante un sábado, por lo que le había pedido a Sky permiso para llevármela, asegurándole que ella estaría tranquila; y mi fiel compañerita aparentemente sabía que ese día saldría de paseo conmigo, porque estaba parada en dos patitas, mirándome con los brillantes ojos, del color de los granos de café, chispeantes de emoción, y las dos patas delanteras (o _"manitos"_ , como yo solía decirle) apoyadas en el borde de mi cama. Tenía la lengua afuera y jadeaba sonoramente, hasta el punto de parecer que sonreía ampliamente.

—Vaga, sinvergüenza —musité con voz ronca. Odile ladró a modo de respuesta, haciéndome reír—. Tú sabes perfectamente que vamos a salir hoy y por eso estás toda emocionada.

Odile volvió a ladrar y, aupándose con cierto esfuerzo, se subió hasta mi abdomen, sacándome un gemido al hundir sus garritas en mi piel a través de la holgada camiseta rosa que llevaba aquella noche a modo de pijama, mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Luego, tal y como solía hacer las mañanas en las que intuía que íbamos a salir, comenzó a lamerme la cara, como intentando hacer que me desperezara. Sus _besitos_ , más que desperezarme, me producían cosquillas.

—Vale, vale, ¡vale! —gruñí, meneando la cabeza en todas direcciones para que evitar que Odile me lamiera la nariz, la boca o los ojos. Ella paró, pero la observé con pesadez y me percaté de que se había emocionado incluso más que antes, por lo que no pude evitar reírme—. Está bien, ya me levanto. Tú ganas.

Me incorporé sobre la cama, haciendo que ella se bajase hasta mi regazo, y me estiré, escuchando varios tenues crujidos en distintas zonas de mi cuerpo, producto de una muy obvia falta de ejercicio. Me sentía extrañamente adolorida, como si hubiese pasado la noche anterior durmiendo en algún lugar duro e incómodo, pero el caso es que me había dedicado a una larga maratón de _Martin Mystery_ , en compañía de Odile y un par de pedidos de comida árabe y pizza para llevar. Paladeé ese espantoso sabor a óxido típico de las mañanas conforme parpadeaba e intentaba ahogar un bostezo. Miré de reojo el reloj y me percaté de que me había despertado con casi tres horas de anticipación a la hora de reunión en casa de Sky, quizás gracias a la _preciosa_ pesadilla de la cual me había despertado momentos antes. Volví a estirarme de nueva cuenta para quitarme esa molesta sensación de agarrotamiento e intentar mitigar un poco el dolor que me bajaba hasta el vientre, me calcé las mullidas pantuflas color verde menta, antiguo regalo de una tía abuela materna, y me dirigí hacia la cocina luego de retorcerme el cabello en un moño.

La mañana de aquel día había amanecido con una muy suave y tenue luz solar que, a pesar de la brisa fresca y otoñal que se deslizaba por los rincones de la casa (y que provocó que varios escalofríos me azotaran con brusquedad, cosa que hizo que tuviera que calarme un suéter tejido que había dejado la noche anterior en el sofá del recibidor), le daba cierto aire de ensueño al ambiente. Las cortinas rosas, que ostentaban un bonito estampado oriental de flores negras, se movían distraídamente levantándose con cada filtración de aire y acentuando aquel aire onírico en la estancia.

Respiré profundamente, sintiéndome repentinamente animada y resolví que, con tres horas de tiempo libre, podía prepararme un buen desayuno decente en lugar de hacer honor a la flojera y bajar al Starbucks más cercano a comer, considerando que aquel día tenía un tremendo antojo de comer algo medio picante. Mi ánimo se vio acentuado en cuanto encendí el estéreo, sin molestarme en revisar qué CD había dejado la noche anterior mientras fregaba los platos, y comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas de Marina and the Diamonds: _"Valley of the Dolls"_. No pude evitar reírme entre dientes antes de comenzar a tararear y abrir la nevera para sacar todo lo que necesitaría para prepararme el desayuno: Una tortilla de patatas con champiñones, vainitas, y rábanos salteados con dientes de ajo y cebolla morada para darle color al asunto. Aunado a eso, pensaba prepararme una pequeña ración de verduras y vegetales (zanahoria, calabacín, berenjena, cebolla, calabaza y más patatas y rábanos) asados en agua y un chorrito de aceite, aderezados con curry, una pizca de orégano y ají dulce en polvo. Conforme picaba las verduras y las iba disponiendo aleatoriamente en un bol antes de pasarlas al sartén, eché un vistazo por la ventana. A lo lejos el parque se veía coloreado de naranja, amarillo y terracota, y si aguzabas un poco más la vista, podías ver las distintas hojas que iban liberándose de las ramas, labrándole camino al invierno. Más allá se veía la silueta de la terraza del instituto.

Terminé de picar las verduras y, luego de aderezar y poner a cocinar todo en el sartén, me dispuse a preparar la tortilla. Mientras picaba y añadía todo a los huevos ya revueltos, sentí una sutil punzada en el vientre, seguramente por el hambre, la cual ignoré. Decidí que en lugar de tomar algo frío, tomaría una infusión de malojillo endulzada con miel, y que lo prepararía luego de darme un largo baño con agua caliente. No era precisamente fanática de los baños de agua caliente, pero el caso era que sentía tanto frío, que no me pareció precisamente una idea rentable el buscar enfermarme de forma gratuita solo por querer internarme en la bañera (o meterme bajo la regadera) con aguas a temperaturas árticas; así que luego de terminar de preparar la tortilla y de dejar todo mi desayuno metido en el horno, le serví la comida a Odile dejándole unos trocitos de queso y jamón por encima de su tazón, y me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación para entrar al baño, colocando antes de esto último, a todo volumen, una _playlist_ de música aleatoria en la computadora.

Conforme me deshacía el moño y mis cabellos caían esparcidos entre mi espalda y mi pecho, ya sin nada puesto, comencé a detallarme mejor en el espejo que tenía justo al lado de la puerta del baño. Me percaté de que en las raíces del cabello ya comenzaban a asomarse tímidamente unos destellos muy claros, evidenciando mi color real. Sentí una corriente de nerviosismo crecer desde la boca de mi estómago, pulsando con fuerza hasta mi garganta, conforme hurgaba entre mi cuero cabelludo, moviendo mechones aquí y allá, solo para confirmar de nueva cuenta de que ya necesitaba un retoque con el tinte. No solo en las raíces, sino en todo el cabello, puesto que cuando uno de los rayos de sol, que se filtraban a contraluz por las persianas verticales del gran ventanal que había en mi cuarto, tocó uno de los mechones de mi cabello, me percaté de que destellos rojizos bailotearon entre las hebras. Maldije entre dientes al soltar el mechón que había estado inspeccionando. Realmente había creído que al pintar mi cabello de color negro (no negro azulado ni ninguna de esas variantes absurdas), no necesitaría más trabajo mensual, quitando claro está el retoque de las raíces, y que podría intentar pasar desapercibida completamente con ello. Claro que, pensé mientras exhalaba un suspiro cansado, también había creído semejante tontería cuando había decidido pasar de pelirroja a castaña. De igual manera había tenido que mudarme y cambiar de aspecto drásticamente en el proceso. No me arrepentía de nada, considerando que toda la construcción gráfica y modificación que existía en mi cuerpo (es decir, los tatuajes y los piercings), eran cosas que yo siempre había querido tener; especialmente la parte de los piercings. Pero realmente estaba cansada y harta de tener que estar haciendo ésta clase de cosas de forma tan metódica, casi obsesiva.

Intentando dejar de lado por un rato el tema de mi cabello, me inspeccioné el cuello, palpando de inmediato la misma zona que solía inspeccionar todos los días. Aquel amasijo de flores y espinas que se entrecruzaban a los costados de mi cuello servían con un único propósito: Ocultar las marcas rosadas que, hasta antes del tatuaje, solía ocultar de forma casi obsesiva con bufandas, gargantillas demasiado gruesas o con mi cabello, incluso en días en los que quería llevarlo recogido por culpa del calor. Recorrí con las yemas de los dedos las suaves pero firmes líneas que iban surcando desde la piel cercana al tatuaje del dragón en mi espalda y el fénix del otro lado, hasta rozar la piel debajo de los lóbulos de mis orejas. Suspiré pesadamente. Aquel tatuaje había sido idea de mi amigo Keith, en un intento más, y uno desesperado cabe acotar, de cambiar incluso más drásticamente que antes. Era, junto al pelo negro, mi más reciente modificación, y una que a pesar de todo me gustaba bastante. Ocultaba muy bien las cicatrices en mi cuello y me hacía lucir tremendamente diferente a como lucía cuando tenía trece años. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando quitarme pensamientos demasiado funestos de la cabeza (tenía la firme idea de que si pensaba demasiado en algo, terminaría atrayéndolo tarde o temprano), y finalmente me metí al baño. Resolví en que cuando regresase de casa de Sky, le pediría al taxi que me dejase en el bazar cerca del instituto. Allí seguramente podría conseguir algún tinte negro barato con el cual ocultarme aquellas raíces tan claras y, quizás, con ello mi paranoia se vería considerablemente reducida. Al menos por un tiempo.

-.-

Me había tomado un largo rato el poder tomar un taxi (debido a que no me permitían montarme en cuanto veían que llevaba un kennel con Odile adentro), y en un punto me vi tentada a tirar la toalla, avisar que no podía ir y regresarme felizmente a casa (o aprovechar el exceso de tiempo libre de alguna manera productiva. Yendo, quizás, a la torre abandonada que tenía precisamente así, abandonada). Sin embargo, casi como si el mundo estuviese empeñado en mantenerme más y más apartada de la torre, un taxi finalmente se detuvo al cabo de casi media hora y asintió a mi pregunta de _"¿Puedo entrar con esto? Es mi mascota"_. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi, colgando justo encima del espejo retrovisor, un dije con una bandera que me resultaba demasiado familiar, acompañada a la silueta de algo que parecía ser un mapa, y puedo jurar que estuve con un nudo demasiado pesado en la garganta durante todo el viaje hasta la casa de Sky al reconocer ambos dijes como la bandera y el mapa de Venezuela, el país en el cual mi madre había nacido y la responsable de que yo tuviera la piel tan blanca y el cabello naturalmente claro.

Fue como si entrase en una burbuja durante todo el tiempo que duró el viaje. Recordaba muy pocas cosas sobre ella, pero sí recordaba que, desde que tenía uso de razón, toda mi familia paterna decía, con muy mal tono por cierto, que yo era terriblemente parecida a ella, con la excepción de los ojos oscuros, legado de mi padre. De pequeña pensaba que solo se debía al color de mi piel y al color de mi cabello, pero conforme fui creciendo fui entendiendo que, de hecho, compartía demasiadas cosas con ella. Especialmente el hecho de ser tan desadaptada. Mi madre nunca se había adaptado a ningún lugar. Había emigrado de Venezuela porque nunca se sintió parte de aquel país, y llegó a los Estados Unidos con absolutamente nada, más allá de una maleta, unas cuantas mudas de ropa, sus botas y sus libros de vaqueros. Y algo así era yo, pero con la excepción de que si su obsesión radicaba en los vaqueros y en las historias del lejano Oeste, mis obsesiones e intereses estaban empapadas del mundo sobrenatural, los vampiros y los muertos en general. De resto, ambas incluso nos vestíamos de forma muy similar, especialmente con el tema de los colores de la ropa y el calzado. Ella adoraba vestir de colores oscuros (y un poco pasado de época) y las botas, y yo era exactamente igual, con la excepción de que, quitando algunas prendas, casi toda mi ropa parecía sacada de un almacén de ropa usada de las décadas previas al siglo XXI.

A veces solía pensar que era aquel marcado parecido lo que evitaba que me llevase mejor con mi padre. Él nunca había superado la muerte de ella, incluso cuando intentó rehacer su vida dos veces. Y nunca perdía oportunidad de recordarme lo parecida que era a ella. Eso había creado un infinito abismo entre nosotros, que había llevado a que el silencio fuese una constante en nuestras vidas.

Eso y el hecho de que me hubiese dejado prácticamente sola y a mi suerte luego de eso.

-.-

Fueron los pasos apresurados de Sky del otro lado del muro lo que hizo que saliese de mi ensoñación. El muro con el enrejado eléctrico, incluso si una reja con intrincados motivos florales le quitaba peso a la imagen externa, daban una imagen imponente a aquel lugar. Casi todas las casas de la zona lujosa tenían alguna clase de muralla o enrejado, normal o eléctrico, pero la casa de Sky destacaba entre todas por ser la única con un muro tan alto como para impedir que se pudiese atisbar algo de la fachada externa de la casa o la apariencia del jardín. Y el diseño de la reja era tan apretado y minúsculo, que dificultaba incluso más el intentar echar un vistazo al jardín. Reja que, por cierto, se abrió y dejó ver a una despeinada Sky en ropa de andar por casa (o pijama, no lo sabía realmente): Shorts cortos de color gris, una holgada camiseta de cuello barco color crema y descalza, aunque sostenía un par de pantuflas color lila en sus manos con una simpática cabeza de conejito color rosa encima de cada pantufla.

Maldije internamente: Incluso recién levantada, si es que lo estaba, se veía demasiado guapa. Maldita gente bonita que siempre se ve bonita sin importar la hora o la situación.

—¡Hola! Por un momento pensé que no vendrías —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Consideré no hacerlo, porque me costó encontrar un taxi que me permitiera entrar con el kennel. ¿Desde cuándo aquí son quisquillosos con los animales? —inquirí.

—Es cosa del alcalde. No le gusta los animales y los taxis son una especie de servicio de parte del ayuntamiento, así que corren con su política absurda de _"No se permiten animales en éste espacio"_ —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. Aun cuando hay unos cuantos que trabajan en líneas independientes, el ayuntamiento ha estado comprando la mayoría de las líneas y las empresas pequeñas de transporte.

—Un poco monopolizador el tipo, ¿no?

—Es un corrupto de mierda. Pero más me irrita el hecho de que aquí la gente no se queje. Ojalá pudiera traerme a los chicos de París y organizar una protesta acá. Los únicos que protestan son los que viven en la zona donde vive Agnes. Por eso es que el tipo quiere desalojarlos a todo y demoler el barrio por completo. Los odia muchísimo.

—Sí, puedo entender por qué protestan. El tipo seguramente debe pensar que todos son unos _hippies_ belicosos o algo por el estilo.

—¡Lo sé! Y es molesto, porque allá no viven _hippies_ ni comunistas mal bañados. Son gente que está orgullosa de la influencia histórica en la villa, les gusta que todavía exista bastante naturaleza rodeando a la villa y no haya tanta modernidad pululando por todos lados. Son, en su mayoría, personas muy mayores que han vivido aquí toda su vida. Y luego viene éste tipo, creyéndose el amo y señor de la villa, a intentar desplazarlos y quitarles sus hogares.

—Pareciera que estuviéramos en un país tercermundista —dije, riéndome entre dientes.

Sky me lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

—No te burles. En muchos de esos países tercermundistas no viven precisamente bien.

—Lo sé de primera mano, Sky. Mi madre era latina y el taxista que me trajo hoy hasta acá también lo es —repliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿De veras? —inquirió ella, visiblemente sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Reconocí la bandera y el mapa. Llevaba dijes de éstas cosas colgadas en el espejo retrovisor.

—Ah, los cálidos taxistas latinos. Siempre adornan sus autos con mil y un parafernalias. Acá la gente es muy fría con eso, es casi incómodo.

—¿Cómo sabes ese detalle de los latinos? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja. Ésta vez la sorprendida era yo.

—Porque también mi madre es de allá. Soy mitad colombiana —replicó, sonriendo de forma extraña. Era como si aquello le alegrase, pero al mismo tiempo la hiciese sentir mal. Tenía una expresión en su rostro que no supe identificar.

—¿Viaja con tu papá o algo? Nunca he escuchado que hables mucho de ella.

Sky se relamió los labios, y pude ver cómo su ceja derecha se arqueaba por una ínfima fracción de segundo. Solía ser bastante mala interpretando el lenguaje corporal (junto al sarcasmo), pero aquella expresión la conocía perfectamente. Y la entendía, que era lo más gracioso del caso, porque de seguro yo misma había hecho esa expresión muchísimas veces.

—¿Es complicado? —pregunté, ladeando la cabeza. Ella dejó escapar una risa cansada y se atusó un poco el cabello.

—Digamos que tú no eres la única con secretos, ¿vale? —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Quieres pasar? Todos nos esperan en la cocina.

—Me ofendería si no lo pidieses —repliqué, imitando una frase de una caricatura que me encantaba cuando era más niña. Para mi sorpresa, Sky se echó a reír y golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño, como pillando mi referencia.

—¡Esa es una frase del doblaje latino de _"Los Padrinos Mágicos"_! —exclamó, riéndose y apartándose para dejarme entrar.

—Hala, pensé que yo era la única que veía esa clase de cosas. Ya me estaba sintiendo especial —respondí de forma sarcástica, sin poder evitar sonreírle.

El caso es que era la primera vez que alguien, fuera de los servidores y chats en español que solía frecuentar hacía años, pillaba referencias a caricaturas. Por lo general yo solía ser motivo de burlas, especialmente en los colegios anteriores, cuando alguien se enteraba de que me gustaban aquellas cosas.

—Lamento haberte sacado de tu bonito paradigma, pero no —replicó Sky, riéndose ampliamente y cerrando la reja tras de sí.

En cuanto me giré para darle la espalda a Sky, casi me quedé sin aliento: La casa de Sky era jodidamente preciosa. Aquel inmenso jardín era muy bonito, y si bien no era fanática de un todo de las casas sumamente minimalistas y modernas, tenía que reconocer que aquel lugar, al menos a nivel de exteriores, era precioso. Conforme iba caminando y mi vista se cruzaba con cada elemento del patio, la piscina, las mesitas con sombrillas e incluso el garaje, y ni hablar de las lamparitas en los arbustos. Me pregunté cuánto costaría un sitio así, porque realmente no me parecía una mala idea el vivir en un lugar así de apartado y bonito, aún si la idea de vivir en un sitio tan grande yo sola me parecía excesiva. No sé, era como que por ser únicamente Odile y yo no tenía por qué estar inventando tonterías e irme a vivir a un sitio tan grande. Quizás por ello había escogido irme a vivir con el edificio con apartamentos más chiquitos de toda la villa, considerando que vivía en un apartamento únicamente con tres ambientes: Cocina, que a la vez funcionaba como sala y comedor, una habitación y un baño adentro de la misma.

—Carajo, Sky. ¿No es como que mucha casa para una adolescente sola? Entiendo que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo sola porque tu padre viaja y bla, bla, bla —comencé, caminando maravillada a través de aquel sendero adoquinado—; ¿pero no es como que demasiado espacio, prácticamente, solo para ti? ¿Cómo mantienes esto? ¿Cómo lo limpias?

—No es difícil, ¿sabes? Tenemos poca decoración en todas las zonas de la casa, y en su mayoría son plantas y cosas así, por lo que usualmente suelo barrer una vez a la semana y pasar el trapero con agua y ya está.

—¿No entra polvo o algo por el estilo? —inquirí, girándome para mirarla y enarcando una ceja con desconcierto en el proceso. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No, porque papá y yo tenemos una costumbre en casa: Nadie entra con zapatos. Tenemos varios pares de pantuflas de varios tamaños, todas en color negro, con excepción de las mías que son lilas y las de él que son azul medianoche, para los invitados. Evita que entre sucio a la casa. Cosas como la piscina y el asunto de la jardinería ya es algo para lo cual solemos pagar.

—Quizás lo medite si por alguna loca razón tengo que mudarme de mi pequeño cuchitril —respondí, acortando la distancia entre el puentecito sobre la piscina y la entrada de la casa.

No dejaba de maravillarme, especialmente por lo que se podía apreciar desde afuera gracias a los ventanales que daban una vista amplia a lo que era la sala de estar. Apresurándose, Sky se me adelantó y, luego de preguntarme rápidamente qué talla de zapatos solía usar y conforme yo dejaba el kennel con Odile en el suelo para quitarme mis botas Doc Martens color vino, entró y comenzó a hurgar en una pequeña estantería al lado de la puerta hasta encontrar un par de pantuflas de mi talla; para luego salir y tendérmelas, haciéndome un ademán para invitarme a entrar a su casa. En cuanto me puse las pantuflas y crucé el umbral de la casa, escuché ruidos que provenían de la izquierda, presumiblemente de la cocina según lo que Sky había mencionado.

—¿Puedo dejar salir a Odile? —pregunté, mirando dubitativamente a Sky, antes de siquiera acercarme a la entrada de la cocina.

—¡Claro! En la cocina, si no te molesta. Deja voy por una puerta de esas de jardín para que se quede con nosotros allí. Puedes esperarme en la cocina junto a los demás. Siéntete como en casa —dijo, para luego ir hacia el fondo de la casa y perderse tras una puerta corrediza de vidrio.

Por un momento me pareció entrever que al fondo había una suerte de jardín, pero no pude vislumbrar mucho, así que me contenté con asomar la cabeza de forma tímida por el arco de la cocina. Allí, en un alargado mesón con varias sillas dispuestas y unos cuantos platos y vasos vacíos, estaban todos charlando amenamente. Lysandro sostenía una conversación con Agnes y Castiel y, por un momento, no pude contener una sonrisita burlona al presenciar a Emily charlando, sus ojos chispeando de alegría, con el delegado, Nathaniel. Imaginé que de alguna manera, habrían logrado invitarlo a él de forma privada, sin que la otra delegada se enterase y lo siguiese hasta allí. Nada más con ver la mirada que tenía mi amiga mientras conversaba con él, podía notarse a leguas lo contenta que estaba de que él estuviese allí.

De repente, Castiel, que estaba justo al lado de Emily, se giró y fue el primero en reparar mi presencia. Un extraño cariz atravesó fugazmente sus oscuros ojos grises y aquello, por alguna extrañísima razón, me provocó una suerte de sacudida rara en el vientre. No sé por qué, de la nada, las yemas de mis dedos comenzaron a hormiguear y sentí como si mis piernas se hubiesen vuelto de gelatina por un momento. La sensación en conjunto fue tal, que casi dejo caer el kennel con Odile, por lo que solo atiné a sujetar las asas con más fuerza, con tanta maña que terminé clavándome las uñas en las palmas. Maldije en mi fuero interno. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el maldito cabeza de tomate de Castiel el que siempre me notaba primero que el resto? ¿Por qué tenían que ser sus intrigantes ojos grises los que se topasen conmigo siempre?

Un minuto. ¿Acabo de pensar en los ojos de Castiel como _"intrigantes"_? Matadme, porque debo estar volviéndome loca.

—Hola, Duvall — saludó él, una sonrisa anidándose en las comisuras de sus labios, sus espesas cejas arqueándose en una expresión que, de nueva cuenta, no supe identificar.

Oh, matadme, si antes había estado pensando en cosas extrañas, ahora mis pensamientos estaban poniéndose incluso peor. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Parecía que todo mi tren de pensamiento había sido sustituido por una infinita melodía de ruido blanco, como el de la estática de un televisor sin señal. Por suerte para mí, Emily reparó en mi presencia y se levantó con rapidez, avanzando hacia mí con grandes zancadas y envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo. Sin embargo, estaba tan idiotizada por todo el cúmulo de ideas y pensamientos locos que había tenido en un brevísimo instante, que no atiné a reaccionar con el recelo y la hostilidad con la que solía reaccionar de forma usual, y mi cuerpo reaccionó contrario a lo que yo quería, y terminé abrazándola también. Maldije una y otra vez, especialmente cuando Emily se apartó y me miró, con los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro con forma de corazón. ¿Era yo la loca aquel día o todos se habían vuelto locos? ¿Y qué coño me pasaba a mí, que no había hecho el gesto usual de apartarme y mirar con asco a cualquiera que osase invadir mi espacio personal?

—Creímos que nunca ibas a llegar —dijo Emily, tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome hasta la zona del mesón donde ella estaba sentada. Quise gemir horrorizada al ver que estaba arrastrándome hacia el espacio entre su silla y la de Castiel, cosa que Nathaniel notó ya que arrastró su silla y la de Emily para hacerme espacio—. Sky, Agnes y yo preparamos quiche de verduras con tocino y _pepperoni_ para desayunar; y los chicos prepararon cóctel de frutas sin alcohol. Estábamos esperándote para desayunar.

—Lamento decepcionarlos, pero comí antes de salir de casa —musité, encogiéndome de hombros al ver cómo Emily me soltaba y sacaba la última silla que reposaba a escondidas debajo del mesón. Sintiéndome demasiado extraña, como si me estuviese saliendo de mi actitud típica, añadí, forzándome a sonreír con cierta arrogancia—: Sabes lo tiquismiquis que soy respecto al asunto de la comida y de comer estando en grupos, Emily.

—Vaya, eso duele —dijo Sky, apareciendo repentinamente con una pequeña reja de madera pintada de blanco y colocándola justo detrás de ella, cerrando el paso entre la cocina y la sala—. Los chicos también desayunaron antes de salir y aun así accedieron a probar lo que hicimos nosotras. No creo que te caiga mal probar un pedazo.

—La enfermera me mandó a no consumir cantidades exageradas de comida, ¿lo olvidaste, Sky? —repliqué, sonriendo ampliamente. Estaba siendo repelente, muy repelente. Pero me sentía más yo, más cómoda con ello. Y eso estaba bien. Estaba manteniendo al resto a una distancia sana de mí y eso nunca podía considerarse como algo malo.

Sky se quedó observándome inexpresiva por una fracción de segundos, y luego se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa luego de esto y se acercó al horno, para luego sacar una fuente redonda de vidrio, dejarla sobre la mesa y comenzar a trocear el quiche. Tragué saliva. Lo cierto es que aquello se veía especialmente apetitoso, pero estaba dispuesta a continuar firme y a no ceder con tal de no ver mermada mi labrada aura de odiosa repelente. Sentí que mi estómago se contraía al ver la expresión entristecida y apagada de Emily, pero inhalé profundamente y me forcé a convencerme a mí misma con que ya estaba haciendo mucha labor social al estar allí. Sin embargo, el olor apetitoso del quiche me estaba alborotando incluso más las tripas.

—Si quieres puedes soltar a Odile —dijo Sky, sirviéndole porciones de quiche a Agnes y a Lysandro—. Le pedí a Castiel que me regalara un par de galletas de su perro para darle un aperitivo mientras la tuvieras acá. No quiero que la pobre se aburra.

—¿Son para un perro? Creí que eran para ti, rubita —dijo el aludido, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sacaba un tarro de su mochila negra y, luego de desenroscar rápidamente la tapa, sacó varias galletitas con forma de hueso y las dejó sobre una servilleta—. No sabía que tuvieras un perro, Duvall. Si cabe en esa miniatura de kennel, debe ser más una rata con pelo que un perro de verdad.

—¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo, pelirrojo? —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño ante el apelativo _"rata con pelo"_ —. Los perros grandes son para matones o gente dispuesta a vivir en sitios inmensos. Odile y yo, sobre todo yo, vivimos como nómadas. Tener un perro grande sería más un problema que un beneficio. Mi idea es pasar desapercibida, no llamar excesivamente la atención.

—Ser la loba hostil en todos lados hace que llames más la atención, niña —musitó Castiel, cruzándose de brazos—. Una cosa es ser un solitario por defecto y otra es ser tan poco cooperativo.

—Lo mío es mantener una distancia sana entre todo y yo, no ser _"poco cooperativa"_ , pelirrojo —grazné, sintiendo mis músculos tensarse de enojo.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Sky, alzando la voz por encima de las nuestras—. Calmaos ya. Se supone que la idea del grupo era ayudarse mutuamente, no pelearnos como niños de parvulario —y luego, dirigiéndose a mí con un plato y una rebanada de quiche, sonrió de forma afable, procurando mantenerse de forma neutral—. ¿Segura que no quieres una rebanada?

—Dame un pedazo si tan feliz te hace —gruñí, dejándome caer finalmente en la silla al lado de Castiel y de Emily; no sin antes soltar mi mochila, que cayó haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo, y dejar el kennel en el suelo para luego permitirle salir a Odile, quien salió disparada como flecha y comenzó a correr en círculos, ladrando alegremente y sacudiéndose a ratos.

—¡Qué bonita! —exclamó Agnes, juntando sus manos y sonriendo maravillada—. Parece una bolita de nieve. ¡Es tan pequeñita!

—¿Dijiste que se llama Odile? ¿Como la de _"El Lago de los Cisnes"_? —preguntó Lysandro, sirviéndole un vaso con cóctel a Agnes y dejándoselo justo delante de su plato. Ella solo atinó a sonrojarse y a musitar un suave _"Gracias"_ , que él correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, como la de _"El Lago de los Cisnes" —_ respondí, troceando una galleta—. No pude ponerle un nombre imponente como Akasha, Ayesha, Selene o Perséfone. Entonces pensé en un nombre de un personaje que fuese genial, pero que fuese delicado, no sé si me explico. Pensé en Odette, pero el nombre no va mucho conmigo. Y terminé poniéndole Odile —continué, agachándome para darle un pedazo de la galleta troceada, cosa que hizo que se emocionara más y se la comiera sin chistar.

—Por un momento pensé que tendrías un chihuahua, ¿sabes? —dijo Castiel, llevándose un trozo de quiche a la boca—. Uno ve a Odile y te ve a ti y como que no pegan ni con cola.

—Ja, ja —reí de forma sarcástica—. Imagino que tú debes tener un rottweiler o alguna raza así por el estilo, ¿no, pelirrojo?

—Equivocada. Un beauceron. Se llama Demonio.

—Sí, qué predecible —dije, sonriendo de forma maliciosa—. Tienes pinta de que tendrías un perro con ese nombre o uno llamado _"Satanás"_.

Contra todo pronóstico, Castiel enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír. Casi me enojé. Pretendía ofenderlo, no causarle gracia.

De repente Odile, entre correteo y correteo, se acercó hasta donde estaba Castiel y se puso en dos patitas, jadeando animadamente. Casi sentí que los colores se asomaban por toda mi cara al ver cómo el maldito pelirrojo cruzaba su mirada con la de ella, sonreía, tragaba la porción de quiché que se había llevado a la boca, y se agachaba para hacerle mimos; cosa que ella agradeció, puesto que comenzó a lamerle cuanta porción de piel podía encontrar entre sus manos y sus brazos.

—¡Odile! —exclamé, intentando regañarla. Pero ella se echó, panza arriba, sobre el suelo y comenzó a jadear con gusto mientras Castiel le rascaba la barriguita.

—Es muy melosa, joder. Definitivamente no parece mascota tuya —dijo él, mezclando sus atenciones en la pancita de Odile con cariñitos aleatorios entre sus orejas. Mi amiguita se encontraba tan a gusto, que se relajó profundamente y comenzó a menear una de sus patitas traseras a modo de demostración de estar contenta y cómoda.

—No te sientas especial. Se pone así con cuanto tipo se topa con ella —grazné, sintiéndome enojada, pero no sabía si con ella por ser, bueno, por ser así (considerando que desde que la tenía tendía a ponerse así con cualquier miembro del gremio masculino);o con él por seguirle la corriente.

A veces detestaba que Odile no fuese tan hostil con todo el mundo, tal y como solía serlo yo. Pero justo en ese momento detestaba que, por alguna razón, me parecía una bonita imagen el ver a Castiel, sonriendo tan ampliamente mientras le dedicaba atenciones a Odile.

—Pensé que más bien tendrías un gato, Amy —dijo Nathaniel, mirando desde lejos a Odile.

—No me gustan los gatos. No todos son melosos ni fieles como los perros —respondí, extendiéndole el otro trozo de la galleta a Odile para intentar alejarla de Castiel, sin éxito.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó él—. Yo tengo una gata y es uno de los animales más melosos que he tenido la dicha de toparme. Aunque creo que no es tan confianzuda como tu Odile —puntualizó, riéndose al ver que Castiel se regresaba a su silla y Odile volvía a ponerse en dos patitas para que éste le prestase atención. Quise volver a regañarla, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, así que la dejé estar, esperando que el pelirrojo se hartase de hacerle mimitos y que Odile se quedase tranquila eventualmente.

-.-

Había transcurrido una hora y media desde que todos habíamos terminado de desayunar. En aquel momento, Castiel estaba inmerso en una explicación bastante fluida sobre los logaritmos y sus usos, usando como referencia el problemario que ambos teníamos que resolver en equipo, y procurando usar también ejercicios referenciales de los problemarios de los demás (cosa buena, ya que tanto Sky como Agnes tenían compañeras de trabajo bastante _particulares_ , y que las estaban haciendo considerar la idea de dejarlas solas y trabajar cada una por su cuenta). Aunque me doliese admitirlo, el pelirrojo era especialmente bueno en materias relacionadas a la lógica y a los números. Ya lo había comprobado de primera mano gracias a la asignación que el profesor nos había mandado anteriormente, aunado a nuestros ratos juntos durante las clases de Matemáticas; pero verlo tan desenvuelto explicando algo tan complicado (al menos para mí, que soy bastante pésima), era cuanto menos digno de admiración.

Llevaba algo de rato sintiendo punzadas aleatorias en el vientre. Iban y venían como si fueran olas a la orilla de la playa, y cada una traía consigo un escalofrío que me recorría desde la base de la espalda hasta los hombros. De vez en cuando me acomodaba en la silla, esperando que eso amainase un poco la sensación, pero nada daba resultado. Estaba considerando seriamente el pedirle a Sky un vaso con agua para así tomarme un par de analgésicos de los que llevaba siempre conmigo en la mochila, pero no quería que nadie me preguntase qué diablos estaba tomando y por qué lo estaba tomando. En un momento miré de forma distraída el calendario que reposaba por encima del refrigerador, y constaté que todavía me faltaban por lo menos de cinco a diez días para que _supuestamente_ me llegase la regla. Pero, conociendo mi cuerpo y lo irregular que era el asunto, daba la impresión de que se me iba a adelantar y que de paso lo iba a hacer en un momento bien inoportuno.

Para el momento en el que Castiel finalizó su explicación y le dejó el marcador de pizarra a Sky, dándole paso a la explicación de ella sobre Física, sentí un súbito cosquilleo en la entrepierna, que hizo que me quedase rígida del susto en mi lugar. Con una irritante sospecha punzando en mi cabeza, me levanté a toda prisa y le pedí permiso a Sky para usar el baño; y luego de que ésta me indicara la ubicación del mismo (al lado de la cocina, casualmente), me apresuré a ir, llevando conmigo un pequeño bolsito donde solía guardar distintas cosas, desde toallas sanitarias hasta pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, incluyendo un pequeño botecito de gel antibacterial.

Casi me dio algo de pena el haber entrado de sopetón al lugar, ya que con las prisas no medí la fuerza con la que cerré la puerta y ésta terminó haciendo más ruido del que esperaba. En cuanto divisé el inodoro, corrí hacia él y me quité la falda, me bajé los leggins junto a la ropa interior y me dejé caer de sopetón. Al ver una diminuta gota oscureciendo la de por sí oscura tela de mi panty, no pude evitar suspirar de irritación. Ahí estaba la prueba del por qué diablos había iniciado el día con espasmos y punzadas de dolor en el vientre, la responsable de que estuviese pensando idioteces. Quise creer que aquello también sería la razón por la cual había tenido aquella pesadilla, pero el caso era que llevaba varios años teniendo pesadillas así, que disminuían o aumentaban dependiendo de la temporada, pero que nunca variaban en el horror de las mismas.

Maldije internamente mientras sacaba dos toallas de día y las disponía una debajo de la otra, bien pegadas a mi ropa interior. En aquel momento lo que menos necesitaba era que me viniese la regla, mucho menos si venía en el momento en el que los exámenes de sangre habían arrojado que tenía la hemoglobina en un nivel alarmantemente bajo. Lo que menos quería era que la combinación de ambas cosas me pasase factura y me hicieran colapsar en sitios como el instituto o en plena calle. Luego de aquel episodio en el que me había enterado de la ubicación del hogar del pelirrojo cabeza de tomate, me sentía muchísimo más paranoica respecto a la idea de colapsar delante de Emily, Sky y el resto. No era que me disgustase de un todo la presencia de todos ellos, pero había un límite que no me gustaba que _nadie_ cruzase, y ello implicaba el verme en una faceta tan desvalida e indefensa.

Luego de sentir una chispita de alivio al ver que al lado del inodoro había una pequeña manguerita, igual a la que yo tenía en mi baño, decidí que ya era hora de lavarme e ir de vuelta a la cocina. Lo que menos quería era enfrentarme a preguntas curiosas, mucho menos si ello auguraba sermones de parte de alguno de ellos; y tenía la leve sospecha de que si no era precavida, me podía tocar enfrentarme a otra escenita como la del día en el que había tenido que escapar por la ventana del baño de la planta baja en el instituto, solo para ser interceptada por Castiel y Sky después. Quizás una incluso peor, porque sinceramente no me veía escapando de casa de Sky con éxito, menos con el enrejado eléctrico y llevando un kennel en brazos, haciendo posible que le hiciera daño a Odile, cosa que _definitivamente_ no quería hacer. Con algo de suerte, mi útero se portaría bien y podría estar relativamente tranquila el resto de horas que faltaban para terminar la reunión. A fin de cuentas, yo era la última en dar mi pseudo ponencia y explicarle al resto alguna que otra cosilla respecto al temario de Artes que estábamos viendo en ese momento: El arte manierista y todo el movimiento posterior al Renacimiento.

-.-

Fue relativamente fácil pararme delante del pizarrón. Luego de explicarles de antemano que nunca había hecho algo como aquello, y que me disculpasen si en algún momento resultaba difícil de seguir pero que procuraría hacerlo lo más sencillo posible, las cosas habían fluido tranquilamente. Lo que en un principio fue un _"Manierismo"_ garabateado con incomodidad en la parte más alta del pizarrón, ahora era un mapa conceptual bastante desarrollado, que estaba justo ahora enfocado en las características del período histórico que me encontraba explicándoles, y que crecía con cada aporte, bastante animado por cierto, de cada uno.

Había descubierto que el problema, fuera de la parte práctica, era que, con excepción de Agnes, todos creían que todo era perteneciente al Renacimiento hasta lo que había surgido durante la época de María Antonieta. Y si bien aquello era algo relativamente extra curricular, el enseñarles a diferenciar períodos de la historia del Arte era algo que me parecía sumamente útil a la hora de llevar a la práctica, o incluso si solo tenía una función explicativa a la hora de los exámenes teóricos. El señor Savin procuraba que uno comprendiese bien la teoría antes de comenzar las prácticas, pero el tener que condensar muchísimo el contenido (ya que el pensum del instituto para los dos últimos años había incluido Artes ya a última hora, valga la redundancia, puesto que aquella no había siquiera sido considerada una materia digna de darse en años anteriores, hasta la llegada del señor Savin), hacía que las cosas fuesen explicadas de maneras un tanto apresuradas. Y había sido mucha batalla, según lo que una vez había mencionado, para que le permitiesen abarcar, incluso si era de forma superficial, todos los períodos históricos del Artes. Sin embargo, debido a esto, muchos seguían estando algo perdidos respecto a diferenciar obras. Por suerte, en mi anterior instituto sí nos habían dado Artes todos los años, y para cuando me mudé a Francia, el temario había finalizado el año con el arte Rococó y todas las manifestaciones artísticas durante la última monarquía francesa.

Tenía que admitirlo: Aquello era realmente motivador. No sabía cómo explicar aquella sensación que me embargaba cuando cada uno de ellos comprendía todas y cada una de mis explicaciones, haciendo aportaciones al cúmulo de conceptos y palabras que yo anotaba con rapidez en la pizarra. Era maravilloso notar las miradas de interés, captar ese pequeño brillo, ese atisbo que transmitía un _"¡Ah, ya comprendo!"_ de parte de todos y cada uno. Tan ensimismada estaba en mi pequeña mímica de clase, que no noté que ya tenía demasiado rato sin mirar el reloj ni esbozar una de mis características miradas de irritación. Y si bien una partecita ínfima en lo más profundo de mi cabeza me estaba reprochando el estar desenvolviéndome con _demasiada_ soltura entre ellos, me sentía tan a gusto que resultaba fácil ignorarla. Fue un bajón tan escandaloso lo que me devolvió a la realidad y me dejó, rígida y fría delante del pizarrón; a la vez que un mareo me azotó con tanta violencia que sentí todo el contenido de mi estómago burbujear en un instante.

Y todos, por lo visto, habían notado mi repentina expresión de alarma, puesto que todos me contemplaron con expresiones que iban a medias entre el desconcierto y la preocupación. Inclusive el delegado se había quedado contemplándome con una mirada de marcada interrogación.

—Eh, Duvall. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Castiel, enarcando una ceja.

Tragando saliva, y sintiendo ese peculiar sabor que precede a las náuseas y, asentí quedamente.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, Gray —grazné, sintiendo que la habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor conforme otro bajón hacía acto de presencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había demorado mi clase? No lo sabía. Había olvidado medir el tiempo mientras hablaba. Eché un vistazo al reloj encima del refrigerador y calculé mentalmente. ¿Treinta minutos? No, más… ¿Cuarenta y cinco? Diablos, estaba comenzando a marearme en serio.

Otro bajón. Estaba comenzando a sentir las manos frías y a escuchar un extraño zumbido en mis oídos. Maldije internamente. No otra vez, por amor de dios.

—Amy, estás muy pálida. ¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó Sky, levantándose con lentitud de su silla y acercándose al extremo de la mesa más cercano a mí.

—¡Dije que sí! Solo necesito ir al baño otra vez —repliqué, acercándome a la cerca que impedía que Odile deambulase por toda la casa de Sky. Escuchaba sus ladridos y aullidos insistentes, seguramente presintiendo que su dueña no se sentía bien. Pero en el momento en el que finalmente rocé la cerca con la yema de mis dedos, me fui de bruces y, antes de que pudiera sentir dolor, todo se oscureció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba haciendo las compras sabatinas para mi antigua casa. Hacía un día especialmente soleado pero fresco, por lo que había decidido salir con ropa de estar en casa: Pantalones de chándal, sandalias con correas y un buzo que me quedaba bastante holgado, pero que evidenciaba la gran cantidad de peso que había perdido desde la vez que lo había comprado. Y estaba tan somnolienta a la hora a la que había decidido salir, que opté por retorcerme el corto cabello color miel, donde ya se evidenciaban unas pronunciadas y crecidas raíces de color rubio oscuro, en un moño muy suelto.

Aquel día había decidido salir sin Odile, por lo que me movía de forma fluida por los anaqueles repletos de productos del supermercado de aquel pequeño pueblo a donde había ido a parar, luego de movilizarme de Los Ángeles a Nueva York y de allí a Pennsylvania. Estaba tan convencida de que mi problema era escoger ciudades grandes, cuando bien podía perderme en un pueblo pequeño y perdido de aquel estado, y terminar allí mis estudios sin mayores inconvenientes. Confiaba plenamente en que _él_ apostase a mi desagrado por los pueblos pequeños y me continuase siguiendo por ciudades grandes… o que se hubiera hartado definitivamente de aquella persecución tan absurda. Estaba tan confiada en la pequeñez de aquel pueblo y en su lejanía, que incluso me había dejado los anteojos puestos. En ese entonces todavía usaba una montura de pasta color vino. Tenía ya seis meses viviendo allí, tomando clases vía online, y ya me sentía bastante a gusto. El pueblo estaba rodeado por una masa espesa de bosque y el clima era considerablemente más fresco que en Manhattan, lugar donde había vivido una pequeñísima temporada. No me veía viviendo allí por siempre, pero sí que me veía disfrutando de lo que restaba de mi adolescencia en paz allí.

Fue a la hora de pagar que lo vi.

Del otro lado, en la caja contigua, se hallaba un chico de tamaño descomunal, con expresión desubicada y piel tostada. En un principio hubiera creído que era uno de sus pósters tamaño real que publicitaban artículos de comida, pero en cuanto se giró fugazmente para darle paso a una anciana que llevaba una lata de maíz en conserva, y pude notar que llevaba un par de anticuados y feos lentes de pasta en color blanco, mi estómago se contrajo en un nudo y pude sentir cómo una corriente fría me subía por todo el esófago hasta la garganta. Me giré rápidamente, decidida a hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, y encaré al cajero que me miraba con expresión aburrida. Esperaba con todo mi corazón que aquel chico no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia, y confiaba en que mi apariencia estuviese drásticamente diferente a como solía serlo cuando recién lo había conocido a _él_ y a sus amigos, éste chico incluido.

—Son noventa y cinco con cincuenta, señorita —dijo el cajero en tono monótono.

—¿Cuánto por el carrito, chico? —le pregunté, mi voz tartamudeando por el nerviosismo que amenazaba con mermar de sopetón la poca seguridad y aplomo que todavía me quedaba.

—No vendemos carritos, señorita. Solo se le alquila a las personas con carnet de afiliados al supermercado. ¿Le gustaría que le facilitase un carnet?

—Eh —escuché una voz gruesa a mis espaldas. Aquel _"Eh"_ había sido un mero balbuceo incapaz de asustar a alguien, pero yo conocía a aquel chico y su mera presencia me ponía los pelos de punta—. Tú, la del pelo claro. ¿No te conozco?

Me aclaré la garganta y, modulando mi voz para hacerla sonar más fina y chillona de lo que naturalmente era, me encogí de hombros y dije:

—Me confundes con alguien —y dirigiéndome al chico y sacando rápidamente mi tarjeta de débito, añadí—: ¿Podrías, por favor, ponerme bolsas para todo esto y prestarme un carrito para llevar esto a un taxi entonces, por favor?

—Hay un problema, chica: No hay línea para pasar las tarjetas. Solo estamos aceptando dinero en efectivo —replicó el muchacho, parpadeando de forma cansada.

—Claro que te conozco —escuché que insistía el amigo de _él_ a mis espaldas—. ¿No eres tú Maranelle Cameron?

Gemí internamente, y un montón de voces de alarma gritaron al unísono en mi cabeza: _"¡Sal de ahí YA!"_. Y aquel coro de voces se convirtió en estallido cuando una mano gruesa me asió por el hombro y me hizo girar bruscamente. La tan familiar sensación de peligro que había sentido al verlo a _el_ , una y otra vez deambulando por todos y cada uno de los lugares donde había estado alojándome durante aquel año y medio, se acrecentó al toparme cara a cara con Kennedy, el amigo más _creepy_ y agresivo que éste solía tener. Era un tipo al que yo recordaba _muy bien_ por sus repentinos arranques de furia durante las clases y los episodios violentos que solía tener cuando alguien le llevaba la contraria. Nunca olvidaría la vez que, en medio de una clase de Literatura, se había cabreado tanto con el profesor de aquel entonces, que había alzado un pupitre con apenas esfuerzo y lo había estrellado contra el verde pizarrón.

—N-no lo creo —tartamudeé, inclinándome para arrebatarle mi tarjeta al cajero—. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

—Claro que sí lo conoces, Mary —replicó, sonriendo de forma tétrica—. ¿O vas a decir que no me conoces a mí? Porque yo sí te conozco a ti.

 _"Yo sí te conozco a ti"_ , aquella frase hizo que un escalofrío subiese por toda mi espalda y que mi piel se erizase del miedo. Sentí que mi corazón se disparaba, martilleándome furiosamente en las costillas. Recordando lo poco que había visto en un vídeo sobre defensa personal en _YouTube_ , le asesté un rodillazo con todas mis fuerzas en los testículos a Kennedy, y en cuanto éste se dobló sobre sí mismo, gimiendo y gruñendo de dolor, supe que era el momento preciso para echar a correr. _Él_ por lo menos era de esos sádicos a los que les encanta perseguir a su presa hasta que a ésta no le quede más remedio que suicidarse, pero Kennedy era la clase de tipos que _amaban_ darle palizas a las personas hasta dejarlas destrozadas como un guiñapo. Y sinceramente, contaba con poder vivir un día más y escapar lo antes posible, antes que dejarme atrapar y masacrar por éste desquiciado.

Eché a correr por la avenida principal, sintiendo cómo comenzaban a dolerme instantáneamente los pulmones. Estaba demasiado carente de ejercicio y aquello me estaba pasando factura, pero me animé mentalmente a seguir. Si podía llegar antes al parque, podría perderlo en el laberinto de calles colindantes a la caseta de información del guardia y llegar a casa.

—¡Mary! —escuché que gritaban a mis espaldas. No necesité girarme para saber que aquella era la voz de Kennedy, que por lo visto se había incorporado más rápido de lo que yo había previsto (ello o quizás yo era DEMASIADO lenta. Quizás fuese esto último) y se había lanzado a cazarme—. ¡Mary, ven acá! Solo quiero conversar contigo un minuto, ¡ven!

 _"Y una mierda_ ", pensé, gimiendo ante el punzante dolor en mis talones. Aquellas sandalias no estaban diseñadas para una actividad como aquella, y si mi corazón y mis pulmones no colapsaban, estaba segura de que mis pies sí que lo harían.

Corrí lo más aprisa que pude y, finalmente, llegué al parque. Brinqué la pequeña cerca que rodeaba toda la zona, cayendo aparatosamente y llenándome de tierra la ropa, raspándome las palmas de las manos y los tobillos en el proceso; y me incorporé lo más rápido que pude para continuar mi huida. En una superficie lisa como la de las calles corría el riesgo de resbalar debido a mi torpeza, pero en la tierra de las áreas verdes de la parque, la suela de tractor de mis sandalias haría un buen trabajo impidiendo que siquiera rodase o tropezase. Rogaba en mi fuero interno para que algún policía me viese y corriese hacia mí para darme una reprimenda, pero aquel día las calles parecían estar inusualmente vacías, y el parque no era una excepción.

Para cuando, abriéndome paso entre los árboles, pude salir y volví a tomar la avenida principal; volví a escuchar correteos a lo lejos. El corazón se me fue a los pies al ver que Kennedy no había atravesado el parque, siguiéndome, como hubiese hecho una persona que no conociese el terreno; sino que había rodeado por completo el parque y se acercaba, a lo lejos, corriendo a toda prisa. Lucía como un toro enfurecido, y estaba segura de que aquella pequeña persecución no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. Chillé y retomé mi huida, gritando por ayuda a todo lo que me daba la garganta y usando el aire que mis maltratados pulmones me proveían. Pero no había nadie a esa hora. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban todos? De acuerdo, los domingos solían ser días muy inactivos y el pueblo no estaba repleto de habitantes, pero aquello estaba incluso más raro de lo usual.

Mi alivio, como cuando se encuentra la luz al final del túnel, fue mayúsculo en cuanto giré por detrás de la alcaldía, a unas cuadras del parque, y divisé a lo lejos la humilde casita que mi padre había alquilado para mí. Apresuré el paso lo más que pude y logré llegar, escuchando cómo unos correteos cruzaban la esquina de la cuadra anterior a donde yo vivía. Maldije. Ahora aquel desquiciado sabría dónde vivía y aquello solo haría la situación incluso peor. Saqué de mi bolsillo la única llave que llevaba conmigo, salté la valla de madera clara que cercaba mi pequeña casita y me abalancé hacia la puerta, girando el trocito de metal adentro de la cerradura con rapidez y colándome de forma atropellada en el vestíbulo de mi casa.

Sin darme tiempo a descansar, saludar a Odile y coger aire, pasé los cerrojos y bajé las persianas de todas las ventanas inmediatamente, solo para escuchar varios tronidos afuera en el jardín y una consecuente letanía de gritos desaforados con forma de mi nombre. O no precisamente mi nombre, sino aquel apodo, Mary, que aquel monstruo amigo de Kennedy me había otorgado. Sintiendo cómo las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y escuchando los descarnados e insistentes ladridos de mi pequeña amiguita, corrí hacia el teléfono que reposaba sobre una mesita al lado del sofá y, por primera vez en año y medio, me derrumbé al habla cuando una operadora del 911 atendió mi llamada. Y luego, un crujido sonó de forma espantosa afuera en el jardín, y un objeto duro atravesó el cristal de la ventana de la sala de estar, rozándome la coronilla y arrancándome varios gritos desesperados. Gritos que retumbaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez en un bucle casi infinito conforme subía las escaleras con Odile pisándome los talones, dispuesta a encerrarme en el baño hasta que la policía llegase. En cuanto abrí la puerta, una luz blanca bañó toda la estancia…

-.-

… y abrí los ojos dentro de un lugar séptico e iluminado con bombillos alargados y blancos. El olor a yodo y alcohol me hizo caer en cuenta de que me encontraba en un hospital, específicamente tendida en una cama en una habitación particular. Maldije al darme cuenta de que, nuevamente, había colapsado en presencia de Sky, Castiel y compañía, y que éstos seguramente habían tenido que traerme aquí.

—¡Oh dios santo, ya despertó! —escuché una voz femenina a lo lejos, y un tumulto de sombras se cernió sobre mí, impidiéndome seguir viendo aquella luz tan blanca que iluminaba la estancia.

Intenté mover el brazo izquierdo y un punzante dolor me hizo tomar consciencia de la aguja que penetraba mi piel y que mantenían fija a la cara anterior de mi codo con cinta adhesiva hipoalergénica. Los ojos me ardían y el olor me hacía arrugar la nariz, y aunado al malestar general, todavía sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

—Oh, cielo santo, fue mi culpa —escuché una voz suave y aterciopelada que reconocí al instante como la voz de Lysandro—. Si hubiera cerrado bien la ventana, el jarrón con las flores no se habría caído.

¿Un jarrón con flores había sido el responsable del estruendo que me había sacado de aquel recuerdo? Bueno, no había sido tan malo. Me había sacado de aquel instante reviviendo una de las peores escenas de mi vida. Maldita sea, ¿no podía existir alguna forma de dormir o estar inconsciente sin que mi cerebro volviese a todas y cada una de esas escenas, o fabricase algunas peores inspiradas en mis más profundos traumas? Aunque bien podía agradecerle a Lysandro el momento de despiste. A fin de cuentas, me había sacado de aquella espantosa pesadilla y me había traído de vuelta a la realidad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una chispa de irritación. ¿Por qué me veía envuelta una y otra vez en situaciones como éstas? ¿Había sido una hija de puta en una vida anterior y ahora estaba pagando con creces o algo por el estilo?

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirí con voz ronca.

—La hemorragia que tienes por la regla hizo que tu, ya de por sí baja, hemoglobina se fuera al suelo. Tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión de sangre —replicó Emily, sosteniendo mi mano del brazo sin la aguja y estrechándola con ademanes afectuosos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que te estaba bajando o que te estaba bajando tanto? Te hubiera preparado un batido de tomate con guayabas. Es el favorito de papá porque él también sufre de hemoglobina baja —musitó Sky, cruzada de brazos y mirándome con preocupación.

—No contaba con que me bajara hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre llevo provisiones de emergencia en la mochila, pero no pensé que pasaría esto —repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasó con las indicaciones que te dio la señora Clémence? —preguntó Agnes con su usual timidez.

A veces me resultaban desesperantes las preguntas de la chica gótica, puesto que parecía que Agnes no sabía comportarse de otra manera que no implicara parecer una especie de ratón asustado delante de un gato famélico y con mucha mala leche.

—No me he puesto las inyecciones, si eso es lo que preguntas —respondí de forma cansada. Me sentía muy agotada y el tener que dar explicaciones a mis acciones no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero me asaltaba una interrogante: ¿De dónde habían sacado la sangre para donarme? El grupo de sangre O negativo no era precisamente uno fácil de encontrar—. ¿Cómo consiguieron un donante? Mi tipo de sangre es algo difícil de ubicar. Y, por cierto, ¿dónde está Odile?

Sentí una ápice de sospecha al verlos a todos mirarse entre sí, dubitativos, como si supiesen que la respuesta haría que me irritase de sobremanera. Y aquello, cómo no, solo me irritó aún más.

—¡¿Quién coño me donó sangre?! ¡¿Dónde está Odile?! —repetí, alzando más la voz.

Mi tono de voz salió amenazante y helado como témpano, e hizo que Emily y Agnes diesen un respingo (algo cómico por cierto) casi al mismo tiempo. Adelantándose, Castiel se levantó y se acercó a mi camilla y se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta de cuero, enseñándome en el lado interior de uno de sus antebrazos un trozo de adhesivo hipoalergénico _exactamente igual_ al que yo tenía en el mío, cosa que hizo que ahogara una exclamación y el enojo burbujease en mi interior. Genial, lo que me faltaba: El maldito cabeza de tomate nuevamente tomaba protagonismo en mis desgracias, y ahora le debía un favor por la donación de sangre. Sus ojos grises me miraban de forma desafiante y sus delgados labios estaban apretados en un rictus de seriedad. Su ceño fruncido generaba varias arruguitas en su frente parcialmente cubierta por aquel flequillo pelirrojo tan despeinado. Tenía una mirada tan intensa que, de haberme mirado así en otra ocasión y si no estuviera incierta respecto a dónde estaba Odile, me habría sonrojado. O quizás apenado.

—Yo te doné sangre —respondió el pelirrojo, volviéndose a poner la chaqueta de cuero y cruzándose de brazos—. Y yo tengo a Odile. Llevas desde ayer aquí, ¿sabías? No pretenderás que tu pequeña melosa peluda dejase de comer y defecar hasta que tú salieses del hospital, ¿o sí?

—¡¿Qué hiciste con Odile?! ¡¿Dónde está?! —bramé, apretando los puños e intentando incorporarme, siendo contenida por Emily y Agnes, quienes me tomaron de los hombros y me presionaron contra la camilla para mantenerme quieta. Solo ahí me percaté de que tenía puesto una especie de pañal para adultos y que tenía puesta la típica bata de hospital color azul.

—¿Eres tonta o algo? No le hice nada. Está en mi apartamento, con un tazón de comida para perros y la compañía de Demonio para que se entretenga mientras no estás. Me ofende que seas capaz de pensar que le haría daño a un animalillo, mucho más teniendo uno de mascota —graznó Castiel, mirándome con visible enojo.

Sentí que un atisbo de alivio se anidaba en mi pecho. Bueno, Castiel tenía un perro y de seguro mi pequeña estaba en buenas manos. Pero el caso era que mi paranoia no disminuía y con cada segundo que pasaba alejada de Odile, mi inquietud solo aumentaba. Ardía de ganas de salir de allí, correr a casa y abrazar a mi pequeña amiguita hasta dejarla sin aire, metafóricamente hablando.

—¿Por qué diablos la tienes tú? —gruñí, un poco más calmada.

—Eh, eso fue sugerencia nuestra —replicó Lysandro en tono conciliador, alzando ambas manos en señal de paz—. Pensamos que solo te tendrían aquí unas horas, pero cuando el doctor insistió en que necesitabas urgentemente un par de transfusiones de sangre y pasar por lo menos una noche aquí, pensamos que Castiel debía cuidar a Odile. A fin de cuentas, es el único de nosotros que sabe cuidar a un perro porque ya tiene uno.

Fantástico, ya estaba confirmado: Ahora le debo más favores al maldito pelirrojo. Y como si adivinase mi pensamiento, Castiel sonrió de forma socarrona y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta sobre la poltrona que estaba en la habitación.

—Ahora me debes más de un favor Duvall. Debería empezar a cobrarlos. ¿Por dónde podría empezar?

—Espero que por nada sexual o monetario, cabeza de tomate —repliqué, acomodándome sobre la almohada. No dejaba de sentirme inquieta, pero por lo menos ya sabía que Odile se encontraba a salvo y cuidada. Lo demás me traía sin cuidado.

—Oh, no. No es nada de eso —replicó él, enarcando una ceja—. Podrías comenzar por cuidarte o algo por el estilo, niña. Estoy harto de ésta clase de incursiones. Mi idea de aprovechar el tiempo libre no es siendo soporte o parte de un grupo de pirados que les toca hacer labores de paramédicos o de niñeros porque alguien no tiene algo de sentido de auto preservación.

—Y hablando de eso, Amy —comenzó Emily, mirándome con cierto reproche—. ¿No habíamos quedado en que comprarías los medicamentos para que mi mamá te los inyectase y que tendrías una consulta con los padres de Agnes?

Glup. Había olvidado aquello por completo… o quizás me había forzado a olvidarlo adrede. Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, mordiéndome la cara interna de los labios.

—Sí, es que, eh… estuve algo ocupada —musité, evitando mirarlos a todos.

—El problema es que por estar _"ocupada"_ —dijo Castiel, haciendo énfasis con los dedos en la palabra _"ocupada"_ —, por poco y te mueres, Duvall. Y, ¿sabes? No me mola la idea de presenciar muertes en vivo y en directo, porque jamás he sido fan de las cosas _snuff_. Me contento con las pelis de terror.

—Castiel tiene razón, Amy —secundó Sky—. Si te mueres o te enfermas, ¿quién cuidará a Odile? Debes pensar en eso.

Me quedé rígida por un par de segundos. La verdad es que no había meditado aquella posibilidad. Si a mí me sucedía algo, Odile quedaría completamente desamparada, ya que mi padre ni de chiste se haría cargo de ella. Y aquello _JAMÁS_ podría ser siquiera una opción. Mi vida me parecía nimia a niveles generales, pero el caso era que no quería morir, y menos si eso implicaba dejar sola a Odile. Ella no era simplemente mi mascota: Era como una suerte de bebé para mí. Ambas éramos dependientes la una de la otra. Y si yo no concebía mi vida sin Odile, dudaba que alguien más la pudiera consentir y tener de la misma manera en la que yo la tenía.

Suspiré internamente: Tenía que concederles la razón aquella vez. Si habían tenido que hacerme transfusiones de sangre y dejarme en el hospital, era porque _de verdad_ estaba mal.

—No lo había considerado —dije finalmente, con sinceridad—. No soporto los hospitales ni a los médicos. No pensé que, bueno, que podía empeorar.

Unos suaves golpecitos afuera de la habitación me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, provocándome un respingo. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y un joven, de espeso, lacio y desordenado cabello oscuro; asomó su cabeza, mirando a Agnes y sonriendo de forma afable.

—¿Interrumpo? La recepcionista me dijo que estabas acá, Agnes, y decidí pasar a saludar —dijo el muchacho.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, Elliot! —replicó ésta, sonriendo con alegría y levantándose para ir a su encuentro y abrazarlo. Miré fugazmente a Lysandro y pude notar cómo éste desviaba la mirada y un brillo peculiar se anidaba en sus ojos. Brillo que pude reconocer al instante: Celos.

Agnes le permitió el paso al muchacho, quien se acercó a Sky y la saludó con dos sendos besos en sus mejillas, abrazándola luego de esto, y haciendo lo propio con Emily, quien se sonrojó hasta casi estar del color de su pelo. Luego, dirigiéndose a los chicos, Agnes señaló al joven y añadió:

—Chicos, éste es mi hermano mayor, Elliot Halstead. Trabaja como forense aquí y en la funeraria. Me alegra que hoy esté de turno, porque así puedo presentaros a todos.

—A mí es al que le alegra finalmente conocer a tus amigos. Solo conocía a Sky, y recientemente a Emily, y ya comenzaba a preguntarme si no hablabas con tus otros compañeros o si te daba pena presentarles al forense del hospital —dijo éste, sonriendo de forma cálida y estrechando las manos de Nathaniel y Castiel. Tenía una voz que resultaba casi como un arrullo. Carecía del matiz elegante que poseía la voz de Lysandro, pero tenía una cualidad casi cálida, como el sol. Parecía que Elliot podía ser capaz de iluminar una habitación con su mera presencia, incluso estando con una especie de uniforme quirúrgico, pero de color negro. Y así era como ahora se sentía el ambiente: Menos pesado, luminoso. Cálido.

De repente, su mirada se encontró con la de Lysandro y su postura cambió drásticamente, adoptando una actitud un tanto serena y… ¿formal? No sabría cómo definirlo, pero el caso era que el hermano mayor había adoptado una especie de actitud y ademanes que ahora lo hacían lucir casi como un padre que recién conoce al novio de su hija.

—Tú debes ser Lysandro. Agnes no deja de hablar de ti —añadió, estrechando con firmeza la mano de Lysandro, que se sonrojó notoriamente y le dedicó una mirada llena de sorpresa y desconcierto a Agnes, haciéndola sonrojar a su vez.

—¡Elliot, no digas tonterías! —estalló Agnes, luciendo visiblemente contrariada—. Hablo de todos mis compañeros en general, por dios. Quizás recuerdas más a Lysandro porque te he mencionado que él vive en la misma zona que nosotros.

—Hmm, juraría que lo has nombrado por otras razones —replicó Elliot, mirando a su hermana de forma burlona y haciendo que ésta abriese los ojos como platos, como diciéndole a gritos _"¡Basta ya, por favor!"_.

No pude evitar ahogar una risita ante la escena. No porque me divirtiese ver semejante grado de mortificación, sino porque me resultaba divertido lo mucho que Agnes procuraba ocultar su gusto por Lysandro… y lo obvio que era que él también gustaba de ella. Elliot pareció notar mi presencia, puesto que se giró y, en el momento en el que su mirada se cruzó con la mía, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Elliot Halstead (no tenía el mismo apellido de Agnes, ¿por qué sería?) se aproximaba muchísimo al canon físico de todo lo que me atraía en un chico: Tenía la piel pálida y clara como la leche, de una apariencia saludable y tersa. El cabello, como pude constatar nuevamente, era espeso, lacio y negro como el pelaje de un cuervo; desordenado como si hubiese pasado rato al viento y no se hubiera tomado el tiempo ni siquiera en pasarse una mano por la cabeza para ordenarlo o algo por el estilo, con varios mechones en la frente que rozaban su nariz; que no era del todo recta ya que tenía un pequeño desnivel muy poco pronunciado, que rompía sutilmente con la simetría pero dotaba sus facciones de cierto aire aristocrático y elegante. Tenía unos ojos que solo podían definirse como _imposiblemente verdes_ , chispeantes y rebosantes de buen ánimo y calidez, algo que tenía pinta de ser el estado usual de su dueño. Y en el momento en que se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano (una mano de dedos largos y elegantes, como los de un pianista), esbozando una sonrisa afable y mostrando una bonita hilera de dientes muy blancos, que distaban de ser perfectos ya que algunos se veían sutilmente torcidos, concluí que aparte de sus ojos, lo más llamativo (o bonito, por qué no) de Elliot era su sonrisa (y que, cómo no, con esos piercings en ambos lados de sus labios, los denominados _"snake bites"_ o _"mordidas de serpiente"_ , se veía incluso mejor, en mi opinión personal). Tenía una de esas sonrisas que te hacen creer que pueden derretir glaciales o hacer que un mal estado de ánimo se aleje con rapidez.

—Tú debes ser Amy. Agnes habla muchísimo de ti. Casi tanto como de Lysandro, a decir verdad —dijo, estrechando mi mano con firmeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Era casi doloroso mirarlo, porque era como contemplar el sol. Instintivamente, hice lo propio y estreché su mano de la misma manera, sin poder evitar sonreír como bobalicona, asintiendo.

—¡Elliot, basta ya! —exclamó Agnes, sonando notoriamente avergonzada.

—Es un gusto conocerte —añadió Elliot, soltando mi mano y haciendo una tenue inclinación con la cabeza, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana—. ¿Cómo te sientes? La recepcionista me contó que una amiga de mi hermana había ingresado en estado delicado. En la Emergencia solo se hablaba de ti por lo complicado que fue encontrar un donante de sangre.

 _"Ni tanto"_ , pensé, recordando que había sido Castiel quien me había terminado donando sangre.

—No lo sé. Estoy tan acostumbrada a no estar del todo bien, que no sé cuándo estoy realmente bien y cuándo no. Pero no me siento tan mareada como de costumbre, así que supongo que me siento mejor —respondí con sinceridad. Elliot parpadeó varias veces, abriendo los ojos como platos, luciendo visiblemente sorprendido con mi respuesta; solo para echarse a reír después.

—¡Vaya! Agnes no se equivocaba cuando decía que tus respuestas eran únicas —replicó, mirándome con una sonrisa de interés mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su barbilla entre su dedo pulgar y rozaba su labio inferior con el índice en una expresión perspicaz.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Era la primera vez que una de mis respuestas no intimidaba a alguien ni provocaba que me mirasen como quien mira una cucaracha, sino que le hacía gracia a mi interlocutor. Y yo, honestamente, no sabía cómo sentirme. Y si bien una parte de mí se sentía irritada por no mantener mi expresión malhumorada habitual y mi actitud hostil, lo cierto era que Elliot se me antojaba demasiado llamativo. Pero claro, yo ya me había enfrentado a ésta clase de situaciones antes, ¿verdad? A pesar de repetirme esto una y otra vez, no podía evitar sentirme deslumbrada por el hermano mayor de Agnes. Me pregunté si esa actitud de _"sol"_ era algo de familia, considerando lo afable que era en realidad la chica gótica y viendo cómo era su hermano mayor.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una enfermera, de oscuro cabello recogido en un moño y expresión de pocos amigos, se plantó bajo el arco y, cruzándose de brazos con visible desdén, bramó el nombre del recién llegado a todo pulmón; provocándole un gracioso respingo.

—Oh, ¡hola, Felicidad! ¿Ya conoces a mi hermana, Agnes?

—¡Vives hablándonos a todos una y otra vez de tu hermana, Halstead; claro que sé quién es! Y ahora se terminó tu rato de visita, tienes trabajo en la morgue y a ésta chica ya le toca la hora de la comida —exclamó la enfermera (¿en serio se llamaba _"Felicidad"_?), tomando a Elliot del brazo y llevándoselo a rastras consigo, mientras éste se despedía de nosotros a gritos, cerrando con un portazo que nos sobresaltó a todos.

—Hablando de otra cosa, creo que deberíamos aprovechar éste rato para bajar a almorzar. Yo invito —dijo Sky, tomando un grueso abrigo de lana y levantándose de una de las sillas plásticas que permanecían dispuestas alrededor de la camilla.

—¡Fantástico, la niña rica invita! Yo me apun- —comenzó Castiel, levantándose de la poltrona, pero Sky y Lysandro lo hicieron sentar de nuevo, sacándole varias quejas al pelirrojo.

—Sabes que no puedes ir con nosotros, Castiel. El médico tiene que monitorearte para ver cómo te encuentras, y para ello te pidieron que almorzases aquí, ya que el personal del hospital te iba a traer una bandeja de comida junto con la de Amy. Recuerda que donaste bastante sangre y que no debes andar por ahí tan campante —replicó Lysandro, mirando con severidad a su amigo, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y el morro fruncido en una expresión graciosa, como la de un niño al que le quitan su dulce o su juguete favorito.

—Diablos, creí que ninguno de ustedes habría estado prestando atención —gruñó el pelirrojo, recostándose nuevamente. Ahora entendía por qué él era quien estaba en la poltrona: De seguramente había terminado mareado luego de donarme sangre, y le habían ofrecido reposar allí mientras tanto—. Os parecéis a un grupo de monjitas, eh, velando para que nadie se porte mal.

—No seas malcriado, Castiel. ¿Quieres que te busquen un cubículo aquí en una habitación? Amy no tiene compañero de habitación por falta de pacientes —comenzó Sky, mirando a Castiel con reproche—. Y aunque me mole la idea de encerraros a ambos en una habitación a ver qué haréis, esperando genuinamente a que aprendáis a convivir el uno con el otro eventualmente, lo cierto es que no suena divertido si ambos no están en buenas condiciones para pelearse, tolerarse o algo por el estilo.

Castiel y yo nos dirigimos una mirada fugaz, y aquello solo pareció acrecentar su frustración.

—Técnicamente nos estáis dejando encerrados aquí, con el riesgo de que nos estrangulemos mutuamente —objeté, enarcando una ceja.

—Correremos ese riesgo. Dudo que siquiera logren darse bofetones —dijo Sky, sonriendo de forma burlona—. Amy, tú aún te ves más pálida de lo usual, y Castiel está bastante débil porque no siguió las indicaciones del doctor sobre qué debía hacer luego de donar sangre. Aparentemente tenéis algo más en común además del ser igual de malhumorados y tercos.

Volví a mirar al pelirrojo de reojo y maldije internamente. Sky tenía razón.

—Solo os dejaremos a solas por menos de una hora, ¿está bien? Volveremos lo más rápido que podamos —dijo Agnes, mirándonos a ambos con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Procurad aprender a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Ya lo dije, pero lo recalco: Ambos tenéis demasiadas cosas en común como para estaros llevando tan mal —rezongó Sky, arqueando una ceja y colocándose el abrigo.

—Quizás sea esa la razón exacta del por qué no nos llevamos bien —apuntó Castiel, recostándose lo suficiente para que la poltrona quedase en posición horizontal y, por consiguiente, él quedase completamente estirado a lo largo del mueble. No pude hacer menos que otorgarle, mentalmente, la razón.

—Bah, tonterías. Que disfrutéis vuestro rato juntos, par de malcriados, que de seguro tendréis bastante con qué entreteneros —replicó la rubia, enseñándonos la lengua a ambos.

Yo enarqué una ceja y decidí no darle el beneficio de tener la última palabra, así que respondí, esbozando una amplia sonrisa socarrona:

—Eso te digo yo a ti, Britney. Que disfrutes desempeñando tu papel de celestina y siendo mal tercio a la vez.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sky me mirase con una expresión que iba entre alarmada y divertida, como quien escucha uno de sus propósitos secretos siendo desvelado. No pude evitar ahogar una risita de nueva cuenta cuando ésta última salió, luego de darle paso al resto, dando un portazo casi tan fuerte como el que había dado antes la enfermera que se había llevado a Elliot.

—Vaya, y yo creía que yo era el único que había pillado la creciente tensión entre el delegado y tu amiga, la pelirroja, y Lysandro y la chica gótica —murmuró Castiel, cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos.

—No, no has sido el único —repliqué, volviéndome a acomodar para acostarme por completo—. Cualquiera lo suficientemente atento podría notar que tu amigo y Agnes se gustan, y que Emily y Nathaniel parecen una mezcla entre chiquillos que recién descubren que tienen hormonas, y un par de polillas orbitando en torno a una bombilla o algo por el estilo.

—No sé si pensar que es enternecedor, o pensar completamente lo opuesto.

—A mí no me parece enternecedor —objeté, llevándome la manta hasta la barbilla—, sino patético.

—Bueno, yo no llego a ese nivel de amargura. No estoy tan amargado con la vida como para ver parejitas y pensar _"Ugh, patético"_.

—Eso no es estar amargado —rezongué, incorporándome—. Es tener plena consciencia de que las relaciones de pareja solo traen complicaciones consigo, nada más. Nadie con dos dedos de frente querría ocupar su tiempo libre, su espacio mental y su rutina diaria con otra persona que solo va a venir a amargarte la existencia. Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas: Amargarte la existencia.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza para mirarme. Lucía pensativo, pero incluso su semblante pensativo estaba teñido de seriedad.

—No concuerdo contigo, pero imagino que tendrás tus razones para pensar así.

—Tengo razones y pruebas concretas, de hecho. Algún día elaboraré un estudio serio y lo publicaré bajo el nombre de _"Por qué el no disfrutar de la soledad va ligado a la estupidez"_ , ya verás.

Castiel entornó los ojos, mirándome con cierto recelo.

—No sé si pensar que eres una malfollada resentida de cuidado, o una chica que tiene un pie afuera y otro adentro de un convento —replicó, volviendo a su posición original y quitándose la chaqueta de cuero de nueva cuenta para cubrirse la cara con ella. Y, farfullando con voz cansada, añadió—: ¿Eres feminazi, fanática religiosa o algo? Suenas a que tienes cierto reconcomio con los miembros del sexo masculino.

Aquello me había dejado patidifusa y atónita. Primero porque quería, _genuinamente quería_ , ofenderme por lo de _"malfollada resentida"_ , porque esa parte era en parte falsa, y en parte no. Había disfrutado más de masturbarme durante aquel par de años en medio de mudanzas, que cuando salía con alguien. Segundo, porque, joder, compararme con una religiosa me resultaba casi digno de risas a reventar. Y tercero… no me consideraba ni siquiera feminista, y de hecho la idea me parecía insultante; pero sí debía admitir que tenía un pequeñísimo problema con el gremio masculino: Les tenía miedo. No me veía volviendo a relacionarme sentimentalmente con ninguno de ellos. No tenía problema en reconocerlo… para mis adentros, claro está. Era algo que no reconocería públicamente jamás. ¿Significaba eso que ahora me gustaban las chicas? Para nada, y de hecho criticaba a aquellas chicas que por una mala relación se volvían lesbianas. Mi problema radicaba en que era incapaz de volver a ver a los chicos de otra manera que no fuese como monstruos dispuestos a acabar contigo.

Y todo por culpa de _un_ solo maldito ejemplar.

—Solo te diré que tienes y no tienes la razón —respondí finalmente.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Castiel, incorporándose para mirarme con curiosidad.

—No te lo voy a especificar, así que tómalo o déjalo —gruñí, envolviéndome en la manta, con cuidado para no mover la aguja de mi antebrazo, y cerrando los ojos.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio entre ambos, hasta que finalmente escuché un audible suspiro de parte de Castiel y un ruido que me dio a entender que se había vuelto a acomodar en la poltrona.

—Como quieras, Duvall —replicó—. A fin de cuentas es tu vida y son tus razones para vivirla de ese modo. Yo no soy quién para decirte qué debes hacer. Y nadie en sí, a decir verdad. Si eso te hace feliz, bien por ti.

—Vaya, gracias —mascullé por debajo de las cobijas.

—De nada.

Transcurrió algo de tiempo de silencio entre ambos mientras seguíamos esperando a que viniese quien sea que fuese el encargado de llevar las comidas a los pacientes. El tic tac del reloj que reposaba encima de la puerta, que en otra ocasión me hubiera provocado sueño (el llamado _"ruido blanco"_ me produce somnolencia), me estaba poniendo de los nervios. No sabía por qué diablos el ambiente estaba tan tenso, cuando todo se escuchaba tan tranquilo. O quizás era yo, que no sabía cómo evitar el sentirme tan inquieta en presencia de Castiel. ¡Era desesperante! Y lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera sabía por qué me resultaba tan desesperante. Quizás, concluí, el pelirrojo no era precisamente una mala persona. A fin de cuentas me había donado sangre de forma desinteresada (o hasta ahora parecía ser desinteresada), y había cuidado de Odile en mi ausencia.

Oh, ¡Odile!

—Pelirrojo… —comencé.

—Castiel —replicó éste, interrumpiéndome en el acto. Luego se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo se ha portado Odile? No me has dicho nada de ella. ¿Te dio problemas? ¿Cómo se ha comportado? —dije, mirándolo de reojo. Se había vuelto a poner la chaqueta encima del rostro, cubriéndose los ojos con ella. Tenía una expresión cansada y su pecho bajaba y subía con lentitud.

Castiel permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, como intentando pensar qué responderme. Finalmente se descubrió parcialmente los ojos y pude notar desde lejos que tenía la mirada fija en el techo.

—Es como un bebé, ¿lo sabías?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja—. Es decir, es mi bebé, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con que es un bebé?

—¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es una cachorra o algo?

—No. Tiene un año y medio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Vives sola o algo por el estilo?

—¿A qué viene el interrogatorio policial, Castiel? —inquirí, sintiéndome irritada—. ¿Odile te dio problemas, sí o no?

—¡Joder! ¿Me permites continuar o algo? ¡Coño! —exclamó Castiel, destapándose por completo la cara y fulminándome con la mirada.

Entorné los ojos, mirándolo desafiante, y me incorporé para mantenerle la mirada.

—Prosigue entonces —dije.

Castiel resopló y volvió a dejar caer su chaqueta sobre sus ojos.

—En fin. Te decía que es como un bebé porque no ha dejado de lloriquear. Te extraña mucho. Si bien logré entretenerla, jugar con ella y demás, no quiso comer mucho y estuvo llorando la mayor parte del tiempo. Me hizo… me hizo pensar en Demonio. Estamos muy unidos, ¿entiendes? Tengo la sensación de que él se pondría así si yo no estuviese. Parece que es tu caso con ella.

Sentí que mi mirada se suavizaba. Ah, conque a eso se refería.

—Odile y yo hemos estado juntas desde hace relativamente poco, ya que quizás un año y medio no sea nada para alguien. Pero para mí ha sido como una eternidad. Yo la alimenté y la cuidé prácticamente desde que nació. La ayudé a caminar y todo eso, ya sabes —repliqué, sin poder evitar el sonreír al recordar aquellos primeros días de Odile estando conmigo, cuando todavía era tan pequeña como un peluche y ni siquiera ladraba—. Era tan diminuta, que yo dormía con ella envuelta en una mantita para que no sintiera frío, ya que la primera noche lloró tanto que cuando fui a revisarla y la encontré temblando además de llorando, la envolví en una manta y la subí a mi cama. Luego de eso ninguna de las dos duerme separada, aunque he logrado que ella duerma en una camita aparte.

Castiel ahogó una risita, alzando sutilmente su chaqueta para mirarme sin dejar de sonreír.

—Suenas como una madre sobreprotectora, ¿sabías?

—Lo sé —dije, sin sentir ni un ápice de vergüenza—. Odile es mi vida. No sé qué haría sin ella.

—Sí, puedo entenderlo. Yo no voy a ningún lado sin Demonio. Solo a clases y a salidas ocasionales como fiestas o cosas por el estilo, que sé que igual volveré a casa en algún momento. No soy capaz ni siquiera de embarcarme en un avión si no tengo la seguridad de que él viajará conmigo.

—Yo incluso hago exploración urbana con Odile —añadí—. El andar con ella me hace ser un poco más prudente y estar más atenta a las cosas, y evita que me embobe más de la cuenta con los sitios adonde me cuelo.

—¿Colarte? ¿Exploración urbana? Espera un minuto, ¿hablas de colarte en sitios abandonados? —dijo él, incorporándose violentamente.

Asentí, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

—Creí que tu pelirroja amiga estaba bromeando cuando dijo que no ibas a la fiesta en casa de Sky por estar deambulando por el cementerio —replicó Castiel, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido.

—No era del todo broma, aunque no salí esa noche —respondí—. A decir verdad, tengo bastante tiempo sin salir luego del instituto. Aunque no haya estado tomando medicamentos ni haciendo estrictamente lo que dijo la enfermera, he procurado no andar a pie a ningún lado y no hacer mayores esfuerzos físicos. No sería algo sensato de mi parte el ir a hacer exploración urbana teniendo sobre mí la posibilidad de desmayarme. Es decir, si me lo preguntas, no es sensato ponerse en una situación así en un sitio abandonado.

—Realmente creí que lo que dijiste el primer día de clases con el señor Savin había sido un chiste. Pensé que lo decías para asustar a los demás.

—Lo dije para asustar a los demás. Además, porque es la verdad —dije, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo ampliamente—. No hay nada más bonito que la sensación que da cuando la gente te evita porque te teme o porque les resultas desagradable.

—Ah, cierto. A veces se me olvida tu genuino interés por que la gente haga todo lo posible por evitarte.

—Me daré por satisfecha el día en que lo logre.

—Puedes seguir como vas y verás que pronto lo cumples.

—Y podré vivir en lo alto de una montaña con Odile, asustando campesinos como _Baba Yaga_ —dije, sonriendo muy contenta con la simple imagen mental.

—¿Hablas de la _Baba Yaga_ de los cuentos infantiles? —preguntó él, mirándome con interés—. ¿Sabías que hay una leyenda que dice que su razón para espantar a los campesinos, es porque en vida fue una anciana que fue humillada y asesinada por los habitantes del pueblo donde vivía y que, en venganza, su espíritu quedó maldito y condenado a espantar incautos por siempre?

—No habría mucha diferencia conmigo, Castiel. Solo que yo no espantaré incautos. Yo espantaré a gente que sí se merece que les amargue sus existencias de por vida —respondí, mi voz adoptando un tono sombrío que hacía tiempo que no adoptaba. Específicamente, desde la vez que Sky quiso llevarme a casa luego del incidente luego de Física y mi primer instinto fue mentir respecto al sitio donde vivía para que así ella y los demás no pudieran averiguar dónde vivía realmente.

Castiel me dedicó una mirada suspicaz y supe que había hablado demasiado. Comprendí que si no quería tener que enfrentarme a un interrogatorio absurdo y extenso, era mejor que me detuviese o que cambiase el tema.

—¿Sabes algo, Duvall? Una vez, durante una clase de Psicología el año pasado, nos dijeron una frase que nunca olvidaré: _"Existen tres clases de personas guardando secretos. Los que quieren olvidar que guardan un secreto, los que no quieren que les pregunten nada respecto a los secretos que guardan. Y los que con su actitud parecen rogar para que alguien les pregunte qué están ocultando porque no soportan la carga de sus secretos"_. ¿En cuál encajarías tú?

—Quizás encaje en las tres y en ninguna al mismo tiempo, ¿no lo has pensado? —repliqué con frialdad, dedicándole una mirada gélida—. Sin embargo, quizás, en una ínfima pero creciente posibilidad, pueda estar exenta del último grupo de personas que guardan secretos, ya que algo que no soporto es que la gente se inmiscuya en mi vida. Hay cosas que me gustaría llevarme a la tumba y que, en otro momento, me hubiera gustado poder contárselas a alguien más; pero que justo ahora no me interesa que se sepan. En realidad no quiero que nadie sepa absolutamente nada sobre mí.

—O quizás crees que no eres parte del último grupo porque sientes que contar lo que hay en tu cabeza te hará débil, ¿a que sí? Acabas de admitir que hubo un tiempo en el quisiste que alguien te preguntase qué ocultabas u ocultas. ¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces? —aventuró él con una sonrisa.

Aquello me disparó los latidos del corazón y tuve que admitir que, por un momento, Castiel había logrado hacerme sentir inquieta. Al menos más de lo usual. Aquella clase de cosas no solía hablarlas con absolutamente nada, ni siquiera con Vicky, una de las amigas con las que todavía me mantenía en contacto, ni con Keith. Eran cosas que simplemente… no sabía por qué, pero no me nacía discutirlas o debatirlas con absolutamente nadie. Prefería guardarme aquel maremoto de cosas y pensar sobre ello durante los ratos en los que me sentía más introvertida de lo usual. Aquella pregunta me había dejado pensativa y meditabunda, y me tomó un par de minutos responder finalmente.

—Acepté la soledad como una bendición —dije con voz cansada—. Hay una frase de uno de mis dibujantes de cómics favoritos: _"Una soledad impuesta es mejor que simplemente tolerar la compañía, esperando por algo mejor. Así que la soledad no es una cosa tan terrible cuando comprendes que la alternativa a pensar en estar solo es estar rodeado de gente que te recuerda por qué es preferible la soledad"_.

—La soledad jamás será una bendición, Duvall —dijo, mirándome con intensidad—. Sé que lo dije una vez, y puede que me hayas escuchado aquella vez cuando se los dije a los otros el día que te desmayaste en Física, pero en base a todo lo que has dicho, creo que es mejor que reformule lo que dije. Tú no estás sola porque quieres o porque _"te sientes cómoda con ello"_. Estás sola porque no sabes cómo funcionar en medio de los demás, porque en lugar de buscar adaptarte, buscaste refugiarte en algo. No en vicios, no en alguna tendencia autodestructiva a nivel físico o económico; sino en la soledad, que si te pones a pensar, es igual de autodestructiva que el alcoholismo, las drogas o la autolesión.

"Tu soledad no es el lugar feliz al que vas a reposar cuando el día está terminando y necesitas recuperar energía, sino una especie de refugio asfixiante que funciona como cuchitril y zona de confort a la vez. Esa gilipollez respecto a la soledad es una justificación para algo más simple: _"No logro adaptarme en ningún lado, así que en lugar de buscar resolverlo y cambiarlo, prefiero meterme la idea de que estar solo es mejor que estar acompañado"_. Es verdad que es preferible estar solo a estar con gente que te recuerde por qué es mejor estar solo, pero alejar a las personas que genuinamente te quieren y se preocupan por ti, solo porque no sabes qué hacer con ello, es una soberana pendejada, en mi opinión personal. Y es lo último que tengo que decir al respecto. Como siempre, mantengo algo: Si quieres estar de una manera o hacer algo, bien por ti si sientes que te hace feliz. Pero asume las consecuencias. La pelirroja, Agnes y Sky no siempre estarán allí para ti. Un día se van a hartar de que estés empujándolas lo más lejos posible de ti, y Odile no te va a durar toda la vida. Pero quizás eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? _—_ puntualizó, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos y dejándose caer sonoramente sobre la poltrona.

—Jamás lo entenderías —mascullé, apretando los dientes. Castiel alzó su cabeza y me miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Pruébame —replicó.

—Dudo sinceramente, Castiel Gray, que la compañía ajena te haga sentir enfermo. O que el contacto físico te produzca náuseas y sientas que te vas a morir cuando alguien te toca. No, claro que no. Te he observado —grazné—, y es bastante obvio que eres uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. ¿Qué clase de desagrado hacia la humanidad podría sentir alguien que se desenvuelve en cualquier situación de manera espléndida, no luce como un gremlin mojado y no tiene que lidiar con cargas emocionales o recuerdos de ninguna clase? Eres una persona simple, que brilla como una cochina luciérnaga por el mero hecho de existir.

—¡¿Qué estupidez es esa, Duvall?! —exclamó Castiel. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta en una O perfecta. Era extraño: Lucía ofendido, muy ofendido—. ¿De dónde sacas que no tengo _"cargas emocionales"_ o burradas por el estilo? ¿O que mi vida es simple porque, según tú, soy popular? Es más, ¿de dónde sacas que soy popular?

—¿Qué carga emocional podría tener alguien popular, atractivo y que no produce rechazo en absolutamente nadie? —inquirí, alzando la voz. Me dolía la garganta, ya que hacía eones que no me alteraba tanto ni discutía de semejante manera con alguien, pero sentía que no podía parar. Era como vomitar palabras—. Y ya te lo dije: Te he observado. Basta con ver cómo reaccionan los demás en torno a ti para comprobar que eres como los atletas juveniles de las películas americanas: Atractivo, un dechado de virtudes y más popular que las patatas a la francesa. La vida de alguien así no podría resultar una carga.

—¿Es ese todo el problema? ¿Que no eres popular, no te consideras atractiva y que produces rechazo en las personas? ¡¿Ese es el maldito problema?! Por amor de dios, Amy. Yo no me considero popular, y de hecho odio a la gente popular porque todos son unos malditos creídos superficiales que se creen la octava maravilla del mundo. Si prestases un poquito más de atención, habrías notado que de forma usual procuro andar por mi cuenta, incluso si Lysandro es como un hermano para mí y tengo un par de amistades más entre nuestros compañeros. Y con respecto a ser atractivo, ¿qué tiene de malo? No me considero narcisista y mucho menos vanidoso, pero no soporto a la gente que se denigra a sí misma en aras de parecer humilde y sencillo. Además, hay gente muy guapa por fuera y que es una basura por dentro. Nada más mira a la melliza del delegado: Es una bomba, físicamente hablando, y es más hueca que una bellota podrida y con menos cerebro que una esponja de mar.

—Pero es guapa. Puede tratar a la gente como basura y aún así hay gente que la va a amar —repliqué, riéndome de forma irónica.

Castiel enarcó una ceja y me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? Serán sus amigas las que la adoran y eso es porque son igual de huecas y estúpidas que ella. Pero alguien con dos dedos de frente y una capacidad sana de empatía no sentirá más que desagrado al tratarla. Además, cuando se le acabe la belleza, ¿qué pasará? No hay nada adentro de su cabeza ni tiene una personalidad o un talento por el cual puedan amarla en cuanto pierda esa gracia física que tiene. Hay cosas que perduran, y el aspecto físico no es una de ellas. Si hubiese gente que pudiera mostrar físicamente cómo es por dentro, te aseguro que todo sería diferente.

—Pero es guapa, y eso último no pasa y no pasará jamás. Hay gente como ella, que tiene el mundo en sus manos; y hay gente como yo, que solo servimos para recordarle a los demás cómo no deben ser. Para ser un ejemplo de comparación al colocarte al lado de otra persona. Como ya dije: Cuando eres atractivo y popular, la gente te acepta toda la mierda que puedas traer contigo. Cuando eres como yo, un esperpento, eso no sucede. Es más, es posible que solo sirvas como mal ejemplo. Aceptarlo te hará llegar a un nivel de introspección diferente —acoté. Castiel volvió a enarcar una ceja y luego resopló.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo, Duvall? No serás alguien como Sky o Ámber, que podrían pasar por un podio de Miss Universo sin problemas, pero no eres fea. Pero, mira, ¿sabes qué? Paso ya de esto, que lo que menos quiero ponerme a hacer es halagarte luego de que dijeras esa gilipollez sobre mí. No sabes nada sobre mí, Amy. No sabes absolutamente nada.

—De todos modos no te creería, Castiel —dije, sonriendo con sorna—. Gente como tú es experta en decir chorradas como esas para mentirle a los demás. Nadie es cien por ciento honesto, ni siquiera cuando están ebrios.

Los labios de Castiel se entreabrieron lentamente, como si no diera crédito a mis palabras. Luego parpadeó lentamente y, sin quitarme la vista de encima, se recostó de nuevo sobre la poltrona.

—¿Gente como yo? —espetó, incrédulo—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Con qué clase de gente has interactuado antes, Duvall? No, es más, no respondas. Paso de esto. Te agradecería si dejas de proyectar toda la mierda con la que has lidiado en mí y en los demás. Ya lo dije y lo recalco: No sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí —dijo, para luego girarse en la poltrona, dándome la espalda—. Y por cierto, el que no exteriorice las cosas no quiere decir que no tenga que lidiar con mis propias mierdas emocionales. Solo que, a diferencia de ti, esa faceta de _"¡Aléjense todos de mí!"_ la superé hace varios años, y no hay nada que me alegre más que eso. No es lo mismo ser reservado a ser un imbécil que se la pasa regodeándose de lo _"solitario"_ que es.

Y, finalmente, se hizo el silencio. Pude notar cómo Castiel respiraba, visiblemente furibundo, de forma acelerada, hasta que al cabo de un rato su espalda comenzó a moverse con más lentitud y él volvió a respirar de forma normal. En cambio, yo me sentía incluso más agitada que antes.

¿Por qué tenía que haber hablado de más? ¿Por qué tuve que exaltarme de ese modo? No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Castiel me habían _dolido_. En aquel momento, con la respiración entrecortada, sentía que una punzada me oprimía el pecho y, en especial, los pulmones. ¿Por qué se había ofendido tanto con lo que yo había dicho? ¡Por dios! Mi experiencia con…, bueno, con toda la gente a la que había conocido y a los que alguna vez les tuve cariño (o creí tenerles cariño. En aquel momento me sentía vacía, dura y fría como una roca. Como si fuese incapaz de sentir amor o aprecio por alguien más, incluso si esas eran mis amigas Adalinne y Vicky. O el mismo Keith); en fin, el caso es que esa experiencia me había enseñado que toda la gente guapa era terrible. Que sus exteriores no reflejaban _para nada_ lo podridos que estaban por dentro. Y el peor (o mejor en dado caso) ejemplo era aquel al que yo le temía y odiaba con pasión a partes iguales. _Él_ era la prueba perfecta de que los demonios existían en el mundo y que hay gente que, aunque sea de carne y hueso, no se les puede considerar seres humanos porque son tan despreciables que casi pareciera que no tuvieran alma. Él y todos los que una vez conocí encajaban perfectamente en mi paradigma de que la gente guapa era horrible. Era prueba más que suficiente de que todos eran así, ¿no?

¿No?

Entonces, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Por qué me sentía _mal_ por haber dicho aquellas cosas? Es decir, aquella mirada atónita de Castiel había lucido _genuina_. Pero _él_ muchas veces hizo, _me hizo_ , cosas espantosas; solo para luego romper en llanto y rogar perdón, incluso con expresiones faciales tan beatíficas como las de las esculturas sacras. Y él también hacía expresiones que lucían genuinas, _reales_.

Pero… no toda la gente guapa era así. Es decir, Sky era, con diferencia, la chica más hermosa que hubiera podido conocer en mi vida. No tenía un cuerpazo despampanante como el que exhibía Ámber con toda su ropa ajustada, pero había algo en Sky que la hacía lucir _real_ , como si aquella belleza fuese pura, no un constructo hecho a base de maquillaje, peinado elaborado y ropa de marca. Igualmente con Agnes, una belleza gótica como pocas y que siempre lucía frágil y delicada como una figurilla de porcelana, que había sido capaz de llorar amargamente por haber perdido la amistad de una persona como Melody, creyendo que había sido _su_ culpa. Y ni hablar de Emily, que era capaz de iluminar una habitación con su sonrisa. En mi vida había conocido personas tan dulces como Agnes y Emily, ni tan atentas como Sky, que era capaz de salir de su casa un sábado por la tarde solo para llevar a alguien al hospital y pasar su domingo, un día que cualquiera aprovecharía para salir a festejar y a emborracharse, solo para estar en el hospital, visitando a alguien como yo. ¿Por qué no podía sentir que aquello era real, que ellos eran _reales_?

¿Y por qué diablos no podía dejar de sentir tanto rechazo hacia Castiel? A fin de cuentas, nuestro encontronazo del primer día no había pasado a mayores, él se había disculpado y no se había portado como un imbécil conmigo cuando teníamos que juntarnos para hacer las asignaciones de Matemáticas. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que _tenía_ que odiarlo y aborrecerlo? ¿Por qué…?

—¡Buenas, buenas! —exclamó una voz masculina, ingresando de forma brusca a la habitación y provocándome un sobresalto. Cuando giré la cabeza hacia la puerta, me percaté de que era Elliot, quien llevaba un carrito con dos protuberancias cubiertas con un largo mantel. Había olvidado que pronto nos traerían el almuerzo y, en cuanto Elliot levantó el mantel, que cubría dos charolas plateadas, un delicioso olor llegó hasta mi nariz e hizo que mi estómago manifestase, en ruidos muy vergonzosos, el hecho de que estaba famélica—. Espero que no estéis enojados por la tardanza. Desearía quedarme, pero todavía tengo trabajo allá abajo.

—Hola, Elliot —repliqué, sonriéndole—. Sucede que acá solo estamos nosotros dos. Si estás buscando a tu hermana, Agnes se fue hace bastante rato a almorzar con Sky.

—Lo sé. Pasaron por la compuerta de la morgue antes de irse. Les pedí que me trajesen una tarta de avellanas y nueces de las que venden en una pastelería del centro comercial. Solo venía a dejarles esto por acá —respondió, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y acercándose a mí con una de las bandejas cubiertas en brazos—. Ésta es para ti. Ambas tienen casi lo mismo, pero verás que la tuya tiene una ligera diferencia de la de Castiel. Buen provecho —finalizó, despidiéndose con un ademán de ambas manos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tras un minuto completo de más silencio, decidí que era mejor que intentase hacer las paces con el pelirrojo y aceptase, aún si esto atentaba contra mi orgullo, que solo estaba odiándolo gratuitamente y que, quizás, él no se merecía eso de mi parte.

—Er… Castiel —comencé, sin saber cómo continuar, pero él no respondió—. Ya trajeron las bandejas.

—Ya escuché, pero no tengo hambre. Comeré más tarde —replicó él en tono gélido. Suspiré de frustración y decidí empujarme un poquito más.

—¿Te importaría voltearte un momento? —inquirí, sintiendo una pequeña chispita de desesperación. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, y aquello me estaba frustrando muchísimo. Jamás en mi vida había sentido la necesidad _genuina_ de disculparme, y era frustrante y desesperante a partes iguales el no saber qué diablos hacer a continuación—. Mira, lamento todo lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes razón: No sé cómo comportarme en medio de la gente. No sé cómo ser amiga de alguien ni cómo ser agradable, ¿vale? No sé por qué tiendo a alterarme tanto cuando se trata de ti. Y no quiero excusarme, solo quiero pedirte disculpas.

Castiel alzó sutilmente su cabeza, girándola levemente para mirarme.

—Es casi como que estás queriendo, a fuerzas, que yo te caiga mal, ¿te has percatado? —dijo inexpresivo.

—Sí… —suspiré—. Y no sé por qué. Prometo intentar no odiarte tanto.

—Puedes aferrarte al punto de que quizás no sea una mierda de persona. Te doné sangre y he cuidado de Odile, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí.

—Voy a aferrarme a ese hecho para no sentir tanto repelús por ti —prometí, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

—Bueno, con que hagas un intento ya es algo —dijo, levantándose y arrastrando una silla hasta donde yo estaba, para luego acercarse al carrito con la segunda bandeja y arrastrarlo hacia donde había dejado la silla—. ¿Te importa si destapamos las bandejas al mismo tiempo? No sé, para darle emoción o algo por el estilo. No me mola mucho la idea de la comida de hospital.

—Vamos, Castiel, la comida de hospital no es tan mala —dije, enarcando una ceja—. Nunca será como una hamburguesa recién hecha con patatas fritas, claro está, pero no es mala.

—Yo apostaría lo contrario —dijo, sujetando la tapa de la charola y mirándome con anticipación—. ¿Lista?

Asentí, y ambos destapamos las charolas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Vaya! —dije, genuinamente sorprendida. Nos habían dado salteado de brócoli, berenjena, patatas con su piel y remolacha; tortilla de algo que parecía ser espinacas o acelga, y donde se podían apreciar trozos grandes de pollo dorado, ensalada rallada de zanahoria y repollo, y sopa de pescado. De beber nos habían dado jugo de uvas, tan frío que casi parecía ser un _frappé_ o un _smoothie_. Y como postre, una ración de torta de calabaza. Sin embargo, a mí me habían traído algo que a Castiel no: Un espeso vaso de algo que, en cuanto lo olí, se me revolvió el estómago: Jugo de tomate de palo—. No tiene mala pinta, Castiel. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Ésta no luce como la clase de cosas que yo comería por iniciativa propia —replicó él, enarcando una ceja mientras picaba un trozo de la tortilla y lo inspeccionaba con aire sospechoso—. Parece comida para conejos.

—No seas quisquilloso, joder. Que está muy bueno —reí, llevándome un trozo de brócoli a la boca. Quise gemir de gusto: Lo habían aderezado con perejil, cebollín, cilantro y ajo. Sin embargo, me contuve al ver la expresión divertida del pelirrojo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Es que ya veo que Emily tenía razón: Se nota que amas comer.

—Como si no se notara por mi peso, pelirrojo —repliqué mientras masticaba, sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían.

—Con la ropa que llevas diariamente no se nota tanto. Es todo demasiado holgado. Te ves gruesa, pero no gorda —respondió, tomando un sorbo de la sopa de pescado. Instantáneamente, dejó escapar un sonido que indicaba que no le desagradaba el sabor—. De acuerdo, me retracto. Al menos la sopa está buena.

—¿Es que acaso no comes vegetales o verduras?

—Soy un profundo amante de la comida chatarra y las cosas fáciles de preparar. Como pasta con salsa de tomate, por ejemplo —replicó, sonriendo de forma orgullosa. A mí, en cambio, se me escapó una exhalación de incredulidad.

—¡Qué sacrilegio! —espeté—. Deberías probar más variedad de comida en algún momento, ya sea que la cocines tú o que la comas en la calle.

—No soy fanático de cocinar, Duvall —replicó, masticando un trozo de pescado—. Me da mucha pereza estar tanto tiempo metido en la cocina. Incluso la pasta la hago con el microondas.

—Harás que me infarte, Castiel. ¿Vives solo o algo por el estilo?

—Por supuesto. Estoy emancipado.

—¿Y tus padres no te enseñaron a cocinar antes de eso? —inquirí, sintiéndome más y más incrédula a cada momento. Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y para qué tienes el internet? ¿Para ver porno y escuchar música?

—Si lo pones de esa manera…

—¡No me lo puedo creer, Castiel!

—Oye, no todos tenemos a nuestros padres en casa para que nos hagan comidita casera —dijo, haciendo un énfasis burlón en lo de _"comidita casera"_.

Yo enarqué una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo.

—Yo también estoy emancipada, Castiel. Desde antes de los quince años, eh. Y yo aprendí a cocinar por mi propia cuenta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y tus padres?

—¿Y los tuyos? —contraataqué, mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

—Mi padre es piloto y mi madre es aeromoza. Les gusta demasiado su trabajo y viajan mucho. Casi nunca están en casa.

—El mío es corresponsal internacional de una empresa y promotor en varias más. También viaja demasiado.

—Uhm —dijo, llevándose un trozo de patatas a la boca—. La rubia no mentía cuando decía que teníamos cosas en común, además de nuestro pésimo carácter.

Enarqué una ceja, intentando parecer irónica, pero no pude evitar ahogar una risa casi de inmediato.

—Y nos distingue el hecho del tema de la cocina. Di la verdad —dije, mirándolo de reojo—: No sabes cocinar y por eso solo comes comida chatarra.

Las mejillas de Castiel se pusieron tan coloradas que, por un momento, parecieron competir con el color de su pelo.

—¡Vale, vale, de acuerdo! No, no sé cocinar. Cuido más la alimentación de Demonio que la mía. ¿Feliz?

—¡Bastante! Es lindo sentirse superior en algo.

—Oh, vamos. De seguro solo cocinas cosas muy básicas —replicó él. Lucía cómicamente enfurruñado.

—Pruébame —dije, enarcando una ceja—. Un día llevaré al instituto alguno de los bocadillos que suelo preparar para los fines de semana, y te caerás de la impresión cuando los pruebes.

—Eso, si es que no me matas en el proceso —dijo, sonriendo de forma burlona.

—No me tientes, pelirrojo. No me tientes.

-.-

El resto de la tarde transcurrió, en mi opinión, de forma bastante casual. El médico llegó a revisarnos a Castiel y a mí al cabo de una hora de haber terminado de almorzar, poco antes de que Sky y los demás llegasen en tropel (para luego ser sacados por el mismo médico, aludiendo, no sin razón, a que necesitaba espacio para poder revisarnos tranquilamente). Fue divertido percatarme de que yo no era la única a la que no le hacía mucha gracia ser monitoreada por médicos, ya que la expresión de chiquillo irritado que ostentaba el pelirrojo era digna de una fotografía. Sin embargo, no todo había sido como para echarse unas risas, ya que el médico había insistido en que volvería en la noche para hacerme el último chequeo del día, pero que veía probable que tuviese que quedarme al menos unos días más allí, a lo sumo una semana. Si antes me había desesperado por no tener a Odile cerca, comenzaba a creer que iba a colapsar la mañana siguiente si no la veía, por lo que Castiel prometió que la llevaría al día siguiente luego de las clases.

Tenía que admitir algo: Aquella tarde de domingo había sido bastante entretenida. Sky había hecho una excursión en la tienda de juguetes mientras andaba con los demás y se había traído consigo varios juegos de mesa que amenizaron muchísimo el rato con ellos allí. Habíamos jugado Ludo, Desafío al saber y al Monopoly, que fue lo que ocupó todo el tiempo hasta que las horas de visitas terminaron a las siete de la noche y Sky se ofreció a volver, luego de llevar a todos a sus casas, para quedarse conmigo aquella noche. Confieso que una parte de mí quiso negarse en redondo, pero luego de las duras palabras de Castiel y una batalla interna que me dejó con un dolor de cabeza, accedí. Más tarde, aquella noche, supe que el día anterior había sido Emily quien se había quedado conmigo.

—¿Tus padres son mafiosos o algo por el estilo? —dijo Sky, regresando una hora y media después. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba puesto un par de _sweatpants_ color negro, zapatillas de goma, un crop top de algodón color vino sin mangas y un gigantesco suéter tejido de color gris pálido. Llevaba una manta gruesa y una mochila en brazos, la cual dejó caer en el asiento de la poltrona antes de arrastrar ruidosamente el mueble hacia la camilla.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté.

—Pues porque ayer intentamos ubicar a tus padres usando tu teléfono para avisarles lo que había sucedido, y nos percatamos de que no tienes a nadie con el _"papá"_ o _"mamá"_ al lado del nombre. De no ser porque Emily sabía que estabas emancipada, hubiese sido un problema un tanto gordo y nos hubiera tocado llevarte a algún lugar privado. ¿Son mafiosos, agentes secretos o algo similar?

Reí entre dientes antes de incorporarme levemente para poder hablar mejor.

—Pasa que nunca adopté la costumbre de escribir el nombre del parentesco al lado de los nombres. Mi padre se llama Christopher —repliqué, buscando el contacto en _WhatsApp_ y enseñándoselo.

—¿Y tu madre? —inquirió, acomodándose en la poltrona y mirándome con curiosidad.

—Murió cuando yo era niña —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

La mirada de Sky se ensombreció, para luego mirarme con comprensión.

—Lo siento. Si no quieres, no preguntaré más al respecto.

—No me molesta, la verdad. No me resulta un tema sensible, o algo por el estilo. Es decir, sí pero no —dije, rascándome la nuca—. O sea, es un poco complicado. La gente tiende a reaccionar de forma extraña cuando se enteran de éstas cosas y resulta algo molesto. Emily me había preguntado por mi madre, pero me dio algo de pena contarle.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Me da algo de pena tratar temas sensibles con Emily. Por lo general ella suele hablar mucho de su tía en Argentina, de lo sola que se siente porque sus padres nunca están en casa y no logra acostumbrarse a estar mucho por su cuenta; y yo la escucho. No lo sé, no me nace mucho el contarle éstas cosas.

Sky asintió. Su mirada lucía franca, empática.

—Sí, te entiendo. A mí me pasa algo similar con Agnes. Si bien ella sabe casi todo sobre mí, hay cosas de las que no hablo a menudo con ella por cuestiones de empatía y tal. Por ejemplo, no suelo mencionarle cosas sobre mi padre porque ella no se lleva para nada bien con los suyos, y no me gustaría hacerla sentir mal por ello, ¿entiendes?

Asentí.

—Además de que, no sé, a Agnes le hace mucho bien el drenar las cosas, ya sabes, desahogarse —continuó—. Si bien tiene el ballet, los libros y la música como escape; esto no siempre es suficiente. Pero Agnes no confía mucho en los psicólogos en la villa porque sus padres son un tanto conocidos entre los especialistas de la salud acá, así que vive con la paranoia de que si dice algo, sus padres lo sabrán y se meterá en problemas.

—¿Por qué la paranoia?

—Tiene padres muy estrictos. Viven en la zona bohemia porque sus trabajos no les permiten ganar lo suficiente para irse a la zona donde vivo o al menos al centro, cerca del edificio donde vive Castiel o incluso en el mismo edificio. Son de esos médicos ultra rígidos que vienen de seguir un legado familiar de médicos. Y aunado a esto, son un poquito fanáticos religiosos y, como si no fuera suficiente, entre los dos tienen un carácter que, madre mía, es más agrio y ácido que un jugo de limón y toronja sin azúcar.

—Uy —dije con desagrado—. ¿Y su hermano es así también?

—No, por suerte Elliot no es así. De hecho, él se fue de la casa en cuanto pudo. Tendría unos veinte años o algo así, según lo que ambos me han contado. Trabajaba para medio mantenerse a sí mismo y estudiaba gracias a una beca. Nunca se llevó bien con su madre y su padrastro y ahorita, tras estar cinco años alejado de ellos, no ha cambiado nada.

—¿Su madre y su padrastro? ¿Es por eso que Elliot tiene un apellido distinto al de Agnes?

Sky asintió, dejando caer su rostro sobre su mejilla con expresión distraída.

—El padre de Elliot falleció en un accidente de auto cuando él tenía siete años. Su madre conoció al padre de Agnes a los pocos meses y, al cabo de un año, ya estaba casada y con Agnes en camino. Según Agnes, Elliot solo habla maravillas de su padre biológico. No soporta a su padrastro, y de hecho ha insistido en que si Agnes no viviera con ellos, sería mucho menos tímida, insegura y silenciosa.

Me dio algo de pena imaginarme a alguien como Agnes con unos padres como los que describía Sky. Podía imaginarme a la perfección cómo debía ser tener que lidiar con familiares así. Yo misma había tenido una abuela que era una fanática religiosa y una persona ultra rígida que creía que solo los médicos y los ejecutivos son los que tienen empleos dignos y que el resto solo era basura. Pero al menos había sido solo mi abuela, y siempre pensaba _"Pronto se morirá, Amy, no le digas nada"_. Pero tener la carga por partida doble, especialmente siendo tus padres… podía entender por qué Agnes se aferraba tantísimo a Sky y los demás. Y, especialmente, ahora podía comprender por qué seguía tan afectada por la pérdida de su amistad con Melody. Debía pasar ratos muy desagradables en su casa, eso era seguro.

—Entonces, por todo lo que has contado, evitas en lo posible hablar sobre tu papá porque sientes que Agnes se podría sentir celosa por ello, ¿no? —dije, intentando resumir lo que había entendido de todo lo que me había contado.

Sky asintió.

—Quizás sea una tontería, pero a mí es que me hace pensar que sería algo así como si uno se sentase a comer un trozo de carne recién hecha delante de un mendigo. No solo sería maleducado, sino que sería muy poco empático, ¿no crees?

—Sí, supongo. Creo que habrás notado que no tengo nada de empatía —dije, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

—¿No tienes empatía, pero luego te da pena contarle cosas íntimas a Emily? —inquirió Sky, enarcando una ceja—. Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

—Nada de lo que hago o digo tiene sentido, así que, ¿por qué meditarlo? —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros nuevamente.

—Puedes desahogarte conmigo, si quieres —ofreció ella, sonriendo de forma cálida—. Así podríamos encontrarle algo de sentido juntas.

—¿Por qué querrías ayudarme o escucharme? —pregunté, mirándole con una sonrisa recelosa.

Sky puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque me gusta ayudar y porque te tengo aprecio. ¿Te cuesta mucho creértelo?

—No es personal. Es que nunca me lo creo, sin importar de quién venga —repliqué.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó, mirándome con incredulidad. Negué con la cabeza—. ¡Ay, por dios, Amy! Definitivamente, ¿qué clase de gente has conocido antes como para pensar de esa manera?

Volví a encogerme de hombros, y ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es desesperante cuando te encoges de hombros, ¿sabes? —repetí el gesto solo para verla enojarse, sonriendo con sorna, y ella simplemente exhaló con desdén y me pinchó repetidas veces en la nariz—. ¡No lo hagas! Es muy molesto, en serio. Mira, ¿sabes qué? Hagamos algo muy sencillo: Intercambiemos secretos. Yo te cuento algo, tú me cuentas algo.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —dije, entornando los ojos y mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—Porque si lo haces, te prometo que no tendrás que enfrentarte a la comida del comedor durante un largo tiempo. Saldremos en mi descapotable, incluso si llueve, y tú podrás volver a tragar tus nuggets felizmente —respondió ella, sonriendo maliciosamente, tendiéndome una mano para sellar el trato.

Aquello sonó como música para mis oídos, considerando que estaba más que harta del régimen de hígado y otras burradas para subir la hemoglobina que me estaban dando en el comedor y en lo mucho que me frustraba el tener días sin ir a comer a la cafetería a la que solía ir con Emily por la lluvia.

—De acuerdo, pero solo porque no me hace gracia comer comida fría, ya que el cocinar en casa y traerla al instituto no me parece una opción viable —respondí. Pero justo cuando iba a estrechar su mano, Sky la apartó ligeramente y me miró con seriedad.

—Pero eso sí: Tendrás que tomar los medicamentos que te manden y prestarle más atención a tu salud.

—Básicamente, la que sale perdiendo aquí soy yo, Britney. Cuento mis secretos, me veo obligada a tomar pastillas, y a cambio tú me ofreces poder volver a comer como toda una campeona y saber intimidades sobre ti.

—No sales perdiendo. Si yo hago el papel de chismosa y decido publicar tus secretos en un periódico, tú podrías hacer exactamente lo mismo. Es un intercambio justo.

—Podrías inventarte secretos.

Nuevamente, Sky sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Tú también. Pero para eso está la amistad, ¿no? Para darle un puñal a la otra persona y confiar que no irá a clavártelo en la espalda.

La pregunta era: ¿Podría yo confiar en alguien nuevamente? Realmente sentía que no, pero la mirada de Sky se veía franca, sincera. Y hasta los momentos, no había hecho algo para intentar joderme o algo por el estilo. Luego recordé toda la discusión que había tenido con Castiel y en la cantidad de cosas que había meditado, hasta que me dio dolor de cabeza, y decidí rendirme. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Ya había pasado por la que bien se podría definir como la peor experiencia de mi vida, no me veía atravesando otra situación incluso peor, considerando que no sentía que nada pudiese ser peor.

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿Una pregunta y la otra responde?

—Me parece bien —respondió Sky, sentándose en posición de mariposa y mirándome con entusiasmo.

—Empieza tú entonces.

—De acuerdo: ¿Por qué eres tan recelosa respecto a todo? ¿Eres un testigo protegido del FBI, tu padre es agente secreto o algo por el estilo?

—Porque me gusta ser inaccesible —mentí—. Y no, no lo soy. Y no, mi padre no es un agente secreto.

—No era la clase de respuesta que esperaba obtener —masculló Sky, frunciendo el ceño con frustración. Yo sonreí ampliamente.

—Es la clase de respuestas que obtendrás de mí, Britney. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Amy, por favor —rogó, mirándome suplicante—, intentemos que esto funcione, ¿sí? Si quieres, califica en grado de importancia los secretos y contémonos solo cosas que no sean de vida o muerte mantener en silencio.

—¿Tú tienes secretos así acaso? —repliqué, dedicándole una mirada gélida.

Sky esbozó una sonrisa triste que se me antojó, cuanto menos, sospechosa.

—No en realidad —respondió. Luego carraspeó y prosiguió—: Es decir, ya no los tengo. Ir a terapia durante un tiempo me hizo comprender que no tenía por qué sentirme avergonzada de esas cosas.

—¿Y si alguien decidiese usar esos secretos contra ti? —inquirí, mirándola por debajo de las cejas.

—Eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿no es así? —Sky me miró con notoria curiosidad. Sus grandes ojos azules lucían una limpia expresión de empatía.

Desvié la mirada y, sintiendo el peso de una plancha sobre mi pecho, asentí.

—Pero, ¿por qué usarían esas cosas contra ti? Es decir, ¿ocultas algo que te haga avergonzar? ¿Hiciste algo malo a alguien? O… —y Sky dudó por unos segundos antes de continuar, para luego colocar su mano encima de la mía, estrujándola suavemente con afecto, provocándome un respingo y haciendo que, sin siquiera pensarlo, retirase mi mano de sopetón—: ¿Te hicieron algo malo a ti?

Sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y que la sensación del peso se acrecentaba en mi pecho. Tuve unas ganas casi imperiosas de gritarle a Sky que se fuera, pero solo atiné a quedarme callada, sintiendo que mis ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

—Di en el clavo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con suavidad. Su voz no sonaba burlona ni evidenciaba diversión. Se oía, más bien, preocupada—. ¿Es eso entonces? ¿Te hicieron algo malo? ¿Por eso vives emancipada y evitas el contacto con las personas?

Parpadeé, procurando subir mi mirada lo más que podía, pero no logré evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizasen por mis mejillas. Los sollozos burbujearon en mi garganta, pugnando por salir, pero logré mantenerlos a raya y simplemente dejar escapar un prolongado suspiro. Eran demasiadas preguntas y yo no sentía tan siquiera un ápice de entereza para al menos responder adecuadamente a una de ellas.

Y Sky, casi como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, pareció retractarse por haberme hecho tantas preguntas, porque añadió:

—Lo siento. Puedes responder lo que desees. Perdona por haberte hecho sentir incómoda.

—Es que no me gusta hablar sobre éstas cosas, ¿entiendes? —musité, escuchando mi propia voz quebrarse—. Por lo general es más fácil quedarse callada.

—Pero no es la idea y lo sabes, ¿verdad? —aventuró ella, ladeando su cabeza para mirarme. Lucía preocupada.

—Lo sé. Es solo que no soporto hablar de cosas tan íntimas o escuchar a otras personas hablar de cosas íntimas. Es raro, es como dejar acceder a alguien a tu habitación o a tu casa, solo que de forma un poco más metafórica. Podrían reírse de cómo es tu casa o tu habitación, o de las cosas que guardas allí. Todo es demasiado personal.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, roto por Sky al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

—No estás hablando de casas y habitaciones, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué dices que ya no tienes secretos que puedan ser usados contra ti? —inquirí, ignorando su anterior pregunta. Lo cierto era que no, no estaba hablando de casas. Pero no tenía ni un puto ánimo de siquiera discutirlo.

La mirada de mi acompañante se ensombreció, solo ser sustituida por unas risas algo nerviosas de su parte.

—Bueno, digamos que aprendí a lidiar con ciertas cosas y a dejar de avergonzarme de otras. Ya lo dije hace rato: Ir a terapia me hizo comprender que no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza.

Estuve a punto de responderle _"¿Por qué sentiría vergüenza alguien como tú?"_ , pero luego de lo sucedido con Castiel, sentía que ya era hora de dejar de ser tan prejuiciosa con la gente atractiva en general. Me resultaba difícil imaginar que alguien guapa, de buena posición social o que gozase del obvio amor y atención de su padre, podía tener problemas graves. Todos tenían problemas, claro, algunos más que otros, pero problemas a fin de cuentas.

Claro, quizás dejaría de ser prejuiciosa con la gente guapa. Pero eso no evitaría que mantuviese mi usual actitud hacia los demás solo por ser, bueno, los demás.

—De acuerdo —dije al fin—. Si me cuentas algo, yo te contaré algo. Y así sucesivamente.

Sky se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente de obvia emoción. Maldije entre dientes: Tenía una sonrisa tan bonita, al igual que Elliot, que dolía verla. En aquel momento me hubiese gustado que la cabeza le explotase para no seguir contemplándola.

—Ok. ¿Qué te gustaría saber sobre mí? —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre? El otro día dijiste que tú también guardabas secretos —acoté, tomando un sorbo del vaso con agua que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—No es que sea un secreto, honestamente. Es que me pareció que era algo un tanto inadecuado de contar para el momento y el lugar en donde estábamos. O sea, no me parece propio de una buena conversación soltar, tan campante, un: _"Oh, ¿mi madre? Me abandonó y se fue lejos, porque no soportaba la idea de que su hija fuera bisexual y que su esposo, alias mi padrastro, tuviese un hermano gay"_.

Me atraganté casi al instante con el agua que estaba tomando, e incluso me vi en la obligación de sostener con más fuerza el vaso, ya que casi lo volqué sobre la frazada de la impresión. Es decir, ¿qué? _¿_ Que la madre de Sky _qué?_

 _—_ ¿Bromeas? —dije, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados. Sky desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa resignada.

—Ojalá —replicó.

—Pero, espera, ¿tu papá es en realidad tu padrastro?

Sky asintió.

—Mi padre murió mientras mi madre todavía estaba embarazada, y ella conoció a mi papá, es decir a mi padrastro, poco después del parto. Quisiera pensar que se casaron por amor, pero hoy en día lo dudo. El caso es que mi papá me dio su apellido, ya que yo solo tenía el apellido de mi madre, y me reconoció como su hija. Legalmente, es mi papá.

—Es un hombre increíble de ser así —dije, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. No descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiese casos como el suyo en otras partes del mundo, pero el suyo era el primero con el que me topaba.

—Sí, papá es una persona maravillosa. Jamás lo he visto como mi padrastro o algo por el estilo. Nunca pudo tener hijos, ¿sabes? Es estéril, pero siempre quiso tener casarse y tener hijos. Le hacía mucha ilusión tener una hembra y un varón. Pero lamentablemente solo me tuvo a mí —rio Sky.

—Pero, es decir, no lo entiendo: ¿Cómo es eso de que tu madre te abandonó?

La sonrisa de Sky seguía intacta, pero la expresión en sus ojos se tiñó de cierta tristeza y algo más que no lograba identificar. ¿Resentimiento? ¿Rabia?

—No hay mucho trasfondo en ello —comenzó, cerrando los ojos y ahogando una risita—: Mi madre era una fanática religiosa de cuidado, yo me enrollé con la secretaria de papá, una chica que era hija de uno de los vecinos y que estaba de prácticas en un instituto de formación profesional, que tenía dieciocho años cuando yo tenía apenas trece, y ella me pilló en plena faena una de esas tantas ocasiones. Mi madre me dio una paliza que jamás olvidaré y me dijo cosas que iban desde _"¡Pequeña adoradora de Satán!"_ , hasta _"Ojalá te hubiera abortado, lesbiana del demonio"_ ; y fue tal que me desmayé y no supe nada más de mí hasta el día siguiente.

"A mediodía desperté, te podrás imaginar en qué estado, y me levanté para desayunar ya que me sentía famélica y no escuchaba ruidos en casa, cosa que me hizo pensar que quizás estaba sola o incluso que me habían dejado allí luego de lo que pasó. Pero luego vi a papá en el comedor, que corrió a abrazarme. Incluso si me lastimaba un poco el contacto, no pude evitarlo luego de ver que tenía la cara roja y que había estado llorando. Luego me contó que él y mi madre habían discutido por lo que había sucedido y que ella se había marchado. Me explicó que, justo cuando él llegaba de una importante junta en la cual habían decidido enviarlo de intercambio a Francia, escuchó todo el escándalo desde afuera y vio a todos los vecinos congregados afuera, llamando a gritos a mi madre. La puerta de la casa y la de mi habitación estaban aseguradas, por lo que tuvo que entrar a la fuerza mientras los vecinos llamaban a la policía. En mi casa era normal que hubiese gritos y escándalo por parte de mi madre, pero aquella era la primera vez que a mí me escuchaban gritar y llorar a la par.

"Para no hacerte la historia larga, mi padre tuvo que quitarme a mi madre de encima y la arrastró a la habitación matrimonial para hacerla entrar en razón. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que de alguna manera aquello tenía algo que ver con las creencias religiosas extremistas que mi madre había estado adoptando desde hacía bastantes años. Ella le contó lo que había sucedido y él, si bien no dejaba de estar estupefacto por lo de su secretaria y yo, más por ser yo una menor de edad que por el hecho de que ambas fuésemos chicas, no la apoyó como ella quería. A ella eso la alteró más y, entre gritos, papá terminó confesándole que él jamás podría discriminar a las personas homosexuales o bisexuales porque su hermano menor se había suicidado cuando eran jóvenes, gracias a que en el colegio lo habían acosado muchísimo cuando lo vieron besándose con un compañero.

"Mi madre se quedó rígida y, sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó al armario y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Y para ahorrarte aún más el resto de la historia y no seguir aburriéndote, le pidió el divorcio a mi papá. Le dijo que no podía soportar seguir casada con alguien en cuya familia había _"morado el pecado"_ , y que tampoco podía soportar tenerme a mí cerca, aunque esto papá no me lo dijo, solo lo intuí. Papá iba a levantar cargos contra ella por agresión y maltrato, pero su abogado, un miembro de una congregación de fanáticos locos que ella frecuentaba, le propuso un trato: Él no levantaba cargos y ella, a cambio, le cedía la custodia completa y absoluta de mí, y desaparecía por completo de nuestras vidas. Ambos no haríamos el intento de buscarla jamás, y ella haría lo propio. Firmó hasta unos papeles, accediendo a ésta condición. Y si bien, papá quería hacer todo lo posible para que el peso de la ley cayese sobre ella, dijo que yo era más importante y accedió al trato. Ambos nos mudamos a Francia y yo fui a terapia durante todo un año mientras estudiaba en casa. Aprendí que no debía sentirme sucia por gustar tanto de chicas como de chicos, y que no era mi culpa nada de lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera lo que había sucedido con la hija de los vecinos. Sané, mejoré, y aquí estoy.

Sky finalizó, estirándose sonoramente antes de volver a posar sus ojos azules sobre mí. Sonreía, pero se veía especialmente melancólica. Un pequeño y sutil _"bip"_ que provenía de los bolsillos de su mochila la sacó de su ensoñación, provocándole un respingo. Con ademanes rápidos, y algo torpes, buscó a tientas en cada bolsillo, como si hubiese olvidado en cuál de ellos había dejado aquello que había hecho el _"bip"_ anterior; para luego sacar su iPhone y esbozar una amplia sonrisa al ver lo que fuese que había provocado el sonidito. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por la pantalla un par de veces, y me extendió el teléfono sin dejar de sonreír.

Enarqué una ceja, sin entender a qué iba aquello, pero a los pocos segundos no pude evitar que mi mirada se suavizase al contemplar una fotografía de Castiel, sentado (o más bien despatarrado) en un sofá de cuero, con Odile y un perro bastante grande, que imaginé sería su beauceron Demonio, echados a cada lado de él, completamente amodorrados y relajados. Casi olvidé por completo el desagrado que insistía en sentir hacia el pelirrojo, y no pude hacer menos que sonreír al ver a mi pequeña peluda tan tranquila, durmiendo encima del suéter que yo había usado el sábado y que, imaginé, él se habría llevado para mantenerla cerca de algo que oliese a mí. En otro momento me habría sentido terriblemente enojada por la situación, pero el caso es que estaba tan contenta de poder ver finalmente a Odile, así fuese en una fotografía, que se me olvidó todo lo demás. Hasta me hizo gracia el mensaje que acompañaba la foto: _"Muéstraselo a tu amiga, a ver si se le quita un poco la manía conmigo"_.

Eso quizás no haría que perdiese la manía por Castiel, pero por lo menos sí había mermado mi preocupación respecto a Odile.

—¿Qué quieres que le responda? —preguntó Sky, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Que no pierdo la manía que tengo hacia él, pero que me sienta mejor saber que Odile está tranquila —repliqué.

Sky negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, ahogando varias risitas, mientras deslizaba sus dedos rápidamente sobre la pantalla, respondiéndole a Castiel. Y yo no pude evitar sentir una punzada de irritación al ver cómo ella parecía estarse acostumbrando a mi forma de ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche mis sueños fueron un tanto diferentes, quizás un tanto más terroríficos que todos los que había tenido hasta ese entonces.

Era de noche y llovía a cántaros. Hacía tanto frío que, incluso si en el sueño llevaba un cárdigan de tejido grueso y cálido, estaba tiritando como animalillo desamparado.

Me encontraba en una habitación que no lograba reconocer, reposando cómodamente sobre un colchón y una mullida almohada, y aún si de vez en cuando un rayo iluminaba débilmente la estancia, por más que intentaba rememorar en dónde estaba no lograba asociar aquel lugar con algún recuerdo. Ni siquiera las grandes cortinas, que se mecían despreocupadamente con la brisa de la tormenta me traían algún recuerdo o deje del mismo. Intentaba concentrarme, pero resultaba difícil entre el ruido de la tormenta, y el sonido de unos sonoros besos siendo plantados en mi cuello por parte de alguien que se hallaba a cuatro patas sobre mí, cubriéndome por completo. Un cosquilleo se desperdigaba por la zona con cada beso, haciéndome estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, y provocándome varios suspiros que se unían a la música ambiental derivada de todos aquellos sonidos en conjunto. No pude evitar ahogar una risita cuando uno de los besos me provocó más cosquillas de las usuales. Sonreí tontamente al sentir cómo unas manos grandes se movían por mi cabeza, acariciándome desde la coronilla hasta ahuecar mi rostro con un ademán dulce y tierno. Una chispa de calidez mezclada con satisfacción me henchía el pecho, haciéndome sentir tranquila y a gusto. Era casi adictivo. Aquel cúmulo de sensaciones me hizo recordar lo mucho que me encantaba esa clase de atenciones y lo mucho que las echaba de menos. Entreabrí los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, y pude sentir cómo todos aquellos sentimientos se esfumaban para darle paso a una mezcla casi asfixiante de angustia, miedo y pavor. Fue como si el tiempo se congelase y el aire del ambiente se tornase frío en un santiamén.

Sonriendo de forma maligna y con unos ojos miel que no eran suyos, pero que aun así me resultaban _muy_ familiares, abiertos en una expresión casi lunática para nada correspondiente a quien me miraba desde una distancia tan corta, Castiel me contemplaba con una expresión de sádica alegría. Podía sentir mi propio rostro deformarse con expresiones de miedo puro y crudo, cosa que hacía que su sonrisa se ensanchase más, hasta llegar a un límite prácticamente imposible que lo hacía lucir como si aquello fuese una máscara de carne y no su rostro real, llenándole la piel de pliegues y arrugas que lo hacían lucir monstruoso y abominable. En tan solo una fracción de segundos, sus manos viajaron desde mis mejillas hasta mi cuello y comenzaron a hacer presión, cortándome de forma casi instantánea la respiración.

Ahogué un gemido de miedo e intenté zafarme de su agarre, debatiéndome con fuerza y al mismo tiempo procurando tomar bocanadas de aire, pero me era físicamente imposible, y él comenzó a sonreír más, hasta el punto en que la piel comenzó a descolgarse de su rostro, y unas facciones fueron modelándose rápidamente sobre la base del mismo, unas facciones que yo conocía demasiado bien. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente en cuanto sentí que sus uñas se hundían en la blanda piel de mi cuello. Por más manotadas que daba, no lograba dar con nada sólido. Era como si _él_ no estuviese ahí realmente, como si fuese un fantasma y no un ser de carne y hueso.

Comencé a marearme. El pecho me ardía dolorosamente por la falta de oxígeno y, justo cuando todo se tornó negro y me sentí caer, como si el colchón repentinamente hubiese desaparecido y me estuviese precipitando al vacío, pude escuchar varias sonoras carcajadas, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Duvall… Hey, Duvall, ¡despierta! —exclamó, imperante, una voz profunda y masculina.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba tan desorientada por la pesadilla que, por un momento, en lugar de la expresión preocupada con los ojos plomizos llenos de desconcierto del Castiel real, _genuinamente_ creí ver la expresión lunática del Castiel falso de mi pesadilla. Me incorporé bruscamente, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía con dolorosa violencia. En otras instancias hubiese temido que pudiese darme un infarto y me hubiese obligado a calmarme, pero en aquel momento mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y solo tuve el repentino impulso de volverme un ovillo y replegarme en mí misma, jadeando desbocada y con una angustia igual o superior a la que había sentido durante mi pesadilla. Quise evitar que los sollozos burbujeasen en mi garganta pero me fue físicamente imposible. Tenía el cerebro completamente desconectado y había olvidado todo sentido de dignidad que, en otro momento, me hubiese obligado a fingir que nada había sucedido. Pero allí estaba: Temblando como una hoja, con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas y los ojos apretados, sollozando como una párvula.

—Hey… —musitó él, en un tono de notable preocupación—. Calma. Lamento haberte asustado.

Pero yo no estaba allí. Es decir, sí pero no. Todavía no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella pesadilla tan espantosa y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía genuino miedo de abrir los ojos, de apartar las manos de mi rostro y deshacer el ovillo en el que me había encogido. Tenía miedo de encarar la realidad y no ver al Castiel _real_ , sino al Castiel de mi pesadilla. Y era absurdo y una completa tontería, me dije, pero mi lado emocional se rehusaba a obedecer a la lógica y a mi yo racional, y me obligaba a permanecer así, ahogando chillidos cada par de segundos y temblando de forma descontrolada. Sentí mi propia respiración comenzar a entrecortarse y cómo ahora me dolía tomar bocanadas de aire, hasta el punto en que sentía punzadas de ardiente dolor ir y venir en oleadas, atenazándome el pecho con violencia y aumentando el descontrol de mis propios sollozos. Gemí para mis adentros, reconociendo aquella sensación que hacía meses desconocía: Estaba dándome un ataque de pánico. Allí, en pleno hospital y delante de Castiel. Una vocecita gritó en lo profundo de mi cabeza, recriminándome por permitirme caer en semejante estado de vulnerabilidad, y delante de nada más y nada menos que él, alguien a quien yo me empeñaba en odiar. " _Por favor_ —gemí, sin saber a quién se lo rogaba—, _no aquí. No delante de él"_. El dolor en mi pecho se acrecentó y comencé a tener miedo de empezar a delirar. Ya me había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores, donde tenía pesadillas tan intensas que, incluso luego de despertar, provocaban que una pesada sensación de angustia paranoica me atormentase el resto del día, hasta el punto en el que, incluso si no salía de la casa, comenzaba a ver cosas raras por todo el lugar, e incluso si intentaba dormirme, sentía unas manos fantasmales haciéndome daño. E incluso si sabía, _porque realmente lo sabía_ , que nada de aquello era real, no sabía por qué el resto de mi ser no lo comprendía.

—Amy —susurró él con suavidad, pero su voz aún sonaba preocupada—. No estás en tu pesadilla. Estás despierta. No pasa nada.

 _"¿Qué no pasa nada?"_ , pensé involuntariamente, _"¡Eso lo dices porque quieres que baje la guardia para hacerme daño!"_. Ahogué otro chillido y me encogí aún más que antes, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguiesen cayendo libremente por mi rostro.

—Amy, mírame, por favor. No te voy a hacer daño. Levanta la cabeza. Mírame —dijo agitadamente, su voz teñida de más preocupación y angustia que antes.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en mi propio miedo. Pero Castiel insistió:

—Amy, mírame. No pasa nada. Todo está bien.

—N-no —logré articular, negando insistentemente con la cabeza—. Todo está mal. Tú no eres tú. Tú eres-

—Amy, soy yo. Soy Castiel, el cabeza de tomate, no lo que sea que hayas visto en la pesadilla. No sé con qué diablos habrás soñado, pero no fue real —insistió él, ésta vez hablando despacio. Se notaba que estaba procurando modular su voz y que no se trasluciese la angustia que antes había percibido.

—No, no eres tú. Eres él. Eres _él_.

—No, Amy —dijo, ésta vez con firmeza—. Abre los ojos y mírame. Todo está bien.

Sintiendo que el dolor en mi pecho amainaba, tomé algo de valor y entreabrí, temblorosamente, los ojos. Castiel estaba sentado a los pies de la camilla, justo encima del colchón, sus cejas oscuras fruncidas en una expresión de preocupación. Alzó una mano, dubitativo, y cuando la acercó a mí me encogí por puro instinto, ahogando un nuevo sollozo. Una nueva oleada de miedo me atenazó dolorosamente el pecho y volví a temblar como antes.

—Cierto, odias que te toquen. Lo había olvidado, lo siento —dijo él, rascándose la nuca con la mano que no había levantado. Y como si una idea hubiese acudido a su cabeza, su semblante se iluminó y, alzando de nueva cuenta su mano, la dejó, con la palma completamente abierta, posada justo frente a mí—. Toca mi mano, Amy. No estás en tu pesadilla, estás aquí, afuera.

Respiré con fuerza por la nariz y, obligándome a mí misma a levantar una mano temblorosa, con un esfuerzo que me resultó casi titánico, posé mi mano frente a la suya, rozando con timidez apenas la yema de sus dedos. Estaban cálidas y, en un impulso que me fue imposible frenar, mis dedos se hundieron entre los espacios de los suyos y estrujaron su mano con fuerza.

Él ahogó una especie de risita de alivio, e hizo lo propio, mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

—No me refería a que hicieses eso, pero si eso funciona para que pilles que estás despierta y no dormida, pues sirve —rio él, estrechando sus ojos—. Al menos ya estás temblando menos.

Constaté, sorprendida, que así era. Mis temblores estaban remitiendo poco a poco, y el dolor ya no me oprimía de forma tan horrible el pecho. Obligándome a recordar aquellos consejos que había leído en internet sobre cómo amainar un ataque de pánico, me concentré en algo que pudiese constatar con mis propios sentidos. Olfateé lo mejor que pude, y el típico olor a yodo que era habitual en los hospitales llegó a mi nariz. Desvié la mirada en todas direcciones, tomando consciencia de la habitación, pero como me costaba mantener la vista fija en un punto, me decidí por dirigirla hacia un punto que pudiese captar fácil mi atención: El pelo y el rostro de Castiel. Aquella melena rojo cereza que se gastaba parecía un único y solitario punto llamativo en medio de una hoja de papel blanco, y sus ojos grises se habían aclarado de tal manera que parecían estar hechos de plata líquida. Eran terriblemente llamativos y atrayentes y me estaba resultando bastante problemático no concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese en aquel par de ojos. Incluso con su expresión suavizada, Castiel tenía una mirada penetrante, una que haría temblar las rodillas de cualquier adolescente. Quise recriminarme por aquel pensamiento, pero, maldita sea, aquel estúpido tenía unos ojos terriblemente magnéticos, casi hipnotizantes.

Obligándome a mí misma a dejar de concentrarme tanto en sus ojos, decidí desviar mi atención hacia algo que pudiese constatar con mi sentido del tacto: Su mano, la misma que había apretado con afán momentos antes. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos rozar mis nudillos y me percaté de que tenía una suerte de callos en ellas, exactamente la misma clase de callos que suelen tener los guitarristas. ¿Tocaría él una guitarra u otro instrumento de cuerdas? Me dije a mí misma que aquello no sonaba precisamente inverosímil considerando su aspecto y su personalidad. Es más, iba bastante con él y con sus pintas. Por otra parte, Castiel tenía una mano increíblemente cálida y grande (o igual y es que yo tengo las manos demasiado pequeñas), que contenía la mía y la hacía lucir casi delicada, como las manos de una muñequita. Quise reírme por haber notado aquello, pero no quería dejar en evidencia el hecho de que encontraba divertido aquella clase de cosas aleatorias; así que me concentré en un detalle que recién acababa de notar: Sentía una extraña corriente cálida en la mano, como cuando metes la mano en una bañera y está saliendo un chorro de agua caliente del grifo que hace que el agua se mueva en contra lo que sea que ofrezca resistencia a su paso. Sentí una pequeñísima chispa de mortificación: Aquello no parecía ser precisamente debido a lo cálida que estaba su mano, sino que parecía obedecer a otra cosa. Inquieta, pero más tranquila que antes, le di un suave apretón a su mano antes de bajar la mía y aflojar el ovillo en el que me había convertido antes. Noté cómo mi corazón latía con más calma que antes y sentí mi pecho subir y bajar con lentitud y parsimonia. Casi di gracias a dios por aquello.

 _Casi_.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él, con una tenue sonrisa. Asentí, limpiándome los resquicios de lágrimas que aún me quedaban en las mejillas.

—Gracias, cabeza de tomate —repliqué con voz temblorosa, intentando volver a mi yo de siempre, ácido y demasiado sarcástico, incluso a veces para mi propio gusto. Él puso los ojos en blanco y ahogó una risita.

—Que sepas que me debes una, ¿eh? —acotó él, con una sonrisa torcida.

Ésta vez fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco. Los sentía tan hinchados que me vi tentada a frotármelos, pero sabía que eso solo podía empeorar la situación.

—¿Cuántas no te debo ya, pelirrojo? —inquirí, con una nota de humor en la voz. Él se rio ampliamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y desviando la mirada hacia el techo, haciendo como que contaba mentalmente.

—No sé, pero he perdido la cuenta. Creo que te tocará vivir tu larga vida recompensándome una y otra vez.

—Ay, qué lindo tú, cabecita de tomate.

—Qué mona, me dijiste _"cabecita"_ y no _"cabeza"_. ¿Ya te desagrado un poquitín menos?

—No te hagas tantas ilusiones, tomatito —repliqué, forzándome a sonreír de forma burlona.

Lo cierto era que sí, estaba comenzando a desagradarme muchísimo menos. El que no hubiese reaccionado de forma violenta o hubiese huido despavorido ante aquel ataque de pánico que me había dado momentos antes, ya era algo lo suficientemente válido para dejar de obligarme a mí misma a odiarlo con tanto fervor.

Castiel se me quedó mirando con una expresión un tanto particular. Ladeé la cabeza y lo miré interrogante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—Nada. Es que me pareció raro que no soltases algo del estilo _"Si le dices a alguien, te mato"_ , o algo por el estilo —replicó.

Enarqué una ceja, ésta vez sonriendo de forma verdaderamente burlona.

—No creo que sea necesario. Tengo más libros pesados que el que se cayó _accidentalmente_ —dije, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra— el primer día de clases en tu cabeza.

—Vaya, qué mona —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo con sorna—. Nunca dejas de ser tú.

—Jamás. Tengo una reputación que mantener —acoté, alzándome de hombros, fingiendo altivez.

—Ajá —dijo él, enarcando una ceja con incredulidad.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Quise pensar que era un silencio incómodo, pero el caso es que no se sentía así. Es decir, sí resultaba incómodo, pero no por el silencio en sí, sino por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca había imaginado que Castiel fuese tan… empático. Me lo había imaginado de mil maneras, todas en base a cómo solía verlo comportarse en el instituto: Patán, gamberro, gañán, matón… Pero nunca me lo habría imaginado así: Como alguien que se devanaba los sesos en busca de una manera de hacer reaccionar a alguien en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Sentí una especie de extrañísima conexión que, por más que quise ignorarla y sacarla de mi cabeza, resultaba ser un esfuerzo en vano. Era como una especie de hilo que me empujaba en su dirección. O quizás un hilo no sea un ejemplo lo suficientemente ilustrativo. Mejor sonaba una cadena, sí, eso, una cadena. Una pesada cadena que me jalaba en su dirección y que yo no sabía por qué o para qué.

Deseosa de liberarme de aquella molesta sensación, sacudí la cabeza y me froté los brazos con insistencia, como si tuviese frío, percatándome de que otra vez tenía una aguja enganchada en el antebrazo, que llevaba gota a gota sangre que caía de una bolsa colgando en un perchero al lado de la camilla. Sabiendo que a todas luces era una pregunta estúpida, decidí zanjar el tema de forma silenciosa e inquirí:

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

El semblante de Castiel se iluminó por un momento, casi como si se acordase de algo. Luego se agachó para coger algo que estaba justo debajo de la camilla, inclinándose hasta casi quedar fuera de la camilla. Sentí mi propia mirada iluminarse cuando alzó un kennel pequeñito y dejó salir, cuidadosamente, a Odile, quien trepó con rapidez hacia mi pecho y comenzó a chillar y a retorcerse con violencia.

—¡Odile! —exclamé, abrazándola. Quise maldecir internamente cuando volví a sentir lágrimas agolpándose en mis hinchados ojos, pero el caso es que no podía sentirme ni siquiera irritada: Estaba realmente contenta de ver a mi pequeñita—. ¡Oh, Odile! ¡Odile, Odile!

La pequeña se debatía en mis brazos, lloriqueando y chillando sonoramente, demostrando lo mucho que me había extrañado. Y yo no pude hacer menos, abrazándola y estrujándola contra mí todo lo que podía. Definitivamente ya no podía sentir desagrado hacia Castiel, no después de sentir esa preciosa oleada de alegría y alivio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al tener a Odile en mis brazos.

—De verdad que sois inseparables —musitó él, en un tono teñido de una emoción que no pude identificar. Entreabrí los ojos, con la visión completamente borrosa por las lágrimas, y asentí.

—Gracias, Castiel —dije, sin fingir ni un ápice. Realmente me sentía feliz y agradecida—. Gracias por traerla.

—Prometí que lo haría, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que se haría pipí de la emoción, pero me alegra ver que no —señaló él, sonriendo con sorna.

—Odile sabe dónde puede hacerse pipí de la emoción, y dónde no debe hacerlo —inquirí, sin soltarla. Ella ya se estaba calmando, pero yo me sentía incapaz de soltarla para que corretease por la habitación.

—Es algo escandalosa, pero tranquila —acotó él.

—Reconozco que la tengo muy malcriada. Cesar Millán me regañaría por tratarla como si fuera un bebé —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Odile se acomodó sobre mi regazo y se echó, pancita arriba, para que la acariciase.

—Bueno, conmigo no se portó mal. Eso sí, estuvo persiguiendo a Demonio como toda una colegiala —rio él.

Puse los ojos en blanco, mirándola con fingido reproche. Odile tenía su lengüita afuera y jadeaba sonoramente mientras yo le rascaba la panza.

—Vaga sinvergüenza, ¿no te da pena? —le dije, fingiendo regañarla. Ella se incorporó y me miró, para luego bufar y retomar su posición original.

—Yo diría que eso es un no —dijo Castiel, señalándola.

—Ella pensará: _"Pena son cuatro letras"_ —dije, riendo. Él se rio a su vez y nos contempló con un tenue sonrisa, cosa que me hizo sonreír de nueva cuenta a mí también—. Por cierto, ¿por qué la trajiste? O sea, aún no me dan de alta.

—Ah —dijo él, restándole importancia con un ademán de su mano—. Me pareció que les vendría bien a las dos verse un ratito. Además, lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Me incorporé mejor, sintiéndome sorprendida. Eso no me lo había esperado. Ni en un millón de años me hubiese esperado que Castiel cumpliese lo que prometía.

—¡Vaya! Qué considerado eres —dije con sinceridad.

—No me equivoqué, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ojalá la hubiese sacado hace rato. ¿Crees que eso hubiese funcionado para…?

Me tensé al comprender su pregunta y por qué la dejaba al aire. Quizás él no sabía qué había sucedido conmigo exactamente momentos antes, a pesar de haber actuado con presteza para hacerme salir de ello.

—No lo sé —admití—. Cuando me pasa eso no reconozco nada ni a nadie.

—Sí, me percaté…. —dijo él. Lucía dubitativo, como si sus pensamientos lo incomodasen. Luego, rindiéndose, me miró con expresión interrogante y continuó—: Amy, no soy especialmente bueno con las palabras y no tengo ni pizca de tacto, así que solo lo preguntaré y ya está: ¿Por qué insistías en que yo no era, pues, _yo_? ¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?

Sentí mi respiración acelerarse, pero hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me forcé a mantener la compostura. Sabía que no lo preguntaba con mala intención.

—Mezclé personas del pasado con personas del presente y eso derivó en una escena rarísima. Nada de qué preocuparse —dije, procurando sonar lo más tajante posible.

—¿Nada de qué preocuparse? Oye, yo no seré el más diestro en cosas relacionadas a la Psicología, pero sé que esa clase de cosas son comunes entre personas con alguna clase de… de trauma —y como si previese una reacción de mi parte, alzó ambas manos en señal de paz con rapidez—. No te ofendas, por favor.

—No me ofendo, Castiel —dije con un tono de voz gélido—. Desearía poder mentirte, pero ya viste lo que pasó. Lo que espero es que no me obligues a-

—No te obligaré a nada, Amy. Si no deseas contarme nada, lo respeto. Sabes mejor que nadie que no soy partidario de inmiscuirme en vidas ajenas ni meterme donde no me llaman. Solo quiero que sepas algo…

Castiel pareció incluso más dubitativo que antes. Alzó su mano y la acercó a las mías, que reposaban encima de la panza de Odile, pero la retiró casi de forma instantánea.

—No quiero obligarte a nada —dijo, sonando decidido—. Solo quiero que sepas algo: Jamás, ¿entendiste?, _jamás_ haría algo, ni a ti ni a nadie, que pudiese provocar tal estado. No soy fanático de andar por ahí, haciendo daño y dejando traumas en la gente. No estoy siendo muy diestro con las palabras, y sé que no es la mejor actitud, pero de veras me asustaste Duvall. Me… me preocupé.

Sentí que mis cejas se alzaban solas. Estaba sorprendida… y hacía mucho que no me sorprendía así.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que no quieres preocuparte o…? —dije, dejando la frase incompleta, sin saber cómo proseguir. Castiel negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. Lucía mortificado.

—No, Amy, no es eso. Quiero decir, o sea, lo que quiero decir es… ¡Mierda, qué complicado es esto! —exclamó, ahogando un gruñido—. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablarlo o algo por el estilo, ya sabes, desahogarte y todo eso, aquí estoy. No te juzgaré.

Estaba atónita. Quise hablar, pero solo me salieron balbuceos, así que hice un mayor esfuerzo y finalmente pude hilar mejor las palabras:

—¿Por qué… por qué querrías hacer eso? —inquirí.

Castiel se mordió los labios, y clavó sus ojos plomizos en los míos.

—Porque no quiero volver a verte llorar así nunca más. Si ya de por sí me resulta insoportable ver a una chica llorar, verte a ti, así, fue…

—¿Risible? —inquirí mordazmente. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía ofendida.

—¡No! —se apresuró él a responder, provocándome un respingo—. No, Amy. Es solo que, no lo sé, desde nuestra conversación el otro día, estuve pensando muchas cosas. Y con esto, no sé… Por eso traje a Odile, incluso si no te van a dar de alta todavía y debo volver con ella. Necesitaba ver tu reacción al verla, necesitaba comprobar algo.

—Castiel, no entiendo nada. Estás trastabillando con lo que dices y comienzo a sentirme muy confundida. ¿Qué necesitabas comprobar?

El aludido inhaló sonoramente por la boca, apretó los ojos y, luego de exhalar, me miró de forma penetrante.

—Amy… ¿Alguien te hizo algo en el pasado? ¿Te hicieron daño? Cuando abriste los ojos luego de tu pesadilla, me miraste, pero fue como si no me miraras, e insististe en que yo no era yo. ¿A quién veías?

Sentí como si me hubiesen pegado un porrazo en la cabeza y me hubiesen dejado atontada.

 _"Oh, mierda"_.

* * *

 _ **La canción que inspiró ésta parte del capítulo es**_ **"Heartlines"** _ **de la maravillosa Florence Welch, de la banda Florence and the Machine.**_

* * *

 _Madre mía, qué eterno se me hizo escribir éste capítulo. No porque no supiera qué escribir, sino porque de verdad no tenía ánimos de nada. Rememorar la sensación de un ataque de pánico fue lo que, irónicamente, logró que mis dedos comenzaran a fluir por el teclado. Un hurra por los ataques de pánico al recordar cosas feas._

 _En fin, no alargo más ésta sección. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de éste capítulo. Recordad que podéis dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, bolsas de sangre de Peppa Pig (alias malvaviscos, bombones o como le digáis en vuestros países), chocolates, y todo lo que queráis en los reviews. No cuesta nada, es gratis y me hace muy, muy feliz~._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Mara**_


	7. Track VI: Stuck on the Puzzle

**Nota:** Basado, cómo no, en experiencias, reflexiones y vivencias recientes. Y ya. Enjoy.

Quiero darle una dedicatoria especial a la señorita Victoria, así como un agradecimiento infinito de mi parte. Gracias por estar pendiente de mí, así no coincidamos siempre. Saber que alguien se preocupa por ti es algo muy bonito y que, al final del día, te da pensamientos bonitos para continuar. De corazón, gracias. Eres un cielo, y te mereces una lluvia infinita de cachorritos esponjosos. **abrazos infinitos**

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Rating M. Punto. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

 **Música:**

 _Halsey – Control_

 _The Cranberries – Zombie_

 _Alex Turner – Stuck on the Puzzle_

 _Harry Styles – Sign of the Times_

 _Imagine Dragons – Radioactive_

 _Lana del Rey – Love_

* * *

 _"_ _El coraje no es dejar de tener miedo o sentir desesperación. Es la fuerza para continuar a pesar de estos, sin importar cuán grandes se hayan vuelto."_

 _(Anónimo)_

* * *

 **Track VI:**

 **Stuck on the Puzzle**

 **(O** _ **"Mientras menos sepa, mejor",**_ **parte II** _ **)**_

 **(Amy)**

 **-.-**

 _"¿Alguien te hizo algo en el pasado?"_

 _"¿Te hicieron daño?"_

 _"¿A quién veías?"_

Fue como si alguien me hubiese dado un porrazo que simultáneamente disparó una suerte de pitido de ruido blanco en mi cerebro. Sentí como si repentinamente la camilla, el suelo, todo hubiese desaparecido y me encontrase repentinamente flotando y yendo a la deriva en un infinito espacio negro. Nuevamente sentí mi garganta cerrarse con brusquedad y ese tan familiar dolor acudir nuevamente a mi pecho. Creí que los sollozos burbujearían nuevamente en mi garganta y saldrían disparados al exterior, pero para mi propia sorpresa me mantuve estoica, sintiendo, eso sí, cómo mis ojos se anegaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

—¿Amy? ¿Quieres decirme qué ocu-?

—¿Qué necesitabas comprobar, Castiel? —inquirí, sorprendiéndome a mí misma por el tono gélido que empleé y que le provocó un respingo al pelirrojo.

Él pareció dubitativo, como si ahora no supiese cómo continuar. Respiré profundamente y clavé mi mirada en la suya. Me sentía extraña, como si estuviese observando todo desde afuera y contemplase a alguien diferente a mí tomar mi lugar. Era la primera vez que me sentía así, tan ajena a mí misma, incluso si aquello sonaba terriblemente descabellado. Era como si hubiese sido sustituida por algún ser incluso más frío, seco y tosco de lo que ya era yo por mi propia cuenta.

—Hoy en clases con Farrés, Sky me contó que habló contigo anoche y que te hizo un par de preguntas, pero tú no respondiste y… me dejó pensando mucho, Amy. Sinceramente no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención, porque todo comenzó con ella preguntándome si todo estuvo tranquilo el rato que estuvimos solos y yo-

—¿Y qué querías comprobar, Castiel? —inquirí, interrumpiéndole de nuevo, sonriendo de forma burlona ésta vez—. ¿Que efectivamente estoy mal de la cabeza y que por ello me comporto así con ustedes pero no con Odile? Fantástico, lo has logrado. Has comprobado de primera mano lo mal de la cabeza que estoy. ¡Felicidades! —espeté. Podía verme sutilmente reflejada en sus ojos, y si bien no detallaba nada por ser físicamente imposible, sí pude atisbar algo gracias a su propia expresión: Debía verme terrorífica, porque yo misma tenía noción de verme terrorífica con los ojos completamente abiertos y cambiando de expresión por momentos.

—Amy, no pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho —replicó Castiel, elevando una octava la voz—. Yo no dije eso, y lo sabes.

—¿Entonces qué demonios querías comprobar, Gray?

—Quería hablar contigo respecto a lo que Sky me dijo y lo que tú y yo discutimos ayer. No pensé que te encontraría dormida, llorando en sueños y sacudiéndote con mucha violencia. Te estabas lastimando el brazo con la aguja, Amy —respondió él a toda velocidad, como consciente de que podía interrumpirlo de nuevo y buscaba evitarlo a toda costa.

Como, inconscientemente, queriendo comprobar si lo que decía era cierto, le eché una rápida ojeada al brazo donde tenía la aguja que llevaba la sangre en la bolsa hacia mi propio torrente sanguíneo. Efectivamente: Ahí, bordeando la aguja, se estaba formando un círculo rojizo que estaba tornándose peligrosamente de colores burdeos. Para cuando todo el contenido de la bolsa estuviese en mis venas, aquel moretón estaría vuelto con facilidad un manchurrón violáceo muy escandaloso. Pero incluso, comprobando que lo que decía era cierto, no sentía disminuir mi enojo.

Al ver que no decía nada, Castiel continuó.

—Por eso te desperté. No pensé que… —dejó su frase al aire, como si tuviese temor de que al mencionar lo que había sucedido momentos antes yo podía volver a reaccionar igual. Maldije internamente: Por más que mi lado racional insistía en que no había motivos para continuar enojada, era como si mis propias emociones se hubiesen fundido y dejado como resultado un bulto de furia que no hacía más que crecer. Y Castiel, visiblemente preocupado, frunció el ceño y prosiguió—: ¿Amy? ¿Qué ocu-?

Ésta vez no fui yo quien interrumpió, sino un suave golpeteo en la puerta, que nos hizo sobresaltar a ambos, e incluso la misma Odile dio un brinquito muy suave. Tras un par de segundos, un carrito se asomó, siendo empujado por la alta figura de Elliot Halstead. Aquel día parecía ir más despeinado que el anterior y unas muy sutiles ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos que, al igual que el día anterior, me seguían pareciendo _imposiblemente_ verdes.

—¡Hola a ambos! —saludó alegremente. Nuevamente sentí que el contemplarlo era tan doloroso como el día anterior—. Me avisaron que nuevamente tendrías compañía, Amy, y ésta vez como el almuerzo coincidió con mi hora de descanso, quise subir para preguntaros si tendríais problema con que os acompañe a comer.

Castiel me miró, dubitativo, como si prefiriese aguardar por mi respuesta antes que dar la suya. _"Cálmate"_ , me obligué a pensar, _"no hagas una maldita escenita, Amy Duvall. No eres una cría, no actúes como una"_. Sintiendo mi enojo menguar considerablemente, asentí con expresión cansada; y Castiel hizo lo propio.

—¡Fantástico! Os dejo esto y ya regreso con mi almuerzo —replicó Elliot, dejando el carrito a los pies de la camilla y desapareciendo por la puerta nuevamente.

Hubo un pesado silencio, terriblemente incómodo, roto por el repentino bostezo de Odile, quien se desperezó y me buscó la mano con una de sus patitas, en un ademán que yo conocía perfectamente como un _"Dame mimos"_ de parte suya.

—Me estás haciendo difícil el decidirme sobre si odiarte o no, pelirrojo —gruñí, complaciendo a Odile—. A ti y a Britney.

—La rubita podrá ser algo entrometida, pero no lo hace con mala intención. Ninguno de ellos lo hace por maldad. Incluso si no conozco del todo a tu amiga, la pelirroja, estoy seguro de que ella tampoco te quiere hacer mal —aseguró él, ahogando una risita. Lo miré, intentando mirarlo con una expresión envenenada, pero solo atiné a fruncir el ceño con pesadez.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Castiel, cuya mirada se ensombreció notablemente, sus labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa. Tras unos cuantos segundos, se encogió de hombros y se levantó hacia el carrito para retirar el lienzo que cubría dos charolas plateadas cubiertas con dos tapas, exactamente iguales a las del día anterior.

—¿Sinceramente? A mí también me gustaría saberlo, Duvall, créeme. Pero no lo sé —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y destapando ambas charolas, supongo que para ver si había diferencias entre ambas como el día anterior. Sin embargo, la única diferencia ésta vez era un pequeño platito en el cual reposaban casi de forma ordenada varias pastillas de distintos colores—. ¿Puedes bajar a Odile? Traje galletas para ella porque ya le di comida antes de ir a clases.

Permanecí en silencio, mirando fijamente a Castiel. Sentí de nuevo la misma presión en mi garganta y mis ojos escocer, palpitando con furia, al mismo tiempo que un tenue temblor se anidaba en mis manos. Me imaginé mil y un escenas: Yo, gritándole que se largara. Yo, arrojándole encima la bandeja. Yo, arrancándome la aguja del brazo y huyendo con Odile en mis brazos, tomando un taxi, yendo a casa a por mis cosas y luego yéndome de la villa para vivir como nómada…

Maldije internamente. Maldije al desquiciado responsable de que estuviese mudándome de forma tan constante y por el cual había terminado allí. Maldije a mi padre, a mi madre, e incluso a todos mis ancestros, hasta a la familia que sabía que seguía viva y que no conocía en persona. Maldije aquella villa, a Emily, a Britney, a la chica gótica, al delegado… y por último a Castiel. Porque quería, _me moría de ganas_ , de odiarlo, de aborrecerlo con toda mi alma. Quería odiarlo por hacer vibrar algo en mí que creía que se había muerto muchísimo tiempo atrás. Quería aborrecerlo por haber sido la primera persona en mi vida que no reaccionaba mal ante uno de mis ataques de pánico, incluso si solo dos personas, _él_ y mi padre,habían presenciado mis ataques de pánico y el resto de quienes me habían conocido anteriormente solo me habían leído a través de un chat mientras tenía uno. Quería maldecirlo, odiarlo y aborrecerlo por estar allí, con aquel par de ojos tan profundos como el cielo cuando está repleto de oscuras nubes, tan oscuros como el mar cuando cae una tormenta; aquel par de ojos que me invitaba a sumergirme en ellos, a ahogarme en la inmensidad de los mismos. Qué malditamente adecuado le venía su apellido. _Gray_ , gris. Grises como cadenas, grises como el mar en zozobra, grises como el pelaje de un lobo. Quería odiar aquel par de ojos grises con todo mi ser… Pero me resultaba _físicamente_ imposible. No importaba cuánto me forzase a mí misma, _no podía_ odiarlo.

¿Por qué no puedo odiarte, Castiel? ¿Por qué yo no…?

—¿Amy? —musitó Castiel. _"¡Por favor deja de mirarme así!"_ , pensé.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Tuve que forzarme a parpadear repetidas veces para no llorar. _"Cálmate"_ , me dije nuevamente _, "solo tengo que calmarme"_. Respiré profundamente y comencé a contar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Al cabo de unos minutos me había calmado lo suficiente como para no estallar en llanto ni terminar con un ataque de pánico. Quise suspirar de alivio por mi propia fuerza de voluntad, especialmente cuando le extendía mi pequeña a Castiel para que la dejase en el suelo ya que yo no podía por la longitud del tubo de la intravenosa, puesto que a los pocos segundos entró Elliot tarareando una melodía en inglés.

Necesitaba salir de allí, de aquella villa, lo más pronto posible.

-.-

Debo reconocer que, si bien el almuerzo no me hizo cambiar de opinión en lo absoluto sobre que debía huir de aquella villa lo más pronto posible, sí que me había resultado bastante entretenido. Había planeado permanecer lo más callada posible y dejarlos a ellos hablando, pero Elliot había regresado tarareando _"Cirice"_ de una de mis bandas favoritas, Ghost; y yo no pude resistirme a preguntarle si le gustaba la banda o solo le gustaba la canción, y aquello dio pie para que el único tema de conversación que se desarrolló entre los tres fuese la divertida casualidad de que a los tres nos gustaba la misma banda, todos por distintas razones: Castiel, porque le recordaba la música vieja (resultó que al maldito pelirrojo también le gustaba la música vieja. ¿Podríamos no seguir teniendo cosas en común, por favor?), aquel _heavy metal_ que había sido tan popular durante los setenta y ochenta, cuando la música era agresiva y todo giraba en torno a ser agresivo y rebelde en las letras. Elliot, porque le encantaba toda la temática satanista del grupo y la estética de los integrantes, y le hacían recordar lo mucho que echaba de menos cantar y tocar el bajo en su vieja banda (el chico había tenido una banda conformada por él y dos de sus mejores amigos de instituto. Se habían disuelto cuando la universidad los obligó a tomar caminos separados, y ya fue imposible cuando Elliot decidió irse de Londres a Francia para estar cerca de su hermana y ser un apoyo emocional para ella. Y si bien tenía planeado que ella se fuese con él de vuelta a Londres cuando terminase el instituto, no estaba seguro de si las circunstancias podrían favorecerle un reencuentro con sus amigos y volver a poner sobre ruedas a su vieja banda). Y en mi caso, pues no había muchos motivos: Me gustaba bastante la música y las letras. Podría aludir a lo mismo que Elliot, pero aquello era desenterrar recuerdos sobre _él_ , y ya estaba sobrada con las malditas pesadillas.

Castiel se marchó poco después que Elliot, tras darme algo de tiempo abrazando a Odile y cubriéndola de besos, asegurándole que la iba a extrañar muchísimo. Sabía que ella no podía entender lo que le decía, pero sí entendería mis gestos y mis acciones. Odile siempre había sido una perrita terriblemente lista, y si bien mi pequeña melosa tendría que aguantar un día más sin mí, sabía que luego de estar juntas un rato, ella podría aguantar un poquito más. Y yo también. Pero en cuanto me diesen de alta, estaba dispuesta a huir de aquella villa sin mirar atrás. No quería seguir siendo un manojo de emociones caóticas, y el suicidio no era una opción. De acuerdo, sí, si tomaba aquella opción, moría y listo, ahí acababa todo. Pero, ¿y Odile? No, no podía dejarla así. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer con mi vida entonces? Si bien tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado como para mantenerme durante un año, tendría que buscar trabajo. Y sabía a la perfección que en ningún lado aceptaban personas que no tuviesen como mínimo la secundaria aprobada, con lo cual encontrar trabajo me iba a resultar una tarea casi titánica.

 _"Podrías dejar la tontería e ir a terapia, y ya de paso dejar esa insistencia con odiar a Castiel. Ríndete y deja de negar lo obvio. Deja de complicarte aún más la vida"_ , me dijo una vocecita en la parte más íntima de mi cerebro. Negué con la cabeza. No, me negaba en redondo a admitir que tenía problemas y que necesitaba de intervención psicológica. Yo podía manejar esto perfectamente. Había manejado esos años yendo de un lugar a otro y estando prácticamente por mi propia cuenta. Podría sobrevivir a cosas peores. No iba a dejarme amilanar por un par de ojos grises que, a saber por qué endemoniada razón, no dejaban de posarse en mí.

Me di la vuelta, quedando acostada de lado y de frente hacia la ventana. Los últimos rayos del sol de aquel día teñían la habitación de un caleidoscopio de colores tenuemente apagados en un arcoíris crepuscular. El día moría lentamente, trayendo consigo nuevamente la oscuridad. Aquella noche nadie se quedaría conmigo, y daba gracias de que fuese así. Tenía la cabeza vuelta un completo caos y necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar con claridad y decidir qué sería de mí al día la habitación se oscurecía más y más, comencé a enumerar una lista mental de razones por las cuales la idea de la huida no era algo malo:

Primero estaba el hecho de que si me iba, nadie me iba a echar en falta. En aquellos tres días no había ponderado sobre algo particularmente importante: Tenía ya varias de semanas sin recibir noticias de mi padre. Ni llamadas, ni mensajes, nada que implicase alguna señal de vida. Seguía depositándome semanalmente dinero de forma puntual, sí, pero desde que me había mudado a Francia no había recibido ni siquiera un triste mensaje. Ni siquiera estaba por enterado de que yo estaba en el hospital y, aunque sonase a malcriadez absoluta, pasaba de llamarlo para contárselo. Si él por iniciativa propia no buscaba ocuparse de una cría, hija suya, a quien se suponía que estaba manteniendo económicamente y que a pesar de estar emancipada aún era menor de edad, pues yo no iba a estar de salida, haciendo acto de presencia. Ya era hora, pensé, de afrontar lo que solía decirme mi abuela paterna cuando era niña y lloraba porque extrañaba a mi madre: _"A nadie le importan sus problemas, a nadie le importa usted. Asúmalo y deje de lloriquear"._

Segundo, al desaparecer por completo de aquella villa, eso representaría un alivio para todos a mi alrededor. Para empezar, los profesores tendrían un dolor menos de cabeza y habría una boca menos que alimentar en el comedor. Eso, pensando en la institución, siempre representaba un beneficio, en mi opinión personal. Además, estaba el hecho de que aquello finalmente liberaría a Emily de lo que representaba trabajar conmigo durante materias como Ciencias y Química. Ella podría finalmente concentrarse en aquellas materias en las que era tan buena, en lugar de invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en iluminarme respecto a los temarios. Y también estaba el pelirrojo cabeza de tomate: Si yo me iba, él no tendría que seguir lidiando con una completa idiota que a duras penas sabía sumar dos más dos. Por otro lado estaba Sky, quien al no estar yo, podría dedicar sus esfuerzos de ser una suerte de luciérnaga y echarle empujoncitos a Emily y a la chica gótica para que saliesen de sus cascarones. Y ya ni hablemos de la chica gótica, aunque en aquel momento no lograba pensar en cómo podría resultarle beneficiosa mi partida, pero estaba completamente segura de que ella hallaría la manera de aprovechar la situación. En resumidas cuentas: Nadie me echaría de menos, quizás ni se percatarían de que había desaparecido. Sentí unas ínfimas lágrimas acudir a las comisuras de mis ojos, pero me las sequé con rapidez, desconcertada por aquella reacción.

Tercero, finalmente podría vivir como quisiese. Ya no más huidas frenéticas, ya no más ataques de pánico ni paranoia constante ante la idea de que _él_ apareciese de la nada en la puerta de mi casa. Podría desaparecer por completo del mapa, estar muerta para el mundo, sin que nadie pudiese encontrarme nunca jamás, sin que _él_ pudiese encontrarme jamás. ¿Cómo eso podría resultar algo malo?

Sintiéndome más animada, decidí enumerar las razones del por qué una huida de aquella villa podía ser algo malo; y mi emoción creció cuando, al cabo de unos diez minutos de completo silencio mental, no encontré ninguna razón mala o que pudiese resultar un perjuicio, más allá de que quizás por no tener el bachillerato aprobado fuese difícil encontrar trabajo. Pero daba igual, por la sencilla razón de que si un inmigrante ilegal podía encontrar trabajo, yo también podía. Tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para vivir por un año, y cuando cumpliese dieciocho y me hiciese oficialmente mayor de edad, ya no tendría nada de qué preocuparme. Todo eran pros y beneficios, la certeza de que, por primera vez, estaría tomando una decisión buena en mi vida. Finalmente, una decisión acertada entre todos y cada uno de los tropiezos que ya había tenido.

-.-

Al día siguiente, a sabiendas de que debía esperar a que Castiel me llevase a Odile hasta el hospital, había decidido pasar el rato en la cafetería del mismo luego de que un médico hubiese ido a chequearme y me diese el alta poco antes de mediodía, no sin antes darme una larguísima serie de recomendaciones y una lista de cosas que debía hacer para no recaer, incluida una lista de medicamentos que debía tomar sin falta y varias inyecciones que debía ponerme lo más pronto posible. Había despertado de excelente humor e incluso había pasado la noche durmiendo plácidamente, sin pesadillas ni episodios desagradables de parálisis del sueño. Conforme tarareaba una canción que solía canturrear desde mi tierna infancia, que me traía muy buenos recuerdos y me animaba siempre que estaba triste o desanimada, cerré los ojos, imaginando que giraba sobre mí misma tal y como me gustaba hacerlo cuando era una cría, fingiendo que era Stevie Nicks.

No pude evitar que una tenue sonrisa acudiera a mis labios, inclusive cuando aquello me pareciese una completa tontería.

—¿Eso que silbas es _"Rhiannon"_ de Fleetwood Mac?

Di un respingo, sobresaltándome y abriendo los ojos de sopetón casi al instante. Elliot me observaba con la cabeza ladeada, con los ojos verdes brillando de interés. Sostenía entre sus elegantes dedos una taza con, a juzgar por el olor, café recién hecho.

—Eh, hola, ¿qué tal? —inquirí, sonriéndole con timidez.

—Creí que te habían dado de alta. ¿Qué haces todavía acá? —preguntó, visiblemente intrigado.

—Estoy esperando a que Castiel pase por acá para darme a mi perrita. La estuvo cuidando mientras estuve aquí y, bueno, me urge tenerla de vuelta conmigo. Por cierto —agregué—, sí, estaba tarareando _"Rhiannon"_. Amo muchísimo esa canción. Stevie Nicks es mi heroína.

—¡Oye! ¿No es esa una frase de Misty Day en _"American Horror Story"_? —dijo él, luciendo bastante emocionado y sonriendo ampliamente.

Asentí, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Te gusta esa serie también?

—¡Me encanta! _"Coven"_ fue mi temporada favorita. Fue un respiro de aire fresco, porque _"Asylum"_ me aterrorizó hasta la médula.

— _"Asylum"_ no me terminó de gustar. No lo sé, llámame _normie_ o _posser_ , pero las únicas dos temporadas a las que me he enganchado profundamente son _"Murder House"_ y _"Coven"_. Y reconozco que la primera me obsesionó por, bueno…

—Tate Langdon, me imagino —adivinó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír. Yo asentí, riendo—. ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! No he conocido a ninguna chica que no haya enloquecido por Tate.

—Es que el tipo es un cielo —dije, aún riendo.

—Bueno, con Violet era un cielo, admitámoslo —acotó él—. Si lo vemos por ahí, podría comprender un poco por qué las chicas amaron al personaje. Pero con lo demás, joder, Tate era un psicópata.

—Sí, yo tengo sangre para fijarme en tipos así… —mascullé, riéndome ante mi propio chistecito de humor negro. Elliot ladeó nuevamente la cabeza, visiblemente desconcertado y sin entender a qué había venido lo que había dicho. Negué con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia a mi propio comentario, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No me sorprendería. Eres muy parecida a Violet, al menos en cuanto a estilo de vestimenta —gruñó a mis espaldas una voz ronca que me resultaba muy familiar.

Me giré automáticamente, solo para toparme con Castiel que se acercaba a paso despreocupado hacia nosotros. Aquel día se veía especialmente… llamativo. Llevaba una camiseta blancacon el logotipo en negro de la banda Arctic Monkeys (¿soy demasiado obvia al aclarar que esa banda me gustaba también? Maldita sea…), jeans grises con roturas y desgastes en zonas estratégicas, botas y una chaqueta de cuero. Me encogí de hombros y gemí mentalmente: Parecía una versión más joven de James Dean, quitando el cabello rojo, claro está.Por cierto, ¿por qué nadie le dice algo sobre siempre andar con ese pelo rojo tan desordenado? Qué ridículo se ve, dios mío. Pareciera que se lo despeinase a propósito, como si ya no fuese lo suficientemente llamativo con esos invitantes ojos grises que tiene.

…

¿Invitantes? ¿Acabo de pensar otra tontería sobre los ojos de Castiel? ¡Agh!

—Si intentaste hacerlo pasar como un insulto, lo siento, Gray, pero no funcionará. Es un halago —dije, sonriendo e hinchando el pecho cual gallina emplumada.

—Era un halago —replicó él, enarcando una ceja—. Me gusta el estilo de Violet. Su personalidad me resultó pesada en algunas ocasiones, pero debo admitir que cuando salió _"Murder House"_ , ella fue mi _crush_.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¡NO! No pienses más, Amy, o será peor. Hay que tomar a Odile y salir de allí lo antes posible.

Un minuto, pensé mientras buscaba el kennel con la mirada, ¿y Odile?

—Bueno, la actriz es bonita —acotó Elliot repentinamente, volviendo a la conversación anterior—. Taissa Farmiga me gustó mucho en su papel de Zoe en _"Coven"_.

—Ah sí, ella es muy guapa. Me fastidió bastante no verla de forma continua en todas las temporadas. Ella y Jessica Lange son mis favoritas de toda la serie —musitó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño con una obvia mueca de frustración.

—Disculpen que les interrumpa su conversación pero, Castiel, ¿dónde está Odile? —inquirí, desviando mi mirada en torno a él.

—Acabo de salir de clases —replicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Pensaba llevarte para que vinieses a buscarla a mi casa, y así evitarle el trajín de andar llevándola por toda la ciudad encerrada en un kennel.

¿Ir a la casa de Castiel? Oh no, no, no, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO. Eso era arriesgarme a… a…

¿A qué?

—Qué amable de tu parte —repliqué, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío bajando por mi nuca—. Pero me hubieses avisado y pedía un taxi. Me hubieses enviado la dirección y-

—Tonterías. Eso hubiese implicado mucho trajín para ella. Además, me hubiese sentido como un patán dejando que tomases un taxi cuando no me cuesta nada llevarte en la motocicleta. Y, ea, podré ser muchas cosas, pero patán no.

Sentí que los colores acudían rápidamente a mi rostro, calentándome las mejillas. Una parte de mí maldecía profundamente el hecho de que el pelirrojo me estuviese dando razones para _no_ odiarlo… y la otra parte se encontraba profundamente halagada de que hubiese sido tan atento, ya que otro en su lugar me hubiese dejado para que me fuese sola hasta su casa (incluso si ambos vivíamos en el mismo edificio. Pero él no podía saberlo, así que el que de todos modos no me hubiese dejado para llegar a _"su casa"_ por mi cuenta, pues, era bastante atento de su parte). Y así, tras unos instantes que ambos nos tomamos para despedirnos de Elliot (y yo me sonrojé como una idiota cuando éste me dio un afectuoso abrazo de despedida, diciéndome lo mucho que le había agradado conocerme), salimos del hospital en dirección al estacionamiento. Ya allí, Castiel me tendió uno de los cascos protectores y me invitó a sentarme detrás de él en la motocicleta, para luego comprobar que estuviese bien sentada y, aún cuando una parte de mí protestó, bien sujeta de su cintura. Segundos después, le dio suavemente al pedal y arrancó.

Conforme nos movíamos, dejando atrás el hospital, sentía mi turbación crecer a pasos agigantados. Lo cierto era que no me había esperado absolutamente nada de aquello. Había pasado toda la mañana repitiéndome, cual mantra, lo que haría al tener a Odile en mis brazos luego de salir del hospital, evitando en lo posible pasar mucho tiempo con alguien más; y aquel brevísimo rato estaba comenzando a trastocar todos mis pensamientos. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y varias veces sentí mis tripas moverse, seguramente por el hambre. Solo esperaba que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquello.

Por otro lado, aquella mescolanza de sensaciones se veía acrecentada por lo surrealista que me resultaba la situación. Es decir, ir sentada detrás de Castiel, en su motocicleta, firmemente agarrada a él; era algo que semanas atrás me hubiese resultado una cosa de lo más inverosímil. Podía sentir su ancha espalda, tensa y firme bajo la chaqueta de cuero, y su abdomen bajo las palmas de mis manos. Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que seguramente Castiel tenía buen cuerpo. No el de un modelo ni el de un físico culturista, pero sí un cuerpo definido, el cuerpo de alguien que es delgado pero que tiene todo bien puesto en su lugar, sin ser un saco de huesos. Tenía la súbita urgencia de aferrarme más a él, pero lograba hacerle caso a algunas de las protestas que una parte de mí insistía en mantener. El problema era que, entre la situación, la extraña amalgama de cosas que estaba sintiendo por estar allí, sujetándome de Castiel, y el tenue olor que solo se podía definir como una mezcla entre coco y un aroma amaderado que solo podía provenir de una colonia masculina, que emanaba de su nuca; pues estaba sintiéndome más y más atontada, por lo que solo atiné a cerrar los ojos para intentar aferrarme a algo de cordura. Al menos lo que todavía me restase de ella.

Tras un rato que se me hizo eterno, la motocicleta se detuvo suavemente. Abrí los ojos lentamente, solo para percatarme de que no estábamos delante del edificio donde ambos vivíamos, sino delante de la cafetería donde solía ir con Emily. Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada, y me quité el casco.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, cabeza de tomate? —inquirí.

—Por andar de atorado, fui a buscarte demasiado temprano. No quiero que te desmayes por andar famélica, así que decidí invitarte a comer algo, niñita —replicó él, quitándose el casco a su vez y dejando su cabello libre al viento. Maldije internamente al comprobar que el delicioso olor a coco provenía de su cabello.

Por cierto, un minuto, ¿me había llamado _"niñita"_? Vaya descaro. Aunque, bueno, supongo que era su venganza por mi perenne _"cabeza de tomate"_.

—Un minuto, ¿cómo sabes que no he comido? —pregunté, bajándome de la motocicleta y sintiendo una chispa de miedo acudir rápidamente al caos que era mi estómago.

Él se bajó a su vez y ladeó la cabeza, observándome con una mirada divertida.

—Que lleve puesta una chaqueta de cuero no significa que tenga los nervios muertos o algo por el estilo. Tus pobres tripitas parecían estar en huelga de lo mucho que rugían y se movían. Y si no estás embarazada, eso solo puede significar una cosa: Hambre del bueno. Así que vamos a comer algo antes de ir a por Odile.

Sentí cómo me ponía colorada otra vez. Castiel comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cafetería y yo lo seguí a mi vez.

—¿Y por qué decidiste traerme aquí?

—Bueno, ya que anteayer me diste una cátedra sobre la comida y todo el asunto, dejaré que tú me invites a comer algo que no me mate en el proceso ni resulte comida para conejos, y yo pagaré. Y como Emily habló muchísimo sobre ésta cafetería, asumí que éste es el lugar al cual ella y tú se suelen escabullir a la hora del almuerzo.

Vaya, qué observador era. No pude evitar sentir una chispa extraña en el pecho y que no atiné a identificar. ¿Admiración? ¿Simpatía? No lo sabía.

—Es una situación de ganar-ganar básicamente, ¿no? —dije, sonriendo con los ojos entornados.

—Dirás ganar-perder. Yo no sé qué clase de sitio es éste o la comida que dan aquí, y puede que termine envenenado en el proceso —replicó él, enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa irónica.

—Luego no tendría manera de saber dónde tienes secuestra a Odile, así que no puedo envenenarte… aún —dije, cruzándome de brazos y esbozando una mirada maliciosa.

—Vaya, qué bien avanzan las cosas. Yo invitándote a comer, y tú queriendo envenenarme. Me siento dolido —dijo él en tono sarcástico, subiendo su mano derecha hasta su pecho con un ademán dramático.

—Si no fuese así, no sería yo, ¿no crees?

—Y yo comenzaría a preocuparme —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tragué en seco. ¿Lo estaría diciendo en serio?

—¿Qué dices, pelirrojo? ¿Has enloquecido acaso? —inquirí. Él en cambio dejó escapar una chispeante carcajada.

—¡No me resultaría extraño ya haber enloquecido!

-.-

Tras ordenar lo que cada uno iba a comer (yo le había sugerido una lasaña de vegetales que ya había comido con anterioridad en una de mis salidas a almorzar con Emily, junto con una Pepsi bien fría, entrecot y una raciónde patatas fritas; y yo había aprovechado que aquel día tenían varios platos de comida asiática, y había pedido una ración de falafel, _kibbe_ , hummus de berenjena ahumada y low-mein con pollo, añadiendo a ello un vaso bastante grande de jugo de cóctel de frutas), ambos nos habíamos dedicado a almorzar y a conversar sobre distintos tópicos. Descubrí que, efectivamente tal y como había dicho Sky, Castiel y yo teníamos varias cosas en común más allá del gusto por _American Horror Story_ y la banda Ghost, incluso en cosas que hubiese creído completamente locas, como el hecho de que nos gustaban varias cosas con las que nunca había coincidido con alguien más (exceptuando, bueno, _él_ ; y sin embargo no era que fuésemos dos gotas de agua): Películas (nos gustaban películas que eran parte de las favoritas del otro. Por ejemplo, a Castiel le encantaba el horror ochentero y su película favorita era _"The Lost Boys"_ , película que a mí me encantaba. Y a mí me encantaba toda la vibra noventera, y mi película favorita era _"The Craft"_ , y a él le encantaba esa película también. ¡Incluso le gustaban películas como _"Pulp Fiction"_ , _"Scarface"_! Hasta disfrutaba viendo películas como _"The Breakfast Club"_ o _"Goodfellas"_. Incluso desconocidas como _"Ginger Snaps"_ ); hobbies (descubrí que a Castiel le gustaba aislarse en sitios un tanto particulares cuando sentía la necesidad de estar solo y el estar en su casa le resultaba opresivo), música (nos gustaba todo el aire, la música y las vibras de las épocas anteriores al dos mil. Tanto él como yo comprendíamos lo increíble que era vivir en la época actual, pero ambos hubiésemos dado cualquier cosa con tal de viajar en el tiempo por un día e ir a cada época. ¡Era casi llamativo que incluso nos gustasen las mismas décadas: Los ochenta y los noventa!).

Sentía una multitud de protestas haciendo escándalo en mi cabeza, pero me sentía tan a gusto que terminé ignorándolas. Era la primera vez (es decir, en muchísimo tiempo) que hablaba tan largamente con alguien sobre cosas que me encantaban, sin tener que medir lo que decía ni sentirme como un bicho raro por tener gustos un poco pasados de moda. Era maravilloso poder hablar sin sentir la apremiante necesidad de sumirme en un mutismo exagerado, sintiendo vergüenza por ser tan anticuada y con gustos muy chapados a la antigua. Keith, mi mejor amigo de Estados Unidos, lo llamaba _"ser un_ nostal-fag _de mierda"_.

Había un ambiente tan genial allí que, por primera vez en años, no sentí la necesidad de desviar la mirada en ningún momento o de mirar a través de la ventana; y en varias ocasiones me descubrí a mí misma riendo. No risas fingidas, ni risas nerviosas, ni risas sarcásticas. Risas genuinas, risas de estar divirtiéndome. Hacía años que no reía así.

Hacía años que no me sentía así.

—Vaya que la rubia no mentía cuando dijo que teníamos cosas en común, eh —musitó él, dejando escapar una risita entre dientes conforme le daba un último sorbo a su lata de Pepsi.

—Tengo que reconocerlo: Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin hablar de éstas cosas. Con alguien, pues.

—¿A que es agradable descubrir que no eres tan bicho raro como pensabas?

Reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pues sí, es muy agradable descubrir que, pues, no soy la única chiflada en éste pueblo. ¡Hay más chiflados deambulando por allí! ¡Vaya suceso!

Castiel frunció el ceño, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Sabes que a veces no sé si bromeas o lo dices en serio?

Abrí los ojos como platos, dedicándole una mirada que pretendía ser irónica.

—¡Es en serio! Si me hubiesen dicho que estaría aquí, riéndome a mares mientras almuerzo contigo, hubiese repartido unos cuantos puñetazos —dije, dándole un último sorbo a mi cóctel de frutas.

—Bueno, yo hubiese creído que me estaban intentando jugar una broma de las pesadas o que me estaban grabando para uno de esos vídeos de cámara escondida —replicó él, sonriendo, sus ojos grises fulgurando como plata pulida.

Yo reí nuevamente, encogiéndome de hombros y desviando la mirada mientras me mordía los labios. Podía sentir que un tenue calor me hacía arder las mejillas, pero no me desagradó, incluso cuando ya podía sentir pinchazos en la cabeza por tanta diatriba mental. Estaba a gusto, maldita sea. Estaba TAN a gusto…

Incluso aunque mi propio subconsciente no dejase de recordarme mis planes de huir de la villa, aquella sensación era tan maravillosa que no quería dejarla ir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me relajaba de aquella manera, que hablaba tan suelta y distendidamente con alguien sobre cosas que me gustasen, ¡y que le gustasen a la otra persona! Estaba acostumbrada a estar permanentemente en silencio, guardándome todo, sin hablar de nada que genuinamente me interesase, reduciendo mis expresiones verbales a quejas y despotriques, evitando al mundo y sus interacciones como si fuesen la lepra. Me sentía tan frustrada por todo el caos que sentía, que una quemazón opresiva me constriñó la garganta, un par de lágrimas acudiendo a mis mejillas y haciéndome arder los ojos, y tuve que aunar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre ambos. Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, sintiendo que una nube de calma se disipaba a mi alrededor. Afuera, varios transeúntes hacían su rutina diaria y su vida, seguramente una tranquila, sin cosas tan caóticas como las que formaban parte de mi vida. Me mordí internamente el labio, sintiendo cómo mi respiración se aceleraba. Y por primera vez, envidié a la gente del mundo exterior.

Los envidié por poder vivir con sencillez y sin cosas de éste tipo. Por no tener la apremiante y constante urgencia de huir y esconderse, de evitarlo todo y vivir en una suerte de burbuja reforzada.

—Oye… —musitó Castiel, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y provocándome un respingo—. Aún es algo temprano y, uhm… ¿Te importa si te muestro algo?

—¿Mostrarme algo? —inquirí, desconcertada. Él asintió, una sonrisa pugnaba por alzarle las comisuras de sus labios, mostrando emoción contenida—. ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? Espero que no sea alguna cosa extraña o le diré a Odile que te muerda.

—Muy graciosa —replicó, entornando los ojos con una mirada irónica—. Quiero mostrarte mi lugar favorito en toda la villa. Tengo la sospecha de que te encantará el lugar también.

Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo una chispa de inseguridad acudir a la boca de mi estómago. Desvié la mirada otra vez hacia la ventana y la regresé al reloj de pared que reposaba sobre la estantería con postres cerca de la caja registradora. Y Castiel, intuyendo mis pensamientos, añadió:

—No tardaremos mucho, lo prometo. Será una hora o un poco más a lo sumo.

Lo medité por un par de segundos y asentí. Después de todo, ¿qué era una hora o un poco más? Un recuerdo de más que pudiese llevarme de aquella villa no alteraría en absoluto mi propósito de huir de allí.

-.-

Tras lo que yo conté como casi una hora de ir a ciegas, ya que Castiel me había pedido (con un fervor casi llamativo) que cerrase los ojos hasta que llegásemos, finalmente la motocicleta se detuvo y yo pude respirar un poco de aquel aroma que emanaba la nuca de Castiel. Sí me había asustado al principio, puesto que conforme nos movíamos, sentía el olor a ciudad desaparecer paulatinamente, hasta ser sustituido por completo por un aroma suave de tierra húmeda, seguramente por la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior y que, como buen clima otoñal, todavía el sol no se había llevado sus resquicios. Me sentí tentada a abrir los ojos pero, por cuestión de respeto me contuve. Me parecía un tanto feo de mi parte si abría los ojos para husmear en dónde estábamos. Es decir, sé que es una tontería absoluta, pero valoraba mucho el concepto de _"lugar favorito"_. Y si yo llevase a alguien a un lugar que yo amara con toda mi alma, pidiéndole que cerrase los ojos, lo que menos esperaría es que los abriese antes de que yo se lo indicase.

—Listo, ya llegamos —dijo él, sonando bastante emocionado, incluso con el obvio tono de contención que tenía.

Nada me preparó para, en cuanto me quité el casco y abrí los ojos, toparme de frente con la torre abandonada a las afueras de la villa. Sí, _esa_ torre.

 _Mi_ torre.

Sentí que un vacío se anidaba, hondo y hueco, en mi pecho. Debía llevar tan solo un par de segundos con la boca abierta, pero sentía que habían transcurrido horas. Giré lentamente la cabeza hacia Castiel, y me topé con que él me contemplaba con una expresión expectante.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? Se llamaba _"El Mayflower"_. Es una especie de torre que hizo las veces de centro comercial, hotel y club. La abandonaron hace varios años, cuando yo todavía era un crío. No fue muy frecuentada y la inversión fue tanta que no les quedó de otra que simplemente abandonarlo. Ni siquiera pudieron liquidarlo, tuvieron que dejar todo aquí. Hay tiendas donde hay muchísimas cosas y que están prácticamente intactas. Cuando pude tener una moto, lo primero que hice fue venir aquí. ¿Ves éstas? —dijo señalando sus botas, unas espectaculares botas de motociclista que lucían fuertes y resistentes a pesar del obvio desgaste, producto seguramente de tanto uso que les había dado—. Las conseguí de una tienda Zara que está en el cuarto piso. Te va a encantar. Es la Meca de los lugares abandonados, creo yo.

Yo seguía completamente muda, incapaz de decir ni una palabra, y él frunció el ceño con visible preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo, Duvall?Sé que es una bobada, pero nunca le he hablado del lugar a nadie y, no lo sé, después de conversar contigo en la cafetería, pues… —hizo una pausa para rascarse, con ademanes algo sutiles, la nuca; y luego añadió—: Pensé que debía mostrártelo. Pensé que podría gustarte y, quizás, alguien más podría entender por qué me gusta tanto éste lugar.

Yo no reaccionaba, pero una parte de mí, una bien adentro de mi cabeza, había roto a llorar. ¿Cómo podía pasar aquello? ¿Cómo podían existir TANTAS coincidencias de aquella clase? Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, y por una fracción de segundo creí que era por descubrir que, pues, no era la primera descubriendo aquel lugar. Pero no me sentía así por eso, y lo sabía.

Me sentía así porque, y que el cielo o lo que sea me ampare, estaba comenzando a sentir una _conexión_ con alguien otra vez.

—¿Quieres entrar? ¿O prefieres que vayamos de vuelta a la villa? —preguntó él, visiblemente dudoso. Era obvio que yo debía lucir como la propia demente, allí, parada silenciosamente, con una posible expresión de agonía en el rostro. Negué con la cabeza y él me miró, confundido.

—No quiero volver a la villa… —logré mascullar.

—¿Quieres que entremos entonces? —inquirió, sonriéndome, como dándome ánimos. Quizás había recordado lo que había sucedido el día anterior y estaba temeroso de que pudiese darme un ataque de pánico allí.

Yo lo miré, sintiendo cómo acudía a mí una suerte de desesperación que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Entonces, él extendió su mano en mi dirección y una calidez se adueñó de sus ojos, en una invitación silenciosa. Extendí una de mis manos hacia él, pero dudé y la dejé a medio camino, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó, sin moverse ni un ápice, esperando con paciencia a mi respuesta.

Nuevamente sus ojos y su mirada estaban con aquella expresión invitante, cálida, que me instaba a sumergirme en aquellas aguas tan grises. No había ni un ápice de tormenta allí, y parecía que ante mí se mostraba algo que solo podía definir de una manera: Una luz al final de un túnel. Un hilo cálido y luminoso que me envolvía poco a poco, y una vibración que me recorría desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último de los cabellos en mi cabeza.

¿Podría ser? Yo no era mucho de creer en señales pero… jamás me había sucedido algo como esto. Ni siquiera con _él_.

Sintiendo _algo_ removerse dentro de mí, tomé su mano y acepté su invitación.

-.-

Castiel me había mostrado lugares de la torre que yo había pasado por alto en mis dos primeras visitas. Conforme caminábamos, me había contado que tenía años yendo a aquel lugar y que, al igual que yo, seguía pareciéndole increíble cómo seguía en aquel estado después de tanto tiempo, especialmente por el lugar y la zona donde estaba ubicado. Si bien en la villa no había mendigos ni personas viviendo en la calle, de todos modos siempre era una grata sorpresa ver que aquella estampa permanecía intacta, sin que nadie la ultrajase ni la deteriorase a fuerzas. Las primeras veces le había resultado un problema moral el tomar cosas de allí, pero con el tiempo y las visitas, aquel lugar se volvió una especie de _"hogar fuera del hogar"_ para él. Incluso había llegado a hacer lo mismo que yo: Ir con su mascota. Sin embargo, no había ido tan lejos como yo como para pernoctar una noche allí. Decía que, si bien le encantaba lo solo y abandonado que estaba el lugar, no quería tentar a la suerte. Al menos él era mucho más sensato que yo.

Tras caminar un poco por la feria de las comidas, me llevó nuevamente afuera de la torre, solo para mostrarme el estacionamiento. Allí descubrí que había unas escaleras que bajaban varios metros y daban hacia una puerta de cristal empañado y que impedía ver lo que había del otro lado, con la cerradura completamente rota y oxidada; y que pertenecían a, según lo que me contó Castiel, un anexo de la torre que quiso fungir como una suerte de hotel en el sótano de la misma. Con un leve empujón, ambos entramos y un aroma a tierra, óxido y humedad, me azuzó la nariz.

Ante mí se extendía una amplia piscina de aguas negras, con las paredes rebosantes de moho y plantas, seguramente por la cantidad de años que debía llevar con la humedad acumulándose. Curiosa de ver de dónde podía provenir aquella agua, ya que era muy obvio que fuese algo anómalo el que a esas alturas todavía estuviese el agua de la piscina el día en que fue inaugurada la torre, reparé en que la zona no estaba completamente techada. Varios pisos se extendían más arriba y una luz tornasol hacía bailar pequeños arcoíris sobre las aguas. Había varios tragaluces bastante rotos y deteriorados por el paso del tiempo y por el cual pude notar, tras acercarme un poco más a la orilla de la piscina, se filtraba la luz del sol. Seguramente la lluvia nunca dejaba de caer allí y con el grado de humedad que existía, ya entendía por qué aquella piscina estaba tan oscura como un agujero negro.

—Vengo aquí cuando busco inspiración para, ya sabes, alguna canción o cuando me siento intranquilo —musitó Castiel conforme avanzábamos por el lugar—. Cuando era más crío, recuerdo que pedaleaba como un obseso hasta acá. Siempre me dio curiosidad ésta parte de la torre, hasta que un día logré romper la cerradura y entrar.

Yo permanecía en silencio, sentada a la orilla de la piscina junto a él, completamente maravillada ante todo lo que contemplaban mis ojos, escuchando a Castiel sumido en sus recuerdos. Desviaba de tanto en tanto la mirada hacia él, solo para ver que él de vez en cuando se reía entre dientes al recordar alguna anécdota suya en aquella torre. Y yo misma no podía evitar sonreír ante sus narraciones. Me sentía conectada, no solo con la torre, sino con sus recuerdos. Escuchar sobre su fascinación con el lugar, cómo se sentía cada vez que venía y, en un punto dado, escucharlo decir que no se sentía capaz de irse a otro lugar y no volver jamás, dejando a la torre por siempre en el olvido, me hizo sentir una calidez que había olvidado que existía: La sensación de empatía, de conectar con otra persona. Porque lo entendía. Entendía a la perfección por qué él no querría olvidar un lugar como aquel.

Porque yo misma ni de broma querría olvidarlo.

—Castiel… —musité, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una tenue sonrisa—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, sonando genuinamente desconcertado. Pero yo no respondí, sino que me limité a permanecer así, sonriendo y aspirando el olor de aquel lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios.

Tras unos minutos más de silencio, de cómoda quietud, lo escuché levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de sus jeans. Entreabrí los ojos y me percaté de que estaba estirándose, como quien termina de hacer ejercicio. Casi reí entre dientes al percatarme de que él y yo teníamos manías similares al levantarnos, ya que yo solía hacer lo mismo luego de estar un buen rato sentada en algún lugar. Incapaz de decir absolutamente algo, y con miedo a que pudiese romper la atmósfera que hacía rato se había instalado allí, permanecí mirándolo conforme se estiraba.

—Oye —musitó, percatándose de que no hacía otra cosa sino mirarlo—. Llevas mucho rato callada y, bueno, solo diste gracias y no sé por qué lo hiciste. Sé que no es la clase de cosas que uno debería preguntar, pero me siento algo perdido y, pues, prefiero preguntar a quedar en el limbo con la duda: ¿Está todo bien?

Asentí.

—¿Puedes mostrarme más? —inquirí.

—Ah, picarona, ya quieres incurrir en lo mismo que yo. Tan calladita que parecía la niñita —replicó, mirándome con una sonrisita maliciosa. Reí entre dientes. Ojalá supiese que yo ya había incurrido en lo mismo que él hacía semanas—. Hagamos algo mejor: Vamos a llevarnos un s _ouvenir_. ¿Qué te gustaría ver? Conozco éste lugar como la palma de mi mano, y todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que se haga más tarde y oscurezca.

—Sorpréndeme —respondí, sonriendo.

Él sonrió a su vez, me tendió nuevamente la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, y luego me instó a seguirlo.

Más allá de la piscina estaba una escalera de caracol que, tras unos vagos segundos de sentir que me resultaba familiar, luego de ascender hacia la planta baja, descubrí que aquella era la misma escalera de caracol que estaba al fondo de la feria de las comidas. Me sentí bastante intrigada, ya que no había reparado en que la escalera bajaba la última vez que había estado en la torre. Había ascendido por ella hasta el primer piso, sin siquiera notar que la torre tenía un sótano. Había intuido, erróneamente, que si aquel lugar tenía sótano, sería para hacer las veces de estacionamiento. Quise pellizcarme al ascender hasta el segundo piso y comprobar que había incluso más tiendas que el local de colchones y el local de cosas de cocina y repostería, pero olvidé absolutamente todo al subir al tercer piso y maravillarme ante los locales que allí habí aquella torre estaba dividida por secciones, porque solo podía ser esa la explicación para que el segundo piso fuesen varias librerías, tiendas de instrumentos musicales, locales con implementos de papelería y oficina, ¡e incluso había un local donde vendían materiales de arte! Básicamente todo el segundo piso era una zona dedicada a las artes y a la música. Y ya sé que era una tontería maravillarse por ello, pero si las dos primeras veces que había venido me había sentido como una muñeca Polly Pocket en su mansión, ahora me sentía como una niña en un parque de diversiones.

—Tengo la sensación de que te va a gustar éste piso —musitó, caminando a mi lado conforme yo paseaba mirando las vitrinas—. Es el que más frecuento además del sótano, especialmente cuando necesito algo para mi guitarra o quiero regalarle algo a Lysandro. Hay cosas que están algo destartaladas y feas por el paso del tiempo, pero muchas más son rescatables. Y por suerte me ha parecido ver que los libros se encuentran forrados con plástico transparente, así que de seguro deben estar en buen estado. No te auguro nada sobre la tienda de arte, pero quizás tú sepas buscar mejor que yo.

Me giré hacia él y le sonreí. Me sentía tan llena de agradecimiento que, por un momento, me vi tentada a darle un abrazo, pero me contenté con darle un suave empujoncito con los hombros.

—¿Quieres que te deje dar vueltas a tus anchas o prefieres que no te deje a merced de lo desconocido, niñita? —preguntó él, sonriendo maliciosamente de nueva cuenta. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y le di otro suave empujón.

—Puedes acompañarme. Pero te toca soportar mi faceta de rata de biblioteca, porque si veo libros en buen estado y que me gusten, es probable que deambule por las estanterías como el demonio de Tasmania, ya sabes, el de los Looney Tunes.

—¡Santo dios, los Looney Tunes! Me siento viejo con la sola mención —rio Castiel, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Bueno, niñita, vamos primero a la librería entonces. Te cedo el local completo para ti si quieres, pero hay que tener cuidado. No se sabe los estragos que puede haber causado la humedad, ya sabes.

—Es lo mínimo —repliqué, guiñándole un ojo.

Tras un par de risitas, algo tontas sinceramente, ambos entramos a la librería. Noté que cada lugar de la torre parecía tener un olor algo característico, y el aroma específico de la librería era algo que solo podía definir como madera seca y vieja. Conforme me acercaba a los anaqueles comprobé, con júbilo desbordante, que efectivamente los libros, al menos la mayoría, habían resistido el paso del tiempo con éxito gracias a las varias capas de plástico que los recubrían. Paseé alrededor de varias estanterías, leyendo el nombre de los géneros en francés, y me percaté de que había incluso ediciones en inglés de novelas famosas. Había edicionescon diseños muy bonitos en las portadas, novelas como, por ejemplo, una edición ilustrada de _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_ , una edición de tapa dura de _"Drácula"_ con un póster de la película _"Bram Stoker's Dracula"_ de la década de los noventa, e incluso una de las primeras ediciones de _"Las ventajas de ser invisible"_ , con una de las primeras portadas. No había, obviamente, ninguna edición de ninguna novela más moderna, pero no me importaba.

Mientras deambulaba por la librería, escuché un suave tarareo que captó por completo mi atención. Debo reconocer que una parte de mí gimió de irritación al comprobar que era Castiel, que tarareaba una canción del vocalista de Arctic Monkeys para la película _"Submarine"_. Incapaz de resistirme, y justo cuando llegaba al primer coro, ahogué una risita entre dientes y me uní a él, tarareando el coro en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchase, pero no tan alto como para sonar como una suerte de borracha cantarina, considerando que tenía añales sin cantar como tal. Aquello siguió así hasta que ambos terminamos la canción, y tras unos segundos en silencio, tanto él como yo estallamos en carcajadas.

—Definitivamente, hoy podría definirse como el día más surrealista de mi vida —dijo Castiel desde alguna parte de la librería.

—Te concedo la razón en esto, cabeza de tomate —repliqué, riendo.

—Vaya, me sigues diciendo _"cabeza de tomate"_. Y yo que he sido tan gentil al traerte a tomar libros gratis —respondió. Sonaba más cerca de donde yo estaba, pero no podía verlo entre tantas estanterías.

—Es tu apodo, osténtalo con orgullo. Algún día te regalaré una camiseta con un logotipo original diseñado por mí, ya verás —dije, caminando lentamente y buscándolo con la mirada.

—Supongo que debería sentirme halagado entonces, niñita. Al menos tu apodo es más bonito que _"cabeza de tomate"_ , y va contigo. Si hubiese sabido que te vería tan emocionada y tan contenta, te habría hablado del lugar antes.

—Y lo peor es que ahora tendrás que lidiar conmigo fastidiándote para venir más seguido —respondí.

Pero tras unos segundos me quedé callada y tragué en seco. ¿Qué había dicho y por qué lo había hecho? ¡Hola, Amy Duvall! ¡Se supone que huirás de la villa al día siguiente y que te olvidarás de todo éste lugar! Pero no me sentía capaz de retractarme por mis palabras. Es más, ni siquiera me veía capaz de dejar todo esto atrás. Sentí la chispa de desesperación acudir de nueva cuenta a mi pecho y, casi al instante, el mismo peso de antes volvió a constreñirme la garganta. ¿Tan necesario era que me fuera?

" _¡Claro que sí!"_ , me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. _"Hay que huir lo antes posible de éste lugar, seguir adelante y no mirar atrás. Y podrás vivir alejada y aparte de todo y de todos"_.

Sí, pero quizás yo no quería… no quería irme de veras. Quizás quería repetir más momentos como el de hoy. Quería volver otra vez a la torre con Castiel, volver a sentir esa conexión, esa calidez y esa suerte de aura familiar abrazándome. Era más agradable que la frialdad de estar apartada de todo. ¿Era difícil equilibrar las dos cosas? No es como si quisiese volverme una especie de chica extrovertida y amiguera, pero no quería abandonar aquello…

Me giré, secándome una lágrima escurridiza que se había deslizado por mi mejilla, sintiendo el peso de una plancha sobre mi pecho.

—¡Boo!

Ahogué un grito al toparme de frente con Castiel, quien había esbozado una mirada de malicia algo terrorífica, en una obvia e infantil intención de darme un susto.

—¡Vaya, lo siento! No pensé que reaccionarías así —inquirió él, cambiando de expresión y luciendo genuinamente preocupado.

—¡Estás muy cerca! —chillé, sintiendo la piel de mis brazos completamente erizada.

—Lo siento, niñita. Es mi culpa por estar haciendo el tonto —y, tocándome los hombros con mucha suavidad, agregó—: ¡Estás temblando! ¿Traes algún suéter o bufanda en tu bolso?

Negué con la cabeza, y él casi al instante se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la colocó sobre mis hombros, cubriéndome por completo con ella. Si antes me había atontado el aroma de su nuca, ahora el mismo me inundaba, llenándome las fosas nasales, al estar impregnado en su chaqueta.

—Gracias… —musité. Él se desordenó el cabello, rascándose distraídamente la nuca, y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían demostrando preocupación.

—¿No estás molesta por el susto? —inquirió.

—No, no. Es que ando algo susceptible —respondí, negando con la cabeza. Él, sin embargo, ladeó la cabeza, sin cambiar de expresión.

—¿Quieres volver? Ya son más de las cuatro de la tarde y en cualquier momento comenzará a anochecer —y, como quien no quiere la cosa, añadió—: Podremos volver mañana si quieres.

Alcé mi mirada y me permití a mí misma poder sumergirme de nueva cuenta en aquel par de marejadas grises, asintiendo y aceptando su sugerencia.

-.-

Tras llegar al edificio donde ambos vivíamos, descubrí que en aquel transcurso de días, habían arreglado el ascensor, y que si bien no funcionaba a su máxima capacidad, por lo menos ahora funcionaba. Fue tan extraño subir lentamente y en silencio aquellos tres pisos hasta el apartamento de Castiel, sabiendo que podía usar el mismo ascensor hasta el cuarto piso e ir a mi propio hogar. Iba recostada de la pared del ascensor, sujetando con firmeza el cuello de la chaqueta, abrigándome el cuello todo lo que podía con el mismo. Me la había puesto de la manera habitual cuando bajamos de la torre y nos subimos a su moto, y en aquel momento me sentía incapaz de quitármela, atontada y agradada como estaba con la fragancia que seguía emanando de aquella prenda.

Miré a Castiel de reojo. Se había anudado los mechones de la coronilla en una media coleta, pero algunos todavía le caían graciosamente sobre las ía relajado y cómodo, incluso a sabiendas de que quizás tenía frío por no llevar puesta su chaqueta de cuero. Su aroma me invadía una y otra vez conforme inhalaba y exhalaba, y mis manos todavía hormigueaban por todo el rato que había pasado sujetándome firmemente de su cintura. Todavía podía sentir la firmeza de su espalda contra mi pecho al ir en la motocicleta, y mi cuerpo pugnaba por repetir aquello una y otra vez. Tenía la urgente y apremiante necesidad de acercarme a él, de estar otra vez tal y como habíamos estado cuando íbamos a la torre, tanto de ida como de venida. Mi corazón se batía, desesperado, hasta un punto en que me resultaba doloroso y opresivo. Y yo no podía definir aquella sensación de otra manera: Era algo simplemente maravilloso y terrible a la vez.

Finalmente el ascensor llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron sonoramente, dejando al descubierto el pasillo que llevaba hacia los apartamentos del tercer piso. Era un pasillo exactamente igual al que había en el cuarto piso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un lugar completamente diferente. Yo misma me sentía diferente, extraña. Como si aquella fuese la primera vez que pisaba aquel edificio.

Castiel me hizo una invitación con un ademán de su mano, instándome a salir del ascensor y a seguirlo. Tras cruzar una vez a la derecha, exactamente igual como se hacía para ir a mi apartamento en el piso de arriba, nos detuvimos delante de una puerta con el número 3-15. En otro momento me hubiese horrorizado al comprobar, de nueva cuenta, que el apartamento de Castiel estaba justo debajo del mío (yo vivía en el apartamento 4-15), pero justo ahora me hacía gracia el hecho de que él, al igual que yo, viviese en el apartamento más alejado de los demás del piso. Tras hurgar en sus bolsillos y sacar un manojo de llaves que tintineaban alegremente, provocando varios ladridos del otro lado de la pared, uno bastante agudo y que reconocí como los ladridos de Odile, introdujo hábilmente una llavecita exactamente igual a la mía en la cerradura y empujó con suavidad, haciendo la misma invitación con su mano libre y dándome paso.

Me asomé, sintiéndome tímida, y me topé con los dos causantes de los insistentes ladridos. Los ojos se me humedecieron al ver a Odile ladrando y aullando con desespero, clavando sus ojos oscuros como aceitunas en mí, moviéndose graciosamente en torno al inmenso beauceron que era la mascota del pelirrojo y que me miraba con ese recelo característico en la mayoría de los perros. Mi sorpresa fue tremenda al intentar acercarme a Odile y ver al perro de Castiel plantarse delante de ella en una suerte de estampa protectora, ladrando insistentemente. Por más que me movía, intentando acercarme a Odile, el beauceron me cortaba el paso y se plantaba delante de ella, en un ademán protector que se me antojó divertido.

Miré a Castiel, incrédula, y él se encogió de hombros y se agachó para agarrar a Demonio y apartarlo suavemente de Odile.

—¿Qué haces, chico? Ésta es la dueña de tu compañerita temporal —y sujetándole una de sus patitas, me señaló, sonriendo con diversión—. Dile hola a Amy.

—Hola Demonio —musité, tomando a Odile entre mis brazos y escuchando cómo ésta soltaba una mezcla entre un aullido y un ladrido, en un familiar gesto de _"Te extrañé"_. Demonio nos contempló con una especie de desconcierto latente, visiblemente notorio por la forma en la que ladeó la cabeza, intrigado al ver cómo Odile se deshacía en peticiones insistentes de atención por mi parte. Y tras ver que Odile me reconocía, se acercó a mí, olisqueándome un poco para luego comenzar a buscar mis manos con ademanes de su cabeza—. No me imaginé que se encariñaría con mi niñita.

—Bueno, no sé si es su instinto de macho o qué rayos, pero sí. Ha estado muy protector con tu Odile, y no sé si será por su tamaño, por su sexo o porque sabe que es más un perro de peluche que un perro real.

—¡Oye! —inquirí, tomando a Odile en mis brazos y cargándola cual bebé. Luego medité mejor y me reí a carcajadas—. De acuerdo, sí, Odile parece más un peluche que un perrito real. ¿Satisfecho?

—¡Vaya, me has dado la razón! Ahora toca agradecerle a mi chico por haber cuidado a tu Odile.

—Gracias, Demonio —inquirí, acariciándole la coronilla. El perro ladró, emocionado, provocando que Castiel soltase un par de risas—. Imagino que eso es un _"De nada"_ de parte suya

—Efectivamente —y poniéndose de pie nuevamente, giró las llaves con ademanes ágiles—. Bueno, ¿te llevo a casa?

Suspiré y sonreí tenuemente, sintiendo cómo una suerte de peso abandonaba mi espalda y mi pecho, como si pudiese respirar con libertad. No podía seguir con aquella absurda premisa, mucho menos luego de la forma en la que el pelirrojo se había portado conmigo.

—Castiel, tengo algo que confesarte…

-.-

Ambos llevábamos rato plantados delante de la puerta de mi apartamento. Él seguía contemplando el número 4-15 con incredulidad, como si no terminase de creerse que, efectivamente, aquel era mi apartamento. Si bien en primera instancia creyó que le estaba jugando una broma, su rostro se descompuso al ver cómo sacaba una llave exactamente igual a la suya, la introducía en la cerradura y la hacía girar hasta que sonaba el familiar _clic_ que demostraba que, efectivamente, aquella llave pertenecía a aquella cerradura.

—Definitivamente, insisto, hoy ha sido el día más surrealista de mi vida… —musitó, incapaz de cambiar aquella expresión incrédula de su rostro. Reí entre dientes, comprendiendo perfectamente cómo y por qué se sentía así. Él giró la cabeza, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Niña, ¿pero es que esto no te asusta?Primero resulta que vives encima de mi apartamento, y luego me entero de que incluso has pasado una noche en la torre. Yo estoy pensando que, sinceramente, todo esto forma parte de una broma del tipo cámara escondida o algo por el estilo.

—La primera vez me desmayé, ¿lo recuerdas? —y él esbozó una expresión de entendimiento, recordando seguramente aquel episodio luego de la clase de Física.

—¡Cierto! ¡Con razón reaccionaste así! Diablos, yo hubiese echado a correr, persignándome como un poseso.

—Bueno, yo hice algo por el estilo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ah sí, te escabulliste por la ventana del baño de chicas para llegar a tu bicicleta, en un afán de que nadie supiese dónde vivías, ¿cómo olvidarlo? —replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ahogando una risita. Volví a reír de nueva cuenta.

—Y luego me debatí mientras me llevabas en brazos…

—Como si estuvieses poseída por demonios, sí —finalizó él—. Es que si no lo veo, no lo creo.

Ahogué una risita y me encogí de hombros. Él continuaba contemplando la puerta, pero ésta vez lucía un poco menos sorprendido.

—¿Quieres pasar o prefieres que dejemos hasta acá todo el exceso de emociones locas? Al menos por el día de hoy —pregunté con timidez, no sintiéndome muy convencida de la oferta, pero sintiendo que aún estaba en deuda con él.

—Bueno, creo que ya tuve suficientes emociones por el día de hoy. Siento que si no regreso y me tumbo en mi cama voy a colapsar. Mañana podemos volver a reiniciar el medidor de coincidencias locas sin problemas.

—En eso te secundo —respondí, aliviada. No quería dejar de hablar con Castiel, pero opinaba lo mismo que él: Necesitaba entrar a casa y asimilar todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Ambos nos miramos frente a frente. Él se rascaba la nuca, desviando la mirada en todas direcciones, visiblemente inseguro de qué decir a continuación. En cambio, yo tenía la mirada baja, todavía sujetando el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Bueno… —comencé a decir.

—No sé qué pensarás tú, pero el día estuvo cuanto menos interesante —musitó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa. Me mordí los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa y asentí.

—Hasta me hiciste desistir de una tontería que llevaba planeando desde ayer. Y ahora ni siquiera sé si quiero entrar a mi casa —dije, sintiendo la apremiante necesidad de serle sincera.

Él frunció el ceño, visiblemente intrigado.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer, Duvall? —inquirió.

Desvié la mirada, sintiéndome avergonzada por la urgencia que había tenido el día anterior y por toda la maquinación absurda que había tenido durante el resto del día. Él pareció notar mis reacciones, por lo que se acercó sutilmente y me dio un suave empujoncito con los hombros, igual al que yo le había dado en la torre, que me hizo alzar la mirada y observarlo a los ojos.

—Oye, puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes? —dijo, dedicándome una mirada cargada de empatía.

Me mordí los labios, todavía avergonzada, y decidí ser honesta.

—Tenía miedo de… de todo, creo. Y planeé tomar a Odile cuando me la dieses hoy, ir al banco a por todo mi dinero y huir de la villa y no mirar atrás.

Él esbozó una mirada de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Vaya, ¿por qué querías hacer algo así? Fuera del sarcasmo habitual, no creo que las cosas te estén yendo precisamente mal y, bueno, ésta villa no es tan asquerosa. Digo, puedo entender que has vivido en muchos lugares y que quizás te resulte un tanto extraño quedarte en un solo sitio pero, éste lugar tampoco es tan malo.

—Ya te lo dije: Tuve miedo… —musité, encogiéndome de hombros, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

—¿De qué tuviste miedo? —preguntó, con obvio tono de preocupación.

Tragué en seco y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome incapaz de mirarlo.

—De ti, Castiel.

Él ahogó una risita y volvió a darme un empujoncito con los hombros, logrando que de nueva cuenta alzase la mirada.

—Oye, pero si yo no muerdo.

—Sí, ya me lo has demostrado —repliqué. Y vaya que me lo había demostrado, considerando que ahora definitivamente sí que no podía odiarlo—. Pero es algo involuntario. Me pasa cada vez que, bueno…

—¿Involuntario? Espera… —y como si comprendiese a lo que me refería, añadió—: Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Te refieres a que te pasa cada vez que conoces a alguien que podría caerte bien?

Asentí. No era precisamente cierto del todo, pero a fin de cuentas tampoco era una mentira.

—Bueno, te lo dije en nuestra conversación del otro día: No sé a qué clase de personas conocerías antes, pero no puedes extrapolar eso hacia todas las personas, especialmente las que aún no conoces. Creo que te has llevado buenas impresiones de tu amiga, la pelirroja; de la chica gótica, la rubia y de los demás. Me atrevería a apostar a que al menos he logrado hacerte cambiar un poco de opinión incluso en tu insistida animadversión hacia mí.

—Pues, sí… De hecho sí —reconocí.

—Además —añadió, dándome otro empujoncito con los hombros—, no puedes irte ahora. ¿Y dejar el resto de la torre sin explorar? No creo que encuentres otro lugar así tan al alcance de tus manos.

Si tan solo supiera que precisamente había sido esa incursión a la torre con él lo que me había hecho cambiar de opinión. Pero eso ni muerta se lo diría. Ya había sido suficientemente honesta y despreocupada por un día.

—No, tienes razón —dije, esbozando una sonrisa y quitándome su chaqueta, tendiéndosela con ambas manos.

Él se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—Te la dejo como prenda. Si realmente te quedarás en la villa, sabré que eventualmente la tendré de vuelta. Creo conocerte lo suficiente, al menos de forma superficial, para poder asegurar que no te gusta quedarte cosas ajenas por demasiado tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

Vaya, qué perspicaz. No pude evitar alzar las cejas con evidente admiración. Sonreí y asentí.

—Qué listo eres, cabeza de tomate. Pero el caso es que sí, tienes razón. Supongo que me has convencido entonces.

Él sonrió de nueva cuenta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—De acuerdo, ¿te veo mañana entonces? Imagino que querrás contar con mi discreción y mi silencio para que nadie más sepa que vives aquí, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Definitivamente éste chico es una caja de sorpresas.

—¡Qué listo! Pues sí, me has ahorrado el trabajo de pedirte ese favor.

—Pero que sepas que me debes otra —replicó, dándose la vuelta hacia el pasillo con la obvia intención de irse.

Puse los ojos en blanco y meneé la cabeza de resignación, viendo cómo se marchaba andando despreocupadamente de vuelta al ascensor.

—Entre todas las que te debo, voy a terminar teniendo que traerte a casa las pirámides de Egipto y el resto de las siete maravillas del mundo —dije, elevando la voz para que pudiese escucharme.

—Y te faltará más, eh, te faltará más, Duvall —dijo, alzando una mano y meneándola a modo de despedida.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta y depositaba el kennel en el suelo, dejando que Odile saliese corriendo despavorida, ladrando de alegría al estar de vuelta en casa. Conforme la escuchaba correteando por todos lados, me acerqué a la radio con intención de encenderla, con ganas de escuchar algo aleatorio en las estaciones y no un cd, y me topé con que en una de las emisoras tenían puesta una canción de Lana Del Rey que había salido en Febrero pero que todavía seguía provocando furor. Luego avancé hasta llegar a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, dejándome caer en la cama automáticamente, inhalando el familiar olor que emanaba mi edredón. Habían sido pocos días, pero realmente me sentía contenta de estar de nuevo allí. A mis espaldas, Odile seguía ladrando de emoción, correteando sin parar.

Entreabrí los ojos y me topé con la chaqueta de cuero de Castiel, la cual había soltado en la cama antes de arrojarme en ella. Parpadeé, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba de nueva cuenta al contemplar la prenda y palparla nuevamente con dedos trémulos. Podía sentir perfectamente un calor intenso en mis mejillas, pero estaba tan concentrada en revivir todo lo que había experimentado aquel día, que no me molesté ni siquiera en prestarle atención a cualquier clase de irritación que aquello podría haberme producido; y siguiendo un impulso repentino, abracé la chaqueta, estrujándola contra mi pecho e inhalando con fuerza, aspirando el aroma que aún emanaba de ella, sintiéndome llena de un sentimiento que había creído haber olvidado años atrás. La canción parecía incluso contribuir a aquel ambiente, puesto que no dejaba de sentirme inundada por la misma, casi como si la melodía y la letra hiciesen vibrar hasta la última e ínfima fibra de mi cuerpo.

Me mordí los labios antes de tararear, sintiéndome por primera vez totalmente libre de vergüenza, el último estribillo de aquella canción:

— _I'm young and in love —_ canté, alargando la última palabra, al igual que Lana en la canción, sintiendo cómo un par de lágrimas afloraban, cayéndome libremente por las mejillas.

No tenía que dejarme llevar por aquello, al menos no como para volver a cometer las mismas estupideces que había cometido la primera y última vez. Estaba segura de que, vamos, no estaba precisamente enamorada, pero quizás ya era hora de admitir que Castiel no me desagradaba. Incluso…

No, aún no era hora de aceptar todo de plano. Todo iba a ser demasiado brusco si me lanzaba de lleno a ello, sin siquiera darme tiempo para sopesarlo todo apropiadamente. Pero, dios, aquella mescolanza de sentimientos y sensaciones era tan buena como para negarse y resistirse a ella. Y había olvidado lo maravilloso que se sentía, y aunque pudiese ir en contra de todo lo que hiciese parte de mi actitud usual o de lo mucho que yo insistía en ser una especie de autómata sin sentimientos, lo cierto era que me gustaba mucho lo que estaba sintiendo. Me gustaba estar allí, en mi cama, sin preocuparme de nada, abrazando la chaqueta de cuero de Castiel impregnada con su aroma, escuchando una canción preciosísima que exaltaba lo maravilloso que era sentirse así. En aquel momento nada más tenía importancia. Ni las mudanzas, ni el psicópata del que yo vivía huyendo. Nada, absolutamente nada me importaba en aquel momento, pasado o futuro.

 _"No te preocupes, cariño"_ , cantaba Lana ya al final de la canción, repitiéndolo varias veces. Sí, quizás, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, ya era hora de dejar de constreñir e ignorar a mis propios sentimientos, a mis genuinos sentimientos y no los que formaban parte de la coraza que llevaba años construyendo a mi alrededor, y rescatar a la chica sensible de antes, la que se emocionaba con inocencia por tantísimas cosas y que disfrutaba genuinamente de todo, en lugar de seguir empeñada en odiarlo todo sin motivo ni razón absoluta. Digo, no es como si fuese a volverme una loca extrovertida y enamoradiza de la noche a la mañana ni nada por el estilo, pero algo de equilibrio no me vendría mal.

A fin de cuentas, hacía años que no me sentía envuelta por aquella calidez. Y algo así no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

* * *

 _ **La canción que inspiró ésta parte del capítulo doble es**_ **"Stuck on the Puzzle"** _ **del cantante Alex Turner para la película**_ **"Submarine"** _ **.**_

* * *

 _Cortito pero bonito. Al haber llegado a ésta parte tengo que decir algo: Si bien el capítulo se llama_ "Stuck on the Puzzle" _(Atorado/atascado en el laberinto), tengo la firme idea de que debería llamarse también, al menos de forma tácita,_ "Love" (Amor) _, como la canción de Lana Del Rey. No sé, llamadme cursi o lo que queráis, pero disfruté muchísimo escribir la última escena y la canción de Lana fue, simplemente, maravillosa. Os juro que me sentía así como Amy, inundada por la canción y su letra. ¡Y eso que no estoy enamorada ni me gusta nadie en éstos momentos! Pero, no sé qué pensaréis, la canción te transmite eso: Amor. Amor puro y absoluto, la maravilla de estar enamorado, de amar sin lí : No es la primera vez que la escucho, pero sí la primera que me había dado el espacio mental para_ "sentir" _la canción. Y es irónico, especialmente por la forma en la que empezó el capítulo, continuando exactamente donde se había quedado la primera parte._

 _(O igual y yo estoy loca. No me hagáis caso. Me he puesto muy sensible últimamente)_

 _En fin, no alargo más ésta sección. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de éste capítulo. Recordad que podéis dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, bolsas de sangre de Peppa Pig (alias malvaviscos, bombones o como le digáis en vuestros países), chocolates, y todo lo que queráis en los reviews. No cuesta nada, es gratis y me hace muy, muy feliz~._

 _Por cierto, he abierto una página (o recuperado mi viejo perfil) en Fiverr y estoy más activa que nunca tanto allí como en Artists & Clients. Si os apetece que os haga un dibujillo, pasaos por mi perfil aquí. En la descripción, al final, están los links directos para echarle un vistazo a todo. Y de paso hay un link a mi Instagram y a mi Twitter, allí podréis ver más. ¡Aprovechad! Hay dibujos desde los cinco dólares y estoy muy dedicada con los dibujos y arriesgándome a hacer cosas nuevas._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Mara**_


End file.
